


New Life

by Angel_Rias



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 101,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Rias/pseuds/Angel_Rias
Summary: New life surges all around but when one little miko finds herself receiving a new life, things are not looking up. This new life is not for the faint of heart. Now the entire universe seems to be against her but can she save all that she holds dear without changing who she is?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 101
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

Year: 1533 AD  
Month: August

Kagome stared in stunned shock. They were all injured so badly. How could they all survive? She didn't think about the fact that her chest was completely speared open with a tentacle filled with Miasma. Her wound had happened as the last of her group had fallen.

The jewel was basically gone, Naraku having taken what they had had. All she had left was one little shard. It was the last. No one had thought to look for it in the place it was hidden. It was hidden deep within herself. It was buried within her heart. It was the only thing keeping her alive and moving.

Her gaze rested on each of their bodies. Thankfully her son was back in the village. She could hear the evil voice behind her whispering.

"Goodbye Miko… Good riddance…"

Her body was pushed forward, causing her to fall to her knees. Still the pain did not hit her. She gasped as she felt the evil being leave, cackling in success. A faint but hard smile appeared. He would not succeed since the last shard was not connected to the jewel.

Looking toward the sea, she pushed bloody hair back away from her face. Her entire body was stained in blood. Something caught her attention though. The image of her son wavered. How did he get out here? He was sinking and calling for her. Pushing herself to her feet, she stumbled into the waves.

As she reached the spot she had seen Shippo, she was gasping. The pain was beginning to hit her. She no longer had the strength to hold herself up. She was so tired. The water began to slowly swirl around her, welcoming her into its depths. As she sank into the water, her thoughts turned to her family.

'I'm sorry Mama… Grandpa… Souta…'

She closed her eyes smiling. 'I'm coming Papa…'

Inuyasha groaned as he awoke. He could not smell the others nearby. It was then that he realized that he was inside a building.

Pushing himself up, he moved to the door, already feeling that his body had healed. Where were the others? Descending the stairs, he then scented the others. There was something missing. More like someone.

Entering, he saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo sitting on one side of the table. Sango and Miroku were bandaged up and seemed to be barely hanging on to consciousness. On the other side rested Kikyo and Kaede. Surprisingly, Kikyo looked far healthier than she had in a long time.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha had a confused expression on his face. Everyone shook their head sadly. She was gone.

Shippo spoke up, his voice small. "I can barely feel her through our bond…"

Sango spoke up then. "Naraku grabbed her… He… He… He took her…"

Inuyasha's fist tightened, nails piercing his palms. "Then we'll get her back."

Kikyo hesitated as she spoke up. "Inuyasha… I don't think it will be possible."

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kikyo looked down. Inuyasha looked at his pack in bewilderment. Miroku spoke up wearily as he took Sango's hand. "The Lady Kikyo has regained her full soul."

Inuyasha's face paled. At that moment, Sango burst into tears as Shippo raced out of the building.

"Child… you must awaken. Your destiny has yet to be fulfilled."

Kagome turned her face away from the source of the voice. 'I have nothing to live for. There is no reason for me to wake up. I want Papa.'

"There is still a reason to live. You have a new task ahead of you. There is a soul awaiting your acceptance. Your true soul. The soul you held has fulfilled its purpose and has joined with the rest of its own. You must choose to live though."

'I don't want to fight anymore.' Kagome opened her eyes and suddenly she saw Midoriko before her. She was stunning. Near her were the spirits of three youkai. A dragon, a phoenix and a kitsune.

"Our souls will sustain and strengthen your own. You were never supposed to be a reincarnation. We will intertwine with each other and become one. You will become as you were meant to be all along." Kagome blinked. "Your son, Shippo needs you."

The image of her son came to mind. She could not leave him. She was all he had left. 'Shippo! I'm coming!'

She saw Midoriko smile and then she felt light fill her. The Shikon shard within her heart fell out into her palm. It was dull. Empty of power. Where had all that power gone? Why did she feel so whole for once?

It was then Kagome realized that she was underwater. She then saw the mermaids. She had once thought them to be beautiful creatures. She could see now that they were not. They brought fear into her. They were so hideous, and she could feel the darkness.

Scowling she raised her hands.

'No!'

Power soared out from her. Blue light spread out from her in a ring. Screams filled the water. Feeling the need for air, she surged to the surface. Breaking the surface, she gasped for air.

She saw nothing but ocean around her. Where was the land? How would she get back?

Kagome struggled to stay afloat. She was so tired. To think, when the urge to live came, would she die anyways from drowning?

Suddenly one of the mermaid's body floated up to her. Something inside her told her to eat so she took a bite from the tail. It was sweet and juicy. She found herself clinging tightly to the corpse, taking bites here and there, every so often resting on the body.

One by one, mermaid bodies began to float up near her. The water surged around her, keeping the bodies close as though it was directed to keep her alive.

6 months later

Inuyasha growled as he faced another puppet. In the last six months, Naraku had become manic in collecting youkai. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of the real Naraku.

Looking to his side, he watched Kikyo. She was stunning as usual. Forcing his mind from the thought of her, he glanced at the others.

Shippo had stopped journeying with them. He stayed back at the village, by the well. He was inconsolable. Sango had grown to accept Kikyo. Now that Kikyo had no duties as a priestess, she acted freely. It reminded them all of Kagome in some ways. Even Sesshomaru had come to offer condolences.

Inuyasha mentally laughed. That was Kagome. She had gotten even his bastard of a brother to respect her.

As he swung Tetsaiga, he watched the puppet shatter. Turning, he began to walk away. "Let's go home." The others looked at him and nodded.

Kagome woke to find herself staring at a coast. She could see a familiar mountain in the distance. She was home. Looking at the last of the carcasses, she held on tight and began to swim toward the coast. It was meat that she would need.

As she crawled on shore, she panted softly. Then without bothering to check over herself, she began to tear pieces off the carcasses. The scales on the fin were sharp so she used them to cut slices. She used the hair to weave a basket with twigs that she found nearby.

It was late into the night when she finished. Packing the meat in, she stood. She needed to go home. She needed to see her mother. She needed her son. "Mama… Shippo, I'm coming." Her voice was soft from disuse but strong and soothing. Her eyes, now an icy blue color, narrowed. Naraku would pay. Blue fire raced across her body, her powers reacting. The waves surged on to the beach dangerously, crashing around her.

Sesshomaru tensed inside his castle. For a moment he had felt something powerful surge. It had a familiar feel to it, almost like a memory. It also had the feel that youkai had when they used the cursed jewel. The one his brother had attempted to collect for so long before his miko had died. It was too quick for him to determine a direction though. Searching his mind for an answer to this new enigma, he paused in his work. His gaze remained looking toward the window in thought. This matter would need to be investigated. First, he needed to finish his duties here. Turning back to his paperwork, he put the matter from his mind.

Kikyo tensed. They were nearing the village. She had felt the Shikon Jewel. It was whole as well. But then it was gone. It had been no more than a flash. She recognized the pull of the jewel though. How, after so many months, had the jewel come back? She hadn't felt any sign of it and now merely just a flash of power. Ever since she had found Inuyasha and his group, the jewel had been gone. Thinking about it, she hadn't felt the jewel since she had gotten her soul back. Shaking her head, she figured she was feeling things.

Shippo shot up as he felt the bond with his mother grow strong. It had grown faint, almost nonexistent when she had supposedly died. Because it had still been there, he knew she had to be alive still. He figured she had gone back to her time. She was back. He knew it. Something felt different about the bond, but he didn't care. All he knew was that she was back. The strange thing was it wasn't coming from the well. Before Kaede could stop him, he was out the door. He had to go to her. He just had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Year: 1534  
Month: February

Kagome moved quietly through the trees. She was in the deep forest, going in the direction she felt her son.

"What have we here?"

Freezing, Kagome turned to look about her. Who had said that? She saw no one about her.

"Over here child."

Turning, she found herself facing a tree with a face. "You're a tree."

The tree laughed. "Yes, I am a tree and you have eaten the flesh of a mermaid."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Was I not supposed to? They attacked me and I was stuck at sea for a long time."

The tree studied her for a long moment. "What do you have in that basket you carry?"

Kagome looked down and then held it out toward him. "It is what remains of the mermaids. I thought to not waste it and to use it during my travels. Or to sell for clothing and weapons."

"You must never give that to another child. You are one of the lucky ones. Perhaps it is because your soul is so pure, but I cannot guarantee that. Mermaid flesh is poisonous. It is very rare when a human becomes immortal."

Kagome paled as she clutched her throat. "I'm…. it's…." The basket fell from her grip.

"It will be fine child. Keep it for food to eat during your journey but do not share it." Suddenly the tree grew quiet. "Hurry take the basket and the flesh and step next to me child. You must hurry."

Kagome could feel the powerful aura headed their way. Hastily picking up the pieces of meat, she took the basket and moved next to the tree. In an instant, she was pulled into the tree herself. She could still hear and see everything.

After a few tense moments, she saw Sesshomaru appear. "Bokuseno."

"Ahh Sesshomaru. What brings you to this old tree?"

"There is an intruder Bokuseno. This Sesshomaru demands answers."

"I have seen no such intruder Sesshomaru. I have just merely woken up from a nap at the approach of your aura." Sesshomaru remained there for what seemed like centuries, staring at Bokuseno before moving away.

She felt Bokuseno slip back into slumber. She sighed softly. Apparently, she was stuck till he woke once more. Had she had room to jump she would have when Bokuseno's voice caressed over her. "Have no worries child. Your son continues this way. You will rest here until it is certain that Sesshomaru has left the area. Sleep now. While you sleep, you will be taught. I shall form weapons for you and clothing as well. Sleep for now." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

Shippo panted as he crawled into the roots of a tree. He was tired. He had been running all day and part way into the night. Yawning, he curled up, casting an illusion to cover the entrance. He would sleep this night. He needed to get as much rest as possible. "Mama… I'm coming."

3 Days Later

Kagome shifted.

"Child… awaken…" It was Bokuseno's voice.

"Boku… seno…?"

"Awaken… your son has arrived. "

"My… son?"

"Yes child. Awaken. Your weapons are complete, as is your training. Awaken Kagome, Warrior Miko."

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she stumbled to her knees. "Ship…po…" Her voice was soft, barely able to be heard.

"Mama! Are you okay Mama…?" Strength moved through her body. Pushing herself up, she placed a hand on Bokuseno's trunk to help steady her.

"Child… eat."

Looking down, she saw the basket with her meat. Kneeling, she plucked a couple of pieces of the meat. After a couple of pieces, Kagome felt her strength return to her. Standing, she looked around. Shippo was immediately in her arms.

"Mama!"

"Shippo. My baby, you're safe."

"I knew you didn't die. I felt it."

Kagome froze as she heard something. After a couple of moments, a rabbit came out of the shrubbery.

"Child, I have something for you now to better protect you with." Kagome watched a handle come out and found herself gently grasping the handle. As she pulled, the sword and sheathe slowly came out of the trunk.

"This is…"

"Yes, it is the first of its kind. It is like the Hanyou's weapon, but it is different. Inspect the blade."

Kagome held the sheathe lightly and pulled the sword out. Her gaze froze on the blade itself. The sharp edge was on the wrong side. She blinked in surprise. A faint memory of a show from her time came into her mind. "What… is… this…?"

"The blade is called a Sakebatou. This blade is much different, and it suits you better. It is created with the thought in mind of defending one rather than killing. Should the case ever be necessary to kill, all that needs to be done is to turn the blade."

Shippo stared in shock. "Mama... it's… not right."

"No Shippo. This blade is special." Placing the blade back into the sheathe, it let out a soft ring.

"I have one more gift to give you child. It belonged to the one that joined with your soul and I find it fitting that it belongs to you."

Kagome turned to Bokuseno. At the foot of the tree rested some clothes. Lifting them, Kagome tilted her head. It seemed to be a cross between Sango's exterminator outfit and Inuyasha's outfit. The coloring was black with dark blue on it. Kneeling, she donned the outfit. She knew for a fact that Midoriko had worn it. Below it, she found a pair of small daggers that could be used for hair decorations. Wrapping her hair into a bun, she placed the daggers in her hair. The pale blue sakura blossoms glittered in the night sky.

Shippo blushed and gasped in awe. "You look beautiful Mama…"

"Thank you Shippo. Come… we must go now." Placing her blade in the belt around her waist, she turned and bowed to Bokuseno. "I thank you Bokuseno for everything."

"You are welcome here at your whim child. I would suggest that you do not allow Sesshomaru to capture you. Your strength will now be different. Allow me this one last gift. It belonged to Midoriko." The bow formed at the base. Lifting the bow, she settled it on her back. She saw arrows as well. There was a total of maybe twenty arrows. "The arrows are spelled to never break and to return into your possession on thought. They will fly so you must be careful and catch them before they impale you."

"Thank you again Bokuseno. I shall return in a year's time to reveal my gratitude and show how I have progressed. I shall return every year on this day in honor of what you have done." Bokuseno smiled before fading. "You have done good child."

Kagome moved through the trees silently with Shippo on her shoulder. To any random local, she would appear to be a mysterious woman. They would most likely think her a witch. A smirk appeared on her face. This smirk was very unlike the innocent Kagome that most knew.

Shippo stared up at her in confusion. What had happened to his mama? Suddenly, the normal Kagome was back. She glanced down at Shippo with a soft smile. "Let's find a village to rest in for a couple of days Shippo." Shippo nodded.

"What about me being a youkai?"

"You need not worry about that. I will protect you." Shippo nodded and snuggled deeply into her arms.

Kagome gazed down at the village quietly, inspecting it. It was a large village. She could see the palace of a daimyo nearby the village. Her gaze hardening somewhat for a moment, she began to walk into the village. Dawn had risen not too long before. She could already see the villagers out and about.

As she reached the outskirts, people started to pay attention to her. Shippo was still snuggled in her arms, not visible right off the bat. Many of them stared at her in awe while others stared at her in suspicion. Keeping her head bowed, she moved quietly down the path. She could almost feel the stares of the villagers. As she reached the village, she felt Shippo shift. "Hold still Shippo." Her voice was soft and dangerous. He froze instantly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed; cold eyes watched him take a soft breath before freezing. She knew that he could scent the humans. Her fingers, hidden in the sleeve of her shirt, caressed Shippo's forehead softly. "But a moment my son." The words were murmured lightly, barely heard by Shippo. Her power rose to her hand and began to seep into Shippo's form. She felt him wiggle and pressed her finger more against him. He whimpered softly. "Shhh… It will be okay my son." He curled farther into her. Kagome suddenly froze.

"Hold it right there."


	3. Chapter 3

Year: 1534  
Month: February

Kagome lifted her gaze to see a group of men before her. Her gaze moved over each of them, inspecting them warily. "What can I do for you gentleman?"

"What is a little girl like you doing out and about alone?"

Kagome smiled as she bowed her head. "I am visiting this village with my son."

"Where is your husband?"

"I have never before received a husband."

"You leave my mama alone." Shippo had bolted up in her arms, appearing to be an eight-year-old human boy.

The men laughed. "We're just asking about your mom kid."

Shippo growled darkly. Kagome gently set Shippo on the ground. "Shippo stay behind me no matter what." Shippo stared at Kagome in confusion. This was not the Kagome he knew. Shivers raced down his spine as he looked in her eyes. What had that tree done to her?

Kagome turned back to the men without smiling. "So, what is a pretty woman like you doing with that sword?"

"I would suggest you let me pass good sirs."

"Oh, and what would you do then?"

Kagome bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. "I say this only once more. Remove yourself from my path and leave us be. I do not associate with scum such as you."

Growls came from the men before her. "Get her and the brat too."

She could feel Shippo shiver behind her. "Mama…"

"Stay back Shippo." Shippo immediately ran a few feet back. Already, curious villagers were coming toward them.

A man scooped Shippo in his arms. "Don't worry my boy. You'll be safe with me until your mother finishes." Shippo blinked and looked at the man. There was something… strong about him. Shippo nodded.

"I want to stay." The man nodded. Shippo could tell that this man was curious about his mother.

Kagome allowed her senses to tell her the movements of her opponents. Her power had grown beyond belief. She could sense the vile filth that filled these men's souls. As she felt them move around her, she smirked.

Two of them attempted to catch her arms but she dodged them by leaping into the air. Landing on one of their heads, she kicked the other, sending him flying while the other fell to the ground. He was almost immediately knocked unconscious. Kagome tilted her head and smiled in innocence at the men. Out of the eight men, six were left. They were gaping. Their leader struggled to speak before finally yelling. "I want her dead!"

Shippo whimpered. "Hush now young one. Have no fear. Mina… take the boy for me."

"Keitaro?" Shippo found himself set next to a girl about his age. He blinked in surprise. He watched the man step forward. Looking over at his mother, he blinked.

What had that tree done to his mother? He was worried. Maybe if they ran across Inuyasha he'd be able to let them know. Besides, what really worried him was that she no longer smelled human. The man and this girl were human though.

Kagome sensed the male that stepped forward. This one was pure of heart although he had stains on his soul. This man… there was something off about him. The man moved to stand next to her. "Milady, if you would allow me."

Kagome tilted her head slightly in confusion. Why were some of these men on the ground? "I suppose you may." Turning, Kagome moved to the edge of the crowd. Shippo ran forward and leapt into her arms.

"Mama! I'm glad you're safe."

"Yes, my dear. Come, let us go and find something to eat."

Shippo grinned. "Okay Mama!"

Kagome smiled softly. "Let us go."

Kagome laughed softly as she watched Shippo eat the snack she had gotten him. He was downing the fish as though he hadn't eaten in a while. Holding her sleeve to her mouth, Kagome attempted to stifle her laughter. "Your son is very hungry."

Kagome whirled and found herself facing the man. He was wearing normal clothing that a farmer might wear but there was something about him. He smiled charmingly. "Forgive me milady. I did not mean to startle you."

Kagome smiled and bowed her head. "Think nothing of its sir. You were not gone so long."

"I had to drop off the gentleman to the daimyo." Kagome raised a brow. Shippo suddenly looked up at her and then over her shoulder at the man. She saw his eyes narrow.

"No." Her voice was soft enough for only him to hear. He huffed and went back to eating momentarily until he noticed the girl from earlier. He grinned.

"I did not introduce myself earlier. I am Keitaro and this little one is Mina. She is an orphan that I have taken care of for some time now." Kagome glanced down at the child that was speaking excitedly with Shippo.

"This is my son. We shall be continuing on now." Kagome turned to leave.

"Usually it is polite to give your name when you are given someone else's." Kagome glanced over her shoulder and smirked, her eyes narrowing.

"I did not give my name because I did not wish to do so. Goodbye Keitaro." She returned to moving forward. Within seconds, Shippo was right behind her.

Keitaro watched the woman walk away. There was something about her. He couldn't understand what it was though. The girl was obviously in a position where she had had a lot of exercise. She had been active. Could she use the sword at her side? Her hands had been callused but at the same time, it wasn't the usual calluses. His eyes narrowed in thought as he watched her walk away. She knew that he was watching her. He would discover her secret.

Kagome gave a small smile as she watched Shippo skip ahead of her. The basket rested on her hip in comfort. As they neared an inn, Kagome entered. "Hello. I would like to rent a room." The innkeeper looked up and smiled.

"Of course."

As they haggled the price, Shippo began to meander throughout the room. He didn't know how she had gotten money but apparently, she had plenty of it. As he moved next to the fire, he glanced around. There were quite a few people in here although most of them were seated at tables and talking quietly.

Shippo looked around, sniffing delicately. Humans were such disgusting creatures. Miroku, Sango and Kagome had been the only ones he could stand. Well now Kagome wasn't in the picture of being human.

"Come my son." Shippo glanced up and smiled. "I have our room. Let us go and rest. Perhaps we will seek some work around here. I think I may search out rumors for a teacher for myself and you as well. To help with our sword work and other things." Shippo nodded in excitement. Kagome laughed softly. "I do have to show Bokuseno-Sama that he did not waste his knowledge and belief on me." Shippo leapt in her arms giggling.

Turning, Kagome glanced at the innkeeper. "Tell no one about us please." Her eyes glinted darkly. He blinked and began to shiver in fear, bowing his head to her in respect. Satisfied, Kagome headed upstairs. She had ensured that Shippo had never seen her look.

Kagome found herself unable to sleep. Shippo was curled up in a ball in the bed. Hearing his whimper, she rose and gently untied the top of her hoari. Placing the blue fabric gently around Shippo's form, she allowed herself to relax a moment.

She would be able to live with her son till the end of his days. Her eyes saddened. Youkai had long lives, but she doubted that they could live forever. Shaking her head, Kagome moved to the wall by the bed. Dropping her head, she found herself remembering. The six months out on sea had changed her. Midoriko and the generals had trained her as she slept on the mass of carcasses. The same carcasses that was now torn into pieces in the basket next to her.

The footsteps in the hall caught her attention then. Her hand moved to the blade at her side. Her thumb gently lifted her blade slightly from the sheathe. Her eyes remained closed. The footsteps were soft and careful. Her eyes opened partially. A dark look overcame her. In that instant, the old Kagome was gone from sight. Standing, she moved to the door and stepped out.

Her eyes glittered almost black. As she entered the sphere of a lamp, those eyes were purple. "Come…" Her voice was soft and almost seducing. The person froze in shock. Then a soft chuckle escaped into the hall.

As they stepped outside, she turned to face the man before her. "I will have your name woman."

"I am Chi-Ken no Tama." She watched the man Keitaro before her. "Why do you follow me?"

"That sword… where did you get it?"

"This is mine."

"You lie. No woman carries a katana such as that." A soft laugh escaped her.

"Then come at me little boy."

"I am no boy. I am Keitaro, leader of my Lord Makoto's guard. I will remove that sword from your possession, and you will live out your days in the dungeons. It is unlawful for a woman to carry a katana." She smirked darkly.

Keitaro darted forward, angry. As he raised his weapon at the woman, he smirked. She wouldn't escape him. She was no more than a silly girl that thought she could use a weapon. She had some skills but not much.

As he brought down the sword, he blinked in surprise. She was gone. "Pitiful." This was a very different woman than the one he had met earlier. This woman was dark and dangerous. Turning, he saw her standing a few feet away. She appeared bored. He growled softly.

Turning, he leveled his katana at her. Darting forward, he attempted to slice her. Suddenly a ring of metal came to him. He blinked. She had pulled her weapon.

Smirking, Kagome pushed the man away from her. Leveling her weapon, she awaited his advance. He was pitiful. In comparison to many fights she had had in the past, he was nothing. "I suggest that you let me pass."

"I think not girl."

"Very well then." Suddenly she was gone from his view. As she brought down her weapon, she smirked as she made a connection. Stepping back from him, she watched as he fell unconscious. Turning, she sheathed her weapon and stepped back in the inn to head upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Year: 1535  
Month: February

Shippo yawned and stretched. Groaning softly, he looked around. In a couple of days would be a year since he had last seen the tree. They were currently resting in a cave on the border of the Western lands.   
In the time he had been with his mother, he had seen the change. He had gotten a look at his mother during one of her serious fights. It had been against the Eastern Lord, a neko. He growled softly. His mother hadn’t killed him though. The stupid cat had thought to take his mother as a slave. He snickered. That stupid cat hadn’t even come close to touching his mama. He was proud of his mama. Inuyasha would not recognize her. “Shippo. You have awoken at last.” 

Turning, he saw his mama at the entrance of the cave. “Mama!”

Kagome stared down at her son with humor in her eyes. He had grown quite a bit in the year. He now appeared to be at the age of 13. Somehow with her growing more powerful, it had made him start growing more rapidly. She would have to ask Bokuseno when she saw him. 

As she traveled, she had taken to studying with different schools, often asking them to train Shippo as well. He had become so strong. Perhaps that was the reason. Perhaps because she had started ensuring that Shippo began to train and increase his power, his aging had progressed rapidly. 

Shaking her head, she turned and began to head into the trees. Shippo scampered behind her in his true form. He had managed to master appearing human now.   
As the day began to wane, Kagome paused. Before her she could sense the power marking Sesshomaru’s lands. It would be a three day journey to Bokuseno once they crossed. The hard part was getting to him without coming into contact with Sesshomaru. Over the year she had trained, she had avoided becoming noticed. Thankfully she hadn’t ever given her real name. Chi-Ken No Tama….   
That name that had come to her in the dark whispers of the night. Soul of the blood blade. Giving a harsh laugh, she glanced around. If Sesshomaru had ever indeed found out about her, he would know her by that name. Thank goodness that he had never discovered her true name. If he had, she had no doubt that he would go after anything that she considered friend.   
“Mama?” Kagome glanced back. 

“Come Shippo. Let us go.” Shippo nodded. He ran forward happily, taking her hand.

Inuyasha grunted harshly. The youkai before him was a bit more difficult than usual. In the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could see Kikyo firing arrows. He could sense Miroku and Sango nearby with Kirara.   
Leaping back next to Kikyo, he grunted. “Kikyo, we have to combine our attacks.” Kikyo nodded. Both began to charge their attacks. Within moments, their attacks set out. The youkai screamed in pain as the attack washed over it. Inuyasha panted as it was dusted. Kikyo grinned. Inuyasha smirked at her. “Let’s head back to the village now.” Kikyo nodded, blushing.   
Miroku and Sango came over laughing. “Alright love birds.” Both blushed, looking away from each other. The two began to laugh out loud.   
Inuyasha immediately crossed his arms. “Keh.”

As they entered a village, Inuyasha frowned. There were whispers echoing around town. It was about someone named Chi-ken no Tama. This creature was supposedly some godlike creature. Perhaps… this creature had something to do with Naraku. 

His ears flattened against his head. Naraku had randomly attacked throughout this past year but they hadn’t seen the filthy spider in person since Kagome had died. He had gotten scared since that time. He would simply have to find out more information about this guy while he was here.

Sesshomaru growled softly. He had sensed someone crossing into his lands not too long before but it was as though they had vanished without a trace. He now stood at the place where the trespasser had crossed, attempting to find a scent. The path they walked was unknown. He could find no sign of passage nor any scent that could lead him.   
Behind him, he could hear Jaken and Rin bickering behind them. He growled softly in irritation. He would hunt down the creature that passed his borders. Moving forward, he headed into his lands.

Kagome sighed softly as she looked up at the setting sun. “Hey Shippo, I think we will stop at a village tonight.” Shippo looked up in surprise. He didn’t think that they would stop in one of the villages in the western lands. He knew that every time they entered a village, it caused problems and brought attention to them. It was something that he knew his mother wasn’t wanting any type of attention. He said nothing, merely following her.

Kagome’s face held a smile but her eyes were anything but. There was a calculating look in them. She paused as she came into view of a village. Before she had even stated her opinion to Shippo, she had been planning on going. She had turned in the direction of this village. Feeling Shippo bump into her legs, she felt a jolt within her that felt odd. “Mama?”   
Looking down, Kagome smiled sweetly. “We’re here Shippo. Come.” 

As they entered the village, Kagome froze. Something was most definitely wrong with this village. There was a presence here. Shippo gripped her leg as he shivered. The spirit in this village was very oppressive.   
“Shippo… I want you to leave.” 

“I’m not leaving you, Mama. I’ll help protect you.” Kagome gave a slight nod. Her gaze moved around the village, no longer the same Kagome. This was Chi-ken no Tama.   
Slowly, she pulled her blade. Within minutes, men surrounded them. These men weren’t normal though. The two had long ago stopped carrying a basket and now only had a bag that Kagome had commissioned to look a lot like her old one except it was smaller. 

There were about 15 men. The thing was, they were oddly not human. “Who can this be? It was not whom I expected.” Both tensed. It was Kagura. “Well this is no fun. I was expecting the half-breed and his group.” Kagome watched as the wind witch pouted. 

So Inuyasha was supposed to arrive here. That was something that she hadn’t expected. Tilting her head, she dropped the tip of her blade towards the ground. “Oh, it’s just you.”   
Kagura scowled darkly. “You have no idea who you’re talking to.”   
Kagome smirked. “As a matter of fact I do know. You are Kagura, wind witch and a part of Naraku the spider hanyou. As a matter of fact you have located on your back a scar in the shape of a spider.” Kagome watched the anger pass over her face. 

“How do you know such things? Who are you?” 

Kagome sheathed her blade and bowed. “I am Chi-ken no Tama.” The dark smile that appeared made Kagome lift a brow.   
“We have heard about you. My Lord Naraku has been wanting to find you to ask about you joining us.”   
Kagome snorted. “No thanks. I would never join one as disgusting and vile a creature as Naraku.” Kagome glanced down at Shippo. “Let us go then. We have places to be.” Shippo nodded.   
As they turned away, Kagura snarled. “Do not turn your back on me human.” 

Jumping to the right, Shippo snarled as the attack came at them. It had been Kagura’s dance of blades. Turning he saw his mama had jumped the other way. He knew this alter ego of his mother’s was far different from the usual person he knew. 

Looking at Kagura, he snarled. “Take care of the dead.” His mother’s voice was cold. Nodding, he turned.   
“You think that boy will be enough?” 

“More than enough.” Shippo’s voice was dark. Calling on his youki, the fire swarmed around him as he darted forward.   
Kagome stared at Kagura in disgust and pity. The woman was full of hatred. She was a selfish woman, seeking to save her own life before that of others. She was tired of this woman. “You will be set free this day. You will return to the wind as you should.” 

Kagura laughed harshly. “You are only human. You will die this night.” Kagome’s eyes seemed to smile. 

Inuyasha grunted. “We’re almost there. I can smell that bastard’s stench. We are close.” The others behind him were attempting to keep up. It was sudden when they burst into the open. Inuyasha stared down at the village in shock. 

Kagura was battling with a woman. There were dead battling with a young kitsune. Inuyasha blinked in shock. “What the…” Kikyo had slid off his back at this point. “What the…”   
Kikyo shrugged. “I have no idea Inuyasha. Should we help?” Inuyasha huffed. 

“Of course.” 

“Hey Inuyasha, doesn’t that kitsune look familiar?” Inuyasha glanced at Miroku with a frown.   
“What do you mean?” Focusing on the kitsune, he studied him. With sudden clarity, he watched the kitsune let loose a fire attack. “It’s Shippo!” The group hastily headed down the hill.  
Shippo grunted. Grabbing the hilt of the blade at his side, a wakizashi that his mother had had commissioned for him, he summoned his youki. Pulling the blade, blue fire seared through the flesh of the dead around him, turning them to ash. 

Growling darkly, his beast surged to the surface. Unfortunately, he had yet to learn to control the blood lust within him. It was the one thing that his mother could not help him with.   
“Stupid brat, do I still have to save your ass? Where the hell have you been?” Shippo blinked in surprise.   
“Inuyasha?” Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the hanyou behind him with Kikyo and the others. “Inuyasha…”   
“Keh…” Shippo grinned. Having Inuyasha around was oddly comforting.

Kagome sidestepped another attack. She hadn’t even bothered to pull her weapon. She yawned loudly. “Is this really it?” This seemed to set her off more. “To think all those times before we had trouble battling you.”   
“I have never battled you in my life.” Kagome’s eyes glinted. 

Laughter escaped. “Silly woman. It is time to end this.” 

For a moment her mind brought up a memory of a show back in her time. The type of martial art was a fictional concept but she would make it a reality. She’d have to talk to Bokuseno to see if there was something similar in this era that would help. Maybe stay a couple days with him to master whatever else. Having a sensei that was as old of time that could see into your mind and teach you through the mind gave her an advantage that most students didn’t have. She had spoken with a few teachers and taken lessons from them but she had managed to master them within a couple months. She had taken them by surprise. Especially when they discovered that she was really a woman. They had gone on and on how they had disgraced their teachings by letting a woman learn. In the end, thanks to Bokuseno, she had learned more than they could ever teach her. She was at the pinnacle of human perfection. 

What made things even more perfect was that she was immortal. She couldn’t die. At one point though, she had almost died for real. In all the times she had died over the year because of stupid mistakes she had made, they had always been painful. The one time that her head had almost been severed though… She mentally shuddered. She still had the scar.   
Focusing back on the task at hand, she figured that it would be time to end it now. Darting forward, she pulled her blade free and leapt into the air. As she made a connection on the back of her neck, Kagura gave a gasp of surprise and shock. As she fell, Saimoshu appeared and grabbed her body as it fell. 

Kagome scowled. Well that was no fun. Those bees would simply have to be taken care of the next time before she attacked Kagura. Landing, she turned and blinked in surprise. It was Inuyasha and the others.  
As soon as Kagura was knocked unconscious, the dead dropped. Shippo grinned. Turning, he looked at Inuyasha and the others. “Hey guys. Long time, no see.” Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled.   
Inuyasha inspected him. “You’ve grown.” Shippo nodded. Every youkai knew that as their power grew, the faster they aged when they were young. Once they reached mating age, they stopped aging more or less.   
“Yeah, got me 3 tails now.” Shippo unwrapped the appendages from around his waist to show them. 

Sango came up. “Where have you been?” 

“Eh… I uh…” 

“Shippo!” Shippo turned. 

“Hai Mama?” Everyone turned to watch the human woman come up. 

“Hello Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo.” 

They all stared. “Kagome!”


	5. Chapter 5

Year: 1535  
Month: February

Kagome placed a hand on the back of her head. "Yeah it's me. So, how've you been?"

Inuyasha growled. "You've been alive this whole time and you haven't come back home!"

Kagome laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah… well… For a while I couldn't and then… I got busy. I haven't had time really."

Sango suddenly broke forward, crying. "Kagome!" She threw herself against Kagome and held on tightly. "I was so worried."

Kagome smiled. "I missed you too Sango. Unfortunately, I can't stay. I have an appointment with someone."

Inuyasha growled. "Don't think that I'll let you leave us now that we found you. We'll go with you if you have to go." Kagome smiled.

"Would you like their company Shippo?"

"I don't see why not Mama." Kirara mewed brightly and leapt into Kagome's arms.

"Then let's go." Shippo grinned.

Kikyo spoke up. "What about the people here?"

Shippo grinned. "Oh, don't worry about that. Mama will take care of it. Let's get out of here. We won't want to be here." They all looked at Shippo in confusion. He had already started walking out of the village. They glanced at Kagome and saw that she was settling on the ground in a meditative stance. Looking at everyone else they followed him.

As they reached the edge of the forest, Kikyo froze. Her face was pale. "No… It can't be." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Inuyasha turned. "Kikyo what is it?" Shippo whirled on them, his green eyes suddenly hard and unforgiving.

"Come. Now." They turned to Shippo in shock. Kikyo remained unmoving. The power behind them was… It just couldn't be. Suddenly it skyrocketed in a blast of pure blue fire that encompassed the village. Kikyo could feel the purity and power in that blast. Underneath it all was the unmistakable feel of the Shikon Jewel. She expected to feel youkai advancing on them but there was nothing coming.

Turning, she hurried after the others. She could hear Inuyasha griping at Shippo. "Where are we going runt? You better talk."

"I don't have to say anything to you Inuyasha. I am not a part of this pack anymore. You are not my alpha. So nyah!"

"Why you!" She came into view of them, unable to keep back the laughter as she saw the two fighting.

"What's going on?" Kikyo turned and stared at Kagome in surprise. Kagome glanced over and frowned. "Shippo how many times do I have to tell you not to pick fights! Why don't you two sit down and talk things out!" Everyone blinked, even Inuyasha. He was still standing. Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What is it?"

Kikyo spoke hesitantly. "Inuyasha didn't crash to the ground when you said sit." At that moment, Inuyasha collided with the ground. Kikyo gasped. "Oh Inuyasha! I am so sorry." They could hear him cursing. Shippo chuckled lightly. Kagome decided to explain.

"Why don't we sit down so I can explain? We can have lunch while I do so." The others nodded happily. "Shippo why don't you get me my bag." Shippo nodded. He had taken off with the bag when they had left. Plopping the bag in her lap, he watched her dig through. She pulled out some pieces of jerky for everyone while pulling out some pieces of that other meat that she kept sealed in a small bag. She had used her miko powers to do it. That stuff had made his mama different. Of that he was certain of. Everyone began to eat.

"The last time I saw you was in that battle with Naraku. I had thought you all dead… He had… He had hurt you so much, I was afraid it was too late. He managed to grab me, but I escaped barely. Not without some damage. One of Naraku's tentacles had managed to spear open my chest. I still have the scar from it. We had spent so much time searching for that last shard and in that moment, I discovered the shard. Naraku didn't know that. When I fell, he thought me dead. I was just barely alive."

Kagome rubbed her chest, reliving that memory. "It seemed as though I laid there for hours. It was then that something in the sea caught my attention. I had fallen close to the waves and high tide had just started. I crawled into the sea. I thought myself alone and felt no qualms about killing myself. I then blacked out once in the water. I died truly then." Kikyo placed her hand on her chest. Kagome nodded. "Yes, the moment you received the other half of our soul was the moment I drowned. Through my memories of the battle, Kikyo must have found you and saved you." Shippo listened attentively. This was as far as she had told him. When he had asked her how she came to be alive now, she had told him that her destiny wasn't finished. It was Kikyo that asked.

"How are you alive now though?" Shippo watched her hesitate. Only he saw her eyes flashing between the glorious icy blue eyes of herself and the violet eyes of her other self. Moving forward, he made himself smaller and crawled into her lap.

"Mama… please." Kagome's eyes then connected with Shippo's eyes.

There was emotion there that was far stronger than they could feel. Images of pain and horror danced in her eyes. The innocent green eyes widened as they watched this, as they soaked in the shattering pain of death and rebirth repeatedly. She was immortal, never to die. She would watch all her loved ones pass away and she would remain the same. She would never age. Time had stopped for her. It passed her by, never to start back up again. The power within was her own and yet it was never supposed to be passed on to her. It was supposed to have died with a wish and yet it was never to be. She was that power now, eternal and everlasting. Then they blinked and it was gone.

Kagome looked at the others smiling. "It is simple. The gods deigned that my destiny has yet to be fulfilled. I found my way back to shore with a soul that was to have been mine in the beginning. I was never supposed to have been Kikyo's reincarnation. I was never supposed to have been a reincarnation. Unfortunately, the fate of the Shikon was changed. In order to fix it, I was given Kikyo's soul in order to complete the mission that was supposed to have been hers."

Kikyo appeared stunned, as did the others. "So how did you get the sword?" Inuyasha's voice was gruff.

"It was given to me by one who helped to save my life. I gave my oath to return to him every year on the day that he saved me and in two days, I will reach him and fulfill my oath for this year."

"Who is this person?" Kagome laughed softly. "He is not a person. He is a tree. His name is Bokuseno and he has lived on this earth since the beginning of time. I will remain with him for three days as I did before. I will then set out to complete my task. This past year has been my year of preparing myself for the task I must accomplish."

Miroku gazed at her in understanding. "Your task is to destroy Naraku, is it not?" Kagome nodded. Everyone looked down solemnly.

"Then we will help you." Everyone looked at Kikyo in surprise. She leaned forward and took Kagome's hands in her own. "This task of yours, you will not have to complete it on your own. I will stand by your side. If anything, to honor the fact that you gave me back something that I never thought to have again. My compassion and love."

Sango leaned forward as well. "I will follow you as well. You have given me a sister and I will not let you go."

"I as well will follow you Lady Kagome. You have given me hope for the future. I will not let that hope fade." Kagome smiled.

"So, it is settled then. Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Don't worry wench. I promised to protect you and I mean to keep that promise." Kagome giggled.

"Alright. Let's go!" Leaping to her feet, Kagome pulled her bag on her back.

As night faded, Sesshomaru caught a scent that irritated him. His half brother had come on to his lands. Usually the half-breed kept off his lands. As he entered a village, he could scent on the wind the spider hanyou. Apparently, he had come after the wind witch. No wonder why his brother had come.

As he moved to step foot in the village, he growled. There was purification surrounding the village. What kind of miko had done this? Making his way around the village, he attempted to catch any scent. Suddenly, something came to him. His half brother's stench and that of his group. The thing that caught his attention was the scent of a kitsune. There was a scent attached to it that drew him. It was sweet and powerful. The miko that had purified the village. The kitsune traveled with her. Now that he had the scent, he could track it. It wouldn't be easy, but he could follow it. Turning, he headed back to the campsite.

Kagome shifted from her place against the tree. It had been a long time since she had traveled in a group. It brought back good memories. The best part about it was that Kikyo was no longer a vengeful spirit and was with them. Inuyasha didn't have to sneak off.

Glancing at Shippo, she smiled. He had always been curious about the mermaid meat. She had begun to eat that instead of the regular meat so that way it would disappear faster. She now only had a couple of pieces left. They would be gone this morning.

Opening her eyes, she watched the sun rise. "You didn't sleep." Glancing up, she smiled at Inuyasha.

"I don't sleep much anymore. Being on my own this past year taught me how to defend myself at night. I've learned to sleep light so that way I don't miss anything."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'd almost think you were youkai."

Kagome blushed and gave a soft laugh. "Nonsense. I'm human. I'm human."

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm not." Standing, Kagome moved to Shippo. "I'm going to get washed so we can go." She shook the boy awake and he was on his feet in an instant. Inuyasha watched them fade into the trees. There was something different about her. This was not the Kagome he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Year: 1535  
Month: February

Kagome sighed softly as she splashed the water on her face. "Mama, are you sure this is wise?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes. It will be okay Shippo. I promise. That other side only comes out when I lose control."

"Remember the last time though? You went on a killing spree on that Daimyo's army. You got lucky that they stabbed you in the chest and didn't remove your head."

"I know dear. It is why I am going to be staying a couple of days inside Bokuseno. The form is fictional in my time, but I will make it a reality."

"What's it called?"

"It's called Hiten Mitsurugi. For a human, it would be virtually impossible to perform. For those of us that are not quite human, that is a different story." Shippo tilted his head in confusion. Kagome smiled and brushed a hand over his cheek. "Don't worry. When I am finished, I will allow you to see." Shippo nodded.

When they arrived back, everyone had finished eating. "We saved you some food Kagome."

Kagome waved her hands. "Oh no. That is ok. I have something in my bag." Kagome went into her bag and pulled the last couple of pieces.

Inuyasha snorted. "What is that stuff? It stinks." Kagome's eyes glinted. She gripped the meat in her fingers tightly.

"It's just some meat Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah… Let me have some." Kagome hastily stuffed the remains in her mouth. She shrugged smirking. "Why you!" Kagome's eyes twinkled as she took off running. She hastily chewed even as she kept her mouth covered. Inuyasha roared as he went after her. Shippo simply shook his head.

As night fell that night, Kagome smirked at Inuyasha. He was still grumbling. Shippo crawled into her lap. "Mama… you should know better than to make him mad. Now he won't stop whining about it."

Kagome chuckled. "Well, while we wait, why don't we go train?" Shippo grinned in excitement. Kagome rose as Shippo stood.

Inuyasha growled. "Where are you going wench?"

"I and Shippo are going for a walk."

"You ain't leaving."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I will leave, and you won't stop me Inuyasha. You no longer have any control over me. Stay with your mate." Inuyasha and Kikyo turned bright red.

"Keh… She isn't my mate wench. There is youkai out there that won't think twice about killing a kit and a human woman."

Kagome raised a brow. "I didn't think you cared. No matter, we will be safe enough. I can protect myself now. I no longer need your protection. I made a promise to you once Inuyasha. I don't break my promises. I will return and just to make you feel better, I will be living here in this time rather than my own. You have no need to ever worry about me leaving." Inuyasha closed his eyes, hiding the hurt as he turned away.

"Keh, don't call me when there is some youkai after you."

Sango rose. "Can I come Kagome?" Kagome looked over to Sango and smiled.

"Unfortunately, I must decline Sango. I and Shippo have long used this time to train and we much prefer to keep that side of things between us." Her gaze was apologetic.

"You promise that you won't leave?" Kagome nodded.

"Here, you guys can hold on to my stuff and if you want, you can use my bath stuff Sango. You as well Kikyo." Sango's eyes lit up. Kagome chuckled and exited the camp.

The moon was starting to go down by the time they finished. Kagome flopped down next to Shippo with a grin. "You only managed to graze me. Either I'm getting better or you're getting worse. You used to be able to kill me."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You think I want to go through that again? I really thought you were dead that time." Kagome shook her head, her eyes laughing.

Ruffling his hair, she stood. "Come on runt, let's go take a nice bath and head back to camp. I want to set out by dawn at least." Shippo nodded.

Shippo mentally frowned. Ever since his mother had become immortal, and he knew she was just by her scent alone and the fact that she couldn't die unless her head was severed, she hardly slept, and she was always moving. It was almost as if she had become a youkai.

He dropped the barrier around them, and they set off. He had been holding the barrier ever since he learned how. It was part of his training. Ever since she had officially adopted him, his youki and her miko ki seemed in sync. He was able to use his youki like a miko and vice versa. "Shippo?"

Shaking his head, he hurriedly caught up. "Coming mom!"

Inuyasha frowned. He had followed Kagome and Shippo, but he hadn't saw or heard anything. There had been barrier around them. They were headed to the spring nearby now.

Frowning, he headed back to camp. To his surprise, he saw that Kikyo was up. "What's wrong Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked over at him in surprise. He saw the strained smile. Settling behind her, he hugged her close. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You went to see her. I think I know how she felt now."

Inuyasha sighed. "I wanted to make sure she wouldn't leave us again and… there's something different about her now."

Kikyo nodded. "I understand." Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "Kikyo, you are my mate. My true mate. Kagome is just a friend. She has always been a friend."

Kikyo smiled softly and turned toward him, nuzzling against his chest. "I am glad that Kagome's belief in you being perfect as you are coming to me." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome's eyes snapped open right before the sun rose. Standing, she looked around at the others. They were all sleeping still. As expected within moments, Shippo's eyes opened and he rose. "Well, I suppose we can get some food for them going and let them catch up." Shippo nodded.

"Can I get it this time? Besides, you get to tell Inuyasha."

Kagome chuckled. "Certainly." Shippo darted out of camp as Kagome turned to her friend. He was cuddled with Kikyo. A small smile appeared on her lips. She held no hatred for the woman. She was if anything grateful that the two of them were together. Technically, the Kagome they knew had died. She was Kagome in thought and appearance, but she was different. No longer was she Kagome, reincarnation of Kikyo. She was now Kagome, descendant and heir of Midoriko, the three great youkai Generals and Shikon No Tama. Her eyes grew dark momentarily. Moving her hand to her forehead, she rubbed it, as if something was irritating her there. A flash of bright light came and went.

Kikyo shot up in shock. The Shikon Jewel. She had felt the power of the jewel. Looking around, she saw nothing except their group. And Kagome. She was standing in front of them rubbing her head. "Kagome?"

She watched the girl look up at her in surprise. "Oh. Kikyo. You're awake. Good, I don't have to tell Inuyasha my plans then." She chuckled. "So yeah, Shippo went to get you guys some food. Me and Shippo are going to set out and once everyone has eaten, you can catch up. I'll make sure there is a distinct trail that everyone can follow okay?" Kikyo blinked in surprise and nodded dumbly. Kagome smiled brightly.

At that moment, Shippo appeared with a deer. Kagome nodded. "Get it cooking boy." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother."

Kagome giggled and started a fire. As soon as the meat was done, Kikyo watched the two stands. "See you in a little bit Kikyo. Oh, and make sure you don't go wandering off okay?" Kikyo nodded. She saw the others begin to shift at the smell of the deer. When she looked back at Kagome and Shippo, they were gone.

Kagome stretched her arms behind her head and glanced up through the trees. This time was so unbelievably beautiful. If she was careful, she'd be able to see her family once more. A sad look appeared in her eyes. They would fade though. They would fade before her eyes until they were gone.

"Mama… it's okay."

Kagome glanced down at Shippo and smiled. "I know Shippo."

She watched the boy nod. He always knew when something wasn't right. Kagome glanced ahead, her gaze becoming thoughtful. She would never be able to have children of her own. It was the curse of her existance. Unless of course the gods intervened but they never deigned to grant those kinds of things. If anything, they expected her to kill off Naraku. Her destiny would be accomplished. They expected her to die then. Snorting, she rolled her eyes. By the time Naraku was killed, she would have mastered her power. She would also be the master of every fighting style there was. She was determined on that. By that time, she would become one of them. The only thing that would separate her from them was the fact that she could still be killed. Midoriko had known this when she had originally placed her soul in her body.

A smirk appeared and her eyes slowly darkened into violet. Should they indeed send their messengers and servants after her, she would kill them all. She was determined to live. "Mama…?"

Blinking, Kagome glanced down at Shippo. "Yes Shippo?" He pointed to something ahead of them.

Kagome looked forward and blinked. "Oh, hello Sesshomaru."

"Wench, where is my bastard half brother and why are you in this Sesshomaru's lands?" Kagome rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

"Well about that… uh… He's behind me and should be here soon. I thought we'd go to the beach to relax though and since we were closer to the western beach…" She watched his eyebrow raise as he cracked his knuckles.

At that moment, Inuyasha's brash words came. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing to Kagome?" Silently she thanked whatever god there was that was looking out for her.

"Hn." Inuyasha came up next to her. "I can take care of this Kagome."

Kagome grinned. "Go right ahead Inuyasha. It is only fair since you two are related." A chuckle escaped as she leapt lightly back to stand next to Kikyo. Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru all turned to stare at her in surprise. Shippo shook his head. Just like his mother to avoid a battle with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was baffled over the fact that Kagome had stepped aside for him. She had never done that before. Kikyo wasn't too happy with him and currently Kagome was calming her down.

Sesshomaru didn't reveal his thoughts but he was amazed. Apparently, the girl no longer dead nor belonged to his brother's pack. His brother's odd wench had purified that village and she traveled still with his half brother but was no longer a part of his pack. She had, and very courtly like, avoided a battle with him with the oldest trick there was. Allowing family members that had a dislike for each other to duke things out.

Kagome kept her attention focused on Kikyo. Using the only connection, she had left with the woman, the jewel, she spoke with her mentally while her words were very reassuring. 'Kikyo, do not react whatsoever. I know you have felt what I have become. Yes, I am the Shikon No Tama now. Do not alert anyone to anything that is going on in your mind. I do not want to battle Sesshomaru at this time because I must finish my task. If I were to reveal myself before him, he would kidnap me for his own personal benefit, and I would not be able to succeed. Part of the reason there are no youkai in my time is because of Naraku.'

Kikyo blinked but managed to keep a concerned face. 'What do you mean?'

'Understand only that Naraku has absorbed all youkai by the time you would have defeated him. I cannot face Sesshomaru until I have defeated Naraku.' Kikyo pretended to calm down and nodded at Kagome. She saw a flash of gratitude sweep through her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late posting. My hard Drive messed up and wouldn't let me access my chapters. Got it fixed for now!

Year: 1535  
Month: February

The fight didn't last long as expected and Sesshomaru let them be when Kagome informed them, they were searching for any hints of Naraku. It wasn't the total truth, but Kagome had gotten good at lying. Her scent didn't even change with her lies anymore. Currently the group was waiting for Inuyasha to wake up. Kikyo and Kagome were sitting together speaking in hushed tones while Sango and Miroku were sitting with Shippo.

Glancing over at the two, Miroku gave the girls a thoughtful look. Looking to Shippo, he tried to think how to phrase his question. After opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, he finally spoke. "What happened to Kagome Shippo? She seems… different."

Shippo glanced at Miroku and gave a small shrug. "I really don't know. I mean, when I found her, she was like this." Miroku nodded, his eyes remaining focused on Kagome. He couldn't pinpoint the exact difference in Kagome, but he just knew there was something that wasn't right about her.

Sango gently pushed against Miroku's shoulder. "Why did you ask that Miroku?" Sango had noticed that Kagome was stronger and wiser. That was to be expected if she had been alive this whole time and traveling. It had given Kagome a chance to truly blend into their time and learn how to be. With the group, Kagome had always been protected. She of course hadn't wanted Kagome to learn of the true darkness that lay in this time. Usually Miroku would go into town first or her in order to ensure the humans wouldn't do anything to break Kagome's image. Kagome had seen her fair share of death but that was to be expected. This was after all a time where survival demanded someone die.

Miroku frowned. "I feel as though there is something off with her spiritual power. It's changed somehow." Shippo instantly tensed. Sango and Miroku were focused on Kagome so they didn't see it. Kirara on the other hand had and mewed softly. Shippo glanced at Kirara and shook his head.

Immediately the fire cat tilted her head in confusion. Shrugging, Shippo spoke up as if he didn't care. "Mama's changed a lot, but it is still her."

Miroku nodded. "Perhaps it is just my thoughts running away with me." Shippo nodded. Sango frowned but nodded her agreement.

With Kagome and Kikyo, the two were having a far more serious conversation. Kikyo seemed perplexed. "How is it that the jewel became a part of you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I really don't know. During my time at sea, it just happened."

"How do you keep others from feeling it?" Kagome chuckled.

"That's the thing. I don't regulate that. The only time it becomes noticed is when I must use a strong amount of power. Even then, because it has become me, the nature of the jewel has changed. It's come down to the male that mates me has use of the jewel. If a dark wish is made, my nature begins to change for the worse. Whereas if a pure wish is made, my nature changes for the better. If I am without a mate, the jewel remains dormant in a sense. It feeds off my power and gives me its own power. At least that what I've assumed about the whole thing."

Kagome glanced down. She had needed to inform Kikyo of the matter dealing with the jewel only because of the fact she was connected to the jewel itself. "So, if a dark wish is made, a miko could purify you and in essence purify the jewel."

Kagome nodded. "Of course, for me it would feel as if I were a youkai being purified. I would hurt like crazy." Kikyo frowned, not quite understanding her slang but soon she seemed to nod to herself as if she understood what Kagome meant. Kagome grinned. All Kikyo had to do was look through the soul memories. She hadn't really tried to focus on why she still retained memories of her old life since that soul was no longer in her own body.

It was then that Inuyasha twitched. Everyone immediately looked at him, ready at a moment's notice to leap up. When he didn't move, the group relaxed. Honestly, it felt like old times. Kagome began to giggle. Miroku and Sango looked at her in confusion. Kikyo was just as baffled as Shippo merely rolled his eyes.

Kikyo moved to Kagome. "Kagome, are you well?" Kagome glanced at her and nodded, another fit of giggles making her fall over into the dirt.

Shippo stood. "Don't worry. She's still not quite right." Immediately, Kagome shot up and glared at her son.

He was standing with a smirk on his face. "Take that back!"

"No. You know it's true." Shippo's voice was calm, a very annoying calm. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Why you…" Kagome jumped to her feet and crossed her arms, pouting. Her eyes began to water and Shippo showed no change. "You're so mean Shippo." She sniffed. Everyone looked to Shippo, expecting him to cave. Everyone knew when Kagome pulled this, Inuyasha would always let her have her way. Shippo merely looked down at his claws inspecting them.

Suddenly, Kagome lunged for the pup. Shippo's face came up, a grin on it. Before Kagome could reach him, she was thrown back against a tree, hard. Groaning, Kagome sat up. "Cheater." Sango moved to Kagome's side immediately.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome grinned up at Sango. "It's okay. Shippo's just teasing." Sango helped Kagome stand. Once she was on her feet, Kagome moved toward Shippo. Suddenly her eyes widened. In a flash of bright light, she was gone.

Shippo's eyes widened and he sniffed. "Mama?" At first, he didn't move. The others were still rubbing their eyes. Shippo leaped to the spot he had last seen his mother. "Mama!" It was sudden when Kagome landed on Shippo, shoving him to the ground. He growled darkly. "Mama! I hate it when you do that."

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that spilled out. "I win."

The others were staring in confusion. Kagome helped Shippo rise. He was rubbing his lower back. Looking at the others, she giggled. "It's something we do to pass the time." Shrugging her shoulders, she moved over to Inuyasha and kneeled by him. A dark grin appeared. Taking a finger, she began to poke him. Everyone was watching her. It was almost as if watching someone go up to a sleeping tiger and seeing them poke it. They weren't disappointed.

Inuyasha shot to his feet, yelling. "Stop it!" Kagome fell back on her butt, her laughter almost manic. Shippo sighed and moved over to his mother and knocked her lightly on the head.

"Mama, we need to get going or you'll be late." Kagome pouted but rose. Inuyasha glared at her.

As the group moved through the trees, Inuyasha continued to glare at Kagome. He still wasn't happy with her. Said person was walking arm in arm with Kikyo and Sango as they chattered about what had happened in the year, they had been apart. Miroku was moving slightly in front of Inuyasha with Shippo. Rubbing the side of his cheek, Inuyasha grumbled. She had poked him hard. It still hurt too. She had to have used some miko power while she was doing it. That had to be the reason. There was no way that she had gotten physically strong enough to hurt him just by poking him. Mentally he wished he could have his Kagome back. The Kagome he knew.

As night began to fall, Kagome was grateful that they found a place with a hot spring. Inuyasha took off to hunt for them. Miroku and Shippo oversaw getting the camp set up and getting wood for the fire. The girls decided they needed to bathe. As the three got in, Kagome reclined against the edge of the spring sighing softly.

Sango was the one that spoke. "What happened to your body Kagome?" Opening her eyes and looking down, she saw the scars from her wounds. "Oh, they are just scarring from my battles. Mistakes I made." Kagome shrugged. Sango nodded, understanding.

Kikyo spoke up. "This looks like it should have severed your head." She touched the scar around her neck.

Looking down, Kagome fidgeted. "It's actually multiple wounds that I received at once. That's why it looks like it does. My miko energy was able to keep the blood from pouring out. I was out for at least a month healing from it." It had been the partial truth. The scar ran from the back of one ear, around the front and to the back of the other ear. She had been dead for a month that time. Shippo had been flipping out. When she had finally woke up, he had been trembling like he used to when he had been little. She had spent the whole night holding him to her, reassuring him that she was alive and well. That had been very painful.

"I don't understand why you would have scars though. Miko powers don't leave scars when healing."

Kagome shrugged, pretending ignorance. "I really don't know."

When Sango and Kikyo left to return to camp, Kagome remained in the spring looking up at the stars. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She really wished there was an easier way of hiding what she really was from them. It wasn't easy. A snort escaped. The fact that she had managed to convince them that her wounds were something that she had received during battle and had come out alive had been a relief. Then again, her own stories sounded so outlandish and crazy that she was pretty sure that they didn't buy them. Rubbing her temples, Kagome groaned softly. She was getting a headache now.

A sudden noise caused her to stiffen. Forcing herself to relax as she looked around, she pretended to act like she hadn't seen anything. Reaching out, she attempted to discover what was out there. It was faint but she finally heard it. It was a buzzing. Great, she was not ready for Naraku. Allowing the other side to come out, she kept her breathing calm. Her eyes were now violet.

A sudden gushing sound had her pause. Her head was still down. "Kagome? Are you okay?" It was Inuyasha.

Forcing that side of her back, she lifted her head. "Inuyasha? What are you doing out here?" She heard Inuyasha grunt.

"Naraku sent one of his damn bees."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Inuyasha. I'll come back to camp now." She heard him grunt and got out. Dressing, she spoke once she finished. "You can come out now Inuyasha." Sure enough, the hanyou stepped out. He moved carefully from habit. Smiling, Kagome moved next to him as they started back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I want to thank you all for the support. Im not stopping. Promise. I just need to get something off my chest. I have worked on this story for years now and it has become so dear to my heart. It no longer is just a story. It has taken on its own life and now seems to write itself. Although many of you will not see the impact it has taken for quite some time, my heart hurts. From the heartbreak, the joy and pain the characters must go through in order to make this story stand out and become its own. I'm struggling with the need to write the coming chapters because I know there will be so much that the characters must go through to make it to the end. I've cried more tears, not always sad tears, writing this story. I only wish to do them justice in the end.

Year: 1535  
Month: February

Kagome attempted to sleep. She really did. Shippo was curled up at her side as she attempted to sleep against a tree. Usually she was able to sleep quite comfortable against a tree. Being that she had been sleeping this way for a while. Shifting again, she heard Shippo grumble. The kit had fallen to sleep almost instantly. Then again, he had been up all night for the past 6 days. It was bound to get to him sooner or later. Running her fingers through his hair, she finally looked around.

Kikyo was curled up by Inuyasha. The hanyou had dropped off to sleep. If the others were correct, he hadn't been sleeping all that well since she had vanished. A soft smile appeared on her face. It was only right that the two of them be able to be together. It gave them a second chance. Looking over to Sango, her smile grew. Both she and Miroku had fallen asleep leaning up against Kirara. She was still wide awake and was looking at her. Nodding to the fire cat, Kagome looked to the stars. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes. The fire had died some but was still good enough that it wouldn't need any wood.

Reaching out with her mind, Kagome searched for anything nearby that could be a danger. The night was quiet and there was nothing nearby that would be considered a danger. Sighing softly, Kagome attempted to reach out farther.

She felt so utterly lonely even if the others were around her. She couldn't stand this loneliness. It was earth shattering and tore her heart into pieces. She could feel her essence tainting. Closing her eyes, she allowed her purifying energy to move through her body. Taking a deep breath, she allowed it to soothe her loneliness. How can she be surrounded by people and yet… alone?

Opening her eyes, she looked around. Leaning her head back against the trunk, she closed them once more, determined to sleep. Kirara would alert them to any danger. There was no need for her to stay awake. She allowed her mind to drift. She couldn't allow her spirit to leave her body as her mind roamed. She had almost died the last time. A grimace crossed her lips. She had allowed her mind and soul to drift from her body.

As she ventured through the trees, she watched as a multitude of demons came toward the place, she and Shippo had camped at for the night. Returning to her body, she realized that the jewel's power had been released. Once back in her body, it was too late. The demons were advancing, and they were in sight. Shippo had leapt up as they attacked. He had tried so hard to protect her, but it had been futile. They had covered her body before she could do anything. Their claws had sliced into her neck multiple times, each cut digging deeper and deeper. Her body had been ravaged. Shippo had fled.

Since he was a demon and did not hold any trace of the jewel, he had been able to get away with only a little trouble. He had returned when the demons had gone, not finding what they wanted. He had taken her broken and half eaten body and hid them in a cave. That had not been a pleasant recovery. As her mind began to slip towards unconsciousness, she hoped to have a restful peace. It was not to be.

Kagome found herself in a field. The grass brushed her knees. There were no flowers. There was no sign of life. Moving forward, she looked around in confusion. What had happened? Where was she? Moving forward, she looked around hoping to see someone in this void. It was sudden when the platform appeared.

Moving to the stairs, she began to go up. It seemed to go on forever and yet she never felt tired. This was strange. As she reached the top, she looked around. There were beings along the edges of the platform. They appeared to be made of stone.

Entering, Kagome twirled and looked at them all. These statues seemed to almost be alive. "Miko Kagome." Gasping as she fell to the ground, whirling to look to the statue, Kagome whimpered. It had spoken. It was then as she watched as one by one the statues became humanoid creatures. Shivering on the floor of the platform, Kagome could feel her heart pounding intensely.

"Who… Who are you?"

What appeared to be a woman spoke. "I am Amuterasu. These are my fellow Kami Miko Kagome."

Kagome blinked, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Uh… so um… what can I do for you?"

Amuterasu spoke once more. "As grateful as we are to the soul of Midoriko, a grave trespass has been committed." Kagome tilted her head, biting her lip. "You have become Immortal as we are and that is unacceptable." Kagome's eyes hardened, turning violet. The kami's said nothing in respect to her change. "At this time, your destiny must remain. Only you can defeat the creature Naraku. Your children were to have their own destiny."

Kagome spoke up. "Even still I cannot have children now."

"You will not interrupt human." Amaterasu's voice was dark, revealing the power of the Goddess. "Your womb is still fertile. We did not want to leave the future of the Earth to chance. You will remain fertile no matter what. It cannot be undone." Amuterasu was bitter. "It has been decided. You shall defeat the vile beast on the Earth and then you will present yourself to us. You will be sealed away, within the jewel." Kagome felt a rage unlike any other, but she kept her power buried. If she did not lose control, the power of the jewel would remain hidden. She looked at each face. These were the more powerful Kami. They were set in their decision, but they were few. Amuterasu had been silent now for a few minutes.

Turning to look at her, Kagome's eyes were cold from her rage. "I will not present myself to you or any of the others. I will live. Send what you will at me. I will not bow before you." Kagome stood firm against them. She refused to be bullied. This angered them. Before they could lash out though, something shook Kagome. Her eyes widened in surprise, blue seeping into them. Then the violet color took over again. A smirk appeared. "You will not hold me here. You can't in the dream state." Amuterasu let out an angry scream as Kagome's body faded away as she woke.

Kagome felt Inuyasha shaking her awake. She could feel Shippo touching her shoulder, calling to her. "Momma wake up." Groaning, she attempted to move her arms, but they felt heavy. Everything began to ache.

"She's awake!" That had been Sango's voice. "Kagome, are you alright? You were shaking." A grimace appeared on Kagome's lips. Lifting her face, she let out a soft breath of air.

She felt Shippo hug her tightly. "Momma, your okay." She could hear the relief.

"Yes." It felt as if she hadn't spoken in ages. She felt her son flinch at her words. What was the matter? It was then that she opened violet eyes and looked at the shocked and fearful expressions of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo and Inuyasha. She was not Kagome. She was Chi Ken No Tama.


	9. Chapter 9

Year: 1535

Month: February

Kagome blinked up at her friends in confusion although it did not show. "Interesting…"

Kagome mentally gave a small shriek. 'What… Who…?' She heard the dark laugh echo in her mind. "I am you Ka Go Me." The voice was dark and almost menacing in the sound of its voice. Almost mentally, she could see an image of a strange creature appear in her mind's eye. It was human looking and yet it wasn't. It had violet eyes with a mark very much like the one Midoriko had carried on her forehead in the cave where the statue was. 5 pink stones glittered brightly, not together, in its forehead. Closing her eyes, Kagome leaned back against the tree. Was she going crazy?

The laughter echoed in her mind. "No Kagome. You are not going crazy. I am you and you are me. We are together and yet we are separate. I am known as Chi Ken No Tama." That was the name people had started calling her when she changed! Was this the being that she became? "Certainly. Although you do not look as I do. You have not… evolved yet. Soon you will though. When that happens, the Kami's will fear us."

Kagome mentally shook her head. She didn't want that. Of course, she wouldn't let the Kamis win. She had suffered all because of them. She would not allow them to seal her away when it was their fault, she had become what she was. She could feel the creature's satisfaction as it faded away into the very corners of her mind.

Opening her eyes once more, this time they were the ice blue once more. Everyone was still staring at her in wariness and uncertainty. A smile lit Kagome's face as she jumped to her feet, stretching. "Well, let's get going. We have at least another day before we reach our destination and I definitely do not want to be interrupted yet again."

Everyone nodded slowly, unsure of her. It showed in their eyes. Looking at Shippo, she smiled. Then she grabbed her bag and set off in the direction of Bokuseno. She was connected to the tree to a point. Then again, all she had to do was look at her Sakebatou. It was practically dragging her to where Bokuseno was. A smile crossed her lips as her eyes danced. Shifting her bag once more, she began to hum a random song to herself. She needed to go to the future and grab her mp3 player. At the very least, she would be able to listen to her music.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk ahead of them. She was determined to get to whatever place she was going to in the Western Lands. He didn't understand why though. What was here this deep in the Western Lands that she simply had to go to? Then again, who was it? She had said she had had an appointment with someone out here. It couldn't have been his bastard of a brother as they had already come across him. He grimaced as he thought about the fight. His brother had got him pretty good. It was simple. He would just have to train more.

Kikyo couldn't understand Kagome. What had been happening to her? Her eyes had been an intense violet. A cold fear had washed over Kikyo. Shuddering in remembrance, she secretly wished that she would never see that look again. It had scared her. It was almost like Kagome was a youkai and that had been her beast coming out. That was ridiculous though because Kagome was human. She had had Inuyasha verify it for her when they had woken, and Kagome had been asleep still. Yet again, the way Kagome had begun to shake had unnerved her. She had never felt so confused and frustrated. What was happening?

Sango petted Kirara as she secretly watched Kagome. She was right next to Miroku as they walked. "What do you think monk?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

Miroku shook his head. He was watching her as well. "Honestly I don't know. When she had been shaking, I felt an intense spiritual power around her. It wasn't coming from her. It was almost as if an outside force had been causing her to shake."

Sango glared at him momentarily. "That's not what I meant." Miroku nodded, knowing exactly what Sango was talking about. He honestly had no idea what had happened. He had felt Sango reach for her weapon when they had seen her eyes. His wind tunnel had acted up even. He didn't bother saying anything about it though. He would look at it later. It was almost as if his hand had begun to cave in on itself. It hadn't really hurt either. Shifting to look at Sango, he saw the worry deep in her eyes. Sango was his beloved and he had no answer for her.

Hanging his head slightly, he sighed. "I honestly have no idea Sango. I felt fear clutch at my heart though. This was a fear far greater than that of the wind tunnel or Naraku though." Sango nodded in agreement.

Shippo walked slightly behind his mother. He was worried about her. Lately that other side of her had been getting stronger. Then when she had started shaking, he had felt helpless. A shiver passed through him. If they hadn't woken her, would she have died? He didn't even want to think of that. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about what happened and knew that she wouldn't. Clenching his hand, he looked away to the path ahead of him. How was he supposed to help protect his mother when she wouldn't even tell him what was wrong?

Kagome couldn't help glancing at Shippo. She could feel his frustration and anger. A sad smile appeared. He so wanted to be able to protect her. Then again, if the Kamis did indeed come after her after she rid the world of Naraku then she didn't want him or the others knowing. It would be better for them to live their lives without knowing. She knew she could probably convince Shippo to go to Sesshomaru for training when the time came. That was the only thing he would willingly leave her for.

During that time, she would leave Japan and head away from the island. She didn't know whether she would go west to the Americas or East to China and Europe yet. She would make that decision then. She felt something stir within her mind but before she could track it, the feeling went away.

Who was that creature? It had had feathery wings that had been white with black tips. The wings appeared to have flames on them and yet they had the glint of scales. She had had the markings of a youkai as well as claws even though they hadn't been that big. A long fluffy like tail had been wrapped around her waist. On her shoulder had been a black dragon that seemed to be inked into her skin. The thing was, she had seen it move around her body as if it had a mind of its own.

The group stayed this way, not speaking, each lost in their own thoughts. No one had the urge to break the tense silence that had come over them. As night was nearing, Kagome broke the silence, causing a couple of them to jump in surprise. "Time to make camp!" Her voice was cheerful and very happy.

Inuyasha looked around, growling. He hated coming into the Western Lands. It always smelled like Sesshomaru. "Why here?" Kagome turned, grinning.

"There is a hot spring right through those trees." Kagome was always grateful for a hot spring. It was almost like taking a bath back home in the future. Setting her pack down, she began to dig through it. She pulled her shampoo and conditioner out. She would have to go back home to get refills after she finished with Bokuseno. Sighing, she glanced at the other girls. "Want to bathe?" Sango and Kikyo immediately nodded, gathering their own belongings.

Kagome turned to Shippo. "Will do Mamma. We'll have camp set up for you guys."

Kagome grinned. "Thank you Shippo." All three girls headed out.

Shippo looked at Miroku and he turned to go collect wood. "Oh Miroku, don't go near the springs. Mamma's a lot stronger and she'll know your there. You do not want to be caught there." Miroku paled but nodded. The fear of Kagome's wrath was always lurking in his memories.

Inuyasha stood and began to dig through Kagome's bag. Her pans were still there but there was no ramen. "Mamma hasn't had Ramen in a while Inuyasha. She likes to have fresh meat and vegetables. I'll gather the vegetables if you get the meat." Inuyasha grunted and scowled, taking off into the forest. Taking a deep breath, Shippo bolted the other way, determined on finding something. They hadn't really been able to get supplies the last town they had been in.

Kagome sighed as she sank into the waters. The others weren't too surprised by the scars on her body. Sango touched one on her arm. "So, where did you get this one from?" Kagome had agreed to tell them the stories behind all her scars.

Chuckling, she touched the scar. "This one came from a boar youkai. It was when I first started out and didn't really know anything. He gouged my arm when I didn't move out of the way quick enough."

Kikyo chuckled. "How'd you kill him?"

This caused Kagome to laugh. "Actually, I didn't kill him. When he found he couldn't get close enough to kill me, we became friends. I wound up saving his pack from a rival one. I think I stayed with his pack for about a week or two."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on befriending every youkai you meet?"

"I don't befriend every youkai!" Sango raised a brow causing Kagome to blush. "It's not my fault." Sango and Kikyo chuckled. She touched a scar in the center of her chest. It wasn't that big.

"What about that one?" Kagome flinched. "Well, see, that one came from a miko who thought I was masquerading as a human. She had caught sight of Shippo in his youkai form and followed him to me. She heard him call me Mamma and she immediately guessed I was a kitsune youkai. She fired an arrow at me. I managed to get Shippo out of the way, but the arrow hit me. Thankfully I was wearing my armor so only the head of the arrow pierced my chest."

That hadn't been the whole truth. The arrow had gone straight through. That had been the first time she had died. When she had woken up, Shippo had been flipping out until she explained some things about it to him.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "What happened to her?"

Kagome grimaced. "Well I managed to get her to leave by pretending to play dead. Unfortunately, I wound up walking into her village the next day." Kagome's eyes grew sad. "I tried to explain to her the truth, but she refused to listen. I wound up having to kill her to protect Shippo. She had decided she would kill him."

Kikyo flinched and gently took Kagome's hand. "It's okay."

Kagome nodded. "So which scar next?" Her grin made the other girls chuckle and they began examining her body for scars they might have missed.

Inuyasha grunted as he heard the loud laughter break out. He could hear the girls as clear as day. The hot spring was that close. Miroku looked toward the hot spring. "Don't even think about it, monk." Miroku blushed and pretended to be offended.

Before he could speak though, Shippo spoke up. "Just remember what happens when Mamma is mad." That shut Miroku up instantly and he paled. Shippo smirked. He could hear his Mamma telling the stories about her scars. He knew she was lying on some of them. They were the ones that the attack had been fatal. Shifting, he glanced toward the cooking meat. It was almost done. He had found some potatoes and some wild carrots. They were currently boiling in some water over the fire. They were off to the side though so the blood from the wild pig Inuyasha had killed wouldn't get in it.

It was a half hour later when the girls arrived. Inuyasha and Miroku were surprised as they entered in kimonos. Even Kagome was wearing one. Their hair had been braided so they matched. Kagome moved to sit next to Shippo, and he immediately cuddled up next to her. "What's for dinner Shippo?"

"I found some potatoes and carrots. Inuyasha killed a pig." Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Mm that sounds good. Is it ready?" Shippo nodded and moved as Kagome stood. Pulling out some dishes, she made plates for everyone before making one for herself and sitting back down. There was much laughter as the night grew deeper until everyone soon drifted to sleep.

As the group rose the next morning, they moved through their morning rituals quickly and efficiently. Heading off, they continued their advancement. It was closing in on evening when they reached the last campsite. Kagome got food ready for everyone and then stood. Glancing over at Shippo, she motioned him to stay. "Okay, I'm off. I'll be gone for three days."

Inuyasha growled. "Who said you could go?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, chill Inuyasha." Turning she set off into the trees. Inuyasha immediately lunged forward to go after her but he didn't get far. He slammed into a barrier. Growling, he stomped back to the camp and settled in a tree. Sango appeared confused.

Miroku chuckled." Lady Kagome raised a barrier around the camp to keep Inuyasha here." Shippo smirked. Settling back, he closed his eyes resting.

Kagome hummed softly as she neared Bokuseno. As she reached the ancient tree, she took off her weapons and held them to her chest. Bowing, she spoke softly. "Bokuseno-Sama. I have returned to you as I promised."

After a few moments, Kagome felt his soothing voice. "You have trouble following you yet again child." There was a chuckle there.

Rising, Kagome smiled. "I had no intention of doing so. The Kamis fear the creature in which their actions have created."

"Have no fear child. There are some Kamis that will side with you. When the time comes, you will find your allies. Let us continue your training." Kagome smiled. She stepped forward, allowing Bokuseno to take her weapons in, and closed her eyes, feeling the tree wrap around her snugly. 'A form I have never heard of, but I can train your body for it from what I see within your mind.' Kagome's conscious slipped away then.


	10. Chapter 10

Year: 1535  
Month: February

Golden eyes narrowed as he watched Bokuseno. The girl had gone within the tree. He had heard of only one being that Bokuseno had taken into himself. That had been when he had been no more than a boy. He could not remember the man's name but the scroll at his palace told the story.

The man had remained with Bokuseno for years. Then one day, he was released and left Japan. He had never returned. He knew the male had been an Inu youkai. The only name that remained of the man was Higaurashi.

Moving from the tree, he turned back to the camp. He had watched their arrival. He had watched them settle. Then suddenly it was as if they were no longer there. Even their scent had been erased. He knew the miko had to be the reason behind this. Her powers must have grown to great proportions to even counter his own advanced senses. He was most definitely angry now. The anger had been building the moment he had returned to their group to follow.

He had arrived back to the group's location the night of the battle between he and Inuyasha. He saw only Inuyasha, the kitsune, the fire cat and the human monk were in the camp. Finding the scent of the females, he followed it to a nearby hot spring. The Slayer, the now alive undead priestess and the miko were sitting in the spring. It appears they were finishing. He found it odd when the miko remained though.

As he settled against a tree, he watched her. Her movement was slow and calculating. It was the movements of a warrior. A growl almost broke through as his eyes narrowed when he heard the faint buzzing. Not even moments afterwards, he watched her turn swiftly. He watched her eyes narrow. In seconds, he watched her eyes become violet. There was something about them that made his beast rise from his slumber. It wanted to dominate her and make her submit. There was nothing lustful about it. His beast could feel the power and strength within the woman.

Locking his beast away, he focused back on the woman. She had dropped her head. It was as though she were getting ready to attack. At that moment, Inuyasha arrived. With the group being in his lands, he could follow them without the half breed alerting them to his presence. Watching her stand, he viewed the scars on her body. Turning, he moved deeper into the trees.

As the group settled for the night, his golden eyes narrowed on the female. She was still awake. They had apparently traveled hard that day. Even the half breed had fallen asleep. He watched her close her eyes and her body relax. He could feel her aura stretch out across him. Immediately, he hid his power from her senses. He could feel the darkness within it, as if she were searching for something or someone.

Suddenly, her power vanished. It was there and then it was gone. Narrowing his eyes, he flexed his claws.

Her eyes opened and she looked around. After a couple of moments, her eyes closed. He turned away. There was no use in staying. They were asleep. Moving into the trees, his golden eyes looked to the sky. His ward was awaiting him at his fortress. No doubt she would be terrorizing his retainer. Moving farther away he settled against a tree.

Towards morning, he felt a sudden surge of darkness encase the land. Standing, he moved swiftly to where he could feel the center of the darkness. He found himself moving back to where the half breed's group was. Before he could get close enough, he felt something beginning to burn his skin. Looking down dispassionately, he saw his skin sizzling. Narrowing his eyes, he looked ahead and continued moving forward.

As he got closer, he heard a low raspy voice speak. It was unlike anything he had heard before. Sniffing lightly, a dark look appeared in his eyes. His beast began to become alert. He smelled a youkai and yet it smelled like no youkai he had ever met. The half breed dare sneaks a youkai into his domain. He would slaughter the half breed, gladly. Once he was through with the half breed, the youkai would die by his hand.

It was sudden that the scent was gone. It was no longer there. Moving forward, he watched the group rising and moving off. They were headed in the direction of Bokuseno. His curiosity arose. What purpose did they have with the tree? As he followed the group, he could see the humans and the half breed staring at the miko. Focusing on the woman, he watched her movements. There was something about her movements that reminded him of a warrior. That was foolish though.

As the group stopped for camp that night, he saw nothing out of the ordinary and so instead turned away, orbing in a bright ball of white light to his fortress. As he arrived, his guards rushed to his presence.

Ignoring them, he entered. No doubt his ward would already be asleep as well as his retainer. Settling in his study, he began to go through some scrolls that he had been neglecting for some days. Of course, he had been watching the half breed's pack. His cold gaze moved through the writings. Foolish Lords. They were demanding his appearance at a war conference.

"Sesshomaru." Lifting his head, his eyes grew even colder.

"Mother." The woman settled on her knees before the table. "Why have you come?"

He watched his mother smirk, her eyes glinting darkly. "I have come with a warning." He eyed his mother with no patience. She huffed. "Such impatience. The Kamis have been stirred. A creature has been born unto our land without their consent. It is a curse between the darkness, a youkai and purity. The high Kamis wish to end its life. As I am their vessel, I choose you to carry out this task."

He raised a brow. "You think to order this Sesshomaru around?" Her eyes glinted hard.

"I do as Lady of the West." He rose.

"You are dismissed Lady Mother."

She rose, fury in her eyes. "I will leave but you will do as I say." She turned and left.

As morning dawned, he returned to his previous curiosity. He watched them. As night fell, he watched them. Everything seemed far too normal for them. It was then that he watched the miko stand. He moved, following her deeper into the trees. The foolish girl. Leaving the protection of her pack. Perhaps he would need to teach her a lesson. Moving to go off after her, he suddenly lost the scent of her companions. A soft growl came through. The girl was a nuisance. If not for the fact that she was needed to destroy the half breed the group sought, he would have long ago killed her.

He was now in his current predicament. Before he could intervene, she had reached Bokuseno and had disappeared into the tree. His eyes narrowed as he flexed his claws. He couldn't even go after the half breed to vent his rage.

This Sesshomaru was not pleased. Knowing that she would return to her group in three days, he turned to go back to his fortress. When he returned, she would not be able to step aside from a battle with him. He would force her.


	11. Chapter 11

ear: 1535  
Month: February

A grunt echoed from within the tree. Within a couple minutes, the tree opened to allow Kagome to come tumbling out. Landing on her knees, she glared back at the tree. "You could have warned me Bokuseno-Sama."

The tree's face formed and laughter echoed within the clearing. "Now, now child. I did warn you." Kagome rolled her eyes, flopping on to her butt and glaring at the tree. It wasn't a mean glare.

"Yeah, you woke me and then spit me out. I don't taste that gross do I?"

"Nonsense. You actually taste fairly good for a human."

Rising, Kagome dusted herself off. Hefting her bow over her shoulder and slipping her blade on her waist, she bowed with a smile. "Thank you for your training. I don't even mean just for the combat training. For the training of the way of the youkai court and for teaching me about that other side."

Bokuseno smiled. "It is nothing child. It is something that you will need to know when it comes time for you to seek allies. In fact, before you face Naraku you should go to the cardinal lords. Seek their assistance. The battle with him should fair easy with their assistance."

Frowning, Kagome tilted her head. "You realize I will have to speak to Lord Sesshomaru."

Bokuseno nodded. "Yes, save him for last though."

"There will be no need."

Kagome whirled, her hand going to rest on her chest as she panted in fright. She watched Sesshomaru step out of the trees, his cold eyes moving between her and Bokuseno in disdain. Dropping her hand, she bowed before him. "Lord Sesshomaru."

His gaze focused on her. "You are the half breed's wench." Her anger flared immediately but she repressed it.

"I do not belong to Inuyasha. I am my own woman My Lord. He is merely my friend, nothing more." She watched his gaze turn to Bokuseno. If she ran, he would catch her. There was no way out at the moment and she had been foolish enough to erect the barrier around her pack so that no one could get out. Mentally she cursed.

"Yes, indeed foolish but this should prove interesting." Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course Chi would decide to pay attention at this time.

'Will you just shut it?' She heard Chi laugh before settling back into the back of her mind. Focusing back on the conversation at hand, she leaned back against the tree.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws. He was getting tired of Bokuseno's round about answer. "You will answer in a straight manner Bokuseno. Why have you taken the human under your guidance?"

Bokuseno let out a soft sigh. "Lord Sesshomaru, why I have decided this is my reasoning alone. Time will inform you of your answers. At this time, answers are not needed. At this time she is in need of your alliance. To continue the youkai race, it is imperative that you become an ally as well as the rest of the cardinal lords. If you do not, the fate of the youkai race will become myths."

Sesshomaru mentally growled. If he could tear the tree into shreds without repercussions, he would. Bokuseno was the last of his kind though and provided protection against intruders in his lands. The only tree that would be similar would be the Goshinboku in Edo. That tree however was without intellect. It simply protected the land it rested on as well as the well that rested nearby.

Turning back to the human girl, he studied her. She had never answered the one question he had asked during the time in his father's tomb. The question resounded once more in his mind. What was she? Perhaps by allying himself with her in her quest would answer the question. After all, he did not like to be denied. "I will ally myself with you Priestess but know this. This Sesshomaru will not be denied."

Kagome let out a soft breath of relief as she watched Sesshomaru turn and enter the trees. Glancing at Bokuseno, she smiled softly at him. "Thank you Bokuseno-Sama."

"Will I see you in a year's time once more Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "Yes, I will return if I am permitted." "Good." She watched Bokuseno's face fade away until nothing was left to show he was an intelligent tree. Turning, she hefted her bow higher and made her way to the pack. As she moved quietly through the trees, she began to think. There would be no doubt that Kouga would ally with her. The hard part would be to keep him from taking her as a mate. She shuddered. She loved Kouga but only as one would love a brother. The thought of doing anything beyond brotherly affection filled her with disgust. She had told him multiple times that she didn't want to be with him but it was as if he was deaf. At least now she knew what she was doing wrong. Next time she saw him, she would be able to fix it but she worried if he would still be willing to ally with her. The other two lords she had never met and she was slightly worried how they would take to her.

At that moment, she caught sight of her barrier. Moving forward, she touched it and pulled the energy back into herself. Stepping in, she was instantly swarmed by her friends. "Mama!"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I can't believe you did that wench!"

"Are you safe?"

"Mew!"

Kagome laughed, placing a hand on the back of her head. Ruffling Shippo's hair, she grinned. "Hi Shippo." She glanced at the others as they waited. "I am okay Sango. Don't worry Kirara. No harm. Kikyo, I went to see the one I sought and couldn't have you guys following. Inuyasha stop. Miroku of course I'm safe." Inuyasha growled as he settled on the ground.

Settling by the fire, Kagome sighed as she leaned back. "We'll camp here for the night and then we need to head north." The humans settled around the fire while Shippo slid next to her. Inuyasha remained where he was.

"Why do we need to go north Kagome?" Kagome smiled at Sango's perplexed look.

"We need to gather allies. The fight with Naraku is getting close and if we have more people, we might be able to change fate. As far as I know, youkai are not present in my time. I plan to change that."

Miroku's expression turned grave. "Are you certain that is wise Lady Kagome?" Kagome sighed softly. "I know it's not good to mess with time but, I can't stand by and watch an entire species be eradicated. It may change things drastically but… I can't stand by. If there is a way to prevent that from happening, I have to try." Kagome's voice was soft as she spoke but there was a quiet determination to it.

The silence that descended was comforting to a point. Yawning, Kagome grinned. "I think it's time to head to bed. Oh by the way, Sesshomaru will be joining our party." Kagome lay down, turning away from the group's shocked expressions and Inuyasha's reddening face.

Over the course of the next couple of days, travel was silent. Everyone was expecting Sesshomaru to suddenly appear but he did not. Kagome continued on her merry way, humming some song that was off tune. Everyone was confused. What was wrong with Kagome? The question was on everybody's mind and yet no one dared to voice it. Even Shippo was confused at the attitude of his mother. She had acted different since he had first found her but this was even more unorthodox than what he was used to. Even Kikyo was perturbed by Kagome and that was hard to do.

Kagome signaled everyone to stop for the night. Her smile was odd but she didn't care. She was hungry. It wasn't the normal kind of hunger either. Now that she was with the group, she couldn't reveal herself as Chi Ken No Tama. That other side of her was getting extremely restless. The need to spill blood was beginning to overwhelm her. She had felt this before in the beginning when she attempted to stop hurting people. In the end she had gone on a killing spree, wiping out an entire village. As everyone settled in for the night to sleep, Kagome glanced up to the stars. Her eyes continued flashing between blue and purple.

Once the humans were asleep, she rose. Shippo immediately stood to follow as well as Inuyasha. Glancing at Inuyasha, she frowned. "Stay here Inuyasha." Her voice was husky. Inuyasha was about to demand that he was going with her, but Kagome walked away. He moved toward her but found himself being shoved back. She had put up a damn barrier again.

Kagome moved through the trees. "Where are we going Mama?"

Shippo jolted as Kagome spoke. It was icy cold. "I am going to ease my hunger Shippo." Shippo shivered, fear running through his body. He walked silently behind her, knowing that if he moved in front of her in anyway, he would be punished. The regular Kagome he knew didn't mind but this Kagome was very different. This Kagome followed youkai protocol and she was alpha.

After a couple of hours, meandering randomly through the forest, Shippo stilled as he smelled a group of youkai. Glancing at his mother, he saw a sickening evil smile appear. "How convenient." Leaping into a tree, he followed to the edge of the clearing that his mother went to. Within the clearing were at least twenty youkai. They were surrounding a group of children. From the looks of things, they were being prepared to be auctioned off.

Chi Ken No Tama entered the clearing. Before her stood the youkai. Weaklings. There was no place in this world for the weak. She caught sight of the human children in the center and smirked. She would save them for last. Inside she could hear Kagome yelling at her to not touch the children. The darkness within each was a perfect meal.

Effectively silencing the girl, she watched the youkai turn to her. An oni came forward. "What have we here, a little girl?" Chi tilted her head partially and her purple eyes glittered maliciously in the light of the moon.

"Filth." Her voice was soft, the cold tone like a whiplash. Another youkai stepped out, a child in his grip, claws poised.

"So you are the living jewel. We found you. The half breed was correct." He was the leader. "Take her." Instantly, they darted forward. Chi allowed them to come at her. She didn't even bother reaching for her weapon. Miko power surged around her body. Raising her hands, she sent a blast of purifying energy. It wrapped around the youkai only, suffocating them. The children remained huddled. In a flash, blood poured from the youkai, splattering around the clearing as the miko energy caused different limbs to burst. Chi raised her head, relishing in the death of these creatures. Moving toward the children, she felt Kagome struggle harder.

Standing before them, she looked down at them in disgust. "Go back to your homes." The children rose. She felt them come to her, hugging her legs in thanks. Turning, she went to return to the group, ignoring them. She receded, allowing Kagome control once more. She was satiated.

Kagome gasped as she felt control return. A gasp of pain soon followed. These children weren't children. She watched as they shimmered and kitsune youkai appeared in their place. Their claws dug into her body, the blood spilling. Immediately, she called on her miko powers but it was too late as one of the youkai buried his claws into her chest. As the youkai fell to dust around her, she dropped to the ground. Shippo immediately darted to aid her.

Shippo had been afraid. He did not like this side of his mother. It scared him. A sigh of relief passed through him as he didn't view the death of the children. She was letting them live. A frown crossed his face. He could still feel youki. A cry came when he watched one of the children grow claws and slash his mother. Before he could do anything, they changed and began to attack. Leaping from his perch, he felt miko energy expand and dust the youkai. Running forward as his mother fell, he whimpered. He felt the barrier surrounding the campsite evaporate. Holding his mother, tears fell. She would most likely be healed by mid noon tomorrow.

Inuyasha rushed forward as soon as he felt the barrier drop. Catching on to Kagome's scent, he followed it. Kirara was right next to him. Soon after, Kagome's scent changed. It smelled more like a youkai than a human. Rushing ahead faster, he soon detected the scent of blood. Bursting into the clearing, he stared in shock. There was blood everywhere. Body parts and piles of dust lay scattered all over. Shippo was sitting in the center, Kagome in his lap. She was pale and blood poured from wounds all over her body. There was no way she would survive. Especially with the chest wound she had. Stumbling forward, he landed on his knees before Shippo. "What happened?" His voice was rough.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. He hadn't scented him because of all the blood. "She…" He didn't know how to tell him nor what to tell him.

Inuyasha nodded and ruffled his hair. "It's okay runt." Shippo watched Inuyasha turn to Kirara who had already transformed. Shippo felt Inuyasha lift Kagome's broken body and place it on Kirara. "Let's go." Shippo nodded. She was going to be pissed. Standing, he followed Inuyasha slowly back to the camp site. A small grin appeared. How was she going to explain this to the group? Perhaps she would use the excuse of the jewel. After all it was a part of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Year: 1535  
Month: February

Kagome hummed as she sat on the branch of Goshinboku. Here in this realm, Goshinboku could speak as Bokuseno-Sama did in the realm of the living. Currently, Goshinboku was laughing at her predicament. Huffing angrily, she frowned. "Stop laughing Shin. It's not funny!"

"Child, calm yourself. How is it now that you died this time?" Kagome rolled her eyes, swinging her legs back and forth.

"She got hungry. I wasn't able to sate her since I was traveling with Inuyasha and the others again."

"How will you explain this incident once you return?" Kagome closed her eyes, letting out a loud sigh.

"I don't know. Maybe I can blame the jewel. I am after all now its eternal Guardian." Shrugging her shoulders, she lifted a leg and leaned on her knee.

"You do not wish to introduce me?" Kagome's eyes snapped open to stare at the woman below her on the ground, sitting regally. Honestly, her other half reminded her of Sesshomaru in some ways. She knew Chi wasn't a youkai and yet she wasn't human either.

Snorting, she looked away. "Why would I want to introduce you to them? You're nothing but a nuisance." Chi narrowed her eyes, clenching her hand, her claws sinking into the soft skin of her palm.

A smirk then appeared." You will need to tell them at some point." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Leaping to the ground, she faced Goshinboku once more. "Why does 'She' have to be here Shin? This is my sanctuary." Goshinboku chuckled.

"She is now a part of you Kagome. Without her, you are not you." Kagome sighed once more. Turning to face Chi, she crossed her arms. It was unnerving how the woman looked so much like her except for the eyes and yet was so very different. Thankfully, Shippo had proved himself to Chi so she wouldn't go after her son.

Chi suddenly looked insulted. Her eyes glittered coldly. "We are the same Kagome. As much as the kit is your son, he is mine as well. I do not harm pack."

Kagome growled. "Yeah, well how come you attacked Shippo that one time?"

Chi stared at her blandly. "He moved before his Alpha. The kit does not walk before his Alpha. If that were to happen, he could become unruly. Discipline is a must." Stomping her feet, Kagome threw her hands up in the air and screamed in frustration.

"I'm not a youkai! Neither are you!" Chi merely raised a brow. After a moment, the winged woman looked away from her.

Muttering under her breath as Kagome settled at the base of Goshinboku, she kept her glare fixated on Chi. Her life was not working out the way she had wanted it to. If she had gotten her way, she would have defeated Naraku, destroyed the jewel and happily live out her days in this era with her friends and visiting her family in the future. Of course, she wouldn't have been with Inuyasha as they had grown more as friends than as lovers. Perhaps she could have found someone to be with. The thought of Kouga crossed her mind. The moment she felt the wrongness in that, Chi let out an indignant huff.

"We will not mate that weak wolf. We will not lower ourselves to such a creature. We will find us a strong mate." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Closing her eyes once more, she breathed in deeply. 'Help me Lord…'

Chi cocked her head, a hard look in her eyes. "Of which god do you speak of girl?"

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. "Um… well in my time, people simply say that. I suppose it comes from the religion called Christianity."

Chi's eyes narrowed in thought, a smirk playing on her lips. "I know of Christianity although at this time it is not known as that. It is not a religion yet. At this time, it is still being persecuted. It was the reason why we were sent to a few chosen pure ones to cleanse the persecution of this land." Kagome blinked in confusion. She hadn't learned too much on Christianity. She didn't even really know much about the history of it. She knew that there was a man that was supposed to be the son of their god and that there was only one god. To her it sounded odd. It didn't make any sense.

Focusing on Chi, she studied her. Looking up at Goshinboku, she tried to figure out how to word her question. Goshinboku chuckled. "Easy child. What she says is true indeed. There is but one god. Far into the past, there was a war. Some of his servants rebelled against him and they were thrown down to Earth. The fallen's leader was sent deep into the underworld, chained until it was his time, the time before his eternal downfall. Those that were most powerful appeared before the humans and the humans named them gods. The high kami are those fallen servants. They mated with humans and in time, youkai was created. These fallen servants placed their blessings on the youkai, giving them pieces of their own power. It was meant to be an insult. A creation of their own species. Therefore, all youkai has a beast within. It is their darkness. Youkai have forgotten their origins though. Deep within, their beasts still acknowledge this, and so youkai hate the humans. It is a forgotten memory that humans were favored ones."

Kagome furrowed her brow. This was very confusing. Looking back at Chi, she tilted her head. "So, you are one of the fallen?" The look on Chi's face made her recoil harshly from her. There was disgust, anger and a look that made her fear Chi.

"I am not one those filthy creatures. Do not compare this Chi to them." Kagome blinked and a grin threatened to appear. Somehow Chi managed to sound so very humble and yet prideful at the same time. A look of shock appeared as she watched Chi bow her head and pray for forgiveness.

"What are you then? You definitely aren't human." After a few moments, Chi opened her eyes.

A smirk appeared on her face and she rose. She moved toward Kagome, as if she were almost stalking her. Kagome crawled backward, unsure if Chi could hurt her here. "You will find out soon enough who I am Kagome. For now, know that I am not evil." Kagome scowled.

Pointing at her, Kagome rose to her feet angrily. "Yeah right! You went off and killed a bunch of youkai and humans just to feed your blood lust." An exasperated look appeared in Chi's eyes. Darting forward, she slammed Kagome against the tree. Kagome didn't feel any pain whatsoever but at the same time she couldn't move.

"Not everything is what it seems Kagome. Must I bring to light those memories?" Fear appeared in Kagome's eyes. She didn't want to remember. But as Kagome's past taught her, she always wound up screwing herself over.

"For all I know, you could change those memories. You killed innocents! I killed innocents! You made me kill them!" Chi growled and gently shook Kagome. Kagome's head slammed into Goshinboku, but it hadn't been hard enough to hurt, just stun.

"Let me clear the misconception and show you what I see, what I saw in those humans and youkai."

Chi raised a finger and pressed the tip of her claw to Kagome's forehead. Chi's eyes suddenly turned pure silver. Chi's aura floated around her, causing a reaction in the vicinity of the area around Goshinboku. Instantly, they were wrapped within Goshinboku. At that moment, Kagome's head fell back, and she screamed as her blue aura surrounded her with hints of silver. The silver began to overtake the blue.

Kagome watched the visions before her. She was watching every battle she had fought as Chi Ken No Tama. At first all she could see was the deaths. She attempted to separate herself from them and Chi. No matter what she tried, Chi's power washed through her, drowning her own out. She was far more powerful than Kagome could ever be. This… creature was tied with her for some reason and she knew not why.

Suddenly it was like the lights came on in her head. The battles appeared different and yet they were the same. She was seeing far deeper into the creatures she had killed than she could ever do with her own power. It was like she could see into their souls. She saw that twisted, dark and evil taint within them. She could see their sins. Finally, she turned to the images of the human village. She almost gagged. She watched as the humans were slain and yet deep within, dark, twisted creatures that made her shudder in disgust and made her feel tainted. She watched the sins through their souls. It was like looking into a window of their past. As she looked around, she watched in awe at the purity that was fleeing. So, she hadn't killed the entire village.

Suddenly it was like a breath of fresh air. Suddenly they were both outside Goshinboku. Chi flew back away from her. Kagome fell to her knees, gasping for breath. After a couple of moments, Kagome lifted her head, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Her voice was rough. Chi turned around and said nothing. Kagome pushed back and slumped against Goshinboku. Now she just had to wait to wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

Year: 1535  
Month: February

The eyes glittered maliciously as they watched the odd group that surrounded the one, they were sent to watch over. Evil glittered darkly in the many eyes. The hanyou had carried the woman back to their campsite. Foolish creature. Laughter, dark and menacing, echoed in the eyes. There were more than a pair though. They surrounded the group, watching and waiting. They knew they were not to harm the woman until the one known as Naraku was defeated.

Disgust seeped into the eyes. It was completely simultaneous. Even though it appeared as though they were many, it was also as if they were one. The foolish half breed spider had thought to rise above the kami. Above the fallen ones. A foolish mortal indeed.

The eyes shifted and focused on the woman. She had defied the Fallen. Deep within, the eyes could almost see something stirring within the girl, a change that was happening within her. Malicious darkness grew once more in the eyes and they flashed black. Stupid human. The fallen had demanded from her conception that this human was to be favored by them. She was to bring about the end of the reign of all things good.

Then their enemy had stepped in and changed things. Their enemy had touched her soul before they could reach it and enhanced the purity of it so that they were unable to taint her. It didn't mean that the fallen didn't try. They had sealed another woman's soul to her own, to make her the semblance of a reincarnation. And yet once again, their enemy had defied that. Placing yet another soul that had been close to his glory within the girl to ease the suffering.

Anger burned within those eyes and yet after moments, they faded to cool calculation. They were here for a purpose. Upon the defeat of the spider half breed, they would reveal themselves to take her back to be dealt with. Their arrival this early was to ensure that none of their enemy's creatures stepped in to take the woman from them. The fallen had decreed that she would be dealt with. They would harvest any seeds from the woman to keep their plans in motion. They had no doubt the next time, they would succeed. The girl had a brother after all. The fallen had spent millennia's, creating the Higaurashi bloodline, placing only the strongest and greatest together to create the child she was to have born.

Curiosity entered, watching the Inu half breed care for the human. Despicable. The half breed was a tragedy to the races he inhibited. The human half did not wish to use the woman in her state of weakness. Most humans usually found it a thrill to use and manipulate. They had heard of this hanyou and indeed the human half had manipulated the girl in the year's past. What had changed on the human side?

Then there was the youkai within. The beast should have been creating chaos. To have a woman unconscious and helpless before them usually elicited the need to claim and devour. A meal. Although it usually helped if the woman was running. It usually elicited the thrill of the chase as the hanyou was an Inu. A disgrace.

Even the fox was a disgrace, as well as the fire neko. They were full youkai and yet they hovered about the human in concern and worry. Although the fox had merely inspected her and gone off to sit against a tree. The others thought it to be in mourning. That hadn't lasted long though and the fox had curled up in his true form around her body. Already the other human female had cried herself to sleep. The other priestess was still attempting to console the hanyou. The monk and fire cat were with the exhausted human female. Foolish mortals.

When the female had died in the ocean, the fallen had been erratic. They had no way to return the woman's soul to her. Then the soul of the priestess Midoriko had come forth. They themselves had ensured Midoriko's sealing to the jewel, a fate they found fitting to go against the fallen. They had found a mocking humor in the fate of their tool. The human would become the jewel. She would have a longer life span but not that much longer.

Once she died in the end, the fate would be handed down to her children and would seal the fate of the world. They had willingly tied Midoriko's soul to the girl. Once again, the girl became a false reincarnation. To top it off, she housed the evil within the jewel itself so it would make her more likely to succumb to their wishes. Then the foolish ancient priestess had urged the human to eat of mermaid flesh whilst the fallen were far too prideful of their own success. The girl had eaten of the flesh before it could be noticed, and it was too late.

The eyes became relaxed, inspecting the woman. A sneer appeared within them. It was disgusting. It was also degrading that they were relegated to guard duty over a pitiful excuse for a human. The eyes narrowed. So far, the eyes had remained black although hints of silver had seeped through every now and then. The eyes suddenly turned to face the darkness outside of their camp. Something was headed in this direction. The eyes closed. No longer visible, they snuck away.

After a few moments, they returned to the clearing. This time, four more had arrived. The Inu Hanyou was staring up at the Inu youkai with desperation and anger. The elder Inu was ignoring the hanyou, staring at the body of the broken human. The human child that clung to his leg was whimpering. The toad youkai was silently cowering while the dragon had simply stopped at the edge, its eyes half closed.

The fox rose suddenly as the Inu youkai reached for a weapon at his hip. They said nothing but the fox shook his head with respect and then settled back. A sneer formed within the eyes. Silly fox. It had ruined their fun. A pouting look formed. The sun was already beginning to rise at this point, so the eyes closed and suddenly they were no longer there. Sunlight was not a welcome environment.

Besides, the fallen could watch over her during the daylight. Besides, they would ensure that the final battle would take place within the year. Once they discovered the hanyou's weak night, they would inform the half breed Naraku on the best time to attack. Then the battle would ensue, and the creature would be destroyed. The foolish spider knew nothing of the woman's true power. No doubt, the spider would take the woman, no doubt killing her to injure the rest of her pack. When he least expected it, the woman would awaken and kill him. It was a pleasant enough idea for how the battle would take place. They just had to ensure it happened that way.


	14. Chapter 14

Year: 1535  
Month: March

The group had been silent the whole night. Shippo had changed into his beast form, curling around Kagome's body, growling at any who dared to come near her. Inuyasha had attempted to talk some sense into the kit but he would have none of it. He remained curled around her body, his red eyes glittering in the night like rubies. It had taken an hour or so before Inuyasha finally gave up, the scratches and bites having healed almost instantly. He wound up settling by Kikyo.

She instantly curled into his body. Turning his head as he smelled tears, he paled. He really did hate when women cried. It was almost as if it was a signal for Sango. The scent got stronger and he mentally groaned. What was he supposed to do now?

By the Kamis, Miroku revealed his answer to his unasked question without even realizing it. He watched Miroku pull Sango into his arms, holding her against him in a hug. Looking at Kikyo, he gingerly wrapped an arm around her waist and gently held Kikyo to him. Placing his chin on her head, he partially closed his eyes. "It's going to be okay Kikyo."

It confused him. Kikyo had changed a lot since she had been brought back to life, but this was the first time he had seen her cry. Her emotions had started to come out once they had discovered Kagome once more but that was Kagome's talent.

Kikyo kept her eyes closed, the tears silently falling. She dared not open her mouth. She was afraid that she would begin to sob loudly. With Kagome's return, her connection to the woman that used to be her reincarnation had strengthened greatly. She was ashamed to admit that at one time she had judged Kagome as unworthy and weak. She had been introduced to a new side of Kagome through her memories. Having their soul return to her, she had received Kagome's memories of her future family.

She had also seen Kagome's death. It still made her ache in the places that Kagome had been injured. The one thing that tied them the most was in fact the very jewel that had cursed her in her previous life. In a sense she was still one of the protectors of the jewel, but things had been completely changed. The jewel was in fact a person now. It was Kagome. Should Kagome ever find someone to wed or even mate, they would gain the power of the jewel. It was a thought that unnerved her.

In truth, Kikyo had been introduced to a Kagome that was far different than anything she had ever seen. In learning about the real Kagome, she had learned to accept her as family. She had become like a younger sister to her. She couldn't bare this loss of family. She had gotten close to her in the last couple of days that they had traveled together. She had cherished the time spent together with her and Sango. The girls had gathered to form a tight knit unit of family. It was because of Kagome that she gained such a family. It was because of Kagome that she been able to change, to become warm. It was because of Kagome that she could live.

Sango could barely breathe through her sobs. She had barely found her sister and now she had been taken away once again. This time there was no coming back. There was nothing they could do. She was gone from them.

She could understand Shippo's clinginess. He didn't want to release her body to anyone, refusing to believe that she had died. She herself didn't want to accept it. She barely registered Miroku gathering her into his arms, holding her to him. Her hands clutched on to his robe tightly, burying her face against his chest. The pain filled her, overflowing. First, she had lost her brother. Now it was Kagome. When Kikyo had alerted them to the fact that the jewel had vanished off the face of the earth, her worry had grown. Would Kohaku even still be alive? She didn't know what to think. As far as she knew, the jewel shard he had had been keeping him alive. Now that there was no jewel, was he even still alive?

Her mind began to drift, memories of both her brother and Kagome crossing through her mind. She remembered the good things she remembered of their lives. She remembered Kohaku's shy, innocent nature. She remembered Kagome's bright, cheerful smile that seemed to make the world all that much better. Why did horrible things have to happen to such innocent people? Her eyes soon drifted shut, exhaustion taking hold.

Miroku stared down at Sango, in his arms, solemnly. His heart ached for her. She had lost not only her brother but now it was Kagome. Turning his gaze to Shippo, he watched the kitsune curl a little tighter around Kagome's body. They hadn't even been able to clean her body to prepare for burial before Shippo changed and chased them away from her body. Any time they had tried to come close, he had without thought, snapped at them. Miroku knew that the logical side of Shippo was in fact still in control. He could see the look within the kitsune's eyes, knowledgeable. The eyes weren't pure red either. They still glittered the forest green they always had but had tinges of red on the outsides.

At that moment, Shippo raised his head to stare at him. There was a cold look within his eyes that made Miroku shiver somewhat. Even his own power was nothing to the power Shippo was dishing out now. Kagome had to have been training with Shippo for him to become as immune as he had to reiki.

His gaze was thoughtful as he looked back down to Sango. He didn't understand what was going through Shippo's mind now and it confused him. Leaning against the tree he was in front of, he closed his eyes after glancing at Inuyasha and seeing him nod.

Shippo watched as the humans began to fall asleep one by one. Finally, it was just Inuyasha and Kirara. The fire neko hadn't attempted to come near. The two glanced toward Inuyasha and finally watched him curl up into a light sleep next to Kikyo. Anything sudden would wake him.

Glancing back at Kirara, he watched her rise and move toward him slowly. Five feet away, Shippo growled softly, signaling her that it was far enough.

The fire neko appeared disgruntled. "What is the meaning of this kit? Why do you claim her body when I can hear from here that her heart has stopped, and she has no breath within her?" Shippo huffed, his growls reverberating.

"She is not fully dead yet. Her head has yet to be removed."

Kirara narrowed her eyes. What did the kit mean by her not being fully dead yet? It was confusing. How can one be dead and yet not fully dead? It made no sense. Growling, Kirara gave Shippo a censuring look. "Explain yourself kit."

Shippo let out another growl. He did not like the way Kirara was referring to him. "I do not have to explain myself to you Kirara. I am no longer a part of Inuyasha's pack, nor is my mother."

Kirara's eyes flashed dangerously. Shippo was correct but she had started to see Kagome as one of her own, as she saw Sango and Kohaku. She had already lost one, now she had lost Kagome. Her claws dug into the ground. "You will tell me Shippo. I claimed the girl as one of my own. She is like a daughter to this Kirara. You will tell me kit. What secret do you keep?" Before Shippo could lash out, he froze. His eyes had begun to seep fully red, his youki expanding, hinting at the possible strength of his own power.

Almost immediately, his eyes became pure green, but he remained in his animal form. Now, Kagome was safer with him like this. He could feel him coming.

In moments, Inuyasha's head shot up. He growled softly. Kikyo and Sango were too exhausted to even recognize that someone was coming. Miroku's eyes opened, his gaze going to Inuyasha. Neither wished to wake the girls and so they remained. Besides, Inuyasha felt a hopelessness that he had never had before.

After a few minutes, they arrived. Sesshomaru strode into the camp, his gaze inspecting them all. When his eyes rested on Kagome, they narrowed. At that moment, Rin ran in. "Kagome!" The girl looked around confused. When her gaze came to rest on Kagome, she whimpered and pressed herself to the back of Sesshomaru's legs. Then Jaken and Ah Un appeared.

Before Jaken could speak, Sesshomaru glared at him. Turning to Inuyasha, he saw the anger in his eyes and yet there was desperation there. Turning to the miko, his hand moved to Tensaiga, but the kit rose, shaking his head. At that moment, the sun began to rise. Sesshomaru stared at the kit. Without a word, he pulled Tensaiga and swung. The wounds healed instantly but still no heartbeat came from the miko. His gaze moved to Tensaiga as disgust filled him. As he thought, useless. "What happened to the miko?"

The monk was the one that spoke. "She was attacked and killed. She was away from us. Inuyasha found her and Shippo after she was dead." At that moment the kit snarled angrily. Looking to the kit, he eyed him carefully. "Speak kit." The fox refused to answer, his green eyes glittering angrily.

"You are not of my mother's pack." The kit's voice was rough and ragged. Interest sparked within. The kit was in his true form and yet his logical side remained in control. Only Taiyoukai were capable of the feat and yet from what he could sense of the kit, his power had yet to reach that strong. Turning, Sesshomaru settled against a tree. Until the kit came back to himself, he would wait.

Shippo eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously. His gaze turned to Rin. The girl was quiet, huddling against Sesshomaru's side. He could hear Jaken grumbling from his place by Ah Un. Nuzzling Kagome's neck, he settled back by her side, laying his head on her chest. Hours passed in the standoff. As Kikyo and Sango finally woke, Shippo felt a very faint pulse from his mother. Lifting his head, he stared down at her.

Sadness came into his eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't feel much pain this time when she woke. Hopefully. Laying his head back on her chest, he waited. After a few minutes, he heard it. A beat. Rising, he shook himself and allowed himself to return to his humanoid form. The others stared over in surprise at him. Moving away from Kagome, Shippo settled against a tree, closing his eyes.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo and Miroku stared at Shippo in surprise. Had he finally given in to Kagome's death. No one saw Sesshomaru's eyes open and latch on to Kagome with interest. Inuyasha moved forward and kneeled by his friend. Brushing hair out of her face, he smiled. His smile slowly froze and then fell. Rising to his feet, his ears went back on his head, his gaze never leaving Kagome.

Kikyo moved forward and touched Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Everyone else was so focused on Inuyasha that they didn't hear Kirara hiss nor when ice blue eyes opened in wonder. This made Inuyasha pale even more though. No one saw her rise. A giggle came from within, but no one knew where it had come from.

"Hi guys. Sorry I took so long to wake up." Everyone paled and turned to face a blushing Kagome where she was sitting on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Year: 1535 AD  
Month: March

'Pathetic.' "No… that isn't right…" 'Fool.' A sigh broke through Kagome's lips. "Why can't I do it?" She was moving at the back of the group, mumbling softly to herself. She was even quiet enough that the youkai in the group had to strain to hear her mumbled words. Crossing her arms, she pouted.

Looking up through her lashes, she watched her current frustration; Sesshomaru. The others had managed to overlook her explanation of the jewel and accept it for what she had claimed to them. The jewel refused to let her die and she had become the jewel. It was a simple enough explanation. Then Miroku had to be all perverted and asked how one would make a wish and if it involved any strenuous activities. Sango had knocked him upside the head, but Kagome had ground him into the ground, slamming her fist into his head multiple times. The nerve of that monk. A small smile still made its way to her face. She had to admit, it had been funny.

Her mind continued back to her frustration. Sesshomaru. He refused to believe her and for the past few nights, since they had been traveling north, he had been pestering her. She and Shippo had attempted to do some training but he hadn't liked the barrier whatsoever. With his constant attacks on it, she had finally stopped their training and took it down. Shippo had taken off back to camp while Kagome had yelled at the Taiyoukai. Chi hadn't bothered with seeing the outside world, content to curl up within Kagome's mind and sleep. Her frustration though had made Chi very dissatisfied and unable to sleep. "What is frustrating you so?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"About time." She mumbled it under her breath. This piqued Chi's interest.

Immediately Chi began to take notice of the group around them. Shippo, as always, walked next to Kagome, everything about him ready to step back behind her. Inside Kagome's mind, Chi found herself smiling a feral grin. The kit was good. Directly in front of them walked Sango and Miroku. Occasionally they would glance back at Kagome. They were no doubt worried over the Miko's habit of mumbling under her breath when she was frustrated. Ahead of them were Inuyasha and Kikyo. Chi's eyes stayed focused on the half demon, a small smile appearing. Inuyasha, though brash, carried a pure soul. Now that Kikyo lived, her soul had returned to being pure.

A look of surprise appeared. A little girl was walking slightly before them. This little girl's soul was bright and one of the purest she had seen in a long time, since Midoriko and Kagome. Her gaze was then brought to the toad walking beside the girl, yelling angrily at her about her singing. Chi growled softly. This toad's soul had once been tainted and yet it was starting to become pure. Perhaps the influence of the child? Nearby walked a dragon with a good soul as well. One of the heads looked back at Kagome and nodded its head. She knew Kagome was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to recognize the sign of respect, but Chi did. Interest flashed in her eyes. Apparently, the dragon could see her.

After a couple of moments, Chi's eyes focused on the last person. Instantly cold dread and fury entered her. This youkai's soul was tainted and dark. There was no way this youkai would ever be able to change. So, the Taiyoukai had chosen not only to ally with them but now traveled with them. She had hoped the Lord would just be willing to be called when the battle took place. She could practically sense his aura probing and pulled her aura in closer.

Kagome instantly sensed the change in Chi. She immediately pulled up the barriers within her mind to keep Chi from taking over. Her rage and frustration were focused on Sesshomaru. She could feel the urge Chi had to try and get out to go after him. 'No! Don't attack him! He may be… be… be… evil but there must be something capable of good in him! He cares for Rin!' Kagome was still uncomfortable with Chi's reasoning on those she killed.

"One such as him should not be around us… Do not try to ease my own mind Kagome. Release me at once! He will find out how to destroy us and do so for the pure pleasure of it."

Shippo suddenly tugged on Kagome's clothing. Looking at him, he hugged her legs, mumbling softly. "Don't hurt him Mama. Rin loves him like a father. I know he isn't really nice and is cruel, but Rin loves him." Kagome could hear Chi listening and after a few minutes began to calm down. Kagome smiled down at Shippo in thanks.

Focusing back on Chi, she grunted. 'Besides Bokuseno-Sama said we needed him.'

"We may need him, but he does not need to be near us."

She felt Chi shift in the back of her mind, slipping away from the outside world.

As evening began to emerge, Sesshomaru stopped. Sitting and leaning against a tree, he closed his eyes. Rin yelped in excitement. Kagome couldn't help the large smile that appeared on her face. Allowing herself to drop her bag to the ground, she dove in humming. Inuyasha looked disgruntled but Kikyo was sitting with him, talking to him quietly. Usually Inuyasha would push them until they were exhausted. Setting to work, she built a small fire, not wanting anything big.

"Miko, you will bathe this Sesshomaru's ward. The hot spring is there." His hand motioned to the east. Almost instantly, Kagome's frustration returned. She could hear Chi growling in the back of her mind. How the innocent one could think this one as a father does not make sense to her.

"Take the girl. I wish to speak with her."

Kagome gained a wary look as she looked toward the trees. 'You will not… harm her?' A snort escaped from Chi within her mind.

"You have no need to fear for the girl. She is far purer than any we have let free. She is as pure as Midoriko and yourself."

A blush appeared on Kagome's face. 'I am not pure.' At that moment a growl came from Sesshomaru.

"Miko." Kagome growled fiercely.

"You have no need to lecture Sesshomaru. I am going and my name is Kagome." Turning to Rin, she smiled sweetly at Rin. "Come Rin, let us go bathe." Turning to Sango and Kikyo, she smiled. "Would you two like to come as well?" Instantly both rose, excitement in their eyes.

"Well this is… interesting. I will speak with the girl. You bring those women in hopes to prevent me from doing so. You will have no fear. I will not harm them." Kagome swallowed, her eyes looking to the ground before her as she walked. As they neared the hot spring, she sighed softly. Removing her clothing, she slid into the spring. The others followed suit. Once in the spring, Kagome swiftly washed herself, then Rin. Once that was complete, she settled back. "It is time. I will allow you to warn your friends." Kagome's eyes snapped open in surprise. Nodding, she cleared her throat.

"Hey guys, something is going to happen but whatever you do, don't attack me. I won't harm you." Sango and Kikyo stared at Kagome in confusion. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes shifted from ice blue to purple. Instantly they tensed, the power rolling off Kagome oppressing them

Chi watched the two of them, not a flicker of emotion in her eyes. Feeling someone advancing, she pressed her hands together and spoke a soft prayer of protection. A barrier sprang up almost instantly. It did not fall even when something attacked it. Bowing her head to them, she allowed a smile to flash. It was a smile that could strike fear into all hearts.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was soft. Chi focused on her.

"No, I am not Kagome and yet I am." She caught sight of Kikyo swallowing hard.

"What do you mean?" Rin was the one that answered surprisingly.

"She is Kagome-Sama. This is Kagome-Sama's beast." Chi glanced at Rin and smiled once more. It still appeared to be a cold and ruthless smile, but Rin's purity saw past it to the truth. She beamed under her gaze.

"The child is right and yet not. I am not the same as the beast all youkai hold. Those beasts are evil. The power that you feel here is purity in its truest form. Because of the darkness you hold within, it feels dark. It is that darkness that seeks to tell you it is evil." While the two pondered this, Chi turned her gaze to the child. "Your name is Rin correct?" The child nodded.

"What might be your name pretty Lady?"

"I am Chi Ken No Tama, but Kagome calls me Chi."

"May I call you Chi as well?" Chi nodded.

"Tell me child, why do you follow your demon Lord? His soul is evil." Rin smiled brilliantly.

"Everyone can become good. My Lord Sesshomaru has a pure heart even though he refuses to reveal it. He is my father."

"You will fade with time and when you gain a husband, he will no longer stand by you. It is in a demon's nature." Rin's smile didn't fade.

"I may fade with time Chi-sama, but I am human. My Lord is a youkai yes, but no matter if he no longer stands by me, I will cherish what time I do have with him." Chi studied the child. She was wise for her years.

"Tell me child, do you believe the ones that call themselves Kami to be as such?" This time a frown did mar her face.

"The Kamis refused to give me happiness. Another with much warmth gave me the happiness they didn't provide. I do not follow the Kamis." Sango and Kikyo gasped. Sango spoke.

"What do you mean Rin?" Rin looked down.

"The Kamis took away my parents when I was very young. They disguised themselves as bandits and destroyed them, even though they were faithful. They laughed at my fate, expecting me to die where I lay. When I survived, they killed the woman that took care of me. They turned the villagers on me. When I met my Lord Sesshomaru, they expected him to kill me. When he did not, they continued to try and destroy my happiness. Lord Sesshomaru refused to let that happen. He protected me." Chi blinked. How could one so evil do such good? It confused her.

Silence ensued. Kikyo spoke finally.

"What did you mean by the Kamis?" Chi narrowed her gaze on the miko.

"They are not Gods. They were once as I was, a servant of our Lord, the one true God. They grew jealous of the love he held for humans and turned against him, attacking humans. Those that remained pure and dutiful stood in the way and a battle ensued. After many millennia's, they were cast down and stripped of their pure powers. Their leader was sealed away until the time comes for the final battle. Kagome's time draws near to that battle. By the time we reach her time, we will be ready to stand before him and obliterate his work. The High Kamis are those fallen that escaped our grasps. Our Lord will not intervene with them. They created the lesser Kami, their children. Through this, youkai was created. It is the reason youkai carry a beast within. It is the evil within and removes the purity from their souls."

Sango blinked in surprise. They were speechless. Chi inspected them closely. Glancing over their shoulders, she alone saw the two beings of light standing guard over them. Unfortunately, they were wounded. Both bowed their heads to her in greeting. Focusing back on the two, she tilted her head. "Tell me, have you felt those that guard over you or have you been foolishly oblivious your whole life?" Sango growled darkly and another wound was inflicted on the figure behind her. Kikyo blushed a little though. Focusing on her, she waited.

"I have. It was in fact the reason I did not take Inuyasha to hell with me even though we met many times without Kagome's knowledge. It was like a warmth that kept my love alive for him. I never knew what it was." Chi nodded.

"It is like me to Kagome. I became a part of her on her rebirth though. Your guardians remain separated. It is what keeps you completely human. Because I am within, Kagome will change as she comes into her power. She will no longer appear to be human. We will unite until we are one." Sango narrowed her eyes. Her guardian fell to her knees. Chi growled softly. "Stop your anger. You will continue harming your guardian." Sango's eyes widened.

A soft whisper in her ear had Chi looking to the side. Beside her stood a bright light. Rin was looking at the light in worry. Chi nodded.

"I can help heal their souls Chi?" Chi nodded.

"You are pure of heart and soul, your purity blinding in the face of darkness. It will only grow as you continue to grow. Unless you allow darkness to taint you." Rin's eyes widened, fear in her eyes. Chi gently caressed her cheek. "Do not fear little one. Your guardian protects you, and Kagome will do all in her power to keep you pure. She is currently yelling at me to not make you fear." A soft chuckle reverberated through the hot spring. "I too will always ensure your purity is kept." Rin nodded.

Closing her eyes briefly, Chi spoke when she opened them once more.

"I must let Kagome return. The Taiyoukai is about to lose control as well as the rest of the group. Except for perhaps my son. He seems to be enjoying the sight." Laughter broke out at the oddness. "I will speak with you again. I must tell you now. You must not speak of these things I have told you about Kagome to anyone. Should you wish to know more of the Lord I serve, ask Kagome. I will answer through her. Just remember this. No matter how many sins you may commit, how much darkness and pain the false Gods put you through, he loves you always and is always willing to reach out to lift you to your feet again." The girls watched as the purple began to fade back to ice blue.

Before the purple left, Chi gave a smile to Sango. "By the way slayer, your brother lives." Then it was Kagome who sat before them blushing.


	16. Chapter 16

Year: 1535  
Month: March

She was waiting for their outburst. She could almost taste the tension in the air. Peeking up, she saw that Sango was pale and Kikyo was staring at her oddly. Looking back down, she waited quietly.

Suddenly, a large amount of water washed over her head. Blinking in surprise, she glanced over and saw Rin. She was giggling. Rin was now thirteen if she remembered correctly. She herself would be turning eighteen this year. In fact, her birthday was only a couple of months away. She would need to go back to her time for that day. Just so she could spend some time with her family.

"You will not be able to return Kagome."

'What do you mean?'

"You are no longer the same. The fallen will have closed off the well in hopes to have broken you. We will ensure that we will be there in the future to celebrate the day with our family."

Kagome dropped her chin to her chest, tears pricking her eyes. Taking a breath, she made sure that all pain was hidden away as she smiled at her friends. Her new family.

It was Kikyo that made the first move. "Kagome." She moved forward and wrapped her in a hug. Stilling momentarily, she felt shock. She had never known Kikyo to be like this. In the time she had traveled with the group, Kikyo had been warmer to her yes but she had never outright made any type of familial contact with her. After a moment, she sank into her arms and began to cry. After a moment, Sango came forward, holding her too. Rin was sitting to the side, watching the three women in confusion.

Rin glanced at her guardian and then back toward the others. The light seemed to dim until a little girl like Rin stood there. On her back were a pair of wings. This of course wasn't the guardian's true form, but it was the form that Rin wished her to hold. It was because of Rin's desire to fly. The guardian watched the three quietly before a small smile appeared.

" She is just frightened Rin. There is a lot that she has been dealing with. You served our Lord as a child, so it comes easily to you. For her… She is frightened by the prospect of everything He provides."

Rin frowned but shrugged it away. She glanced around at the barrier around the spring. The other two guardians were standing sentinel by the outer edges as her own was. They were keeping the barrier up. Satisfied, she began to kick her feet to occupy her time.

A sudden thought came into her mind. Could she become like Kagome? Her guardian gave her a sad look.

"Do not even think that Rin. It is not a blessing to live forever. Even were you to find a pure youkai, your mate would die long before you. Kagome will live to the end of this world until the next comes, bringing with its peace. It is not a fate you would wish. She will be forever trapped at the age when she fully combines with Sanctus Flamma." Rin cocked her head to the side in confusion at the name. The guardian gave a soft laugh and caressed Rin's cheek.

"Sanctus Flamma is Chi Ken No Tama's real name. It means Holy Flame. Do not envy her Rin. It is a fate that we would not wish on anyone. She accepted the fate, knowing the consequences. She will watch her friends and family die. She will long survive her son and if she were to find a companion, she will outlive him as well. Should she have children, she will outlive them for they will be mortal."

Rin looked down, tears appearing in her eyes. It sounded sad. She would not like to outlive any children she may have. Glancing up, she watched as the women separated.

Kagome wiped her eyes. She gave a strained smile. She opened her mouth to speak but Sango shook her head. "No Kagome. You don't have to talk about it. We had a suspicion." Kagome's bottom lip trembled. Sango sighed. "No matter how long we live Kagome, we will always be by your side. Even if it means we need to demand ourselves to be reborn to do so."

Kagome opened her mouth and then giggled. "Chi said that being reborn is not natural."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Then we will be spirits. Either way, you will always find us near." Kikyo nodded her assent. Rin suddenly came forward and latched herself on to Kagome's form.

"So, will I Kagome-Sama. I'll make sure Shippo comes too." Kagome laughed brightly, her eyes dancing.

At that moment, Kagome tilted her head as though listening. Then she grimaced and looked around. "I think we should get dressed. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku are getting pretty pissed." The others nodded and quickly got dressed. Once they were all ready, Kagome clapped her hands together. "Please take the barrier down." She didn't know exactly how to do it but hopefully it would be enough. Raising her head, she watched as the barrier slid away. The females immediately separated to prevent the males from damaging the others.

Kagome moved away to Shippo who was leaning against a tree. "That was longer than usual Mama." Kagome shrugged. Glancing at the others, a sad smile appeared.

"Let's go to camp." Shippo nodded.

After the males had finished checking over the girls, they finally looked around. Inuyasha blinked. "Where did Kagome go?"

Sango growled, shoving Miroku away. "She's probably back at camp already."

"The miko did not stay." It sounded more of a statement than a question. Kikyo glanced down as Rin tugged on her arm.

"It's time to sleep. Kagome-Sama doesn't like to be alone." Kikyo nodded. She, Sango and Rin began to walk back to camp. The males watched, Inuyasha and Miroku's expressions showing their confusion. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on his ward. She seemed far too comfortable around these human females. Rin had never enjoyed the company of humans, although she had enjoyed spending some time with human children. Once she turned twelve, she had refused to spend time with humans, preferring to spend time with youkai. Following the others back, his thoughts turned to the miko.

Once Kagome had returned to camp, she had begun preparations for bed. Things were stopped however when movement caught her eye. Whirling, her eyes widened as she stared at the beautiful woman that stood in the center of the camp. She was staring at Kagome in disgust and revulsion.

"So, this is the miko that dares to defy the kami." Kagome tensed, her eyes narrowing. Within Chi was demanding that she let her slaughter the female before them. Kagome eyed the woman, her gaze coming to rest on the crescent moon that rested on her forehead. She had to be of some relation to Sesshomaru. She could see that the woman before her thought she was filth. Kagome snarled low causing the woman to raise a brow. So that's where Sesshomaru got that ability. Her temper rose.

"Those creatures you call Kami are not my Kami. They can rot in hell."

Kagome leapt to the side as a whip tore the blanket, she had previously been about to lay down into two. Kagome narrowed her eyes, studying the woman. "Wench, you shall respect the Kamis." Kagome let off a bitter laugh. Shippo was standing off to the side, hiding behind a tree, hiding his scent and aura. He knew that this youkai would tear him to pieces for the thrill of it. Evil coursed through this woman.

"I shall not Youkai. They do not deserve my respect. They wish me to end my existance, taking Midoriko's place within the jewel. They want me as a breeder! I do not give respect unless it is earned." Kagome's eyes were flashing purple. Mentally she yelled at Chi. She, Kagome, would take care of this.

The youkai's eyes narrowed in anger as her claws clenched briefly. She held the look that Kagome was beneath her and that alone infuriated Kagome.

Kimi, Lady of the West watched the woman with disgust. She had been informed how to destroy this creature. She was not to destroy her yet though. This was for her own curiosity. Once the woman defeated the creature Naraku, the task would be carried out. They had even sent one of their many assassins to keep watch over the woman. Should she fail though, she would be entrusted with the task. It was obvious that her son had no intention of destroying the human. She could smell his scent covering this campsite. It was he that betrayed her. He had chosen to forsake the Kamis.

This child did not know her betters either. She had watched her and the kit for some time. The kit was a traitor to his race. Once she found his location, she would end his miserable existance. He was weak. This human was weak. She would have to punish the unruly child. She sought to better herself when her place was with the rest of the vermin weaklings in this world.

Kagome almost missed the female move. Dodging to the left, she prepared herself in a stance that was different. She did not want to harm this woman as she was in fact some type of relative of Sesshomaru. It would not do to alienate a possible ally. She would not use the blade of her sword. It was obvious that she would have to pull her weapon.

As the woman whirled, coming at her quickly, Kagome dodged once more. She would however avoid having to pull her weapon. Chi disagreed with her decision but agreed to allow her to battle. A warning was made that if she were to come close to death, Chi would take over. Kagome smirked, somehow like Sesshomaru's smirk.

Kimi sneered as the woman yet again dodged. She hadn't stopped moving, testing the miko. She refused to pull the weapon that rested on her side although she continued to grip the hilt. It was a strange looking hilt as well. She had never seen one designed as such. It held no guard to protect the hands when wielding. It appeared to be a katana of some form.

Anger sailed through her breast. The woman thought her no threat if she refused to pull her weapon. She would correct the girl's assessment. Calling forth her youki, she advanced, watching for the woman to move. Once the girl began to move, Kimi whirled on her, guaranteed that the girl would be unable to block the attack. At that moment, she smelled her son's scent.

Kagome had darted to the side but found the female moving after her, barely shifting to follow her move. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to dodge, she began to pull her sword.

At that moment, she felt Sesshomaru's aura enter the clearing. She focused on the task and pulled her blade, dull side up. The clang of her claws on the blade made them all freeze. The woman eyed the blade, curiosity evident in her eyes. Disgust shimmered in their depths before a smug look appeared. The woman moved back off her blade and landed on the other side of the campsite. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Kimi watched the woman briefly. She deigned to ignore her son for the time being. "Pathetic." She turned, scenting the Miko's anger rising.

Glancing towards her son, she narrowed her eyes. "You are no longer any son of mine. Reside within the disgrace that you have willingly joined. No longer will the Kamis bear witness to allow the west to flourish." As she had spoken the word disgrace, her gaze had flicked to the hanyou and the miko she had battled. Turning, her hair flying over her shoulder as she did so, she walked away.

Kagome watched the woman walk away. Her blade tip rested gently on the ground as her anger brewed. No doubt this was Sesshomaru's mother. There was no other way around it. It was the way she called her weapon pathetic. Or was she calling her pathetic. Either way, it was obvious the woman thought her beneath her. Also, that her sword was worthless.

It was confirmed when the woman turned to Sesshomaru. Her anger faded away as she dropped her head some. She was the reason for this. Apparently, the woman was someone who spoke with the fallen. She jolted. When did she start calling them the fallen?

"No, I did not push my belief onto you. You accepted them for what they were. Nothing more." Kagome nodded. Looking up, her eyes widened.

Sesshomaru watched his mother leave. He refused to show any of the emotion within. Turning his gaze to the secretive miko, his eyes narrowed. She was at fault here. One of the reasons the west was so prosperous was because of his mother's connection to the Kamis.

He held little thought of the practices and did not worship them nor provide sacrifice or whatever they wished for, but he acknowledged when his mother had forsaken his father, he had died. He had searched years for the truth of his sire's death, but it seemed only the Kami knew the answers. He would gain those answers. For now, she would pay the price until he could track down himself one of the Kami.

He advanced until he stood right before her. She was a disrespectful human and he tired of her existance. Somehow, she had evaded death before. He doubted she could do so now. As she lifted her head and gasped, his hand closed around her throat, lifting her high in the air and clenched. He watched as she struggled to breathe. Her pack scrambled to free her from his grip, but he flared his youki to push them back. Only the kit stood strong in the face of his power. As her heartbeat began to slow to a stop, he dropped her. "You will learn respect miko."

Kagome coughed harshly, struggling to get in some much-needed air. Her gaze narrowed on Sesshomaru. 'Filth…'

"Calm yourself."

Focusing on her breathing, she felt Shippo move next to her and help her to her side so that she might be more comfortable. As soon as Sesshomaru walked away, the rest of the group advanced quickly to her side. Kikyo lifted her against her and handed Sango some herbs. Sango immediately began to mash them up, placing the paste on her throat.


	17. Chapter 17

Year: 1535  
Month: March

Kagome dreamed that night, the herbs Kikyo had given her taking her into a deep sleep. She was back in that place. A storm was brewing. She stood in a field, once again 10 years old. He had told her that her mother was dead. She knew this was a lie though. "What is this place?" Her head shot to the side and up in surprise. Chi was here with her. Looking across the fields, she prevented her eyes going to the place that stood toward her left. There were fields everywhere she could see. Suddenly, the sky lit up brightly as lightening flashed over it. Glancing at Chi, she saw her frown. "I smell… something odd." She remembered this night well. When the police had sent her to her mother, she had had the nightmares every night for almost a year and a half. She dropped her head, shielding her face from view as a shiver fought to reach her. It was still early.

Kagome didn't want to go to that place but knew she had to. She would not be able to do so until it was over. Once all the events played out as they should. "Kagome, you will answer this Chi." As she spoke, Kagome watched the surprise appear on her face. She had her own voice. This was different.

"This… was my home for a time." Her voice was a soft whisper. Closing her eyes, she pleaded for it to come and whisk her away.

"Why have we come here?" Kagome shrugged, running her hands along the tops of the tall grass. Anger formed deep within her and yet it broke apart before it could affect her. She could never really hate him. "I do not hear your thoughts."

"You wouldn't. This is… a memory from deep within. Something I have buried for a long time." Lifting her head, she took a deep breath to ready herself. She smiled sadly toward Chi. "It's time to begin." Chi appeared confused.

Turning to her left, her gaze landed on the house. It wasn't big or expensive, but it did bring good memories from her youth. Before her mother had fled in the middle of the night, afraid for her life as well as the life of Souta. She had been 7. Squaring her shoulders, she took off at a run, knowing that this is how it had happened. She felt Chi next to her, moving with silent questions.

As she reached the house, she paused, attempting to stop her hand. It hovered only momentarily before opening the door. Fear filled her very being. Chi stumbled back, growling darkly. "You fear? There is nothing here but a human." That was the very reason but found she couldn't speak.

"Kagome?" She swallowed and moved to the kitchen. Her eyes became cloudy.

"I'm here Daddy." Looking up, she flinched. He was at the kitchen table. That cup with that liquid was in his hands. Even though she had told her friends that she missed her father and that he was the best, she had been lying somewhat. Her father had been a drunk. Because she looked like her mother, he took his anger out on her.

Moving to the fridge, she pulled out a juice and grabbed her schoolbook. Sitting at the table, she began to work on her homework. He was watching her. Chi stood to her right, watching her father. She could feel her unease. "What are you working on?" She could hear the slur in his voice and remained focused on writing. "Is it history? I was good at history. You want some help Little Light?" It was his nickname for her.

"No Daddy. I don't need any help." She heard the cup set down. She tensed, knowing what was coming. He leaned forward suddenly, grabbing the book. She heard Chi growl angrily. Even as she pulled the book back to her chest angrily, sliding out of the chair, she looked with wide eyes as Chi swung for her father.

Her arm completely passed through him. Chi stumbled and for once in her life Kagome saw shock appear on her face. "How…?"

As Kagome attempted to leave, her father grabbed her arm. She glared at him. "Let go of me Daddy." She saw the anger instantly. She tensed, awaiting the impact. It came soon after. His hand left an imprint on her cheek. Tears formed in her eyes. It still hurt.

"You little brat. You will respect me! You will learn respect if I have to beat it into you."

"Leave me alone Daddy! You're hurting me!"

"You will be silent!"

"No Daddy, I won't! I want Mommy!" Kagome gasped as the fist connected with her jaw. She felt the crack and screamed in her mind. It still hurt.

While she was stunned, her father lifted her while Chi was attempting everything, she could to stop him. He carried her to her room and slammed her down hard against the bed. He then leaped on her. "You little bitch! Don't you ever say that to me again!" His fist connected with her belly, chest and face. A choked scream slithered from her mouth. Instantly, his hands clenched around her throat, squeezing. After a couple minutes, she blacked out.

When she woke, she winced. Her father was gone. Rising, she got out of the bed and looked at Chi. Chi was fuming and for once showing some emotion within her. That was odd. "What happened to your guardian?" Kagome looked down. Taking Chi's hand, she walked out of the house, escaping her father. Lightning flashed overhead, giving the evening an eerie look. Kagome ran, her hair trailing behind her. Chi could see the pain she was in. Leaning down, she lifted Kagome into her arms and Kagome pointed. Soon they arrived at a large tree. In the tree were markings. Chi fell to her knees in shock and agony.

There before her, chained to the tree with unbreakable chains wrapped around it was Kagome's Guardian. It looked fully healthy and yet it was gone. It had become mortal somehow. Anger bloomed as tears fell. "How?" Kagome looked down, her own tears shimmering. Chi nodded. Kagome would inform her when she was ready. Obvious it was a painful experience. Honestly though, it looked more like her guardian was sleeping. Was it still alive then? Chi gazed down at Kagome thoughtfully. What did this mean?

Kagome gently cupped Chi's cheek to catch her attention. Focusing on her, she eyed her. "What?" Kagome pointed to the sky. High in the sky something had changed. The wind began to blow more fiercely. It pushed and shoved at her. Chi set Kagome on the ground and looked up in awe and fascination. What was this? Kagome mentally scowled. Tugging on her clawed hands, Kagome began to lead her toward the house. She could feel it. It was time. Thankfully, Chi decided to follow.

Kagome flew through the grass knowingly. It was back to that place. She ran inside, hearing the TV in the living room blaring. Talk of a twister coming alerted her to the fact it was almost here. As she rushed into the living room, she heard the familiar sound of the sirens blaring in the distance. The wish to have it all blown away filled her. In that instant, she fell to her knees, praying. 'Please take it all.' Kagome stayed like that a few more minutes. The sirens became more imperative though. Whirling, she searched for her father.

He was on the couch. "Daddy!" It caused intense pain rush through her as she found herself forced to scream his name. He had after all, broken her jaw. It only came out as a croak. She rushed over and attempted to shake him awake. He was passed out. The smell of liquor hit her strong. She shivered and hesitated. No, he was her father! Kagome's grown mind faded into the mind of the young Kagome. "No! Daddy wake up! A twister coming Daddy! Wake up!" It hurt like crazy to talk but she just simply had to wake him up.

Suddenly her memories hit her. Backing up slowly, she shed tears. Whirling, she ran out the door. Her feet took her to a cellar located about 50 feet from the house. Struggling to open it, she was surprised when it opened easily. Rushing downstairs, she reached up and shut the door, locking it. Whirling, she climbed into the bed and brought her knees up. She began to rock back and forth. The sound of thunder rocketed through the dark sky. A whimper escaped.

Chi was in shock. It was if Kagome no longer saw her. As she chased after Kagome, her skin prickled in warning. Something was coming and it was powerful. As they reached the cellar, she saw that Kagome was struggling. Reaching down, she found herself able to meet the door. Opening it, she followed Kagome downstairs. Once she was seated on the bed, Chi found her heart aching. 'What had done this to a child Kagome?' Moving onto the bed, she took Kagome into her arms and held her. Kagome's shivers soon died.

It was then the thundering increased. Something began to yank at the cellar door, almost as if something was attempting to suck them up and out. Looking at Kagome, she saw her asleep. Rising, she looked around and froze. It was then she realized exactly what had happened to the guardian. Before her stood a look alike of Kagome down to the last detail. This was a child as well. The child smirked evilly before moving toward the door. She realized too late what this look alike was trying to do. It was trying to destroy her. "She shall be taken by my Lord as his Queen and then the Heavens shall bow." The child's voice was dark. It slithered inside Chi's very soul. She felt true fear. Was Kagome really this powerful then?

Whirling, she leapt on the bed and tucked Kagome against her, holding her there. 'They will not take her.'

Suddenly, Kagome opened her eyes. It was the feeling again. She was about to be sucked towards the open cellar door. She would hold on though. For some reason though, she wasn't budging. The need to fulfill the necessary actions of the dream filled her as she attempted to struggle. Glancing behind her, her eyes widened. It was Chi. She was keeping her safe. Whirling, she folded herself into Chi's chest, holding on. She didn't want this. She wanted it to end happy. In that moment, grown Kagome prayed a prayer of protection. A large power sprang from her. It unwrapped from her as though she had been given a gift. It reached out. She heard a sudden loud scraping crash and gasped. He was gone. He was gone forever.

The sound of the twister faded, and she stared up in awe at the blue sky. Suddenly a screech of anger had her whirling. There before her now stood a look alike. She was an adult. Looking at herself, she realized she was an adult now as well. Her power furled around her like a flame, soothing. The look alike glared at Chi. "You ruined it! She was so close! If she had just let go, she would have been ours!"

Chi glared at the look-alike. She wrapped her arms around the still battered Kagome. "You will not have her." Kagome blinked in surprise. She whirled and ran. She ran to her tree. To the one creature she had left that was familiar. Her guardian.

As she reached the tree, she curled up against her guardian. Wasn't there some way to go back? She remembered a time when her father had been a loving and devoted father. What had happened to him? What had caused him to change so very much? Her guardian didn't move. She never moved. Tears glittered as she closed her eyes. Why her? With that, she was able to slip into wakefulness, her physical body not showing any of the damage she had received. It would hurt though.

Chi arrived as Kagome closed her eyes. She could feel the connection coming back. In that moment, the guardian opened her eyes and Chi's eyes widened. It was… her… In that moment, she felt it shift somewhat. It was an odd memory, but it was one of her own memories. She watched the dark Kagome appear and scowl at the guardian. I'm done with you. It's time to kill you.

As the dark Kagome touched the chains, the guardian's eyes snapped open. As the chain fell away, the guardian flung herself forward and wrapped the dark Kagome within her. "We will become as one. She is meant for far greater than your master's bride. My Lord has demanded this. She will unite the fallen and redeem them of the darkness."

The dark Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Chi's eyes widened. She never knew she had her own memories kept from her. So, she was both a fallen and yet a guardian? A thought came to mind. 'I am yin and yang. The light and the dark? So, what am I?' In that moment, she saw light and dark flare against each other, combining. In that moment, she found herself awakening once more. So, who was she really?


	18. Chapter 18

Year: 1535  
Month: March

Kagome opened her eyes blearily as the sun rose. Her throat no longer felt sore. "Do not fret. Your healing expands to even this. Not just life-threatening wounds." Kagome grunted in acknowledgement. She looked around and saw that the others were just beginning to stir. Looking to the side, her eyes softened as they came to rest on Shippo's form. He was asleep still. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed Rin sleeping next to Shippo's form. A soft smile made its way to her lips. The girl was truly good at heart. Rising from her bedding, she began to gather her belongings. As she finished packing, she felt Shippo join her.

Once they were finished, she looked at the others. They were moving slowly but surely, cleaning up their camp site. Once things were finished, Kagome found her gaze turning to Sesshomaru shyly. Anger burst within her chest. The memory of his claws around her throat came to her but she suppressed the anger. She found Chi was silent. Far more silent than usual. 'Are you well Chi?' There was silence and Kagome thought she wouldn't answer.

"I am well Kagome. There is much within the dream we dreamed that have stirred my thoughts. I will be well." Kagome nodded to herself. So be it then.

As they began to walk, the silence was thick. It was… uncomfortable. Rin was the only one that seemed oblivious. She walked with Shippo, chattering about anything and everything. Shippo replied in stilted words, feeling the tension in the air. This atmosphere continued into the night and the next 3 days. They had entered the Northern Lands on the second day. They reached the Northern Palace at night on the third week of travel.

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku stared up at the castle in awe. It was oddly beautiful and yet imposing at the same time. Shippo tugged on Kagome's hand as Rin tugged on Kikyo and Sango's hands. Kagome looked down and frowned. "Shippo?" He pointed ahead.

"Sesshomaru is leaving us." Kagome looked ahead and a cross look came over her features. Sesshomaru was indeed leaving. He was already at the gates. Darting forward with the others, she caught sight of Inuyasha's disgruntled look. She slowed by him and tossed him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm here." She saw the surprise in his eyes before he scoffed.

"As if that counts for anything wench." Kagome let out a light laugh.

As they reached the gates, the guards stared at them suspiciously but with a look from Sesshomaru, they stood down. Rin trotted forward, making sure to remain behind Sesshomaru. Feeling Chi's calming sounds throughout her body, Kagome was able to keep her anger from overpowering her senses. She made certain to keep herself in the middle of her group, knowing that her presence would be enough to incite a riot.

As they reached the courtyard, a kitsune youkai appeared in royal kimonos. A dark green leaf with gilded edges rested upon his forehead. Kagome couldn't help but stare in awe. He was beautiful. He had flowing red hair that went to the bottom of his back and soft grey eyes. He had what looked to be 10 tails. Half of them were wrapped around his waist while the other half were moving freely behind him. "Sesshomaru-Sama. What do I have the pleasure of your visit here?" The kitsune's eyes moved beyond Sesshomaru to rest on the group. His eyes lingered on Rin and he winked, a small smile appearing. As his eyes landed on Inuyasha, curiosity appeared.

Kagome kept her head lowered and waited. "You have a half breed in your pack." Kagome's head shot up in anger as Inuyasha growled. Even Chi was angry at the term the kitsune had used.

Sesshomaru spoke then. "Do not be foolish Hiroki-Sama. The half breed is not a part of this Sesshomaru's pack." The kitsune nodded. His focus turned to them, this time inspecting each of them.

As his eyes landed on Shippo, curiosity appeared. Then his gaze turned to Kagome. Kagome was still fuming inside, her eyes flickering between blue and purple. A cold look appeared in his eyes. "Come. We will speak within."

Kagome saw the others glance at her in worry. She gave a tentative smile. She herself was uncertain. 'Chi?'

"Have no fear for I am always with you." The words filled her with contentment. It did not sound as something Chi would say but somehow it was. Nodding to the others, she followed Sesshomaru in. A servant appeared and instantly Rin moved up to the servant, nodding to her as a Lady would. The servant whisked her away. Ah Un had been taken within the courtyard. Jaken glared back at them but followed the servant.

Another servant appeared next to Shippo. "Young one, shall we go to place you in a room whilst the adults talk?"

Shippo narrowed his eyes, growling. "I will remain."

Kagome instantly placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, catching the disgusted and infuriated look in the servant's eyes. "Shippo, go. All will be well. Perhaps you can keep Rin company while we are talking." Shippo nodded.

"Yes Mother." As Shippo moved to go toward the stairs, the servant cast Kagome a sneer. Inuyasha moved next to her but Kagome shook her head.

"No Inuyasha. It is something that is not worth it. All that matters are what my son sees me as and what I see him as. Only my close friends could have any understanding of us." Her eyes were warm as they gazed at Inuyasha. He nodded.

As they caught up with Sesshomaru, Kagome walked between Kikyo and Sango with Inuyasha before them and Miroku at the back with Kirara. As they arrived at the study, they followed the two Taiyoukai within. The kitsune settled in his seat before motioning for the others. They watched Sesshomaru settle on a pillow. The girls settled on three pillows next to each other. The guys settled slightly to their right. Kirara leaped off Miroku's shoulder and settled in Kagome's lap, staring at the kitsune as if daring him to come after her. Sango nodded to Kirara approvingly.

Hiroki, Lord of the Northern Lands, watched the group before him. Having witnessed Sesshomaru's arrival with not only his human ward but four humans and a half breed had started the curiosity deep within. And yet when he had viewed the young woman with the flickering eyes, he had sensed the great power within. This human had far too much power for her own good. It was the power of a Taiyoukai. The thing was, it was far more powerful than himself or even Sesshomaru. It reminded him of an ancient power that had long been forgotten. The power of the miko Midoriko. That miko had defied the four cardinal lords. She had sealed each of them into a jewel that burst from the woman's chest as a last act of sacrifice to save the humans. His gaze studied each of them. Only one would be the alpha and yet there appeared to be two within this group although the pair were not mated. His gaze looked to the hanyou. "Why have you come here?"

Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms. "I didn't come here of my own free will fox." Kikyo glanced over at him and his ears flattened. "Ask Kagome. She's the one that wanted to come here." He turned away. They watched surprise appear in the kitsune's eyes as he focused on the females.

"Which of you is this Kagome?" Kagome lowered her eyes and was about to speak up when Kikyo spoke up. "I am Kagome."

'Kikyo?'

'Tell me what needs to be said Kagome. I do not like the way he looks at you. Answer to my name here.' Acceptance flooded through her mind.

Kikyo bowed her head in respect. "I came here to ask youkai-sama to join us in our fight against Naraku. We have need of allies. It was suggested by Bokuseno-Sama to come find the Cardinal Lords and ask for their aid."

Inuyasha was feeling very uncomfortable. "K…" He caught Kagome throwing him a look and swallowed. "Kagome is right."

Kagome mentally smiled. "Your friends love you Kagome. You have no reason not to trust them. Kikyo is correct in her assumption. They must not know until the time comes that their trust is gained. Currently, you are still vulnerable as you are not whole." Kagome understood what Chi was talking about.

Hiroki studied the one that called herself Kagome. She was strong. That was for certain. His gaze turned to the others. "You're companions?"

She motioned to each of them. "This is Sango, a Taijya, Kikyo, a priestess in training, Miroku, a Houshi, and Inuyasha, our hanyou companion. This is Kirara, Sango's neko companion." His eyes turned cold as he stared at Kikyo (Kagome). Within him, his beast was screeching to destroy her. She was not pure his demon stated. He could tell that this girl was far different than most people. She didn't even smell human. The scent of death wasn't mixed within her scent as most humans had.

Finally, he spoke. "I will think on this. Stay for a couple of days and I will have your answer then. Feel free to use any of my facilities." He rose, signifying that their meeting was over. The others rose and headed out. Servants appeared then, motioning for them to follow.

Kagome looked at the servant leading her. "I wish to be taken to my son." The servant glanced at her in surprise.

"We did not see any human child with your group Milady." Kagome's eye's flickered and became purple.

"My son is a kitsune youkai called Shippo."

The servant's eyes darkened in anger. "A youkai would never be family with a human."

A growl escaped Kagome's lips and she grabbed the youkai by her throat, lifting her in the air.

"You will watch your tongue youkai before I purify your existance. This one does not wish to, but I will be forced to do so if you do not heed my words." Fear was in the youkai's eyes as she couldn't escape from Kagome's grip. Kagome tightened her grip just a little bit more before dropping the servant. "Now you will take me to my son." The servant rose, clutching her throat as fear filled her. This was no ordinary human. She hastily moved down the hall.

As they reached a door, the servant bowed and then fled. Kagome sighed heavily and shook her head. Opening the door, she entered a decent sized room. It was beautiful. "Mother! I was worried." Shippo barreled into her side, hugging her tightly. "They told me that I would no longer be able to be with you. They said a youkai and a human did not belong together." There were tears in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes flashed purple as she kneeled by him, pulling him to her in a hug. "No one will tear us apart my son. There is no youkai or human on earth that will be able to do so. I would fight through them all to have you by my side. You are pack. You are my son. Nothing will change that." Shippo nodded against her shoulder and sniffed.

Pulling back, the tears in his eyes were gone. He saw that her eyes were purple and felt warmth flood through him. It was a relief that the other side accepted him as pack and family. He did not doubt her words. "Mother…"

At that moment, the door opened and the kitsune lord entered. When he saw Kagome there, his eyes flashed in anger. "Which servant brought you to this room human?" Kagome rose, placing Shippo behind her. He moved willingly, accepting her protection.

"The servant wasn't going to bring me here. I forced her to. No one shall separate this one from my son. Not even you." She stood proudly in defiance.

Before she could blink, he was there before her. His hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing. "No youkai willingly stays with a human. You have bewitched him."

Shippo growled. "She did not bewitch me. She is my mother. Would you great Lord have taken in an orphaned kitsune? Would you have raised it as your own and made him strong?" Hiroki glanced down at the kit.

Dropping the human, he sneered down at her. "She shall be removed from your presence kit. That will not be changed."

Chi completely took over at that moment. Rising from her spot where she had crumbled, she lunged at the youkai lord. He caught her form but immediately released her as his hands began to burn. Chi flashed her teeth in a silent threat. "You will not remove this one from her son youkai. It matters not whether you deem it wrong. He is mine!" She curled her fingers as if she had claws.

Hiroki stared coldly at her. "You are an abomination." Chi growled low, keeping herself between Hiroki and Shippo. Her kit was hovering in the background, ready to fight if necessary. Chi brought her hand to her sword at her hip. She knew that she would need to use it against this one. She would do her best not to kill him though.

They remained like that, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. "You can remain with the kit but know this human; I will not protect you against others." He turned away and left the room. Chi watched him leave coldly.

Shippo's words brought her back to the present. "Mother, what did he mean?"

Chi looked down at Shippo. "There will be others that will attempt to take you from my side. Other youkai does not approve of a human caring for a youkai such as I do for you. It is one thing when a youkai takes a human as a ward for the idea that the human will never surpass the youkai. It is considered that the human is a pet. So, if you place it to the opposite…"

Shippo nodded. "Others will view me as your pet." Chi nodded.

Placing her hand on his head, she looked around. "I believe that whilst we are within these walls, it would be better for me to stay in control. For all the changes within Kagome, she still wishes to only see the good and can be oblivious to other intentions." Shippo nodded in understanding.

Chi moved to the closet and surprisingly found a few outfits within. They were apparently for guests. She didn't see anything that would fit her of course. A frown made its way to her lips. Shrugging, she pulled one out for Shippo. Placing the dark green hoari and Hakamas on the bed, she then turned to her own bag. Delving into it, she smiled as she pulled out a simple green kimono. The obi was a beautiful blue. Donning the kimono, she turned to Shippo. A proud smile appeared on her lips. It was nothing more than a small twitch but Shippo recognized it. He puffed with pride.

As they moved to the door, Chi paused. "They will not only come after this one Shippo. They will come for you as well. They will view you as weak."

Shippo's eyes became cold momentarily. "They will find that I am anything but weak. You taught me to be strong Mother." Chi nodded.

"Perhaps we shall go to the dojo for a demonstration."

Shippo's eyes began to laugh. "Just don't kill others even if they do have evil within their hearts Mother?" Chi hesitated. It would be best. After all, it would benefit turning the Cardinal Lords to their side. She nodded slightly, a smirk playing on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Year: 1535  
Month: April

When the two reached the dojo, they were pleased. Already they had had to deal with three youkai that had determined to destroy them. They of course hadn't killed them, merely knocking them unconscious. It would not exactly work too well if they killed during their stay. Chi slid into an unoccupied room after checking with her reiki. Shippo followed close behind. Letting out a relieved sigh, she cracked her neck.

Shippo winced. "Mother! Don't do that!" Chi sent an amused smile toward Shippo. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Put up a barrier with your youki Shippo. I do not want the youki in the vicinity knowing the strength of our miko power." Shippo nodded. He was able to use his youki more fluently than the miko power that coursed through his veins. It wasn't extremely powerful, so it didn't affect his youki. It hurt like hell though whenever he used it though.

Closing his eyes, he called on his youki. It surged to life. He felt his mother's miko power spark but nothing more. Once the barrier was up, he let a soft breath escape. Opening his eyes, he smirked as he saw his mother with her eyes closed, inspecting his work.

Finally, she nodded. "You are getting better Shippo." He immediately beamed under her praise. Opening her eyes, she smirked. "Now, let us let off some steam." Shippo nodded, sliding into a combative stance.

Hiroki was settled in his study. The humans were keeping to their rooms, as was the hanyou. He was glad for that. He didn't very much like their presence here. The only human that moved freely in his gardens now was Sesshomaru's ward. His servants knew better than to harm the child. He himself had a soft spot reserved for her in his heart. The child was simply too pure to simply be human. Yet she was. He could tell that much with a sniff.

His thoughts turned dark as they moved to the human he had spoken to. This Kikyo. It left a bad taste in his mouth. His eyes narrowed in thought. His beast wished for the woman's death. In most Mikos, his beast found humor in their attempts. With this one miko, there was a feeling of rage, anger and possibly fear? Nonsense. He feared no one. His beast was powerful and did not cower before some creature such as this Kikyo. A growl echoed in the room. He did not like this feeling.

Focusing back on the proposition brought forth by the one known as Kagome, he mulled it over. Naraku was indeed a pest in his lands. Too often he would arrive at a village to find it filled with miasma and the inhabitant's dead. Although he detested the humans that lived on his lands, he was an honorable youkai. He ensured that his human villages prospered and were well protected. The humans tended to fear him, and he preferred it that way. He tended to provide for his land much like Sesshomaru did. Of course, Sesshomaru was his elder by at least 300 years. He had at one time worshiped the Inu youkai. That was a long time ago of course. Perhaps a much-needed sparring session with Sesshomaru was needed. Or perhaps he would venture to the garden.

Kikyo remained seated at the balcony of her room. Inuyasha had already joined her within the room. He was slumped against the door of the balcony. No doubt Miroku and Sango would soon be arriving with Kirara. "How come we have to call you Kagome?" His voice was a hushed whisper to keep others from overhearing.

Kikyo sighed. "If this Lord refuses to help us, he may go after her. Would you rather they go after her, still learning how to use her powers and skill, or would you rather him go after me, who can defend herself quite adequately."

Inuyasha shrugged, acknowledging the fact. "It'll come out sooner or later. Kouga won't fall for it." Kikyo sighed.

"We'll have to find a way to get in contact with him. He would most likely be willing to go along with the tale." Inuyasha was silent. She was right. Kouga would do just about anything for Kagome. Then again, last time they had seen Kouga, he had been rather… angry at his being unable to protect his woman. Inuyasha snorted. Kagome would never be his woman.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and Miroku and Sango entered. Kirara was in her large form behind them. Apparently, she felt just as uneasy as the rest of them. "Are you certain, Ki…Kagome?" Sango's voice was soft. Kikyo rose, silencing Sango with a finger to her lips. Motioning Inuyasha to move, she closed the door. Raising her hands, she placed a barrier around the room. Once it was set, she nodded.

"It is safe to speak now."

Sango let out a breath. "So, we have to call you Kagome now?"

Kikyo smiled. "Just around the kitsune. I don't trust him with Kagome. The way he looks at her… it's disturbing." Sango and Miroku nodded, accepting. They had seen the looks the Kitsune Lord had bestowed on their dear friend.

"Should we let them be alone?"

Kikyo sighed. "Honestly, she should be fine. If we know Kagome, she doesn't let anything stop her. For the time being, we must ensure that we do our part. We must gain the acceptance of the Kitsune Lord, even if it means to get him to travel with us."

Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms. "I don't like it one bit. I can tell the fox hates hanyou." Kikyo sighed and gave Inuyasha a stern look. His ears flattened.

"Inuyasha, you really don't have much of a choice in this. We need the Cardinal Lords to defeat Naraku." Huffing, Inuyasha turned and moved to the door. Kikyo dropped the barrier.

"I'll be in my room." The humans watched him leave.

Miroku chuckled. "That is much like Inuyasha." Sango nodded. Kikyo had turned her attention away, seeking Kagome's mind. It was new to her and she wasn't quite sure how it was done. When she finally touched it, she felt pleasure. Kagome was safe then.

Evening was coming on when the two stopped training. Shippo panted from the place he had fallen. Kagome had her hands right above his neck, glowing. He tilted his head to reveal his neck. She allowed her miko power to fade. Rising, she chuckled. "You'll get better."

Shippo growled softly. "You've been holding back Mother." He had an accusing tone.

Kagome's laughter spilled across the room. "I didn't want to hurt you little one."

Shippo grunted. "I still think it isn't fair."

Kagome ruffled his air lovingly. "Bring down the barrier. We have a guest." Shippo tensed but she shook her head. "It's Sesshomaru-Sama." Shippo nodded warily and pulled down the barrier.

The moment it dropped, the door slid open and Sesshomaru appeared. Kagome looked toward Shippo. "Why don't you go to the others? I am assuming that dinner will be ready soon." Shippo nodded and darted away, using his inherent speed. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and bowed. "What can I do for you Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"You claim you are the miko Kikyo."

Kagome sighed. "It was a decision made to protect myself." She remained straight. Chi was hovering at the forefront, watching everything and yet not giving away her presence. She would be ready just in case. During her and Shippo's training, Chi had relaxed, allowing Kagome to take control. Once they left, she would take back control. Thankfully Kagome accepted this. Sesshomaru studied her for a few more moments before turning.

Kagome spoke up once more. "Please do not tell my secret Sesshomaru-Sama. I must remain alive to defeat Naraku." She dares not inform him of the after. She hoped by then that she would have been able to gain his trust as well as the trust of the other Cardinal Lords. She knew she could count on Kouga but that was it.

Sesshomaru paused by the door. After a few moments, he continued walking. "Hn."

Kagome allowed a smile to appear. "You understand his meaning?"

Kagome chuckled and spoke aloud. "After so many years around Inuyasha, you tend to start understanding that kind of language." In her mind, she could sense Chi shrugging.

"Let us catch up with our kit. I do not wish him to be alone long." Kagome moved after, her laughter spilling forth, bright and cheerful.

When she caught up with Shippo, he was standing over a boy a little older than him in appearance. He was growling. The boy had claw marks on his shoulder and a wound in his leg. Chi watched carefully. The boy growled at her son. Pride filled herself as Shippo merely sniffed in indignation and inspected his claws. "You dirtied my claws. Go before I remove your head from your shoulders." The boy instantly darted off, fear coming off him.

Chi stepped out at that moment and Shippo turned in surprise. He bowed. "Hello Mother."

She gently laid her palm on his head. "You did good kit." Shippo instantly puffed up happily. They continued their way where he could scent the others. As they reached the room, they felt a barrier. Shippo hesitated. Chi looked around, feeling who was inside. It was Kikyo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha was sulking in his rooms. Ignoring Inuyasha for the time being, she opened the door and stepped through the barrier. Shippo followed.

Kikyo and Miroku whirled as they felt someone step through the barrier. Sango whirled as well, her hand going to the sword around her waist. They froze when they saw Kagome and Shippo. Yet it wasn't Kagome they were seeing. It was that other side of her. The side that frightened them. "I believe it is almost time for dinner. Are you three hungry?"

They nodded, dumbstruck. Finally, Miroku tried to speak. He hadn't had the pleasure of meeting this side of Kagome. He recognized that this was not the Kagome they knew. Inuyasha would be too blinded to really notice much of a difference. Chi's eyes moved to Miroku. "Houshi, it would be best to refrain from placing your hand anywhere on my body while I am in charge. This is your only warning."

She turned away, breaking Kikyo's barrier easily. Shippo grinned toward Miroku. Miroku was at a loss for words. He glanced at Kikyo and Sango, but they shook their head. Kirara was still on Sango's shoulder but she was antsy.

Chi looked to Shippo and without a word he nodded, understanding her silent request. Get Inuyasha. Once the Inu hanyou joined them, she began to move. Inuyasha moved near Miroku and Sango, often watching Kagome's back warily. The power that was coming from her made his skin shiver. There was something about her power that made him think it was so completely pure and yet so completely evil. Shoving his hands in his sleeves, he glowered at Kagome's back. He didn't like the fact that Kikyo was walking next to her, talking quietly.

Chi listened quietly as Kikyo spoke. She was telling her about their decision. Once she finished, Chi nodded in acceptance. "You are wise Miko. I agreed with the decision when it was first thought of. It would not do."

Kikyo nodded and then shifted. "Since I named you as a priestess in training, perhaps you should speak more like Kagome." Chi turned to stare at Kikyo. She merely smiled. "It is only advice."

Chi nodded. "It is wise advice. Many would become suspicious." Focusing on Kagome's way of speech, she studied it in her mind. "How's this?"

Kikyo smiled. "That's good. Just don't talk like a Taiyoukai." Chi nodded in acceptance. She would need to gain Kagome's help in how to respond to anything they may say to her in the beginning. Once she got used to it, it would be a simple matter. It would also help to blend the two of them together. "I won't be completely taken over when we become one will I?"

Chi mentally sighed. 'No, you will not Kagome. You will gain some personality traits of myself. We will simply become one. Our personality will blend until it matches evenly. You will still be you; you know but the difference will be that you will have the focus that I have.' She felt Kagome slip back into the back of their mind.

As they reached the doors where they smelled the food and where Inuyasha claimed the others were, they waited. A servant appeared, bowing. Chi caught the nasty look the servant threw her and she narrowed her eyes. The doors opened and they entered. At the low table was Hiroki, Sesshomaru and Rin. There was also another male Kitsune and a female youkai that appeared different than what she was used to. Delving into Kagome's memories, she inspected the animal traits of the youkai. This youkai appeared to be cat of some sort. She then made the connection. A bobcat. They were native to a place known as America to Kagome.

The female had brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her claws were dainty. A smooth tail waved behind her. Instead of pointed ears, she had a pair of brownish black ears on her head. They flicked toward them in curiosity, but the woman kept her head bowed.

Hiroki rose. His eyes were cold. "So good of you to join us. You are prompt." He motioned to the pillows surrounding the low table. As they settled, Chi found herself sitting next to Rin and Kikyo. She was also facing the strange youkai. As the servants entered with the food, silence reigned. Once they left, Hiroki spoke. "How has your stay been so far Miko Kagome?"

Kikyo didn't immediately answer. When Chi touched her mind to get her attention, she jolted a little. "It has been well Youkai-Sama."

Hiroki nodded and motioned to the bobcat. Chi waited with bated breath. She was curious about this one. There was… something about the youkai. She was extremely small for her size. "This is Ziah."

The female raised her head suddenly. Bright forest green eyes with golden brown flecks looked toward him. "Zia." She pronounced her name slowly.

He nodded, amusement flashing. "She has come from a place called Turtle Island."

Chi tilted her head some, staring. The bobcat looked at her carefully. There was a calm acceptance in her eyes as she too studied her. "You are not quite human." She had spoken in her own language. Chi could see the others were confused.

She nodded. "Not quite but I am."

The bobcat bowed her head in respect. "Niiji, I am honored by your presence here. I thought to be completely alone."

A smile flashed in Chi's eyes. "How come I know what she is saying?"

'As I am a guardian, it is natural to know other languages. You will learn how to access this ability.'

Chi bowed her head in respect. "I am honored Niiji. May we speak later?" The bobcat's eyes danced in laughter and curiosity. She nodded.

Turning to Hiroki, she spoke in slow Japanese. "Will learn Lord Hiroki. Permission spends with guests?" Hiroki furrowed his brow in confusion. She wished to spend time with the humans. He nodded his acceptance.

He had found the bobcat roaming his lands perhaps a month ago. She had no knowledge of the language and apparently thought eluding him was some game. He had been baffled by this youkai. He had never seen one like her before. It was baffling. He had taken in the youkai and with much devotion she finally managed to grasp some of their language. In stilted replies she had told her story. She had been sent to find the one to save their people. She had journeyed far until she had come here. He knew of youkai residing on the continent, but he hadn't realized there were a lot more or that their world was so massive.

His gaze roamed the faces of his guest until they landed on the Miko in training. He narrowed his eyes. How had this woman known his ward's language so easily? It was yet another puzzle he needed to solve. He would find the secrets this woman held and once he found them out, he would relish in her death.

As dinner ended, Hiroki dismissed the others, intending on speaking to Sesshomaru. Once they were all gone, he turned to him. "Tell me of the miko."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. "She is the half breed's woman." Hiroki rolled his eyes. Usually he was more emotional around those he considered close to him.

"Not the one called Kagome. I mean the other one. I believe they named her Kikyo." He watched Sesshomaru carefully.

There was no sign of anything. "The woman is an irritant."

Hiroki was surprised. "Why isn't she dead yet then? Usually things that irritate you die." Sesshomaru sent him an annoyed look. It was only a flicker, but it made Hiroki grin.

"She has not answered my queries. Until she does so, she will remain alive."

This had Hiroki gaping. "You're intrigued by the abomination?" Sesshomaru rose, intending to leave. "Okay, okay! What kind of questions hasn't she answered and why couldn't you just threaten her with her life to reveal those answers?"

Sesshomaru was silent for so long that Hiroki thought he wouldn't answer. "She refuses to stay dead." Hiroki blinked in surprise. Well that was one of the questions answered. He watched Sesshomaru leave the room. Now he was curious. What about this woman had Sesshomaru so intrigued?

Chi had told Shippo to go join the others while she spoke with Zia. They wandered through the gardens, the stars shining down. It was a half moon out. After about twenty minutes walking, they settled by a tree. Zia curled up on a rock and almost looked as though she were sunbathing. "Tell me of your people Niiji."

Zia tilted her head, her eyes half closed. "They are a good people. We are Panawahpskek. Our human companions live near a great river near the great water. We hunt the forests in peace, the game plentiful. We sing of the glories of Tabaldak and Gluskabe. We fight against the evils of Malsumis." Chi nodded. Zia opened her eyes fully. "Tell me spirit, how is it that you are human and yet not?"

Chi shifted. "You name me a spirit as a guardian?" Zia nodded. Chi closed her eyes breathing deeply and letting the air out. "The one I protect was in danger. The evils have focused on her. They wish to destroy this world in which we live in. If she does not survive, youkai will fade away into myths and legends."

Zia's eyes widened. "It cannot be spirit. Tabaldak loves all of us. Why would he harm a creation of his own?"

Chi sighed. "Youkai are not a creation of… Tabaldak." Chi frowned. From the hierarchy of what Zia had told her, it was like the hierarchy of her Lord. Perhaps they called him by a different name. She continued. "Malsumis's followers created youkai as an affront to the creator. Those that follow the creator are safe for now, but his vengeance will be swift and deadly." Zia's eyes grew troubled. Chi frowned. "What ails your mind Zia?"

The bobcat youkai raised her eyes to Chi. "I was sent away by our Sagamas to find a savior. The youkai is producing less young. More die each year. Our human companions fear for their safety. We believe that Malsumis has come into our tribes." Chi's eyes grew troubled. "Our tribes are still large, but we fear our end."

Chi gently touched Zia's hand. "Listen well Zia. Send a messenger to your Sagamas. Heed him to come here to this land. The one the evil one seeks will give sanctuary. By the time they arrive, her task will be completed. A new war will begin but as long as she lives, youkai will be safe with her." Chi knew that the promise was hollow. She herself had no idea what would come to pass once Naraku was defeated.

"I will find a way to keep them alive. I will not allow youkai to die out. If they do… Shippo…" Chi mentally agreed. It would mean Shippo would die. As well as Inuyasha and Kouga. All the friends she had made would die. They would go to see Bokuseno to speak with him when they got a chance. Perhaps he would know a place.

Zia's smile was all she needed to know she had said the correct thing. "I will send a messenger bird to my people." Zia rose and moved to leave.

Chi hesitated. "Niiji… tell them… should they come across more youkai, tell them to come as well." Zia nodded. She bowed gratefully and headed inside. Chi sighed. She was getting soft.


	20. Chapter 20

Year: 1535  
Month: April

On the final day of their stay, Chi was getting frustrated. She was tired. Controlling Kagome's body was very tiring on her. Once they left, she would curl up in the back of their mind and sleep for at least a week! Currently she was outside with Shippo. She and Kikyo had gone into the dojo that morning with Shippo to practice. Kikyo had decided that she needed training and it would appear more plausible in their story. Shippo was extremely happy with the training.

Looking up from her place by a pond, she saw Shippo was happily running around with Rin. She knew Shippo wouldn't go too far from her presence. A hand touched her leg and Chi turned her eyes to Zia. Ever since that first night, Zia had become her constant companion. It was odd. The youkai in this land around her had immediately recognized her as a threat. Zia on the other hand recognized her as friend. Zia had even recognized her as a guardian. Zia intrigued her. She spoke very little but when she did it was almost as if the youkai recognized what was in her mind.

"You are wondering of my acceptance." Chi gave her an annoyed look, but the youkai merely laughed softly. They always spoke in Zia's language which confused and frustrated the others around her. Chi had recognized this and had immediately begun to help improve her Japanese.

Zia smiled once she stopped laughing. "My people, the people of Turtle Island… we recognize the good and evil spirits and so we are more open to the strange."

Chi scoffed. "I am not strange."

Zia laughed once more. "You are different." Zia refused to speak after that. An hour or so later, a servant appeared. He cowered near her, bowing. Chi smirked. Most of the servants here now knew she was no weakling and she didn't even have to use her miko powers. Or any powers for that matter.

"Lady Kikyo, my Lord has summoned you and your companions to his study." Rising from the ground, she nodded. Zia rose as well, as if a shadow. Walking to Shippo, she waited. It didn't take but a moment for the kit to turn to her.

"Is it time Mother?" She nodded and began to move away.

Shippo looked to Rin and smiled. "Come on Rin. We are going to be leaving!"

Rin grinned. "Okay Shippo!"

As they reached the study door, Zia's tail stilled. "They are all there." Chi nodded and entered. Settling in a pillow, Shippo settled next to her. Rin ran over to Sesshomaru, sitting by his feet. Zia remained standing; her face lowered.

Chi's eyes focused on the Kitsune Lord. "Now that you have all arrived, I have made my decision." He glared at Chi but she merely smirked. "I will be joining your party. We will leave within the hour."

Kikyo nodded, bowing afterwards. "We are ever grateful Youkai-Sama."

"You call me Hiroki-Sama. Enough of this Youkai-Sama." Kikyo nodded. Hiroki dismissed them. When Chi saw Zia wasn't moving, she paused.

"Hiroki-Sama." The Kitsune Lord pinned her with his gaze. He was waiting. "I wish to travel as well." Her Japanese was better, but she still needed some work.

"Very well Zia." Zia bowed low to him before leaving the room. Chi glanced back at the kitsune in confusion. For a moment, she had felt pure energy coming from him. His gaze turned to her and narrowed. Ah, there it was. She was almost used to the darkness within these youkais. Kagome had shown her though that people, youkai and human alike, could change. For her it was extremely difficult to prevent herself from removing the stain of darkness from this world.

Zia appeared as Chi was finishing packing. Looking up at her, she watched as the bobcat moved over to Shippo and gave him a sweet smile before ruffling his head. He growled, disgruntled. "Zia?" She had spoken in Japanese. Nodding in acceptance that any conversation around each other would need to be spoken in Japanese so everyone could understand as well as help her learn it faster.

"I travel with Spirit."

"I am Chi, not Spirit."

"Who is other within?"

Shippo spoke up. "That's Kagome but we have to call her Kikyo around the others. That Hiroki guy is dangerous to her."

Zia frowned. "Hiroki-Sama kind though."

Chi sighed. "He does not like I nor Kagome, Zia. He does not have an open mind like you or your people." It took Zia a moment to understand.

She sighed sadly. "I protect Chi-Sama and Kagome-Sama then." Shippo giggled.

Chi smiled. "Very well then Zia. Come, we must not keep the others waiting." Shippo nodded and with Chi's permission, darted off to the others. Closing her eyes, she gave Kagome control once more, burying herself deep within their mind to recuperate.

Kagome blinked and stretched as she regained control. Glancing over at Zia, she watched the bobcat tilt her head. "You Kagome-Sama?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes but call me Kagome."

Zia nodded. She bowed with a flourish. "I am Zia."

Kagome giggled. "I know. Come on." Kagome reached out and gently took Zia's hand, tugging her to the exit. Zia let out a soft laugh. Looking back, Kagome smiled. "Remember. Call me Kikyo except when we are completely alone."

Zia nodded. "Kikyo wish to bathe with me tonight?"

Kagome smiled. "I'd love to! Sango and Ki… Kagome will want to as well."

Zia nodded. "I make friends with them." Kagome nodded. At that moment, they stepped out front.

Inuyasha growled. "About time you showed up wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut it Inuyasha. I'm early. Heck, even the Northern Lord isn't here yet." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. It was the fact that they were wasting time hunting down these lords rather than finding Naraku.

Kikyo touched his arm gently. "He can't escape us again Inuyasha." He sighed and nodded. So far, the only ones there were Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Zia, Rin and Ah Un. Surprisingly, Jaken hadn't introduced his loudmouth yet. Thankfully, he had vanished during their stay. After a couple of minutes, their missing members arrived. As one, the humans turned and prepared to travel. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku got on. Kikyo hopped on Inuyasha's back. Rin got on Ah Un with Jaken.

As the rest took off, Hiroki turned his gaze to Kagome. "You intend to run?" Kagome gave him a cheeky smile.

"Don't think a human can keep up?"

Zia at that moment stepped in. "She travels on me Hiroki-Sama." Hiroki gave an abrupt nod in acceptance. Kagome watched Zia transform and gasped. She was truly beautiful. She was mostly brown with black patches. She stood a little bigger than Kirara. As she kneeled, Kagome climbed on. She glanced to Shippo and saw him transform as well.

She chuckled. "Show off." She watched him strut out the gate, knowing he heard her. Holding on, she gasped as Zia took off at a run.

They had traveled far by the time they stopped for the night. Zia was the one that stopped them. Even as dark came, she continued running. She stopped as soon as she smelled a hot spring. Between Kagome, Zia and Shippo, they had the campsite set up by the time the others caught up. Inuyasha let Kikyo off, grumbling about stupid cats. Zia ignored the jab though. Hiroki and Sesshomaru simply settled against a tree to rest. Kagome had already started cooking a deer that Zia had caught. Shippo had found some potatoes and carrots.

Standing, she smiled. "Sango, Kagome, want to take a bath?" Instantly, their faces lit up.

Shippo smiled. "I'll keep watch of the food Mother."

Kagome kissed Shippo's head. "Thank you love." He blushed and plopped himself by the fire. Zia rose as well and followed the girls.

As they each slid into the hot spring, each let out a long sigh. Kagome glanced at Zia. She motioned for silence before erecting a barrier. "Okay, we can talk freely."

Both Kikyo and Sango let out heavy breaths. "Finally!" Kagome chuckled at Sango. "What, it feels odd calling you Kikyo."

Kikyo chuckled. "Yes, it is odd to have to tell myself not to answer to my name." Kagome chuckled.

Glancing at Zia, she watched the bobcat as she leaned against the edge, her eyes closed in pleasure. "Do you have hot springs in your land Zia?"

Zia opened her eyes. "Oh, no. I find hot springs first here in this land. Have many."

Kikyo smiled. "I suppose we do."

Sango leaned forward, interest in her eyes. "So, you are a bobcat youkai?" Zia nodded. "What kind of abilities do you have?" Zia tilted her head, trying to decipher what Sango meant. After a few minutes, understanding came into her eyes.

Raising her hand, her claws began to glow blue. "Weapon. Make things go away. Make things…" She waved her hands.

Kagome turned and pulled a leaf. "Show us." Zia smiled. She took the leaf with her hand that wasn't glowing and then let the leaf drop into her glowing hand. The leaf began to burn, igniting it on fire.

"Can all bobcats do this?" Zia nodded. "It like poison. Eat, eat, eat until ash." So, it wasn't really fire. More like a poison that was so hot it could burn things.

Kikyo spoke up. "Do your kind all have ears like you?" Kikyo mimed the cat ears on Zia's head.

Zia nodded. "Pure and half have. Only pure have tail." She flicked her tail. Kagome giggled.

Suddenly a thought came to her. "I thought bobcats were isolated creatures."

Zia nodded. "Tribe spread. Humans stay close. Half lives outside village. Pure wander in territory. Only come together to mate with human, half or full."

Sango frowned. "Your people don't mate for life?"

Zia let out a long, soft laugh. "No. Find eligible female, woo and mate. Mating don't stay for life. Many, many mates. Most male stop at 10 mate and pick different one for each mating." All three women gaped in shock.

In the camp, the males were silent. Inuyasha was seated in a tree as usual, sulking. He refused to even acknowledge the fact that Sesshomaru was here. Shippo was minding his own business, keeping an eye on the older kitsune. Miroku was staring off into the woods, lost in thought. After a while, Miroku rose. Shippo spoke without looking up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miroku."

Miroku appeared surprised and shocked. "Do you have so little faith in me Shippo?"

Inuyasha snorted. "As much faith as I have in the fact that me and Sesshomaru will kiss and make up."

"You will refrain from speaking in such a way about my person half breed." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru was used to their group. However, Hiroki was not. He looked confused at the males. He watched the monk slip into the woods.

Hearing Shippo snort, he looked at the kit. Perhaps now was a good time to find out why this youkai truly thought of that human as his mother. He moved next to the fire. Shippo stiffened, watching him from the corner of his eye. Even though he had grown, he was still young. It was also the fact that he did not like the way this youkai looked at his mother. "Why do you call her mother kit?"

Shippo looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Suddenly, Inuyasha grunted. Looking over, Shippo saw he had descended. Settling near Shippo, he eyed Hiroki. "It's not like its anything bad Shippo. Go ahead and tell him." Shippo looked at Inuyasha in confusion. This sounded more like a mature Inuyasha.

Narrowing his eyes on Hiroki once more, he huffed. "My dad was killed by the Thunder brothers. Mother rescued me. I had a shard of the Shikon No Tama and instead of killing me, she helped me gain vengeance for my father. As I had no family, I stayed with her. She adopted me in human fashion and youkai fashion."

He watched the kitsune's eyes grow distant in thought. "You willingly exchanged blood with a priestess?"

Shippo bristled. "Of course, I did. She isn't like other priestesses. She even changed Ki… Kagome!" He had almost slipped. Hiroki narrowed his eyes at Shippo, catching the slip. They were hiding something. Shippo refused to back down. He glared right back.

The glaring contest was broken when four shrieks rang out over the woods. Hiroki rose swiftly but the other males remained where they were. Rin was giggling in her spot by Ah Un. Jaken was of course unconscious, having annoyed Sesshomaru earlier. Hiroki growled as Inuyasha groaned and Shippo snickered. "I did warn him Inuyasha."

Standing, Inuyasha walked back to the tree he was in earlier. "The lecher will never learn."

Hiroki spoke up. "Why are you simply sitting when your women scream?" Shippo raised his eyes. He had a blank look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Miroku was on his best behavior while at your palace. The monk is lecherous. He tends to proposition every female we come across. Asks them to bare his children." Shippo shook his head. "He should know by now not to go watch the girls bathe. Between Sango and my mother… it's a scary sight." At that moment, Kirara rose and left. After a few minutes, she returned in her larger form carrying an unconscious monk in her jaws. She settled him near a tree before moving to rest at the edge of the clearing in the direction of the hot spring. Hiroki looked over at the monk and winced a little. It looked as if the monk was damaged in the head.

As the girls returned, they each glared toward Miroku's direction. Kagome grumbled under her breath about lecherous monks while Sango was content to glare in Miroku's direction, her hands clenching as though grabbing her Hirakotsu. Kikyo's expression was dark as well. Zia didn't seem to be perturbed though. If anything, she was blushing. The girls settled around the fire. Shippo passed out the food. He hesitated with Hiroki though. He was surprised when the kitsune kindly accepted the meal. Returning to Kagome's side, he began to eat, keeping his gaze on the elder kitsune.

As they all finished eating, Kikyo rose. She glanced over to Kagome. Instantly, she nodded and rose. Shippo got up as well, sticking close to Kagome's side. As they moved, Kikyo leaned close to Inuyasha and spoke quietly in his ear. Right before they left their clearing, Sango rose with Kirara. "I'm coming as well." Kikyo looked toward Sango and nodded. They were surprised to see that Zia had risen as well. Apparently, this was going to be a usual then. Kagome smiled toward Zia happily.

The males remained as they were although Hiroki was watching them with interest. Was this a usual? He glanced toward Sesshomaru, but he was silent. Young Rin was sleeping happily against Ah Un. Turning to look at the monk and the hanyou, he studied them. It wasn't worth it he decided. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the tree.

Rin kept her breathing slow and deep. She kept her heart steady even though she was excited. She wanted to go watch the training. Maybe they could even teach her as well. Ah Un shifted so that he was blocking her from view. A smile appeared. Ah Un truly was her greatest ally in this devotion. She wanted to be strong like Kagome. Like Shippo. She didn't want to be weak. Ah Un recognized that in her. During the times that Sesshomaru had left and Jaken had gone off to get away from her, he had trained her. There was only so much the dragon could teach her though. He recognized that fact and had agreed to help her. Un's tongue gently scraped her arm and she moved quietly. She shifted and proceeded to crawl underneath Ah Un's tail. As soon as she was out of the clearing, crawling the whole way, she rose and took off at a run. She would find them.


	21. Chapter 21

Year: 1314  
Month: Unknown

It was time. She stood before the armies, watching. Her eyes were cold and yet deep within there was a deep sadness. At her hip rested a small dagger. The true weapon she wielded rested on her back. It was a bow of rich ebony wood with protective seals on the wood. She had engraved those very seals herself. It was in honor of the ones she had failed. She had watched them fall, their only thought to protect her against the oncoming hoards. She had watched them all fall and had done nothing. She was about to turn 26. She had found no one to spend her life with and yet she refused to face that. She needed no one. After this battle, this act of vengeance, she would fade to allow others to take her place.

Turning from the armies, nothing more than fodder for her arrows, she advanced to the small cave that she called her home. Entering, she moved to the altar at the back, kneeling. Her prayers were silent as her purity revealed itself in a pink fire around her. There were hints of red within that fire. Honestly it was almost as if she were a flame. She remained like that for what seemed like hours. Her black hair fell down her back to pool at the ground, covering her bare feet. It was a tangled mess and yet it looked to be perfect. A single tear fell down her cheek.

At that moment, a clawed hand gently rested on her shoulder. Opening brilliant green eyes, she turned to face the one that had interrupted her. Her gaze fell on a young-looking man. He only appeared to be about 27 but she knew he was older than that. "Yoritomo-Sama. Why have you come here? Her voice was cold. She could see the pain in his eyes. He professed to love her and yet she had no room in her heart for such a thing. She could not bear the truth of love.

"Miko-Sama, they gather." She nodded, rising. Her eyes became hard. A whisper in the depths of her heart made her falter. It was that loving voice that had always guided her. It whispered that she need not complete this. She shook her head silently in response to that voice. She must complete this. It was what she needed to do. They had come into her home, murdered them all simply because they had been different and could not be understood. She herself had escaped due to her natural ability to appear as human.

A snort escaped before she looked into the youkai's eyes. "Yoritomo-Sama, it must be completed. I am the last. Never again will there be tales of my kind. After this day, we will pass into mythology." She moved to walk by him.

Instantly, he grabbed her arm. "Midor."

She whirled, her hand connecting with his cheek. "I did not give you permission to address me as such. You will call me Miko-Sama and nothing more. Return to your mate and children. This is the last of me that you will see." She moved stiffly out of the cave.

She bowed her head. Her heart shuddered within as she felt his presence leave. Yes, his mate would need him in the aftermath. If he had remained, he would have died, and he would be shamed. She was no true youkai nor was she human. She was an abomination. A mix of the two and yet neither. The voice within her heart soothed her. It would soon be time. Turning, she hardened herself once more. "Kirara." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. A black and white fire neko hopped down from a rock ledge and moved up to her, jumping into her arms. "You will leave as well."

Instantly the neko growled and hissed in anger. "There will be no battle over this. You will retreat to the Taiya village to protect it. You are needed there." The neko stared up at her mournfully. She closed her eyes against the pitiful gaze. She would not allow her closest companion to die. Finally, with a mournful cry, the neko leaped out of her arms after licking her cheek.

She waited until Kirara was gone from her senses. Turning her head slightly to stare at her last unseen companion, a sad smile appeared. "You are certain?"

She sighed. This companion would remain to watch over her until the end. There was no sending this one away. She did not wish her to leave. "Sanctus… don't let me hesitate…"

The being bowed what could be considered its head. "I will remain witness. You will not feel the sting of death." She nodded in relief. She did this out of love for those that would remain. If the three remaining Lords remained… They would tear this world apart. The Fallen would win and there would be no hope in recovery.

Moving to her bedding, she began to wrap it. With nothing but thought, a fire burst nearby. Lifting it, she tossed it into the fire. Her spare clothing went next. All that would remain would be what she wore. Her battle armor glittered in the dying light. Going to her pack, she began to empty it. Once it was done so, she tossed that as well into the blaze. She stared at her belongings. Her gaze rested on a small pink jewel. It was the last thing she held of her people. It held no power, but it was of their making. Closing her eyes now, she began to pull out small stones and placed them on the ground in a circle. These stones varied in sizes and had become used to contain her back up power. Closing her eyes, she placed the pink jewel in the center. She began to concentrate. She pulled her power from the stones one by one and transferred it into the jewel. With each piece placed within, the jewel began to glow brightly with purity. As she finished, it had become translucent.

Her green eyes were tired a she opened them. Her unseen companion moved forward and gently touched the jewel as well. Power surged in the cave and she heard the commotion of the army from even this far away. Then the power was gone. "I have placed half my power within. It will help to protect you." She nodded.

Lifting the jewel, she gasped in awe. It now burned pure and ethereal. There was a slightly blue aura around it and yet the jewel itself was transparent. Pulling the jewel to her chest, she took a deep, trembling breath.

There was one more she had to place within. The power of her people. "No… if you do so… They have no chance of being given a second chance."

She nodded. "It will remain within then." She moved to the object which held the power of her people. It was a diadem with a pink diamond in the center. The intricate silver carving caused her eyes to sadden. Lifting the diadem, she moved to the back of the cave. Carving a hole, she placed it within. She gave it one last longing look before covering it with rocks once more.

Moving to the entrance, she took a deep breath. The sun was beginning to set. "I am ready." Her unseen companion nodded. Placing the stone around her neck, she formed a silver chain to connect to it. Moving down the path, she moved towards the battlefield. As she walked down the path, she felt a sense of doom washing over her. "Why must… Why am I destined…" She couldn't even finish her questions.

"It is what it shall be. Destiny has no part in this. This is consequences of the choices made. You could have allowed your companions to fight with you. They would have died, and you would have lived."

She shook her head. "I couldn't ask that of them. They have a future. If I were to live… what kind of future is there for me? I would have no one with me." Her voice was a whisper.

"Stand strong." She nodded, determination flashing through her eyes.

As they arrived at the base, it was dark. She could feel the darkness within each of them. She could feel their priestess. She was no more than a child, even in their standards. The Fallen had chosen that child. The child would live beyond this day. That did not matter to her. She had seen nothing dealing with their priestess. She kept her chin raised. Some would think it arrogance. She stood right before the trees. She could practically feel the growls moving through her body as they recognized her. Pulling her bow, she strung it. "It is time…"

As the army surged forward, she let loose. Bright pink and red energy ignited the arrow, searing through the clearing and purifying the youkai that came.

As morning dawned, she pulled back some. It was a never-ending cycle. They had been unable to touch her body due to the shield around her held by her unseen companion. "Rest."

She shook her head. "I cannot." Another arrow surged through the crowd of youkai. Her companion shook its head. Turning slightly, she fired another arrow, taking out more youkai. They were circling their barrier but wouldn't get too close. They were attempting to use weapons to break the barrier down.

As night fell, she panted. She paused long enough to grab a leaf from an edible plant before focusing back on fighting again. So far, the barrier was holding. She could feel them coming though. They were tiring of this game apparently. The Fallen wanted this to end so they could complete their take over. It didn't help that their priestess was using her powers as well. Thankfully she wasn't as in tune with them. She could barely form a barrier. The Lord's had taken their best youkai away from the battle to protect her. She was no matter to her. She hadn't had to draw on the spare energy of the jewel yet thankfully.

The next night, they broke through. They had come, supporting their troops. Many of the youkai had gone insane with blood lust. Thankfully they had also turned on their own. Of course, they also came after her. The Fallen had to retreat. So far, she only had cuts and scrapes. Whirling with her dagger, she slashed three youkais. They fell instantly, turning to ash. She grunted as a blade nicked her shoulder.

On the fifth day, she was driven back to her cave. She created a barrier so that she could have some rest. She was tired and bleeding out. Her companion was weak, its energy almost completely gone. She was leaning against a wall. Currently the jewel was holding up the barrier. Youkai battered against the barrier. There was only one way to finish this and she didn't know if she had the strength. They were almost all gone. Closing her eyes, she slipped into slumber, her hand clenched around the jewel.

She woke the next day. Rising, holding the wound on her side, she focused. They were still there, waiting. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. She placed the jewel on her once more. "Give me strength…" Moving to the barrier, she spoke loud and strong. "I wish to speak with the Northern, Eastern and Southern Lord." Almost immediately the youkai stepped aside and the ones she sought were there. They were angry. "I ask a battle. The three of you against me. No others will be involved." The males eyed each other. They nodded. Holding her hand up, she allowed them to access the barrier. Only they would be able to enter. Moving back, she pulled her final arrow.

As they entered, she waited. They surged forward, immediately transforming. Their forms were perfection. A dragon, a Kitsune and a phoenix. They were together in this. Pulling her arrow back, she let it fire. The arrow blazed through, but the youkai was able to prevent from being seared alive. Shifting, she moved the bow into a defensive weapon. Yanking her dagger with the other hand, she crouched. As they advanced on her, their youkai speed made her watchful and wary.

It was close to the end. She could feel it. She couldn't let them free though. If she did so… it would be the end. They had over time taken in the youkai that remained. A waste of life in her opinion. They had become extremely powerful. As she dodged another blow, she gave a small cry as a claw tore into her back. Her eyes burned with agony. So, it would revert to this then. "Enough!" Her voice was soft and ragged. Pulling the jewel from around her neck, she held it above her. "A last prayer of forgiveness! Seal them within until someone can be found to destroy them! Forgive my weakness…" She dropped to her knees. Immediately, power rocked through her.

Her body raised into the air as the youkai moved around her. As they curled around her body, preparing themselves for the final strike, she felt herself pulse. The jewel was pressed to her chest by her hand. Then they clamped down. One surged up beneath her, biting her waist. Another clasped onto her back. The other attempted to clasp on to her head. With a loud pulse, her head fell back as she closed her eyes. A silent scream made it past her lips. In that moment, the youkai began to freeze into stone. Their souls drawn into the jewel on her chest. As the stone reached her feet, she sighed softly. In another pulse a piece of her soul separated, being drawn into the jewel. Her chest now contained a hole, the size of the jewel itself. It slipped from her stone fingers, falling to the ground. She felt the power of it pulsing as it came to a stop nearby. As the stone covered the last of her, she turned her gaze to her companion. "Midoriko…"

"Find the one that will be able to end this battle within and completely free myself. Find my half of my soul and keep it close. Don't let them take me away…" Her hidden companion nodded sadly. "Thank you… Sanc…tus…" In that moment it was finished. What once had been alive now was frozen within stone, dead to the world.

Her hidden companion stared down at the jewel. It was the last thing that held her power. It held the power of her own kind as well as the power of the woman she had guided through life. Dropping to land by the stone, it watched it. Evil and good were battling. Within this jewel though, Evil would always have the more powerful sway. Unless a pure guardian could be found. Noise brought its gaze up to view the fire cat and the Inu Lord entering. Both stared sadly at what remained. The neko gazed at the hidden companion and moved to the stone. The Neko would recognize the soul of her mistress. The Inu Lord caught sight of the jewel and anger formed. He moved over, pausing to grab some cloth. Lifting it as though placing it in a bag, he turned to the Neko. "Remove this cursed object. Never do I wish to see this object again." Kirara grabbed the object and glanced back at the hidden companion of her Mistress. It motioned for her departure. Once she was gone, it watched the Inu Lord. He bowed before the statue. "I vow to find a way to end your suffering. My line will endure and will find you peace Miko-Sama." His head remained bowed. This honorable, prideful youkai humbled himself before a Miko. There would be hope for the West through him. Hope had to be orchestrated within the other lands. Let the Fallen hear whispered words. Midoriko's soul hovered close. It would do what needed to be done then. Her soul would lure the Fallen into their own demise.


	22. Chapter 22

Year: 1535  
Month: April

Kagome panted as she dropped to her knees. What had that been? Kikyo had been directing her how to summon her miko powers when the images had barreled through her mind. 'Chi? What was that?'

She could feel Chi's melancholy. "She was the one I originally protected."

'That was Midoriko though! The stories about her were nothing like what I saw!' She felt Chi close herself off completely. On either side of her were Zia and Sango. Before her was Kikyo. All three looked worried.

Sango spoke softly. "Kagome, are you okay?" Nodding, she attempted to rise but winced in pain. Everything hurt.

"I… I saw something." Kikyo studied her a moment. She had an odd look in her eyes but then Zia spoke up.

"I know."

Sango and Kikyo stared over at her in consternation. "You know what?" Sango's voice had gotten defensive.

"Opening to power inside brought memories of old life." Kagome tilted her head.

Kikyo nodded. "I understand. Kagome, when you died, what soul were you given?" Kikyo's voice was calm.

"Midoriko's."

Kikyo and Sango froze in shock. Kirara had already curled up in her lap earlier. She now looked up and mewed happily. Sango stared at Kirara and frowned. "Did you know about this Kirara?" The neko turned to Sango and merely purred, rubbing against Kagome's stomach before jumping off to sit on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome looked down, fidgeting. "Who Midoriko?"

Kikyo looked over at Zia. "She was a great priestess that saved the humans."

Kagome shook her head. "She wasn't just a priestess. She was… something more. She was a youkai and yet she wasn't. It's hard to explain."

Kikyo frowned. "I don't get it."

Kagome shrugged. She already had her bottom lip in between her teeth in worry. "I don't get it either but what I saw… it's different than the stories we've heard." At that moment, they heard a rustle, and everyone whirled to face what was coming. Shippo had paused in his own meditation, knowing if he had been needed, they would have called him. This information worried him, but he dares not say anything now at least. He rose to stand near Kagome, almost protectively.

Rin grunted as she finally fell through the brush into the area where she had heard their voices. Looking up sheepishly, she smiled and waved slightly. "Hi! Rin… Rin wanted to come too." Kagome attempted to rise once more but her body was still hurting.

Glancing at Shippo, she nodded to him to take lead. "Where is Sesshomaru-Sama Rin?"

Rin bowed her head bashfully. "Ah Un helped Rin sneak off. Rin wants to know how to fight like Sesshomaru-Sama. Rin wants to be strong." Kagome's eyes softened. She should have known. Living around someone like Sesshomaru, it would be expected that anyone would want to become better at fighting.

She spoke up, craning her neck to look at Rin. She winced at the pain. "Rin, come here." Turning back, the others moved back some, watching. When Rin stood before her, she had her head bowed as if fearful of punishment. She didn't quiver though at the prospect of being hit. That said a lot. Words were enough for punishment when it came to Sesshomaru. "Rin, we can't train you without Sesshomaru-Sama's permission. If one of us were to accidentally injure you, he wouldn't be very happy." Shippo could smell the tears coming.

It was Zia that moved forward and cradled the girl. "Hush child." Zia began to speak in her own language. "Don't cry now child. Tears do not befit you little one." Kagome felt her own eyes water.

She allowed Zia's soothing words to flow over the girl before she spoke up. "When we return to camp, perhaps you can ask Sesshomaru-Sama to allow us to teach you." This brought Rin's face up, hopeful. Kagome gave a small smile. "For now, watch training. Perhaps you can meditate. That is something that is a must." Rin nodded, determination sparking in her eyes. She scrambled nearby and settled into a kneeling pose easily and closed her eyes. Shippo chuckled before moving right next to her and continuing his meditation.

The pain was still there after about fifteen minutes, but Kagome managed to make herself rise. Sango and Zia stood on either side of her, ready to catch her if she fell. Kikyo watched with a distant look to her eyes. "We must continue." Kagome gave a determined nod. "Pull out your reiki. Form a ball on your hand." Kikyo demonstrated. Kikyo's reiki was focused more on the destructive side of Reiki.

Kagome closed her eyes, holding her hand out. She had gotten somewhat better at controlling her Reiki, but it was still an issue. Her own Reiki was more focused towards healing than destruction. Even firing a purifying arrow usually drained her. Letting out a slow breath, she wrapped her mind around the light that was within. It pulsed around her own soul. Should her Reiki ever be completely drained, she would suffer the same fate as Midoriko. She didn't plan on letting that happen though. Calling on that light, she brought it forth into her palm. It shimmered and danced around her hand, glittering the lightest of pinks, almost silver.

"Turn it toward destruction Kagome. You must focus and hold it. Don't let yourself fall into memories of Midoriko's past." Taking a deep breath, she began to change the intention behind her powers. Her eyes were closed as she did so. The others watched as the light pink began to darken and shift color. Soon, it was glittering icy blue. It seemed to feel as though ice were washing through them. They could also see Kagome's body trembling. Kikyo spoke up louder. "Hold it Kagome! Don't let it control you. You control it."

Kagome's arms quivered as she raised her hand. Sango and Kikyo held their breath. Nearby, Shippo was attempting to keep Rin focused on meditation. Rin was attempting to watch Kagome. Zia was already at least 20 feet away, quivering at the heavy feel of the purity in the air. "Don't let it surge Kagome. Keep it a constant. This is the only way you will be able to endure. You must keep it the same level and hold it."

Kagome's eyes snapped open, narrowing on her hands that now were both covered. Dropping to her knees, she brought her hands down and forced the light to form into balls in her hands. Sweat dripped down her forehead and into her eyes but she didn't bother wiping it away. Her power was wavering between going out of control or dying altogether. Her eyes began to flash purple.

Kikyo's voice brought her to her senses though. "Do not let that side take over! You must do this Kagome, not her!" There was anger in Kikyo's voice. Almost as if Kikyo didn't like that other side. She felt Chi slip farther into the back of her mind.

She continued the battle for another 10 minutes before her power finally fizzled out. Dropping, her arms caught her body as her head hung, her hair hiding her face. She gasped for air, the urge to simply curl up and sleep almost too great. Kikyo was suddenly there with Sango. "You did good Kagome…" Sango's voice was soft and encouraging.

"Yes Kagome, you did good for our first night." Kagome lifted her face, her eyes narrowed on Kikyo thoughtfully.

"You hate that other side of me…" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Kikyo instantly turned her gaze away, refusing to speak. Kagome gave a harsh laugh. "I should have known."

Sango frowned between the two. "What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome allowed her body to drop to the ground. "She hates that side of me because it makes me stronger than her. If that other side isn't in control, she can be the more powerful. I may be able to hold more Reiki within me, but I have no control over it while she can control her own. A part of her still wishes to feel superior." Sango glanced over at Kikyo, as if to verify what Kagome had spoken. Kikyo moved away, refusing to look toward them. Sango's expression darkened.

It was Zia that stopped any further arguments. "Enough. Kikyo have reason behind her. Kagome not completely right but right some. Now, we go back to camp and sleep." Zia lifted Kagome into her arms and turned to head back into camp.

Kikyo allowed the others to move ahead of her. Kagome had been partially correct. She didn't like that other side of Kagome. It brought fear into her heart, as if something about that other side was… not quite right. She didn't understand it herself. It was Kagome she had gotten close to and yet that other side of her… Everything about that other side screamed danger. It could be that the fact that when Kagome's eyes turned purple, she reminded her too much of Naraku. Almost as if they were siblings. It wasn't true though was it? They weren't the same. Frowning, she leaned against a tree. Pressing her fingers to her temple, she groaned softly. Why did that side of Kagome remind her of Naraku so much? There was a look within the eyes that was the same. Like they were both insane, but Kagome hadn't let it control her and Naraku had. Sliding down the tree, she stared into the trees silently. It didn't matter to her. That was still Kagome. There was no doubt about that. Maybe, perhaps if Kagome received enough control… that side would never need to come out. It did only come out when she was in danger after all. That and the fact, she could only sense the jewel when that other side came out and allowed her aura to be felt. That side of Kagome was the jewel it seemed. Heaving silently, she rose and moved back toward camp before Inuyasha would get worried.

Shippo had seen the tension. It worried him. He hadn't seen it before but then again, this was the first time Kikyo and Chi were able to interact without having to pretend. He had been able to feel the hatred that had surged in Kikyo's aura when his mother's eyes had begun to flash. It was strange. What about Chi made Kikyo hate her so? If anything, Chi reminded him of a youkai in the ways that she acted. Then again, Kikyo was a human Priestess born in this era and so had been taught to believe that youkai was evil. Perhaps that was the issue. Perhaps she thought Chi evil because she acted much like a youkai. Glancing over at Rin, he was surprised to find her quiet. "Rin?" Rin looked over at him, her eyes dark for the moment. This was very strange. Rin was always cheerful. "What's wrong Rin?"

Rin looked away into the trees. "Rin wishes to become silent and deadly like Sesshomaru-Sama. Rin does not wish for him to say no." Her voice was a whisper. Shippo instantly understood. She wanted to learn to fight and she was worried that Sesshomaru would deny her.

He grabbed her hand to comfort her, tossing a warm smile her way. "Don't worry Rin. Why wouldn't he let you learn how to defend yourself?" Rin's eyes instantly warmed and a real smile appeared.

"Thank you Shippo."

Shippo nodded. "Rin thinks you will be a great big brother." Shippo glanced over her in surprise.

He finally chuckled. "Is that your way to say you think of me as a big brother and that I'm good at it?" Rin instantly blushed. Shippo chuckled and pulled Rin onto his back. They were about the same size, Rin being a little shorter, but he was able to maneuver her adequately. "Then hang on Sister. I'll get you back to camp safely." Rin instantly buried her face against Shippo's back, laughing happily as he leapt into a tree to head back.

Kagome refused to speak. Her thoughts were in turmoil over the revelation she had. Did Kikyo really hate Chi? She didn't understand why. Chi was a guardian, wasn't she? 'Chi, can you explain this?' There was silence in her mind. A sigh escaped her lips.

Zia spoke softly. "Not worry. Chi will explain in time. Try being strong without Chi. Priestess wants you get strong on your own. Not need other side. She no like other side because it feels wrong to her."

Kagome opened her eyes. "Thank you, Zia." Zia nodded, a smile playing on her lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Year: 1535  
Month: July

Three months… Three stupid, irritating, frustrating months. That had been how long it had taken them to get to Kouga's domain. It was impossibly irritating. Kagome was currently away, feeling the presence of the Northern Lord nearby her quite clearly. They had known that anytime she would leave, he would follow. It had been decided that Shippo would be the one to hunt Kouga down first. He had departed from the group a month earlier to prepare the wolf pack as well as Kouga himself. The reasoning behind his disappearance? As the thought rambled through her mind, Kagome's lips twitched. He had gone to alert Kouga to their arrival so he could gather those he deemed important. Rolling her eyes, she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed. Zia, Sango and Kikyo had remained at the camp to give her some space. Unfortunately, Hiroki wouldn't let her be.

To make matters worse, Naraku hadn't shown his ugly face in those three months, seemingly content to let their larger pack sort things out. They hadn't even caught a whiff of any of his Saimyosho. He wasn't watching them it seemed, which was odd. Sighing softly, her lips parting somewhat, Kagome rubbed her temples. Her mind began to shift to their current pack. Inuyasha had finally agreed to step back into the beta position. Of course, it helped with Kikyo helping him. She knew that the youkai in the group had taken note of it. Once again Kagome and Shippo belonged to the pack only this time, she was Alpha. Having Hiroki and Sesshomaru there though antagonized her to no end. Feeling the frustration beginning to take root once more, she let out a deep breath.

Shifting, she moved into a meditative pose. Perhaps it would help her. In the time she had, she had learned a lot from Kikyo. She could now adequately use her miko powers. She wasn't the best at it, but she was getting there. She felt Chi shift in her mind, as though stretching. A giggle escaped her lips. Sometimes Chi seemed more like a mix between a cat and a dog. "I do not act as such!" Her tone was insulted. Rolling her eyes behind her closed lids, a smirk appeared. Focusing back at the task at hand, she felt her aura spread around her body, appearing as though she now had silver blue fire on her body.

She and Chi had managed to entwine themselves closer to each other and in doing so, Kagome had begun to get some of her attributes. Her blue eyes now held hints of purple in them. The purple hadn't spread so she assumed that that would be all that would change. Her hair had gained more of a blue tint to it and her tips had become ice blue. Her nails had sharpened somewhat but still looked human enough. The only other change she had was her sense of smell had sharpened. It wasn't as good as the canines in the group but was almost on par with Shippo's.

She remained sitting like that for a few hours before she finally unfolded her legs from the uncomfortable position, they had been in. Situating her weapons so that they weren't digging into her, she turned back toward camp. She missed sparring with Shippo. Sango taught her some tricks and trained her body to outlast more but often she found herself holding back. Having Chi manipulate her reflexes had become so normal that her body tended to move on its own now. Sango had been adamant in knowing exactly what she was doing and not let her body simply move. Chi usually liked these lessons with Sango, saying that it was important that she know not simply moving but how to move.

Either way, Sango had deigned to take a break from training her. Instead, they started to run in the early mornings to help her endurance. She was now able to outlast most of the humans in their group. Sango had decreed that she would no longer run with her, pushing her to continue the running. Sango had informed her earlier that morning. A giggle escaped. She couldn't keep up to her.

Arriving back at camp, she saw that only the youkai remained awake. She settled by the fire, lying down. She felt when Hiroki came back into camp. After an hour, she focused on him. "Why do you insist on following me?" Hiroki seemed surprised for a moment before his face shifted back into cool calculation. He remained silent but Kagome's gaze was determined. Sitting up, not fully rising, she rested on her elbows, glaring. She could feel Sesshomaru nearby. He had left the group not long after they had stopped for the night. It was only natural. She knew he probably did not enjoy being around her pack.

A thoughtful look came into her eyes as they danced. Her pack. She liked the sound of that immensely. Already the others felt like family. Focusing back on Hiroki, she frowned. "Don't be such a jerk."

Hiroki let out a soft growl. "Do not insult this Hiroki abomination."

Kagome's anger flared, the purple in her eyes becoming just a bit more dominant. The low fire surged for a moment. "You insult me Lord of the Northern Lands." Hiroki merely sniffed. Huffing, Kagome laid down. Pathetic…

As morning dawned, Kagome was already on her run. She was already just about finished. It hit her suddenly. Why was it she was able to function so well on so little sleep? "Your body is no longer human. Not to mention the fact you have begun to merge more with me. You still need sleep, but it will lessen over time. Soon you will only need to sleep maybe once a week." Kagome blinked in surprise. That was… different. She could hear Chi laughing within her mind. Rolling her eyes, she turned back toward camp. Sometimes she felt as though Chi were taunting her.

As she got close to camp, she paused in confusion. She felt two new auras there. Tilting her head, she bit her bottom lip in confusion. Finally shrugging, she stepped in the camp. Instantly, her gaze took in a familiar sight. It was Kouga. Surprisingly enough Ayame was with him. He was arguing with Inuyasha as usual. Shippo was seated near a tree, a small smile on his face. His gaze turned to Kagome and his eyes warmed. Instantly, he was up and next to her, hugging her to him. He had grown some more. He was now almost up to her shoulders. He had also gained yet another tail. She inspected it with a grin, speaking softly. "When did that happen?"

Shippo blushed lightly in pride. "I found Kouga rather quickly. He was having some trouble with some rogue wolves. He found me when I was battling them. They were pretty strong."

Pride filled Kagome's chest. She felt Chi surge forth and gently rubbed her cheek against Shippo's. "We are proud pup." Shippo instantly straightened, his chest puffing out and his eyes bright.

Turning her attention back to Kouga, she realized they were still arguing. She wasn't all too sure what it was about. She glanced down at Shippo. "Kouga didn't like what I had to tell him, but he agreed. He's angry at Inuyasha that he let you die. Especially since he went and mated Ayame after it happened."

Kagome rolled her eyes, a chuckle slipping out. Instantly, everything went silent. It was Ayame that rushed forward and hugged her tightly. "Sister!" Kagome awkwardly patted her back. She and Ayame hadn't really gotten along before. The fact that Kouga had been chasing her had been the reason.

"Oh K... ikyo. We were so worried about you!" Apparently, they were having difficulty as well.

Kagome's eyes softened instantly, and she pulled back some. "I'm well Ayame. "Turning to Kouga, she smiled toward him. "Hello Kouga."

Kouga's eyes were suspiciously bright. In an instant, he moved to her and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Good to know you are still with us." Kagome gave a small smile toward him. After a few minutes, he released her.

Everything had been packed up already, so everyone was set to go. Kagome decided she would walk with Kouga and Ayame. They spoke of how the pack was doing. Apparently Hakkaku and Ginta had finally found mates and had remained behind as their mates were already pregnant. Kagome had laughed at that. The two had been very sweet. Kouga had left his beta in charge of the pack. Both he and Ayame had decided to come help Kagome with her quest. Shippo had informed them what was going on, even though he knew little. Kagome was happy that the two had finally mated. It was Ayame that surprised her by stating that they wanted to officially adopt her in the pack. Chi had been leery of the idea.

"So, what would adopting me into the pack entitle?"

Kouga chuckled. "It would just be an exchanging of blood. We would merely make a pact. You would gain some wolf characteristics but that is it." Ayame chuckled.

Kagome could feel Chi shifting in her mind. "Do not do it Kagome. It would… make us… change…" Chi sounded uncertain which was unusual.

Kagome gave a small smile. "As much as it would please me Kouga, I think I would like to wait until Naraku is defeated."

Kouga nodded. "That's understandable. Ayame and I want to wait to have pups until he is defeated." Kagome nodded. The threat of Naraku hovered about them, drowning them in sorrow. It worried her that there had been no sign of Naraku for a long while. Did he in fact think that she was dead and that the rest of them were no longer a problem?

It was getting close to nightfall when they finally stopped for the night. Kagome drifted away from the others and entered the trees. After a few minutes, the girls all followed her, one after the other. It was a silent agreement. The males remained in silence. They waited there for about two hours before there was a sign of returning. It was Ayame and Zia. Ayame moved to Kouga and had him rise. Zia settled on the ground by Hiroki. She curled into his side, the two having gotten closer over the time they had been in the group. Zia focused on Inuyasha and Miroku. The moment the two had returned, Shippo had slipped off. "Kikyo wants to speak you two as well."

The males rose silently. Hiroki tensed but Zia peered up at him. "Stay Milord?" He stared down at her before finally settling back. She purred, closing her eyes. Hiroki's gaze watched the others exit.

Kagome waited silently in the clearing. The other girls were sitting around her quietly. Sango spoke softly. "How can you expect us to accept what you've told us Kagome?" Kagome didn't bother opening her eyes.

"It is what it is Sango. Those creatures that call themselves Gods don't want someone like me existing. I am a threat to them."

Kikyo fisted her hands. "Why didn't you tell us from the start?"

At this, Kagome opened her eyes, sad. "I was afraid. Would you have been able to accept this as well as the other?"

Kikyo sighed. "No, we wouldn't have. We probably would have thought you a monster." Kagome gave a pained smile. Kagome saw their guardians move to cover them and ease them. The two visibly relaxed. She could feel Chi's approval. The two had come far.

Turning her gaze to the trees, she felt Shippo slide up behind her and settle somewhat next to her. Placing her hand on his head, she watched Ayame and Kouga appear. Not a minute later, Inuyasha and Miroku appeared. They settled near her. "What's going on wench?" Inuyasha was as brash as ever.

"I have decided it is time to tell you the truth of everything."

Miroku frowned. "What do you mean Kagome-Sama?"

Kagome bowed her head. "I will first tell the story of how I came to be how I am. It is time for the truth to be known. Naraku's demise will be soon and so while we still have this peace and no worries of being spied upon, I have determined it is appropriate. Zia knows everything already through Chi."

Taking a breath, she allowed her aura to reach out around them. "In the last battle we had as a group against Naraku, I died. I watched him destroy everyone around me. It truly looked as though you would not be able to survive. I did my best, but he pierced me through with a tentacle. I wouldn't be able to survive. When he determined that we were dead, or so he thought, he took our jewel shards and left. I began to hallucinate and saw Shippo in the ocean, so I crawled into the sea to save him. By the time I realized the truth, I was too weak. I was ready to die. I don't know how long I was there but in time, I heard a voice. It was Midoriko. She gave me a reason as to why I should return." At this, she smiled down at Shippo. He had been her main reason. "She and the youkai of the jewel offered their soul to me. I accepted. As soon as life flowed through me, I found myself surrounded by what we called mermaids in my time. They are not as I used to believe them to be. They attacked and my reiki lashed out, killing those nearest and causing the rest to flee. Before Midoriko fully faded away, she informed me the jewel itself was no more."

The others, except Kikyo gasped. Kouga reached in a pouch and pulled out two clear shards. "So that's what happened."

Kagome nodded. She reached down and infused her power into the shards. Soon they glowed pink once more.

"Take them and use them. Keep your soul pure and they shall remain so." The others stared in amazement. "I became the jewel. It is me and I am it."

The others listened quietly. "I journeyed inland and found my teacher. He calls himself Bokuseno. He is one of the last ancient trees in this world. For three days, he healed and trained me. When I came out, Shippo had found me and we fled the western lands. I journeyed, seeking knowledge and skill. I trained in every type of combat I could find. After a year, I returned to Bokuseno, finding Inuyasha and the others."

Miroku spoke up. "What about that night you had that nightmare?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes, at that time, Chi had barely started making herself known to me. She could be considered a beast, but she is pure unlike a youkai beast. I discovered then Midoriko had made a fool of the supposed God's by having me eat of the mermaid flesh. It made me immortal. I will live beyond even that of a youkai. These fallen creatures seek to destroy me once Naraku has been destroyed. They will do everything they can to do so. Bokuseno informed me that I may stand a chance if I gather the lords of these lands and gain them as allies against them. I was to give birth to the creature that would end humans. I would assume in that case though that when I do birth a child, it would be a full youkai and any child thereafter would be a full youkai as well. Youkai were created as an insult to the God that these fallen creatures served at one point as humans were his chosen species."

Kouga scoffed. "Never took to any gods. Useless things in my opinion." Ayame nodded as well.

Inuyasha spoke up. "So, after Naraku, these things that claim themselves as gods are going to come after you and try to kill you?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha grinned. "Good, I have a couple things to say to them in my opinion and ain't going to let them tear our pack apart." Kagome flushed with a smile. The rest instantly nodded in agreement.

Kagome bowed her head. "Good. Also, there is one more thing. In my time, there were no youkai. They are beginning to be eradicated. I refuse to let that happen. We must gather any hanyou's we come across and send out a call to the others. They must come to Kaede's village in 5 years. From there they will be directed to safety."

"What of full breeds?"

"The full breeds will only listen to Lords. Therefore, after the battle with Naraku, I will be spending time with each of the lords and hopefully a gathering can be called so they can be told. For now, a rumor must be spread of a prophetess, me. In seven years, humans will begin to come from the mainland and will introduce a new weapon called a gun. It will allow battle to be fought from a distance. No longer will swords be a chosen weapon. They will appear different and will dress strangely as well as talk strangely. They will bring exotic gifts. Over time, a great war will surge throughout Japan between the humans. A human by the name of Nobunaga will attempt to unite the humans. He will use the destruction of Hanyou and youkai to unite them. He started this last year. Currently his strength is not imminent, but it will grow in time. He will slaughter Buddhist priests and priestess in the name of a new religion called Christianity. He will fail but one of his generals will succeed and Japan will be under a political ruler. Nobunaga will die 47 years from now in a revolt. No doubt youkai and Hanyou will lead the charge with the Buddhist priests and Priestesses. As for the hanyou's, they will come for safety. The purebreds will come by the words I speak." The others bowed their head. "That is all. When you return to camp, please ask that Sesshomaru come here to me." Kagome's gaze was on Rin's face. She nodded. Kagome watched them leave silently.

Looking down at Shippo, she gave a pained smile. "You must promise me Shippo that no matter what, you will not go after Nobunaga until the time I have said. The timeline must play out as it should."

Shippo stared up at her. "Do you think he will come after you Mother?"

Kagome investigated the distance. "I have no doubt. He will go after all who sympathize with youkai or hanyou. I charge you to leave me after Naraku is defeated to seek out humans that sympathize with youkai and heed them to come to Kaede's village. It will grow to become a great city called Tokyo in time. Those humans will be protected there. Inuyasha's forest will be placed with a protective seal so that those humans and hanyou there will be protected until a place can be found to hide them from the rest of the world."

Shippo's eyes grew bright. He felt as if he were given an honor to be tasked with this mission. "I will not fail you mother."

Kagome nodded. "Good. In the meantime, you must grow strong my son. I will ensure that you do so as well." Shippo frowned, cocking his head in confusion.

Kagome rose then, causing Shippo to scramble to his feet. Sesshomaru appeared, watching her silently. Kagome bowed low. Shippo immediately did the same. "Why have you requested this Sesshomaru's presence miko? I am not a being to be summoned by anyone's will."

Kagome spoke up softly, keeping her tone even. "Forgive my impudence Sesshomaru-Sama. I wished to speak to you without the others near." Sesshomaru gave a nod for her to continue. "I have trained Shippo to the best of my ability. The destiny he has been set to accomplish though requires him to be given strength he does not yet have, and he will be unable to learn it from me. May I request the honor of you teaching my son?" Kagome kept her head down. She could feel Shippo's shock through their bond.

"The kit will prove his worth to me, and only then will that decision be made. You will be indebted to this Sesshomaru."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-Sama. I will do anything that is asked of me." Silence reigned for a few moments.

"You will inform this Sesshomaru of the creature within you first and why it is you can't die."

Kagome raised her head in surprise. "She is very much like your beast Milord, but she does not hold darkness within. She is purity. As for why I am unable to die, I am immortal. The only way for my death to meet me is to have my head severed."

She watched Sesshomaru as he studied her. Fear shivered through her spine and Chi was on edge. "Your debt will be paid in time Miko. It will not be fulfilled now. The kit will be given tasks for a month. If he completes said task, then will this Sesshomaru train him." Kagome bowed her head. She nudged Shippo to drop him into a bow. She would need to speak to him tonight.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-Sama."

Sesshomaru turned away but paused briefly. "You are beginning another change Miko. Unless you wish for Hiroki to see the truth, it would do well for you to hide it." Then he was gone.

Kagome blinked in surprise. Moving out of the clearing with Shippo, she sniffed her way to some water. Taking a breath, she peered in. Sesshomaru had been right. There on her cheeks was a faint outline of a white streak of color. "It will be more natural once the change is completed."

"Are these the only ones Chi?" She heard Chi's laughter. Sighing, she stripped and viewed her body. There were more. There were two on each of her wrists, one on each of her legs and two on each of her ankles. They all shimmered white.

"They look pretty mother." Kagome smiled and dressed once more. She would need to hide the ones on her face. Using her reiki, she ran her fingers along the marks and watched them disappear. Nodding, she turned to Shippo.

"Now Shippo listen. You will train and prove yourself worthy to Sesshomaru. He will make you strong enough for the destiny you hold."

Shippo nodded. "I was just surprised he said yes and that you had asked mother."

Kagome smiled. "Good, now go rest, no doubt it will begin tomorrow." Shippo nodded and ran back to camp. Kagome followed slowly after.


	24. Chapter 24

Year: 1535  
Month: July

It stared, watching the female carefully. Foolish creature. To think that the mortals she gathered to stand with her would be enough. Watching them walk away from camp, it stared darkly after them. The dark eyes glimmered. Turning, it followed but was stopped 10 feet away from where they stopped. A dark, angry look appeared, flashing in malice as delicate claws pierced the palms. Irritating female. They would destroy her.

Whirling, it moved back to camp to watch the remaining ones. When the others returned, it watched them carefully. They appeared troubled. So, the wretch had informed them of the truth. Gaze focusing on the foreign female, a silent snarl escaped. For a moment, the campfire caught the form of a lithe body, black hair and a hint of breasts. The figure was female.

Slipping back into the shadows, she moved farther away from the group. It would do no good to alert her presence to the group. After all, she was to ambush them. How did she, the true mother get forced to take care of this? Her eyes were contemplative. A sneer formed, twisting her face into something hideous. Nearby, a few minor youkais scattered away in fear. It was to resurrect the one that had cherished her. All because she had refused to be led like a lamb to a slaughter. They had had no right to oppress as they had done so.

Calming herself, a small smile appeared. They would all pay. Her children would triumph over his light. In fact, it was time to reacquaint herself with one of her own. Turning, she slipped farther into the shadows, silent and deadly. She moved unlike any human or youkai.

Arriving at the location she wished, she slipped into the air, invisible, nothing more than mist. Landing on the ledge before a large gate that housed her favorite line, she opened the doors. Her body remained shadowed, as though a cloak of magic covered her to make her seem at one with the darkness. Slipping past servants and guards alike, she moved to a large room. In the center stood Kimi, flushed and angry. Her eyes were seeping red with anger and hate. "My child, you are as beautiful as ever…" The voice was soft and seductive. At the same time, it would make fear spill through anyone. In that moment, Kimi whirled, her eyes wide, fear evident within them.

Kimi dropped to her knees instantly, her head bowed and body trembling. "Mother…" Her voice trembled in fear, afraid she had displeased the creature before her. The shadow moved forward, and claws trailed on her shoulder. Kimi flinched. There was no youkai that was immune to the true mother's presence. "You've done no wrong child…" The threat of the word yet hung heavy in the air. Kimi closed her eyes, whimpering softly.

Settling on a pillow, she studied Kimi. The Inu Youkai had grown beautifully over the years of her existance. Kimi had accomplished much in her time in life. Through her, she would be worshipped once more as she had been in ages past as the true mother of youkai. Satisfaction lingered in her being. Lifting her hand, she studied the nails. They weren't that of a true youkai. They were small and although sharp, very human like. Scoffing, she took in the view of Kimi. She still trembled on the floor. "Rise Child."

Kimi raised her herself up. Seeing the shadow settled on a pillow, she herself moved to seat herself. "It is a great honor to be in your presence Mother." Her voice was soft and submissive, very unlike Kimi. "I have come merely for pleasure to see how one of my own is doing." Kimi immediately flushed in pride and pleasure. Within her own mind, Kimi was appalled. She was acting as a pup would. Then again, to have the presence of the mother of their race was indeed a great honor. "I am doing well Mother." "You will tell me of what you have accomplished and of your son."

Kimi's eyes shot up in surprise. She wanted to know of Sesshomaru? Focusing back on her story, she straightened, lowering her gaze once more. "My father found a good match in another Inu Youkai. He was Toga. Soon after, he became the Inu No Taisho after we relinquished the Lands of the West from the humans. We prospered there. Then Sesshomaru came. He was a good boy. After some time though… he gained an empathy for the humans. It wasn't until a filthy whore of a human princess captured my mate that Sesshomaru was able to end that empathy. I drove it from his very bones." A sneer appeared on Kimi's face in remembrance. "I turned from my mate and through my prayers, he fell in battle. Things progressed as they should. Then a few years ago, that dratted half breed was released. It seemed like the beginning of the end. My son claimed a human child. A nuisance the girl is. I know not why I agreed to help him bring her back a second time. Now he holds ties with another human, a miko at that." "You wish not for your son's death." Kimi shuddered at the cold voice. "No. He is all that is left."

"You do realize the reasoning he is following that miko, do you not?" Kimi's head came up. "She has bewitched him." The shadow gave a soft husky laugh. "No Kimi. He is to help put an end to the hanyou called Naraku." Kimi tilted her head in surprise. "So, he is there by the will of the Kamis." The shadow froze for a moment before giving a slight nod. Kimi immediately gave a sigh of relief.

The shadow rose. "Come Child. We shall make plans for now. Also do not hold hatred towards the humans. It is not they we should hate." Kimi rose to follow. Her eyes showed confusion. "Why shouldn't we hate them? We are superior to them and they take what is not theirs." "They are nothing but pawns. You have never been told of my birth have you not?" Kimi shook her head. "I was to be the first. There is a God that created me and the start of their race. I was created from the dirt, giving me status the same as the male that was created. I was created human. I refused to become subservient to the male however and so I was banished, and a new female was created. She was named Eve. In my banishment, my humanity was lost. I left. In time I heard the stories of the fall of man and so to spite humanity and my creator, I gave birth to the first youkai. It was with the help of the Kami that I was able to do this. So, you see, it is not the humans that should be hated. It is their creator." Kimi had listened quietly. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "I understand mother."

They moved out to the gardens, silent. Surprisingly, and yet not unexpected, none of the servants dared to show themselves. It was only natural. Kimi herself would have punished them if they so much as revealed themselves at this time. As they moved among the grass and trees, Kimi breathed in the fresh scent. She missed her youth. Back when she was young and free. Free from the now dead Inu Taisho. Free from her duties as the Western Lady. Free from the courts. Back when as a child, she could go anywhere she pleased without others looking down on her with disgrace.

"Do not dwell on the past." Her voice was harsh and brought reality crashing down on Kimi. She bowed her head in acceptance. Once through the gardens, they retreated to the study. Kimi gave a mental sigh. Oh, to go back to her simpler days…


	25. Chapter 25

Year: 1536  
Month: January

It took them far too long in Kagome's opinion when they finally arrived at the Southern Lord's palace. Six months. That was how long it took. Scowling as they paused on the edge of the forest to view the palace, Kagome turned back to look at the lapping waves nearby. They had had to find passage on a ship to get to these smaller islands. The farther they got, the less likely it was to find passage. Not to mention Kagome had had the unpleasant memory of the mermaids come back when they had begun singing. A shiver coursed through her.

Focusing back on the task at hand, she glanced back over her shoulder. Her training had shifted yet again. Oddly enough, Hiroki had begun training her. She had a sneaking suspicion that she had Zia to thank for that instance. In that time frame, she had gained some modicum of respect from him. No longer did he send glares in her direction. He still studied her, but it seemed more of a curious look than anything. At that moment, he was listening to Zia tell of her tribe's infamous capers. This one was against another tribe. Apparently, this other tribe often concocted pranks against her people.

Turning her gaze to the others, a faint smile found its way onto her lips. Sango was staring toward Miroku in irritation while he was holding his cheek. Apparently, he had copped a feel while she had been distracted. Near them was Inuyasha snickering. Kikyo was also attempting to hide her amusement. Rolling her eyes, her gaze landed on Rin. She was standing proudly by Sesshomaru, watching everything with a calculating look. It wasn't too surprising as Chi had taken a vested interest in the girl and had begun her training. For what, Kagome wasn't too sure. Rin had become calm and collected, learning quickly how to defend herself. She was no more than a simple human and yet Rin had shown a promising future as a fighter. Sesshomaru had been teaching Shippo during the training Chi had done with Rin.

Her attention turned to her son and she beamed brightly. She was so proud of him. It had been difficult to watch as he had been pushed beyond his limits and broken down by Sesshomaru, but she hadn't dared to raise her voice or voice her displeasure. She had had to remind herself multiple times a day that Sesshomaru was doing her a favor. It had paid off though. Her son had gained two more tails totaling six. Through his training, he had even managed to use the knowledge Sesshomaru had given him to control the Reiki he housed. In doing so, his golden fur had begun to be streaked with silver blue markings. He was stronger and now he appeared to be about 17. Her gaze then found Kouga and Ayame. The two of them were bickering over something. It had been carrying on for a while. What the whole matter was about, no one knew.

Blinking back tears, she focused back on the gates not 500 feet before her. Taking a breath, she moved forward with the rest of them. As she neared, she began to feel a prickling sensation along the back of her neck. Frowning, she called on Chi. 'Yes, Kagome…?' Rolling her eyes, she continued forward, dropping back into the midst of the pack.

'What is that?' Chi rose more fully into the forefront of her mind and began to inspect their surroundings. She remained silent. Kagome was getting frustrated. Before they could pause at the gates, they opened wide and the guards bowed in the vicinity of the walls.

"Welcome to the Southern Palace. Our Lady is expecting you." This seemed to catch everyone off guard. Kagome was especially taken back by the statement.

It was Kikyo whom moved forward first. The others followed. Hiroki, Zia and Sesshomaru didn't seem to care all that much. Kagome could hear Jaken muttering at the back of the group. Her senses were about on par with that of a low-level youkai. It wasn't as good as a canine, but it was getting better. They followed to the main entrance where a servant took over and led them inside. They were separated and taken in different directions. Thankfully they hadn't separated Kagome and Shippo. In fact, it almost seemed as if they knew that he was her son.

Studying the servants, she saw that all of them were almost completely human. By the feel of their aura's and their scent though, they were indeed youkai. Which meant that each one of these servants were probably more powerful than Sesshomaru which was a scary thought. None seemed to hold any animal traits.

As they reached a door, the servant bowed to her. "There is a spring connected to your room Kagome-dono. A kimono to your liking has been laid out for you and your son. I will return to escort you to My Lady. She has expressed an interest in speaking with you before the others. They have been led to their rooms during their stay here." Kagome stared in shock as the servant walked away. What the heck had that been?

Shippo tugged on her arm. "Mother, look." Turning, she closed the door behind her. There on the bed was surprisingly something that resembled a pair of pants and shirt. The shirt was long, perhaps going to her knees. It had an obi next to it as well. The outfit consisted of dark blue and purple. Next to it was a green hakama and hoari with a symbol on it that ironically looked exactly like the marking she had seen on Chi. Now things were starting to get odd.

Deciding that it would be best to just go with it for the time being, she opened doors until she found the spring. Her eyes lit up when she realized it was a hot spring. Sliding in after stripping, a soft sigh escaped her lips. Shippo deigned to not join her to give her privacy. Closing her eyes, she began to hum. When she felt someone begin to wash her back, considering her breasts were facing toward the edge of the spring, she figured Shippo had joined her. "Your voice brings envy." Eyes snapping open, Kagome whirled to find a girl that looked to be no more than 15. Her hair was a beautiful black with sapphire eyes. Surprisingly, she looked a lot like herself.

"Where did you come from?" The girl giggled, hiding her mouth with a hand.

"I swam here. Mother said we would be entertaining Chi Ken No Tama and the Lady of Shikon. I wished to meet you and so I swam through the underground tunnels." The girl's voice seemed to be very beautiful and clear.

Kagome gave a strained smile. "You know whom I am, but I do not know you."

The girl bowed her head. "Forgive me. I am the youngest Princess, Arie, daughter to Lady Amahiko."

Kagome nodded. "Now you said you swam here but wouldn't that be difficult?" At this moment, Arie let out a bright laugh revealing sharp teeth, made to tear their victims painfully. Kagome practically surged out of the water. Fear swept through her. In an instant, Shippo was inside the room, dragging his mother out and growling at the girl. A dark blush covered her cheeks.

"Oh dear. Hentai!" The girl covered her chest and it was only then that Kagome realized that her breasts were very much visible.

"Shippo, turn away." Shippo had proceeded to blush as well and immediately did as asked. Kagome pulled a yukata out and slipped it on before pulling out a spare.

Watching the girl, her gaze widened as the tail was revealed as she pulled herself out of the spring. She was grumbling about hentai foxes. She couldn't help the smile. The girl seemed to act very much like herself. Within seconds, the tail vanished to reveal legs. Watching the girl stand and put the yukata on, she moved gingerly forward. It took but a moment for the girl to bow and beg forgiveness. "Please forgive this Princess. I did not mean to frighten you. Mother warned me that you had met one of our hunting parties. Forgives this one Kagome-Dono." The girl was trembling, and she could smell the tears. The motherly side couldn't stand it no longer.

"No Arie. Forgive me. I am unaccustomed to your kind around me. Please, come in my room and I'll send for some clothing for you."

Arie peaked up and smiled. "Oh, thank you Kagome-Dono. I have called for the servants already." As they reached the room, Kagome was surprised to see a servant already slipping out and a new kimono on the bed. Arie immediately set to work donning it. Once it was on, she spoke towards Shippo, a light blush on her cheeks. "You can turn around now."

Kagome watched her son bashfully look at the girl. 'Interesting. An Amabie…'

Kagome frowned. 'A what?'

'Mermaid…' Chi seemed annoyed.

Dressing herself, she gave a sigh of delight. It really did feel as though they were clothes from her time. "So Arie…" She never got to finish. A servant appeared the door bowing.

"Kagome-Dono. My Lady is waiting. Arie-Dono, you are to come as well."

Kagome glanced at Shippo. "Go find the others and let them know."

Shippo understood. He bowed to Arie. "It was… a pleasure to meet you Arie-Dono."

Arie blushed. "No, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Shippo spoke up as they headed toward the door. "My name is Shippo." Arie gave a brilliant smile toward him.

They arrived at a large door about ten minutes later. The servant opened it and once they were inside closed it and left. "Ah, Lady Kagome. I am glad that you finally arrived." Kagome turned to stare at one of the most beautiful women she had ever met. Inside, Chi crooned softly. Apparently, Chi liked her. The woman motioned for her to sit and so she did. "My daughter, I thought I told you to leave our guests be for now."

Arie shifted. "Forgive me mother. I was excited."

The woman nodded. "I am Lady Amahiko, leader and ruler over the Southern Lands and the Amabie." Kagome was in shock. No wonder they looked more human here. They were all mermaids.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome finally managed to find her voice once more. "So… how is it that you know who I am?"

Amahiko gave a calming smile. "My kind has a natural ability to… delve into the mind and see into it. I am a seer as well. You have no need to fear here though. The servants know to call you by the name of Kikyo when around the elder kitsune." Kagome dropped her head, confusion darting through her rampantly. "I have been awaiting your arrival from the beginning. I must say though, forgive the attack on your body. The hunters had thought you passed away. When you awoke, it made them wary. They did not think you truly alive." Kagome nodded. "I will tell you now though that I will join in the quest you are on. I myself am unable to leave this place and so my daughter will go with you. She is still learning of her seer abilities but her combat skills rival that of my own." Arie let out a small gasp of pleasure while Kagome's head came up.

"You must remain here for a week though. Within that time frame we will tie you and my daughter. You will become sisters of a sort. She will be your shadow." Kagome began to feel dizzy. This was way too much to take in. Apparently, this Lady knew a whole lot more things than she was saying. Suddenly a hand rested on her head. "Breathe little one. You are safe." Kagome's eyes focused on her. She took a deep breath and felt the tightness in her chest ease away. Amahiko gave a small smile as she rose to her feet. "We shall go to the dining hall. Your friends have been led there for the noon meal." Kagome nodded.

As they entered the dining hall, her group was tense. Sesshomaru was himself as usual. Hiroki was curious but relaxed. Zia was seated near him happily munching on some type of seaweed. Looking over to Kikyo, she gave her a small nod. 'All is well… She can be trusted.' Kikyo nodded. Kagome watched as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's hand and smiled over at him warmly. She wanted to laugh but didn't. Amahiko moved to her place at the head of the table. Arie moved gracefully forward to her seat. Kagome moved and settled herself next to Shippo quietly. The moment she settled, servants filed in, placing dishes of strange and amazing food. Kagome recognized some of it from her time ironically enough. Glancing over at Amahiko, she saw the small smile playing along the edges of her lips as she nodded. Just how much had Amahiko seen. Glancing at the others, she saw their interest in the food. Only Inuyasha glanced over at her in surprise and confusion. She gave a small shrug reaching for some oden and French fries. One by one, the others began to gather food on to their own plates. Kagome motioned for Shippo to grab a couple of the different foods, knowing that he would enjoy them.

The meal passed by mostly in silence except for the small talk between Amahiko, Hiroki and Sesshomaru. Although, Sesshomaru didn't really speak. More often he just let out a "Hn" here and there. Shippo, Rin and Arie were deep in their own conversation talking about who knows what. Miroku was talking with Inuyasha and Kikyo. She figured out they were talking about battle plans on defeating Naraku as she heard the spider half breed's name in there a few times. Kouga and Ayame were bickering about baby names of all things. This caused Kagome to almost giggle aloud at them. The only one that kept to herself was Zia. In fact, Zia was currently looking at her in amusement. Shrugging, her eyes motioning to Kouga, Zia turned her attention to them and joined in their conversation. It was obvious that Zia thought the names they were coming up with were horrible.

Kagome's eyes turned to the window, viewing the sea. A shiver coursed down her spine. Looking back at her plate, she saw that she was done. Slipping out of the room silently, nobody but the Taiyoukai saw her leave. Moving outside, she meandered through the gardens, viewing the strange foliage around her. The plant life here was far different than anything else. Arriving at a hidden path, she glanced around before following it. It moved along a cliff, serpentine. Sometimes it seemed as if it simply dropped off into the sea. After about ten minutes, she found the exit and stepped out onto a small alcove.

Her breath was taken from her. It was beautiful here. The sand was almost white from the purity in the area. This place was indeed sacred. Moving forward, she caught sight of a circle of stones. Entering the circle, she felt as though fresh air washed through her body. Dropping to her knees at the suddenness, she gaped in surprise. It was very sudden that she no longer felt the barriers blocking her own innate power. For that moment in time, she and Chi were one. Looking up, she saw a sort of bowl at the center. Crawling forward, unable to stand at the press of the power around her, she found herself staring into her reflection. In that moment, the gasp that escaped her almost made her loose her breath. Her markings were clearly visible now. That wasn't the only thing though. On her forehead was Midoriko's crest, the same that Chi had. Her ears had formed to where they were elf like. Her hair had grown as well. It was now down to her ankles, pooling around her body like a curtain. Her eyes were still blue with purple coloring in them. Opening her mouth, she saw a pair of dainty fangs. Her body had filled out. She had seemed to gain a few inches as well. Leaning closer, she gasped as two pairs of wings came into view. The top pair was as black as night. The bottom pair was as white as snow. Blinking, she turned her head and looked behind her. There was nothing there. Confused, she looked back into the pool. Everything remained the same as she had seen. Was this pool showing her the true nature of what she was to become. Her true nature?

"Miko." Rising, she glanced over and saw Sesshomaru standing right outside the stones. "You seem to persist in continuing to grovel on the ground." Anger flashed in her eyes and in reaction, she bared her teeth. All Sesshomaru saw were blunt teeth. When he had arrived at the alcove, he had watched as the miko had seemed to be fascinated with staring into the sand before her. She was absolutely covered in it, as though she had rolled through the sand. It sent disgust spiraling through him. Why he had chosen to ally himself with a creature such as her he did not know. There was still the fact though, she held power. He wanted that power. If he couldn't have it for himself, then he would ensure no other took her from his presence. Her very presence brought forth the urge to break her spirit and force her compliance to his wishes. As the woman rose, he watched as she fell on to her knees. The creature was truly pathetic. Why or even how this woman gained the loyalty of many youkai, he did not understand. He did not like things that he did not understand.

He watched the woman look up at him, tilting her head as if listening to something. Her eyes seemed distant. He did not like that even more. He would have to once again teach the woman to fear him. Before he could move, Amahiko appeared. "Sesshomaru-Sama, it would be unwise to attack."

"This Sesshomaru has informed you the cost of delving into his mind Amabie." He watched Amahiko snort in disgust at the name before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did not need to. It was obvious through your body language."

Amahiko eyed Sesshomaru somewhat distastefully. She had never been able to stand this certain offspring of Inu Taisho. Her gaze sliding back toward the miko, she watched her. This one was different from the last one. Midoriko hadn't had the strength to enter the stones as this one did. What was it about this one that made her different? Even she had been unable to see all that was within the Miko's mind. There was something else within this miko that hid her from being completely open. Still, what she had already seen disturbed her far more than anything else. How was it that youkai had completely vanished in the Miko's time? Not too much longer and Hiroki appeared as well as the other two viewed the miko.

Kagome was getting irritated. She could feel the other two watching her and now there was Hiroki there. 'Calm yourself Kagome.'

Wanting to roll her eyes, she focused back on the stones. 'What is this place?'

'It is a sacred place. The last to come here almost died from the strength of the power within these stones.' Kagome didn't need to ask who it was. She already did from the faint memories of Midoriko.

'What is the purpose of this place?'

'It is a pathway. Go to the water and drink from it.' Kagome turned back toward the pedestal. Forcing herself to crawl forward, she reminded herself why she was doing this. To survive. Reaching the pedestal, she dipped her hand in. The water was warm in her hand. She swallowed a few handfuls, the water sliding down her throat and quenching a thirst that she hadn't known she had possessed. 'Enough.' Allowing herself to fall back on her butt, she panted. It was sudden when the pain began. A scream ripped from her throat as she felt as though her entire body was being scalded.

Chi waited until Kagome had passed out from the pain and no longer screamed before taking over. Their body pulsed with pain, but she managed to control her reactions. Kneeling by the water, she reached into her robes, pulling out the jar that used to carry the jewel shards. Dipping it in, she watched it fill before slipping it back into her robes. This would go to her son. Rising unsteadily, she moved outside the stones. When she exited and looked back, it was as though it had never been. Staring at the three, she watched them carefully. Finally, Amahiko moved forward, her eyes wary. "Kagome, you are well?" Chi studied this woman. She trusted her for now. It was then in that instant that her eyes flew to Hiroki. His eyes darkened in anger as he realized he had been made a fool of. She spoke, her voice cracking from the pain.

"Hiroki-Dono, if you had known, you would not have bothered to listen and… I would be dead." She watched him digest this information before nodding, a smirk playing out on his lips.

"You are correct Miko."

Chi nodded in relief. Glancing over at Amahiko, she could see the worry in the youkai's eyes. Forcing a smile on her lips, she nodded to her. "I am indeed well Amahiko-Sama." Glancing to Sesshomaru, she bowed to him warily. He studied her for a moment before turning and walking away.

Amahiko gently took her arm. "Come pup. You look to need rest." Chi nodded in relief.


	26. Chapter 26

Year: 1536  
Month: January

As they slept, Kagome and Chi sought comfort with each other in the arms of Goshinboku. Kagome would cry out from pain every now and then while Chi would only let out a whimper. Goshinboku sought to heal their aching selves but it wasn't something easily done. The world outside of Goshinboku's reach was barren. Sometimes lightening would strike, tearing apart the land. Each time it struck; a shot of pain would race through the two. Their sanctuary suffered from their pain.

Lifting her head, Chi attempted to smile. "It is almost over Kagome. I promise…"

Kagome stared up at Chi, tears falling over her cheeks as she shuddered, clutching her stomach. "Why does it hurt Chi?"

"Your body is acclimating itself to the power of that place. When we drank the water, we claimed its power for our own. It was meant for us."

"If that power was meant for us then why wasn't I born with it! That makes no sense!" Kagome let out another scream. Chi gasped for breath.

It was Goshinboku that replied. "Your body would have never survived. There are places across this world that hold the power meant for you."

"I don't want it!"

Chi growled softly. "You must reclaim them. The land cannot contain them forever."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And what will happen if I don't." Goshinboku's aura covered them. Kagome saw images in her head of other people, different races gaining power and using it for purposes that were selfish. She saw a woman with black hair and glistening eyes standing before a man in black. A crown rested on her head as she bowed, whispering prayers. The image suddenly changed to an area thick with trees. People that seemed almost brown in color were crying out in pain as white men attacked them, destroying them. The picture changed again, and it seemed that she was being shown something farther back. She watched as a group of people attacked those practicing a strange magic. She watched as the priestesses of that religion rose in defiance and then watched as their power was taken and they were harmed. It seemed to jump again, and she watched soldiers attacking another group of people. She saw the men were wearing skirts of some kind. With them were females wielding unbelievable powers. It jumped to reveal people very much like Zia as they were attacked and forced to comply with things they did not wish to. Kagome jerked back, crying out.

"These are current happenings and things that have already come to pass due to the power being unclaimed." Kagome dropped her head onto her knees. She didn't want this. Another cry made her almost fall out of the tree. Chi grabbed hold of her before she could do so.

"I am here Kagome. We will make it through. I would not have had you drink it unless I thought you ready."

Kagome nodded. "I saw you… take some out. Why?"

Chi gave a bitter smile." It is for Shippo. He won't be given it for some time but as of now, he is our heir. What power we gain, he has every right to. When he becomes strong enough, he will be given them one at a time over a long course of time."

Kagome nodded. "Will he go through this?"

"No, he is already youkai. His body is made to reflect change as he gains more power. His body is much more adaptable than ours." Kagome nodded. She curled into Chi's body. Through Chi, she knew that it would be over soon. Besides, they needed to go back to Bokuseno. She had a feeling she would be late though. She was determined to reach him by the end of the month at least.

Kagome wasn't sure how much longer they were going to remain here in this place. The pain had lessened to the point where she could hardly feel the pulses of pain. Her body felt different that was for sure. She hadn't looked yet as she wasn't sure she wanted to see. Already, she was meandering along the branches of Goshinboku, flinching every so often. The lightening was striking less and less. "Kagome… What are you doing?" Kagome raised her head, giving a pained grimace.

"The pain isn't as bad as before."

She gave a shrug and watched as Chi laughed lightly. "And the fact that you seem to be having more abilities as well?" Kagome blushed at being found out. She had found herself to be more limber and able to jump and move much smoother. She had found it fascinating.

Suddenly, Goshinboku rumbled. "Ye need not argue you two." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Rest Kagome. I have something for you to see outside of your body." Kagome tilted her head in curiosity, appearing very fox-like. She nodded and scrambled on a branch. Once she was comfortable, she closed her eyes, excited for some reason. Goshinboku let out another rumble of laughter.

Outside their body, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were watching over her. Amahiko had laid her body on the bed in her room and left, ensuring that the others knew that she was safe. They were now waiting for her to awaken. In the meantime, they were making plans with the information they had been given back on the main Island. Of course, Inuyasha simply wished to barrel into Naraku's lair and destroy him completely but the others knew they had to be wiser. Now that they had gathered the four lords to their side, they had to look beyond Naraku and what would happen then.

This was the view Kagome and Chi was shown by Goshinboku. Kagome smiled as she watched her friends. How typical they were. Always looking out for her. Her gaze was sad on Kikyo. To this day, Kikyo had never spoken of that night when they had first begun her training. Chi reached over and squeezed her hand lightly. Giving her a small smile, she turned her attention back to what she was seeing in her mind.

The view moved through the halls until it reached the study. She recognized it instantly. Within, Sesshomaru, Hiroki, Amahiko and Kouga were speaking. Surprisingly, Kouga was being civil. It caused laughter to bubble through Kagome. Chi glanced over in confusion and Kagome rolled her eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day Kouga would act like a lord." Chi nodded in understanding. Suddenly, it was as if they were there in the room physically, able to hear everything.

Amahiko studied the three other lords. "Do you know the story of the Fallen Lords?"

Hiroki growled in frustration. "What does this have to do with the miko?" Amahiko gave him an irritated glance.

Kouga spoke up. "Why wouldn't we know it?"

Settling back, Amahiko turned her attention to Kouga. "Retell the story to me."

It was Sesshomaru that spoke this time. "The Northern, Southern and Eastern Lords called war on the elemental youkai. They killed all but one. In turn, this one that escaped sought vengeance and sealed them away."

Amahiko nodded in satisfaction. "Good. What many do not know is the truth behind that fable. It was indeed true that they were sealed away and did call for war and one escaped. It was a woman known as Midoriko. She stood before the youkai and Kami alike. It was the Kami that deigned for the destruction of the elementals. Your mother should know well of that time as she was the child priestess that was taken in by the lords. It was through her that she discovered her ability to speak with them."

Kouga looked confused. "Why destroy an entire species of youkai?"

Amahiko's smile grew. "Because this specific species believed the Kami to be imposters. They believed that the Kami were fallen guardians. They held to a religion of their own where there was one God only. That this one god gave one child to the world."

Kouga snorted. "Superstition. They are all the same."

Amahiko studied Kouga carefully. "Tell me Kouga, if Kagome were to ever be placed in a position that Kami's wished her dead, would you stand by her?"

Kouga gave her an incredulous look. "Of course! She's my best friend!"

Amahiko looked to Hiroki. "What have you to say to that question Hiroki?" The fox scowled darkly. "I would protect her for the sake of Zia." Amahiko nodded in understanding. It was still too early for Hiroki to be fully devoted to Kagome. She caught a glimmer though.

A faint smile appeared in her eyes. "I would as well that ever happen." The others looked to Sesshomaru for his response.

Sesshomaru wound up giving them an annoyed glance. "The woman has yet to answer my queries. Until she has done so, none shall kill her. She is mine to kill." Kouga began to get angry but Amahiko shook her head. For some reason, she felt as though there was something more to Sesshomaru's response.

"That is good because in time it may come down to it. The only question is if she will make the same mistake as before."

Kagome blinked. She had gotten them! She couldn't believe it. She had been expecting Sesshomaru's answer of course but to have heard him say it was a totally different thing. She grinned brilliantly. Chi rolled her eyes. "Did you not hear the last part?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out and gently dropped to the ground. "Of course, I did."

Chi's expression troubled. "Would you choose the same as she did?" Kagome studied Chi before smiling.

"In a heartbeat."

"Why?"

Kagome sighed and glanced up to the sky that was now clear. "Because I would rather my friends live on than to be without them. It wouldn't be right. Now, I can't guarantee that I will do the same as Midoriko lived her life, but I would rather give myself up in order to allow my friends to have a future. That would be a last-ditch effort." Chi had to think about the wording for a moment before nodding. "Besides, there is one thing different about Midoriko and I. Well there is two things. One, I'm stubborn but I know when I can't do something alone. I need others to help me. I want them there. I love because I can."

Kagome began to wander away. Chi floated to the ground and followed her. After a few minutes, they could both feel them slipping back into wakefulness. It hit Chi that Kagome had never told her the other reason. "Kagome, what was the other reason?" As wakefulness claimed them, Kagome turned to Chi.

"I'm not Midoriko." With that, eyes opened into the room with her friends, purple with flecks of blue in them.


	27. Chapter 27

Year: 1536  
Month: January

Menacing eyes watched the mirror sadistically. Foolish miko. It wouldn't matter what the foolish woman did. Even with the joining of the four lords to their mismatched team, they would be unable to defeat him. The fact that those foolish creatures that called themselves Kamis had deigned to resurrect the miko after all the effort he had made to ensure that she would die. Then again, he should have expected it. After all, according to them, he was growing too powerful. It was a good thing that they did not know his true intentions.

Motioning with his hand, a young girl with silver hair and empty eyes lowered the mirror and moved away. Rising, he moved out of the room, the girl following him silently. As much as he wished to end this battle, it had to be played out. It wasn't like the girl would turn to join him in his quest to end their existance. To allow those of this land to deem their own fate and not be toys of those creatures. How foolish he had once been as a human. Scoffing, his red eyes moved to study the land outside one of the windows.

His mind moved through his past. As hanyou and human. As a human, he had been devoted. He had once been a priest of Izanagi. He had been devoted to serving the father of all of Nippon. And then he had been betrayed. There had been an attack placed on the shrine he had served. He had managed to flee, saving his life in the end but had vowed to enact vengeance on behalf of his brothers. He had become a thief, knowing it the best way to find the ones responsible.

He had spent years hunting down the ones responsible before finally, he discovered them. He had gone into their home and began to take his vengeance out on them. He did not kill them though. He still refused to kill. Finding their leader, he discovered the truth. It had been his own Kami that had demanded the destruction of their temple. In fact, it had been known that he himself had escaped and a price had been placed on his head. He left the place, disenchanted and lost. He allowed his new life as a thief to engulf him.

It had been a year later when his end had come close. He had been hunted but none had been able to take him, having grown strong and powerful. Kagu-tsuchi was sent to destroy him. Out of anger for his father, he merely burned him alive. He had been left to suffer. Anger had spurred him onward. He hadn't been sure how far he had traveled until finally he found his way into a cave. He had laid there, knowing his end was near but anger had refused to let him die.

It was then that Kikyo had found him. She had not looked deeper and yet he found that she was beautiful and caring. Over time, his heart craved to be able to hold her to him and whisper his loyalty to her and her alone. She had given him light. She had given him a future. She had given him a reason to live on. So, when the spider had come, brought by his own craving, he had taken the offer given. A new life to live out his days serving Kikyo.

When he had gained his new body, he had sought her out and found her with the hanyou Inuyasha. He had been prepared to leave them be to be happy. Then one of the minor gods had found him. It had been Kono-hana. She had come to him with ominous sayings. She asked that he make Kikyo and Inuyasha think that they had betrayed each other and in the coming years take the place as a villain. He had been hesitant to accept. She then told him that if he did so, the fallen ones would be brought down. This had intrigued him and so he had devoted his entire life into doing so. He became hard, cold and dark. He had become twisted.

Even to this day, he held on to that hope. Kono-hana had come to visit him throughout the years but lately it had been less and less. Closing his eyes, briefly, he internally sighed while growling outwardly. Opening them once more, he moved to a side room and settled in a chair. Soon it would be time to act. The sudden feeling of being watched had him narrowing his eyes. "Leave me." The girl bowed and exited the room. Once all was silent, he waited.

"You are well…?" Her voice sounded weak. Staring at the amazingly beautiful woman before him, he found a small smile appear.

"Kono-hana-hime." The woman's black hair fell past her shoulders down her backside. A small smile appeared. Her eyes were a brilliant pink that seemed almost red. They were very much like sakura blossoms. It was one weakness he held to. Sakura blossoms were still treasured by him.

"You have done well in the time since I last saw you."

He nodded. "The miko is gathering the Lord's of the land to stand against me. Why is it she had to die if she would come back?" Kono-hana laughed softly, hiding her smile behind a hand. Moving over to him, she settled on the ground near him, grass springing to life underneath her. Settling on the ground next to her, he folded himself into a kneeling position.

"It was needed for her to find her destiny. She will come for you now." He nodded.

"I still do not understand what is so important about that miko."

Kono-hana tilted her head with a small smile. "She is the key to their end. Already those like me have begun to see the tyranny of the fallen ones falling short. They are beginning to fear."

A dark smile appeared on his lips as his eyes danced darkly. "Good. I will enjoy watching their fall." In that moment, he caught sight of Kono-hana's expression. It was sad and worried.

In that moment, he felt uncertainty. "She will kill me then before that battle." Kono-hana's eyes grew soft. She gently stroked his cheek.

"You will have a choice coming. It is through that decision that will decide your fate. One will lead to death and eternal torment. The other will lead to life and new hope. I cannot tell you when this decision will take place. You will know when it comes to it. I can tell you now, the end is coming to this round of the game. They will find you in the course of 6 full moons. I ask you to begin preparing."

Naraku studied her. "Of course, Hime."

He watched her rise to leave. Rising as well, his gaze took note that the grass faded and wilted away. He watched her take a few steps away before pausing and glancing back at him. "I would suggest releasing your incarnations to go their way as well. Give them the choice to remain. Inform them of our path and let them decide." His gaze narrowed and he scowled. Kono-hana giggled. "You have brought them up through tyranny. Only one knows the truth of all. She would follow no matter what." Kono-hana's gaze moved to the door. He followed and found Kanna there. For a moment, he saw life within her eyes even though he had kept her soul from her. There was loyalty and devotion within her eyes.

When he looked back, Kono-hana was gone. Sakura blossoms drifted to the ground lazily. He watched Kanna move forward until she stood before him. For once, she stared straight into his eyes. Once more, her own eyes were void of emotion. "Hime-Sama is right. Let us make our own decision Naraku-Sama." Naraku studied her for a long time. In that moment, his eyes warmed at the sight of his oldest, his daughter, asking for his children to make their own decisions. Had he truly been so wrapped up in his own darkness and twisted desire that he had truly forgotten the entire purpose of doing all that he had done? Could he truly be forgiven? It blossomed like a warm fire deep within.

"Yes, I will do so." As he released everything, he watched an amazing warmth and love glisten in Kanna's eyes. She revealed a loving smile.

"Thank you, Father."

Kagura stared sadly out upon the land. She had been contemplating her sad life. A sudden pain in her chest caused her to grasp it. Red eyes were veiled as she closed them against the onslaught of pain. It came as though it were a whisper, coming on slow like a faint breeze. A thump. After a few seconds, there was another. It came on slowly, growing faster until it pounded within her chest. Eyes widening in shock, she clasped her chest in shock. It was here. It was within her chest. In the back of her mind, she heard the soft whisper of Naraku. He asked for her to return home. He asked! What was this? Naraku was vile, evil and sadistic. What purpose would it be to give it back? Even though she thought to flee now that her freedom was secure, she knew she had to go back. Her elder sister remained by his side. She had to go back for Kanna.

Kohaku froze as suddenly he felt Naraku completely release his mind, allowing him full access to it. This was… disturbing. He had spent so much time hiding the fact that he remembered everything from Naraku and now, it seemed as if Naraku had released him. He heard Naraku's request for him to come to the castle and this baffled him. He was free. Glancing up at a gust of wind, he caught sight of Kagura. Their eyes connected for a moment and yet it seemed as though it were eternity. Finally, both nodded. Kohaku leaped into a tree as Kagura lowered her feather, allowing him to leap on. He had to see what was going on to warn his sister.

Lifting his head, Hakudoshi gazed toward the castle. In his arms, Akago did the same. What was this? He could feel his soul returned to him. Akago also had gained a new scent. He was no longer connected to Naraku. He was no longer Onigumo's heart. What was this? Looking down at Akago, the child appeared to be thinking things over before nodding to Hakudoshi. They would go to inspect what was happening. There weren't many of Naraku's incarnations or servants left, most of them having fallen to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. At one point, they had thought that Kagura had fallen to her death after protecting Kohaku, but they had found that not to be the case. Strange things were happening.

Lifting his gaze, Byakuya rose from his bed. He could feel his own control coming back to him. It was strange, to suddenly begin to know the thought of free will. Moving out of his room, he headed to the receiving room, wondering what was happening. As he reached it, he could see that Naraku was sitting as usual in his chair. Kanna was standing near him as usual. That was odd. She appeared…. Different. Had something happened to her? In that moment, he watched Hakudoshi and Akago enter. Both looked to be contemplating. After a few more minutes, Kagura and Kohaku appeared. Was this all that was left? They had all mostly gone their own ways since they had been in hiding. He had only recently returned himself. His attention turned to Naraku as he rose and began to speak.


	28. Chapter 28

Year: 1536  
Month: January

Kagome waited. She waited for them to take notice of her wakefulness. Even her son did not sense it. She wanted to laugh. Then again, they were so deep within their conversation on how to destroy Naraku that they were completely oblivious to everything else. Closing her eyes once more, she listened patiently. So far, they had no solid ideas. Finally sighing, she rose and looked over at them. "Perhaps this conversation should be had with our allies and not with just ourselves."

Immediately, the group turned. Sango and Shippo threw themselves forward, wrapping her in a hug. Inuyasha hung back some although there was a relieved look in his eyes. Kikyo couldn't seem to stop the smile that lit her face while Miroku laughed with his eyes. Finally disengaging herself from the two, she slid out of the bed and stretched. Her kimono was wrinkled. A frown marred her face. She had loved this kimono. Shrugging, she turned back to her friends. "Why don't we take a break and relax for a bit. We are welcome here in this mansion of a place and I for one want to explore. Maybe take a nice long soak in the hot springs and check out the dojo." Sango grinned in acceptance as Shippo let out a cheer. Kikyo grinned brightly.

The days passed slowly, the group enjoying themselves. Zia was often found tagging along with Kagome and Kikyo. Shippo and Rin were constant companions, going everywhere together. Shippo had surprisingly taken on the role of a big brother to Rin. The two often trained with each other in mock battles. Both were devoted to becoming stronger. Kagome had upped her training by battling with Hiroki, Kouga and Inuyasha at once. It was becoming almost a game to the three. Often, many would hear Kagome's laughter in the dojo as she battled. When not battling, Inuyasha spent his time with Kikyo, both still on uncertain terms on their standing as mates. Sango and Miroku had become closer and she had only had to knock Miroku out about 3 times for caressing the backside of a female. He was behaving himself. Hiroki and Zia had spent quite a bit of their time with each other and they were progressing very well. Sesshomaru was rarely seen. He had sent Jaken back to his fortress to take care of matters, so he no longer lingered with them. Amahiko spent her days taking care of matters that needed to be tended. Arie was Kagome's constant companion though. She would beg and plead for stories of her adventures and would ask in private of the future.

The day before departure, Amahiko finally called on Kagome. Kagome entered the study to find Arie already there. She had been wondering where she had gone. Bowing, she settled on her knees before the low desk. "You summoned me Lady Amahiko?"

Amahiko nodded. Her expression was warm, but her eyes remained distant, as though her mind were on other things. "It is time for the ritual Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "So, what does this ritual entail?" Amahiko motioned for Arie to stand next to Kagome.

Once that was done, she rose. "Allow Chi to come to the surface. The bonding will work better if it is to both sides of you." Kagome nodded. Chi moved forth until they both were attentive and ready. Moving forward, she placed Arie's hand in Kagome's and began to speak an odd language. Chi was baffled.

'Chi?'

"It is reminiscent to my language. The language of the guardians…" A bright light began to glow from the place they were connected. It grew until it enveloped the two of them.

Neither were sure how long it lasted but it almost seemed instantaneous. When finally, they could see, they could feel each other. Kagome looked at Arie in amazement. They couldn't believe this feeling between them. Amahiko cleared her throat. She looked pale. "Go and rest. You leave tomorrow." Arie moved to her mother but she motioned her away. "You are tied to her now Arie." Arie nodded in acceptance and both watched her leave. Linking their hands, the two headed out. When Arie moved to go to her room, something pulled her back. A silent understanding passed between them. Arie would remain with Kagome no matter what. They headed into her room.

As morning dawned, the group gathered out front. Kouga and Ayame remained separated. Apparently, their fight had been a big one. As they headed out the gate, Kagome pulled Arie close, feeling her sadness and pain. Sango and Kikyo immediately closed in on them. They understood the pain of leaving a loved one. No one had asked anything of the two's attachment. It simply was.

As night descended, Kagome and Arie walked into the forest. The two settled nearby along a small cliff. Arie remained within the shadows, unseen. They would be boarding a boat in the morning for the mainland. They remained sitting like that staring up at the moon. Both felt the shift as someone came upon them. Arie slid closer but Kagome helped to ease her spirit. It was well. He wouldn't harm her.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome raised her eyes and studied Sesshomaru. "Hello Sesshomaru-Sama."

"Hn."

Rising, she bowed to him to show respect. "I am honored by your presence." She wasn't really but she wouldn't let him know that. Sesshomaru moved to stand at the edge of the cliff, his gaze upon the growing moon.

"You will send your shadow on its way." Arie immediately gave a huff. Kagome raised her hand and shook her head. As Arie moved away, not too far but enough so that it wasn't too uncomfortable, Kagome waited quietly.

"Remove the seal." Blinking in surprise, Kagome stared at him baffled. At his annoyed look, she removed the seals on her appearance. The markings glittered in the night. Her ears had become pointed and her fangs were a little bit longer and sharper. Her nails had grown out only partially, but they could still be deadly. Her locks had gained purple streaks and was long and silky. Her eyes remained purple with flecks of blue in them, although at times it seemed as if the blue took over and there were purple flecks. She waited.

Sesshomaru moved forward and gently took her chin in his hand. He moved her face to the side, studying it carefully. After a few moments of this, he brushed her hair back to reveal her ears. Warmth blossomed within Kagome. She felt nervous and skittish. Chi was growling within, but it wasn't as violent as usual. Everything about his touch so far had been surprisingly gentle and soft. It enticed her. As his claws ran over her ears, she let out a small whimper. The pad of his finger came down her cheek and ran along the stripe on the right side of her face. She shuddered, her eyes closing in pleasure. Finally, he took his hand away only to raise a hand to inspect her claws. His hand traced her palm causing shivers to course through her.

Why was Sesshomaru doing this? This was confusing her. He was acting almost… tender. When he finally dropped her hand and took a step back, she suddenly felt cold. She hadn't known how warm Sesshomaru could be. She waited but he said nothing. After a few moments, Kagome scowled. "Well, what was that about?" She waited but he said nothing. Her anger took hold and she stormed up to him. Waves began to surge against the cliff. "Of course, you wouldn't speak to a stupid, worthless, disgusting human." She had jabbed him in the chest with each degrading word. He growled.

"You will refrain from placing your hands on this Sesshomaru's person woman."

Kagome growled in return. "You think that you have every right to touch me and me not touch you? I will touch you just as much as you touch me!" Her eyes flashed.

Sesshomaru immediately slammed her up against a tree by her throat. Kagome's hands came up to his wrist and let loose her miko powers. She also began yelling at him to let her go. It was extremely sudden what Sesshomaru did next. His moko-moko came up, wrapping around her body holding her up against the tree. He used his hand to immediately pin her wrist above her head to prevent her from lashing out at him. When she continued to scream, he leaned forward, kissing her brutally. He caught her lip with his teeth, biting down on it.

Almost immediately, everything within Kagome stilled as her blood rushed from the puncture in her lip. His grip was still hard on her wrists, his moko-moko practically squeezing the breath from her. The only thing she noticed was that his lips were soft. She then growled and lashed out the only way she could. She bit down on his upper lip. As blood filled her mouth, she found it to be almost sweet. This seemed to cause Sesshomaru to snap. She watched his eyes fill with red as he growled darkly. He released her bottom lip and forced her teeth apart, plundering her mouth with his tongue, scraping his teeth across her lips enticingly.

Heat flooded Kagome's body and she went limp. She felt breathless. As she moaned, he froze and immediately dropped her as though she were made of fire. Lying at the base of the tree, Kagome was dazed. She stared up at Sesshomaru in shock. "You may appear to be progressing well into whatever you are becoming woman, but I find you lacking still. You are weak. Too weak for this Sesshomaru. When Naraku is dead, you shall answer this one's questions. Once you have done so, you will die."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk away. As he vanished, her anger burst within her. How dare he! She let out an enraged growl as Arie appeared. Instantly, she wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay." Her voice was soft and soothing. She would show him. She was not weak. She would not let him use her.


	29. Chapter 29

Year: 1536  
Month: February

One week. An entire week of battling the ocean before they finally saw land. In that time, Kagome and Arie grew close with their bond. Through the bond, they discovered they had access to some of the other's power. They spent their nights on the deck of the ship, learning of each other and how to use these abilities. One such ability Kagome gained was to shift her form to gain a tail. Arie gained the ability to form barriers of miko energy. Kikyo, Sango, Zia and Ayame had become almost inseparable with Arie and Kagome. Arie, Ayame and Zia pointed out upon one night of laughter about the subject that they were Kagome's guard and council. It was how youkai courts would term them.

It was Inuyasha that noted the rising view of land. As the ship docked in a village, the group moved off and instantly Sesshomaru, Hiroki and Inuyasha headed into the woods. Kouga followed not soon afterward. Kagome had grown tired of the silence between Ayame and Kouga and gently took her arm. The other females, Miroku and children followed them, sometimes drifting off to acquire supplies. They remained quiet as they moved, finally coming to rest under a tree. Ayame gave Kagome a weary look.

Seeing the look, Kagome couldn't help the smile that formed. What is going on with you and Kouga? It's been two weeks and the two of you have not spoken. You are with child and it is not good for you to be so angry." Ayame sighed. She knew that Kagome would have stepped in at some point. The miko did not know how to leave things well enough alone.

"He refuses to allow me to continue with him. He wishes for my return to the north, to my grandfather's den."

Kagome frowned. "He is merely worried for the sake of the pups. We go into battle Ayame."

"That isn't the only reason. I know he means well by wishing for me to return to the north for the sake of our pups. He doesn't want the pups around you." Kagome blinked in surprise and hurt filtered through her.

Ayame dropped her gaze. "I told him that side of you will not harm the pups or myself, but he refuses to listen."

Kagome's expression turned dark in anger. "He is scared that I would harm you…" It wasn't a question. Ayame flinched. Feeling her mate's youki, she watched him hover at the edge of the trees, focused intently on Kagome. His hand was clenching, prepared to take her away from Ayame. Suddenly, Kagome smiled a sad smile. She reached out and gently took Ayame's hand. "You have nothing to worry for Ayame. I would never harm you." Ayame blinked as she felt something prick her finger. Blood welled up. Almost instantly, she could feel Kouga coming. Before anything could be said or done, she saw that Kagome's finger was welling blood as well and then the blood mixed. Kagome's smile was serene and sweet.

Ayame couldn't look away. Within Kagome's eyes, she saw something within. There was something else there within Kagome. It was fierce and caused fear to race through her and yet she knew that she was safe. Kagome spoke softly, her voice stubborn. "I will never harm you Ayame, nor your pups. I would never harm my sister." Ayame's eyes widened in shock. She now understood what had happened. In that moment, she smelled the scent of wolf on Kagome. It came from within her. Before anything could be noted, Kouga pulled Ayame behind him, growling at Kagome."

Kagome stared up at Kouga, her eyes sad. "You think I would harm your mate and pups Kouga? How dare you?" Her anger reflected in her eyes. "I would never harm them. I cherish life. I would not be here today, devoted to fighting Naraku and ending his tyranny if I did not." She watched Kouga sniff and then shame entered his eyes. Kagome rose. He moved to speak to her, but Kagome shook her head. "No, Kouga. I do not wish to speak with you. Leave me be for now." She turned and walked away.

Ayame stormed in front of Kouga, growling. "I can't believe you mate. You spent so long chasing after her and telling of her forgiveness and light that you think she could have done as you had mentioned."

Kouga grunted. "She isn't the Kagome I knew. That Kagome is long gone, and it didn't take that long for me to notice. I don't trust her near you. She doesn't feel right."

Ayame raised her hand and slapped him. "Until you apologize to Kagome, do not speak or come near me again." Ayame whirled and hurried after Kagome.

"You really screwed up Kouga." Kouga turned growling towards Shippo. He shook his head. "Don't bother Kouga. You messed up and you know it. No matter what, you should know that my mother would never do something to harm anyone. She is light. She is hope. She is life." Shippo turned to leave. "You'll have quite a time making up to my mother." There was laughter in the kitsune's voice. Kouga clenched his fist. He had been an idiot, but his beast was telling him not to trust that other side of Kagome. He grunted before taking off into the forest.

As night fell, the females settled for bed. Kagome found her gaze moving to Miroku. "Why did you accept the blood bond?"

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. 'It was needed Chi. Besides, I do not mind it. I know you found it… wrong but it felt right to me.' Chi was silent for a while. Miroku was rubbing his hand. He had been silent since before they left the Southern Fortress. She had often seen him rubbing his cursed hand. Was it paining him?

"Thing is, it did not feel wrong. It was… it simply was." Kagome's eyes burrowed in confusion. Deciding that she would talk to Miroku later, she leaned back against the tree she was leaning against and closed her eyes, focusing her attention on Chi.

Chi was confused. That was for certain. Kagome was able to recognize this quite easily. 'What is it exactly Chi?'

"It appears I do not know my past clearly. In the dream we had many moons ago. The… strange one." Kagome knew instantly which one it was. She kept her mind silent though, to allow Chi time to sort her thoughts. "I was there during that time. I could see myself and yet, it wasn't myself. I was the one against the tree and yet it wasn't me." Confusion filled her own mind. How was that possible? "There was a dark one there as well. My past self fought with her. Then… we joined to become one… I am not pure. I am of the light and dark… I know not my own path." Chi's voice had grown soft within her mind until it died away. She could feel Chi's shame. Had her eyes been opened, they would have flashed in anger.

'Enough Chi. You belittle yourself. It matters not whether you find yourself pure or not. You are Chi. That is enough. Do not think yourself less. It matters not.' Kagome's thoughts were harsh and cold.

It snapped Chi out of her melancholy. "Kagome…?" Then she felt warmth suffuse her. Kagome smiled softly. This was good.


	30. Chapter 30

Year: 1536  
Month: February

Before the light of dawn could break, Kagome stirred. Rising, she gave a small smile to the others. Within moments, Shippo was standing next to her. Stepping out of the camp site, she moved a little way into the surrounding trees, coming to stop in a small clearing. Shippo veered off to the other side of the clearing. Settling in the grass on her knees, she kept her gaze before her on her hands. She waited.

On the other side of the clearing, she heard Shippo let out a yip of fear and pain but then growls came. So Sesshomaru had gone after Shippo then. This was their training. They had long gone past the necessity of knowing when their opponents would attack. She now merely awaited Hiroki. Her heart seemed to attempt to fly out of her chest as the dread pushed down on her. Was this indeed their training? Was this a true attack? She licked her lips and then suddenly claws raked down her spine. Giving a sharp cry of pain, she stood, her own hands up as though she wielded claws. Her eyes searched the darkness. Where was Hiroki?

For a moment, she saw silver and then she felt the lash of a poisonous whip against her back. The poison sizzled on her, threatening to throw her into a state of unconsciousness. Chi instantly came to the fore of her mind. "You will not use that creature miko." Claws buried themselves in her right shoulder, sinking deep within her skin. She stared up at Sesshomaru in shock and slight fearfulness. This was the true Sesshomaru? She had never seen such speed nor felt the power she now felt. Licking her lips, she tried to speak but fear silenced her.

She watched disgust appear on his face before he removed his claws and threw her away from him. Kagome hit the ground and couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped. She could feel the poison eating away at her flesh. She remained on the floor, gasping for breath. She heard his footsteps come close to her. "Apparently you are as weak as this Sesshomaru thought. Your pup has more promise." Anger filled her. They hadn't gone too far from the camp site so Arie hadn't needed to be woken but her anger brought her shadow into wakefulness.

Arie shot up from her place, gasping for breath. Glancing around, she noticed that the others were still asleep. Kagome and Shippo had to have gone off to train. She assumed as such considering Sesshomaru and Hiroki were nowhere in sight. Frowning, she glanced around. It was then that she felt the pain from Kagome. Anger overrode the pain though. Jolting to her feet, she rushed out and followed Kagome's emotions.

As she reached the edge of the clearing, she heard a feral snarl and saw Hiroki and Shippo battling it out. Both retained their humanoid forms, but it appeared as though they were both about to change. The pup was obviously losing as he had more fatal wounds than Hiroki did. It appeared to be a battle to the death. Suddenly, she watched Shippo charge forward, only to vanish right in front of Hiroki. She watched the elder kitsune give a roar of pain as blood bloomed from his right chest. She watched the lord fall to the ground, Shippo standing above him. In that moment, she witnessed two more tails form. She blinked in surprise. There was a total of 8 tails now.

She gave a small gasp, drawing Shippo's eyes to her. They were burning with an intensity she had never seen before. Then he turned to the other side of the clearing, as though dismissing her. Indignation rose within her. Scoffing, she turned her attention and witnessed something she wished to never see. Kagome was dangling in Sesshomaru's hand, claws digging into her neck. Her body was limp. Cursing, she moved to attack but Shippo moved in front of her, stopping her advance. "No. Mother has things under control."

Arie scowled. "He's killing her! They betrayed us!"

Shippo shook his head. "No, it is training. We were becoming too content with our training partners." Arie narrowed her eyes.

"The kit is correct." The rough voice of Hiroki had Arie whirling, baring her teeth at him. He was standing barely. She watched him move to Shippo and clasp his shoulder. "You have passed your part in the training kit. I am honored to be the one to have been the one to teach you in this." Shippo glanced at Hiroki, not really giving him a passing glance. In proof of Hiroki's defeat at his hands, Shippo no longer was needed to bow to him. At his young age, he had surpassed one Taiyoukai. He would become a legend now.

Hiroki's gaze focused on his own pupil. He frowned. "It would seem your mother will not though. I had high hopes for her."

Shippo chuckled darkly. "Mother isn't finished yet." Hiroki frowned but decided not to speak, merely watching the battle. He was worried if he had to admit it. He had grown fond of the miko long before finding out about the lie that had been told. Sesshomaru had been far too eager to be the one to test Kagome.

Settling on the ground, he glanced over at her shadow. "Tend to my wounds shadow." He caught the disgruntled look the mermaid cast him, but she obeyed his orders.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at each other. Sesshomaru was disgusted. He had gained a small scrape on his cheek. Kagome had received far more lethal wounds though. He had thought she would have been better considering Hiroki's praise. He had been disappointed. Kagome's eyes were glazed but she still retained the smirk in her eyes. After a few moments, Sesshomaru began to squeeze. It would be better to kill her now.

Kagome felt the claws digging deeper and knew now was the time to reveal her power. He had brought her close enough now. Reaching up, her hands found the stub of what was left of his arm. She forced herself to speak although it was rough. "I refuse to fight half a youkai."

She watched the anger appear in his eyes and he brought her close. "You will die this morning miko." In that moment, power surged through her body and came out her hands, encasing Sesshomaru's shoulder with the missing arm. He reared back after a few minutes as the purifying power became searing.

Landing on the ground, Kagome raised herself partly up. A dry laugh escaped before she coughed. Sesshomaru was struggling to regain his composure as it felt as though his missing arm was being eaten away. As the light died down, he darted forward, only to come against a barrier. He raised his left arm and brought it down, the claws scratching against the barrier. This caused him to freeze. He had both arms. A growl echoed in the clearing.

Kagome rose to her feet and drew the barrier in. It washed over her, healing all her wounds. Crouching, she brandished claws that were a bit longer. She looked more youkai than human now. It was one more step to completely bonding with Chi. There would be one more bonding before the last one. The last would be to reclaim her soul from Naraku. She didn't bother to wait, darting forward with speed and bringing her claws down. Sesshomaru instantly deflected it.

Hiroki and Arie gazed in shock at the fight. They had had no idea that had been possible. Shippo was merely smirking. Hiroki focused on Shippo after giving Arie a haughty look. Arie immediately began to continue her task. "How was that possible kit?"

Shippo glanced over his shoulder, grinning. "My mother has many talents. Some of them, even I do not even think she knows about. Her power continues to grow over time. When we left, I noticed a surge in her power. She had done something like this before but on a far less extreme level."

Hiroki narrowed his eyes partially. "You will explain."

Shippo glared at Hiroki before giving a small sniff in irritation. "I lost a couple fingers and she grew them back."

Kagome could feel madness rising within her. A giggle escaped as she whirled out of the way of Sesshomaru's claws as though she were dancing. Tilting her head, her eyes sparkled maliciously. "You're still so slow…" She could hear Chi laughing inside her head. Claws raked down her side, causing blood to spill. Rolling her eyes, she leaped back and glanced down, pouting. "You ruined my clothes."

"Woman, you become irritating."

Eyes snapping up, darkness grew within. "You will die dog!"

As Kagome lunged forward, Inuyasha, Kouga and Sango appeared. Not a few minutes later, the others appeared one by one to watch the fight. The sun was about ready to rise. It wasn't quite there but almost. It was Kouga that was the only tense one. His beast was lashing out within, wanting to destroy this monstrosity. Whirling, he stormed into the trees.

Kouga's mind was seething. Why couldn't they see that Kagome wasn't the Kagome they once knew? That was an imposter! It had to be. His Kagome was innocent. She didn't have darkness that lingered within her. He had moved far off when he felt youki settle around him. Tensing, he looked around. "Who's there?" He flexed his claws.

"So, you seek the abomination's destruction." The voice was feminine. He whirled. There was nothing there.

"What abomination?"

"The one you call Kagome."

Kouga snarled. "That is not Kagome!"

Laughter echoed in the woods. "You are still loyal to your ancestry then Kouga of the wolves." In that moment, red eyes peered out of the darkness.

Kouga's eyes widened and he fell to a knee. "My lady…"

"Rise Kouga. We shall destroy the creature. I cannot save your Kagome, but I can ensure that creature causes no more harm." Kouga nodded.

Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed to dance around each other. Each left their own marks on the other, but neither would submit. Bringing his claws up, he swung downward. Kagome flipped back a couple times, only to barely dodge Sesshomaru's blade. So, he was playing this game. Kagome reached to her own blade. Leaping away, she moved the sheathe to the other side of her hip so that the blade was facing down. It was time to test out the sharpness of her blade. She watched Sesshomaru advance on her with his sword, swinging down. It seemed as if time were standing still. Nothing registered except the almost nonexistent sound of Sesshomaru advancing. As he swung down on her, she brought the blade out in a flash.

The blade reflected in the dying nightfall. Whirling, she swung again, aiming for his side but he dodged to the side. The tip barely nicked his side. They remained in silence, staring at each other, testing the other's willpower. Within the silence, a piece of Sesshomaru's hoari fluttered to the ground. As the piece hit the ground, both charged forward. Kagome swung the blade expertly. It was obvious that Sesshomaru had the upper hand as Kagome had mainly only had miniscule training in the use of her blade. She knew the moves, but she had never actually performed them.

As the sun finally rose, it reflected on the two in the clearing. No one had seen this last move but Sesshomaru stood before Kagome, his blade resting lightly on her neck. He smirked in triumph, but Kagome's eyes laughed mockingly. She leaned forward, causing a fine line of blood to move down her neck to the top of her breasts. In that moment, Sesshomaru felt the blade against his stomach, ready to spill the entirety of his stomach contents. It was a tie. Barely. Removing the blade from her neck, he took a step back. He turned his back and walked toward the others. They were staring in awe at the regrown arm and Kagome. She had been able to almost beat Sesshomaru.

Sango and Kikyo couldn't tear their eyes from Kagome. They watched her in fascination. She was alive still. They watched Kagome tremble once before collapsing into an unconscious heap on the floor. Both females rushed forward, lifting their sister and pack mate into their arms. Her pulse beat steadily. Hearing footsteps, Kikyo and Sango looked up and saw the rest of their small pack move forward. Arie curled against Kagome's side. Shippo stood a few feet from them, looking at her worriedly. He bent forward and lifted her blade, holding it protectively. Inuyasha stood awkwardly to the side. Ayame and Zia moved forward, to take a hand each. Miroku stood directly behind Sango holding on to her shoulder to comfort her.

As Hiroki advanced, he couldn't help the smile. His pupil had been holding back. He had always wondered about the strange weapon she carried with her. The blade was on the wrong side. Now he understood just what type of blade it was. The way she usually carried it; it was meant to be a sword of protection. It did not kill, simply maimed. The other side was darkness. It was death. She would use that as a last resort. Either way, his pupil had passed her training. He was proud of her. It was strange really. This little nonhuman had become powerful on her own. He paused by her friends. Glancing to Inuyasha, he nodded to him. "You have chosen your alpha wisely Inuyasha. She will ensure your pack will prosper and survive." He watched Inuyasha blink in surprise. "I have no doubt that your brother will give to you your inheritance now that you have sought the correct path. We will reside here for the day to allow her healing." He then moved away to go collect food for the small pack, knowing they would be unable to leave their alpha.


	31. Chapter 31

Year: 1536  
Month: February

Inukimi paced within her private study. Her Lady had gone from the castle finally, leaving her to her own devices. They had spoken much on how to tear the strange miko apart. Apparently doing it limb from limb was not an option. Huffing, she settled before a pool of water, staring absently into it. If it weren't for the fact that the miko had once been human and the fact that she was what she was, she could have accepted her as a possible mate for her son. He had never been so attached to a female before. The other fact was that she was indeed powerful.

Scoffing, she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Focusing on the water, she called upon it to show her the woman. The rising sun shimmered down on the female and her son. The two appeared stunning together. One was light and the other dark. Inukimi's breath caught in her throat at the beauty she saw before her. On its own, the pool shimmered once more and suddenly she was staring at a child. They appeared to be about the age of 5 and was a full youkai. On the boy's head was a crescent moon exactly like Sesshomaru. In fact, he looked exactly like her son except for the eyes and hair. The boy's eyes were blue with purple in them and black hair. Inukimi couldn't stop her eyes from widening. The power she could sense off the child was beyond anything that she had ever expected. Especially for one so young.

The image seemed to drop back to encompass more. She watched an older fox kitsune come and lift the pup into his arms while an older Rin came to them from behind with a girl that looked to be about the same age of the male. "Toga, you must protect your sister. What would you have done if she had gotten harmed?" The boy tilted his chin arrogantly, his eyes flashing in anger and disgust. "So, what if Kimi dies? She's weak. Only the strong survive." Rin and Shippo shook their heads sadly. Suddenly, the female spoke. "I'm not weak Toga. Mama named me after Grandmother because she said I was strong just like her!" Toga sneered.

InuKimi blinked in silence. That was… different. Was that a possible future indeed? If her son and the miko were to mate, their children would indeed be powerful. Her eyes gave a calculating look. She had to be thinking nonsense. Deciding a walk was in order; she lifted herself up and moved outside. Her gaze was drawn to the ground beneath her castle. Flying down, she sent her senses out. It was unexpected when something covered her from behind and covered her in darkness. Her scream of anger wasn't even able to make it past her lips.

Kouga froze as suddenly his Lady's eyes began flashing dangerously. "The filth… How dare he…?"

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Kouga shivered. "Who My Lady?"

Her eyes lingered on Kouga momentarily. She seemed to study him for a long moment. "Naraku has taken another of my children. A beloved Priestess to the Kamis. He seeks to corrupt and destroy her."

Kouga growled angrily. "Allow me to retrieve her My Lady." A sinister look appeared in her eyes but Kouga's gaze was on the ground.

"Very well Kouga. You may go." She pulled out a small stone. "This will lead you to them." Kouga took the stone reverently before rushing off. Dark laughter filled the woods. She would enjoy this bloodshed. His blood would bring Inukimi into a new form. She would finally become the daughter she always wanted. It was a shame the wolf would have to die. It would serve a purpose though. The abomination was attached to him. She would tear apart the girl's emotions and then trample her when the time came.

Kagura studied Inukimi. She was chained to a wall by special chains that drained one's power. Next to her Byakuya was leaning against the dungeon wall. "I don't understand why Naraku wants her so much." Byakuya shrugged at Kagura's question. Neither expected an answer so they were surprised when they got one.

"It is because this youkai serves the false Gods. She allows them to see clearly into this world. She will join us or die." Kagura's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Naraku enter. Next to him was Kanna. Kagura smiled at her sister slightly, growing wider when her sister smiled back at her in happiness.

"Father, how can we convince her?"

Naraku turned. "Akago…" As the baby was brought in, Kagura glanced at the Lady of the Western Lands in worry. She almost felt sorry for the woman.

Rin grunted as she shifted in her spot in the tree. She had taken to resting in trees whenever they stopped. At night, she would curl up with Kagome, Shippo and Arie. They usually slept in a pile. Currently, they weren't doing much of anything. They were simply relaxing and waiting for Kagome to wake up. 'She has been sleeping for a long time…'

"Have no fear Rin. She will awaken. She is merely resting." Rin gave a brief nod.

Suddenly, Shippo was next to her. "What is wrong Rin?" Rin gave a small shrug, her face emotionless except for her eyes which glittered with unshed tears of worry.

"I'm worried about Mama, Shippo."

Sango and Kikyo were settled by Kagome's sleeping form. Across from them Arie and Zia were settled as well. At Kagome's feet, Ayame was holding on to her stomach, her gaze focused on nothing as her thoughts soared through her mind. Somehow, in the short time of their journey, these five women had become inseparable. It was all because of Kagome. They had found each other through Kagome and found their lives intertwined, never to be parted again. Kikyo, closest to Ayame, reached over and took Ayame's hand. She gave her a small smile. Ayame raised her gaze and watched her. Where once there was nothing in Kikyo's eyes except cold hatred and anger, now there was warmth and happiness. Zia reached over from her side and took Ayame's other hand, squeezing it lightly. She glanced at the other females. They seemed to be speaking silently with their eyes. Nearby, the males watched the display that was beginning to become oddly permanent.

Kagome leaned back within her mind against Goshinboku. Above her, Chi was lazily rubbing her claws over his bark. Kagome was humming a random song that she had heard from her last trip into the future. She missed that time. She missed her family. Closing her eyes, her humming became louder. "Two black Cadillac's driving in a slow parade… Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day…" Chi lifted her head to glance down at her as she sang. Her mind tried to conjure the memory.

It came slowly to her. "One is for his wife, the other for the woman who loved him at night."

Kagome glanced up, a faint smile on her lips. The song told the story of what her mother should have done from the very beginning. "Two black Cadillac's meeting for the first time…" Tilting her head toward Chi, she smirked.

Chi dropped from the tree, her wings flaring out behind her to soften the landing. "And the preacher said he was a good man. And his brother said he was a good friend, but the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry."

A giggle escaped Kagome. "They took turns laying a rose down. Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground. He's not the only one who had a secret to hide…. Bye bye…"

"The women you speak of. What did they do miko?" The soft voice caused both Chi and Kagome to stiffen. Turning, their gazes darkened causing the sky to flash overhead briefly. This was their world. Who was this youkai to dare assume she could enter their place? They watched InuKimi come closer to them, stopping a few feet away.

Seeing as she wasn't attacking, Kagome glanced over at Chi and shrugged. "They killed the man. It explains it in the second verse."

InuKimi appeared to contemplate that. "Sing." It was a demand. Kagome's gaze hardened briefly. Chi gently touched her shoulder to calm her.

"Two months ago, his wife called the number on his phone. Turns out he'd been lying to both for oh so long."

Kagome let out a soft breath and closed her eyes. "They decided then, he'd never get away with doing this to them. Two black Cadillac's waiting for the right time."

Chi picked it up again, this time further into the song. "It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face. They shared a crimson smile and just walked away…"

Kagome's voice became soft. "And left the secret at the grave…" InuKimi remained standing, listening. She had a far off look in her eyes.

Kagome studied her and for a moment, Kagome felt as though the song somehow matched to InuKimi and Izayoi. "You feel as though the song is about you…" InuKimi glanced down at her. After a moment, she nodded. Motioning for the Lady of the West to sit, she watched her settle on the ground. "Will you tell me the story? It is obvious that perhaps the way the world viewed the death of InuTaisho is in a different matter entirely." She saw the surprise appear in her eyes.

InuKimi looked down. She didn't know how she had come to be here in this place but for some reason she felt at peace, like she had been as a child. Delving into memories was dangerous. Her mother had stated as such and yet she couldn't stop the memories from coming back. She didn't understand what some of the words she had spoken of in the song, but it did reflect her history. Her and Izayoi. They had understood that she had needed to hate Izayoi for taking away her mate. To the world, he had left her for a weak woman. Izayoi had been anything but that.

"I never knew who she was, but I had heard tales of the famous princess of the neutral lands. The princess Izayoi. I never knew her, nor met her. I and InuTaisho had become… estranged. To the outside, we appeared as mates who very much loved each other. Behind closed doors, we never spoke and attempted to stay away from each other. As a pup, Sesshomaru had grown close to humans. In that past, youkai and humans lived in as much a peace as could be given. Then I began to hear rumors that my mate had taken on a consort. In truth… I felt relieved. Our mating was arranged for nothing more than power. I did not feel any sort of attachment to him."

Kagome could feel the hollowness echoing in Inukimi's voice. Chi leaned forward, feeling the same as well. Chi spoke, feeling the need to veer off this topic for the moment. "Will you tell us of your childhood InuKimi-Sama?"

InuKimi gave her a surprised glance. Kagome gave a faint smile. "We do not wish to push. Please do. We know only that of my memories from Midoriko."

InuKimi gave a small frown but there was a joy in her eyes. "I was a child that enjoyed going outdoors and playing amongst the trees and nature. I had a natural affinity towards magic. The ones that called me their parents saw this potential. They began training me ruthlessly. In my abilities, they saw a chance for a powerful match. My happiness was taken away. When I asked my mother why… She told me it was an honor to be viewed as powerful."

InuKimi jolted as she felt Kagome take her hand soothingly. "What happened when it came to… the Kami?"

Inukimi could tell the girl's distaste in saying it. She shrugged. "My mother told me to follow them and in doing so I gained more power. By that time, that was my life. I needed and wanted power. Then I was introduced to InuTaisho. From my first introduction, I was told I would be his mate. I would give him a powerful son that would be blessed. Much later I was told it would be my only son."

Kagome could feel the sadness echoing through InuKimi. Chi spoke softly. "It does not have to be that way My Lady. You gave up when you were told this correct?" InuKimi nodded. Chi leaned forward and placed a hand on her belly. "Life still flutters within you. There is… a… taint within that prevents another child. The… Kami placed it there because to have another of your blood would be their undoing. You are blessed by another but by living under ones that mean harm causes that taint…" Inukimi's gaze had darkened.

Before a fight could start, Kagome spoke again. "Tell us more of you and Izayoi. What happened?"

How dare that abomination blame her Kami! Then again, she doubted everything she once knew. Focusing on Kagome, she took a deep breath, her anger flowing from her and evaporating. This place brought peacefulness to her that she had never found before. "It was by mistake that our correspondence began. I received a letter addressed to me. Izayoi had discovered that InuTaisho was mated and she was asking my forgiveness. At first, I did not want to give it. Then I found myself curious about this Princess. I sent back a letter. Our correspondence took the course of two years. Towards the end, we both wished to end this charade he forced us to play. Neither of us could send him on his way and live our own lives as we wished. Her family saw a powerful match for her. I was mated to him. So, we… found a way to free ourselves. By this time, I knew that she was pregnant."

Kagome held herself still, not daring to make any moves. "You made a plan to kill him…" InuKimi nodded. It was sudden when a new voice entered the conversation.

"Yes, we killed him. My Lady." All three looked up in shock to see the ghostly form of Izayoi. She settled by InuKimi regally. Kagome and Chi did not see the woman they thought her to be. They saw a cold, ruthless and strong human woman that radiantly blazed with miko powers. This was a warrior priestess. "We had never had the opportunity to meet face to face until the aftereffects of our plan. This is the second time that we have met, and it will be the final time. We made the decision that he had to pay for everything. When I discovered I was pregnant with Inuyasha, I knew that nothing would be the same once he was born."

"Yes… I began to train Sesshomaru to hate humans. Claiming that Izayoi was stealing him from us and destroying all the power he had claimed for his own. That he was becoming weak."

"In turn, I informed my head guard Setsuna-san of InuTaisho's treason. I told him of my part of the plan. Knowing through InuKimi-Sama of the sword of life he carried, I ordered him to murder me when I informed him."

InuKimi gave a dark smile. "I sent a messenger when my mate went to face Ryukotsei. It was my doing in that. I informed the dragon of a breach of treaty that had been done. A false tale but one that worked."

"Upon receiving the message, I had already been abed in birthing pains. Setsuna-San made certain that everyone would leave. He began to burn the building down around us. He returned and waited. Once I felt InuTaisho advancing, I bid Setsuna-San to perform the deed. Before the blade could come down, I felt Inuyasha slip from my womb. Setsuna-San set my son in my arms; the blade buried in my chest. My life was slipping away. In that last moment, I used what was left of my power to draw part of my son's youki away into a small gem. He was born a full demon." Izayoi laughed at Kagome's face.

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha had suffered being a hanyou because of his mother's revenge? Her anger grew within. The sky flashed above dangerously. "Why?"

Izayoi smirked. "It was my last act against InuTaisho. He expected a pure youkai son. He had read the scrolls. The joining of a miko and youkai gave birth to a pure blood that was immune to reiki. With that act, I removed that hope."

Kagome growled. "Do you know what you did to your son? You caused him to live a life of violence and ridicule. Kikyo was the first to accept him and then me. He has been looked down on because of this!"

She saw guilt appear in the eyes of the princess. "I do regret that much. I did not look beyond revenge and I see now what it has cost him. It is the reason I am here. Either way what's done is done. When InuTaisho arrived, he was angry. He revived me as we planned. Then Setsuna-San struck. Once I was safe under the fire rat robe, I used that time to inject InuTaisho with a poison that Miko's can produce. It is our reiki that rushes through the blood and debilitates them. I then left."

InuKimi picked up the story. "We finally met at the burial of InuTaisho. As royalty, she was authorized to be there. We shared only a mere glance of triumph before we went on our way. I did everything I could to make others believe that I hated Izayoi when in truth she had become one of my dearest friends."

"I went to live with my family. I realized my mistake when I began the process of raising Inuyasha. I tried to help him the best I could for I had no idea how to release his youki. I attempted to do so, and, in the end, I died in the attempt." Izayoi reached within her kimono and pulled out a vibrant stone. "Take this stone. You are the only one that can do this."

Kagome lifted the stone in her palm. It was strange. She could feel Inuyasha. A faint smile appeared. He would get everything he wanted in this. This was his destiny. Glancing up, she watched the two women. "Thank you Izayoi-Sama." Izayoi nodded and faded away into nothingness. Glancing over at InuKimi, Kagome studied her. A small smile appeared. "If you are willing My Lady, I would agree to be your friend."

She saw the surprise appear. "Why would you miko?" Kagome shrugged. She glanced at Chi briefly. "We don't care about your past. We don't care about the future. What is the point of being enemies?" Inukimi seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly, her face contorted in pain.

Chi leaned forward, clasping her free hand. "InuKimi?"

Coughing, she shook her head. "Before I came here, I was in a dark place. I was taken from my home and I know not why. I believe I heard the name Kagura before I came here."

Kagome's eyes darkened. "Naraku. We will come for you My Lady. I promise you this under oath. We will free you. Besides, how else will we be friends?" Kagome gave a small laugh.

InuKimi cracked a smile. This miko… was different. She was light. She could feel herself waking. "I thank you Miko. I would like to be your friend."

Kagome nodded in satisfaction. "You are welcome here any time My Lady. Just reach for it and you will be drawn here. You can inform me of what is happening there."

InuKimi nodded. She was already fading, waking up. "I will do so miko. I will come again. I have never felt so much peace than in this place… Kagome…" Then she was gone. Kagome and Chi looked at each other in contemplation before nodding. They would recover InuKimi if it was the last thing they did.


	32. Chapter 32

Year: 1536  
Month: March

Kagome had remained unconscious for a week. No one really knew why. Kikyo had probed her mind at one point but found Kagome sealed behind what could be considered a door. The group had taken to training together. In all this time though, Miroku had begun to slip farther from the others, often taking to moving through the forest alone to think. Sango had most definitely felt the loss of his absence and had gotten sick and tired of it.

Rising as the sun set, Sango set off after Miroku this time when he left. Moving along the path, her gaze was fierce and angry. Arriving at a tree, she paused as she saw Miroku leaning up against another one nearby, holding his hand and a despairing look on his face. In that moment it felt as though her heart shattered. What was wrong with him?

Moving forward, she touched his shoulder, concern in her eyes. "Miroku?" He looked at her and turned pale. In that unguarded moment, she saw the pain in his eyes. Then he covered it up quickly and pulled her close to him.

"What can I do for you my dear Sango?"

Sango tilted her head in confusion. She couldn't quite grasp what was wrong with him and she knew something was indeed wrong. "Tell me what is wrong, monk." Her voice bordered on anger. Miroku merely gave a small smile. Leaning forward, he gently kissed her. Scowling when he pulled back, she moved to exit his arms, but his grip tightened. Pleading appeared in his eyes.

"Please Sango. Let me love you tonight." Letting her go, he dropped to a knee as Kagome had once told them of and took her hand. "Will you bear my child and love me Sango?"

It wasn't exactly the best proposal, but Sango fell to her knees, falling against him with tears in her eyes. "Yes monk." Miroku gave a brilliant smile and brought her to her back.

Within the camp, Ayame gave a small sigh. Her hands rested on her belly in worry. Kouga had been gone for so long. She was worried about him. Kikyo moved next to her and gave her a small smile. "It will be okay Ayame." Nodding, she found herself staring off into the starry sky hoping her mate was safe. Kikyo sighed softly, tucking Ayame against her side. Glancing over at Inuyasha, she saw him sitting near his brother. For once the two were speaking on civil terms. It was something about his inheritance. Honestly, she didn't really care about any inheritance. She adored Inuyasha as he was. Glancing at Kagome, the smile turned sad. It was all thanks to that woman that she and Inuyasha had been given a chance to truly know each other.

As the night began to end, two of the pack mates suddenly surged into wakefulness. The first was Ayame. She looked around, the feeling of foreboding covering and filling her entirely. She at first didn't understand why she had woken. In the next instant, she felt a bone shattering pain strike her through the heart. A scream escaped her throat as she came to an understanding. Her mate was gone. His life had been taken. Instantly, Inuyasha was next to her, cradling her closely to his form and trying to calm her down. Ayame felt the tears fall down her cheeks, the pain enormous. Within minutes of her crying dying down, another scream rocked the forest. Instantly, the others moved to the trees and darted into it.

Sango woke up to Ayame's scream. Blinking in confusion, she pulled her kimono up over her chest and looked around. Miroku was nowhere in sight. Hastily standing, she donned her clothing and set to finding the monk's path. Discovering the very faint trail, she followed it hastily. She wanted to know what had caused the change in her fiancés attitude. She paused a moment as a small smile appeared. Her fiancé. She enjoyed the sound of it. Shaking her head, she followed the trail. As the trail became wilder and more invisible, she began to feel a faint wind pulling at her hair. A frown appeared.

Breaking into a clearing, she gaped, falling to her knees. Miroku was in the clearing. She felt her heart stutter as tears sprang from her eyes. She watched him look at her before turning away. In what seemed like an instant, it was over. Her gaze was still locked on the gaze he had given her, one of sorrow, pain and love. Suddenly anger flooded through her and she shot to her feet, going to where he had been. It wasn't fair! They were supposed to have lived happily ever after! They were supposed to have gotten married and lived a long life, raising their children together. They were supposed to have defeated Naraku. Her fists pounded into the ground as her tears fell. A screaming yell forced itself from her mouth.

Inuyasha had given Ayame to Arie to watch over. He, Shippo, Kirara and Hiroki left the camp to go to where they had heard Sango's familiar scream. As they reached the clearing, they froze. Everything in the clearing had been uprooted and torn apart as though a great wind had swept through there. In the center, Sango was rocking back and forth crying and yelling angrily while holding something tight in her grip. Inuyasha slowly moved forward. Behind him, Kirara changed into her smaller form and advanced slowly until she was a couple feet away. Giving a mew, Sango's eyes came up. They looked lost and desolate. "Kirara…" Sango's voice was soft and ragged. Instantly, Kirara lunged forward into her arms, crying pitifully. Inuyasha caught sight then of what Sango was holding and his blood went cold. He searched the clearing desperately. He wasn't there.

It was Shippo's voice that brought him from his frantic search. "Inuyasha, where's Miroku?" His voice sounded very childlike in that moment. Turning, he allowed the kit to jump at him and held him to his body. He was now up to his shoulders and seemed to be staying there in his growth. So that was it then. He was gone.

Waiting a moment, he glanced at Hiroki. His own voice was rough. "Can you take Shippo back?" Hiroki nodded in compassion and lifted Shippo on his back.

Inuyasha moved forward and knelt by Sango. Kirara slipped out of her grip and transformed into her larger size. Inuyasha lifted Sango onto her back, taking what she held into his claws delicately. Kirara instantly took off for camp. Inuyasha's ears dropped back against his head. His gaze stared down at the object in his claws. Naraku would pay. Turning, he headed back to camp, the familiar rosary dangling from his claws.

Inukimi opened her eyes blearily. There was blood on her claws. She blinked. She wasn't sure how she had gotten here and out of that cell but now she stood before the dreary castle. Thing was, it no longer looked dreary. Life had surged throughout the castle bringing with it a place of beauty and a haven. Turning, her gaze moved to the wolf that now lay slaughtered at her feet. Kneeling, she plucked a black crystal from his grip. She eyed it distastefully. It felt foul in her grip.

Turning her attention back to the week, Inukimi gave a small frown. She wasn't all too clear on what exactly had happened. The only thing she really remembered was her time spent with the miko. No, she was no longer a miko. The woman was more akin to what she was and yet she wasn't. She had ironically enjoyed her time spent with the woman.

She had already proceeded back into the castle. As she entered, her head snapped up. Why had she come back here? At that moment the child Kanna appeared. She watched her bow regally before her. That was one of the only things she recognized here in her time spent. They all bowed to her, including that filth Naraku. Wait, he wasn't filth. A dainty frown appeared on her lips. Kanna stood back up and smiled. "Come Milady, we wish to speak with you in the tearoom." Inukimi gave a regal nod and followed Kanna to the tearoom.

Entering, she caught sight of someone new. He wasn't someone she recognized easily. Turning her gaze, she viewed the other occupants of the room. Kanna had settled next to Kagura on some cushions. Naraku was seated in his own place. Hakudoshi was playing happily with Akago on the floor with some wooden figurines. Kohaku had placed himself next to the strange male. It was Byakuya that came up to her. He gave her a flattering smile as he bowed. "Milady, please come join us and greet our guest." InuKimi rested her arm on Byakuya's as he led her to a cushion. Once she was seated, Kagura rose gracefully and poured tea for everyone. The stranger eyed the cup in suspicion, but Kohaku spoke softly to him. Apparently, the fool thought it was poisonous.

After a few minutes of silence, the male placed the cup on the table loudly and glared toward Naraku. Inukimi growled briefly. Naraku raised his hand and stood, moving directly behind her. She felt his claws run through her hair, causing her growls to subside surprisingly. Why was she acting so submissive? Only her mate could bring this about in her and she was not mated, she would know. "Kimi, everything is well. This man has every right to think the worst of me. Of course, he doesn't quite understand everything just yet. I will answer your questions as well about the past week." Naraku's voice wasn't harsh or cold as she imagined it once. It was warm and inviting if a little distant. Glancing up, she saw his red eyes glimmering faintly with warmth.

Naraku moved away and settled back in his place. "Hakudoshi, I have a gift for you. Kagura, you will be needed afterwards." Hakudoshi moved forward, sullen and unhappy to have been pulled away from playtime with his brother. Hakudoshi and Akago had taken to the change of situation rather well, both finding themselves able to act their age. Naraku pulled out a case of some sort. Hakudoshi's eyes lit up in excitement as he opened it. Inside was a staff scythe. Engraved on to it were runes of an ancient nature. Hakudoshi grinned brightly. Inukimi almost found herself smiling. "The runes were placed upon the weapon by our benefactor for your protection and to protect those you choose."

Hakudoshi bowed. "Thank you, father."

"Kagura, you will go with Kanna, Hakudoshi and Akago to the Castle in the Sky. Lady Inukimi will join you there after she has gained answers to her questions."

Kagura nodded. "Yes Naraku." Kagura moved to walk away.

Kanna gave a soft sob. "Don't do this father."

Naraku gave a small sigh. "You four shall live. I will ensure it. Whatever you do, the miko is not to be blamed. She is innocent. Nothing but a pawn attempting to escape."

Kagura turned back and her eyes glimmered. As they reached the door, she glanced back. "Goodbye father…" Naraku gave a small smile before turning his attention back.

Inukimi rose and stepped outside with the four of them. She patted each of their heads. "Have no fear. It will end as it should." Nicking her thumb, she allowed the blood to pool. "A drop each is all you need." Placing a drop in each of their mouths, she whispered an ancient incantation that she realized she didn't really know. What had happened throughout the week? She still had no idea why she did this, but she knew now that she had grown attached to them here. Somehow. She took a step back and watched as markings appeared. On each of them, her own marks appeared. They were identical to her own. In doing this, she was claiming them as her children. On Kanna's brow a dark blue crescent moon appeared. As she was the oldest, she would carry on her title. Kagura gained a dark blue crescent on her right cheek. Akago and Hakudoshi received their dark blue crescent moons on their left cheek. "Go, I will come as soon as I am able."

Kanna hesitated as the others left. She leaned forward and hugged Inukimi around her legs. "Goodbye mother. I will make sure everyone is happy and that woman won't ever take them away." Inukimi frowned. It was as though the child knew that she would die here.

Mentally scoffing, she turned away. "Go Kanna. Don't let your brother push you around." Kanna bowed and ran off after the others.


	33. Chapter 33

Year: 1536  
Month: March

Kagome groaned as she threw an arm over her eyes. The light was bugging her. Peeking through her fingers, she caught a glimpse of her hands. A faint sigh of relief passed her lips. The concealment hadn't fallen. "Did you really think I would allow them to see us? To do so is death." Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. Of course Chi would put in her own opinion. Rising, she felt something in her other hand. It was a stone of some sort. Frowning, she looked at it and her eyes widened. It was the stone that Izayoi had given her. Swallowing, she tucked it into her kimono and looked around.

To her shock she found that almost nobody was around her. The only ones in the camp site was Arie, Shippo, Rin and Zia. The others were missing. The four looked extremely sad. "What happened?" All four of their heads rose swiftly in shock and surprise. She could practically taste it on her tongue. Rin and Shippo were next to her in a heartbeat.

"Mother!" Both voices were entwined and almost in sync. Kagome gave a small smile and tucked both children against her as they began to shed tears.

Looking up at the other two, she found them on each side of her. "What's going on?" Her voice was soft. Arie looked down, as though ashamed.

Zia spoke softly. "Two of your pack has died." Her voice was soft. Kagome felt her heart stutter and stop for a moment.

"Who?"

Arie spoke. "The wolf prince and…"

"And who?" Kagome's words were nothing more than a whisper.

Shippo looked up. "It was Miroku, Mama. It was his wind tunnel…" Kagome's eyes closed as Chi roared in agony and pain inside.

"I… I need to take a walk." The children clambered off immediately and curled against Zia. Arie lifted Kagome to her feet and walked her into the trees.

Once they were out of sight of the camp, Kagome darted off, completely cutting herself off from everyone. She vaguely heard Arie give a cry of fright but Kagome was too fast. Her concealment fell off. As she ran, a howl escaped from her lips. Inside, Chi was howling as well. In that moment, their hearts united. A glow covered her and suddenly she was different. Her claws had grown longer. The markings on her body deepened to an icy blue. Her eyes became an icy blue grey with purple flecks. Her ears were pointed to a magnificent tip. Her fangs had lengthened partially. She was the image of the perfect demoness. Her body still sang with the purity of her miko powers.

A howl broke loose from her lips as she ran. After a few minutes, her body began to contort. It stretched. Fox tails erupted from her back side. Dragon armor surged into being on her body although it contorted and shifted as though it were fur. Her body grew large, as large as Sesshomaru's full form. Wings of fire burst from her back elegantly. Her head became almost canine like, her teeth as sharp as a dog's teeth. Her ears were pointed, taking in every sound possible. Acid and life dripped from her fangs, killing everything it touched and yet bringing new life to everything. Shooting into the sky, her wings billowed out around her. The odd connotations of her transformation belied the actual beauty of seeing her.

Landing miles away, the dog like creature lifted her muzzle and a howl broke loose. It brought about an idea of a kitsune mourning, a dragon mourning, a wolf or dog mourning and a phoenix mourning. After an hour of this, it finally died and the large creature seemed to shrink. It reverted to a dog. Her head now would reach the height of Sesshomaru's lower shoulder. The fur glistened black, allowing her to blend with the shadows. In the light of day though it was hard to do so.

She moved her way back to camp, not quite sure how to return back to her human form. She moved slowly through the trees, life springing up around her, causing the earth to grow even more. Once felled trees grew new life. Old trees grew to epic proportions. She paused a few miles from the camp site. She needed to return to her more humanoid form and yet she was at a loss. She had no real idea how to. Sighing heavily, she reached out to Kikyo's mind. 'Please tell everyone that I need time to myself. I will come back as soon as I can…' She felt Kikyo reach out to her mentally but Kagome immediately tuned her out. She needed to go see Bokuseno.

Kikyo blinked the tears back. She had been with Sango in a hot spring when Kagome had contacted her. It had been like a flame simply appearing in her mind. But then it had dimmed with the evidence of her sadness. Glancing over at Sango, she sighed heavily. Ayame had headed back to the wolf pack to inform them. A new Alpha would be chosen and Ayame had already said she would return to them no matter what. She had chosen her new pack to be them.

Closing her eyes, Kikyo almost let out a soft chuckle. Their pack was so strange and different. A Taiya, a miko, a hanyou, a fire cat, a mermaid, a kitsune and whatever Kagome was. In an odd sort of way, Zia and the Northern Lord hovered on the fringes of becoming pack. Sesshomaru was simply Sesshomaru.

Kikyo was almost glad in the way things had turned out. She had found a family unlike any she had had before. Not to mention, Inuyasha was slowly but surely growing used to his brother's presence. In fact, they had spent some time talking. Currently, Inuyasha was with Sesshomaru and Hiroki patrolling around their camp. She could feel them not too far away if the need arose for their protection.

Focusing back on Sango, she pulled some sand from the bottom of the spring and began to rub it over her skin gently. Sango had closed up almost completely. For her, everyone was gone that was family past and future. She needed to get through to her. Kagome wouldn't want her to be this way. "Sango, you still have us. We are family." Sango gave a soft sob. Kikyo sighed heavily. "Sister, I am here. Ayame will return soon. Kagome is still with us as well." Sango looked up at Kikyo, her eyes gaining some life back. Kikyo smiled. "Yes, you are my sister Sango. We are family." Kikyo pulled her into a tight hug and Sango went willingly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created a FB page for my writing. I will post notes and updates on that page. https://www.facebook.com/Works-by-Aria-104122008137694/?ref=page_internal

Year: 1536  
Month: March

As morning dawned, Kagome gazed around her in shock. In this form, travel was so much better. Of course, she had had a few villages run screaming when she passed by but that was to be expected. She was a giant dog. She was late. Of that she was certain. By at least a month as well. Slowing down, she finally came to rest before Bokuseno. A couple of the trees fell but she now knew they would simply grow again once she left. If need be, she would shake some of that poison she had been emitting. Her gaze remained focused on the ancient tree before her, waiting.

She felt the sun rise into the air and continue its way across the sky until it sank below. She remained laying there, waiting as four more times the sun came up and went down. Her coat began to show the strain of not eating. Unlike most youkai, she still needed to eat at least once a day to survive. During the day of the fifth sun, a scent attracted her attention. It was a boar. The smell caused her stomach to rumble and within Chi was straining to go kill it. Glancing back at Bokuseno, she hesitated. She'd have to make it quick. It would be easy enough to hunt it, kill it and then be back here in minutes. Deciding so, she rose quietly.

"Ah, child where is you going?" Kagome's head swung swiftly toward Bokuseno, taking out a tree on the way. Her ears tucked back against her head in apology. She watched the tree chuckle softly. "All is well Child. Now, I know you are late to our yearly meeting and now that you are here, you are unable to enter within my bark." Kagome whined. She didn't know how to become smaller. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Go and eat your fill. When you return, I will inform you how to once again gain your human form." Kagome's ears instantly perked up. She gave a soft woof before turning and heading towards the scent of the boar.

Kagome could feel the rise of the primitive beast and yet it wasn't like it was a separate entity. It was more like instincts. She crouched in the cover of the trees, waiting. Somehow, she had managed to slip through the trees without causing too much destruction. Now she sat eyeing the boar before her hungrily. Her eyes were completely and utterly focused. She waited silently as the boar finally made its way into her vision. Almost as an afterthought, Kagome covered her scent and aura completely. It was still virtually the same, just she had to hide more.

Kagome's muscles were screaming but she refused to move. Even Chi was waiting patiently inside her own mind. The two of them were entwined almost completely. All that was left was to retrieve her very soul and they would be complete. Both watched the boar, the thought of its blood sliding down their throat oh so delicious. The sound of bones crunching almost made them twitch in excitement. Just the thought of hearing it scream as it died sent their blood flowing in excitement. Still they waited.

As the boar came close enough, Kagome tensed. They were ready. She was ready. She waited only seconds before shooting forward and clamping down on the boar with her jaws tightly. Instantly, the boar let out an agonizing squeal of pain that lasted only seconds before it fell silent, dead. Kagome laid the boar on the ground and began to eat in small bites. The taste of the fresh kill energized her far more than she thought could be possible. She almost moaned at the way the blood slid down her throat. In an instant, she felt almost intoxicated by the blood.

Finishing her meal, she blinked around her in dazed confusion. She could feel the pulse of Bokuseno. In the far distance, across the ocean towards the east, she could feel aura that sought her. It was like the ocean tide, it pulled and pushed. Shaking her head, she turned to head back to Bokuseno. She needed to train and learn how to change back.

Stumbling into the clearing, she stared at Bokuseno waiting. Almost immediately, he opened his eyes. "Ah child, you have returned. Focus within to find what you used to be. Draw that forth into your mind and focus on it." Kagome almost giggled. Find the human inside her? She could hear Chi's laughter. Deciding to humor the tree, she began to focus inward. Chi became alert as well. Both set off in different directions, searching. Surprisingly it was Chi that found the odd light.

Going to Chi, both studied the strange pulsing light. It was icy blue and flickered like a flame. So, was this it? Chi gave a shrug. Both reached out and pulled on the light. Instantly, it wrapped around the two of them. It didn't burn per say, but there was some discomfort. When they opened their eyes, they looked down at their body and gave a startled yelp. They were different now!

She was still roughly the same height, but she had gained a few inches. Her claws had extended out to a fine tip at least two inches long. She inspected them and found them to be nearly unbreakable. They glimmered with what appeared to be dragon scales. Peeking inside her kimono, she realized her eyesight was perfect. It was like she could see everything. She felt her ears twitch on the side of her head and reached up to find them pointed. Focusing back on her body, the markings had grown. They were also darker. They were now the same fiery blue as the flame they had found. There were some places though that looked empty. She had no doubt that they would fill in once she retrieved her soul. She could also see a light covering of fur that shifted along her skin. It was almost as if it was a protective layer. Looking up, she caught sight of some of her hair and gave a small yelp. Pulling it forward, she studied it. It was still black thank goodness but now there were different streaks going through it. There was silver, blue and red from what she could see. Reaching up, she felt her fangs and pulled away abruptly when she felt it prick her finger. They were sharp. Before she went to focus on Bokuseno, she saw one last thing that made her pretty much speechless. She had wings! They weren't just any wings either. The wings themselves were made from pure dragon scales so no damage could be done to them. On top of that though, they had fire on them like a phoenix.

"I see you are starting to come into your own then child."

Whirling to stare at Bokuseno, Kagome tilted her head. "You knew about this?"

Bokuseno huffed. "I am a tree child. I receive word from the earth and the other elements."

Kagome looked down, feeling ashamed for some reason. "Sorry Bokuseno-Sama."

The ancient tree let out a soft chuckle. "Calm yourself. Come and enter within child. I will keep you here for a week this time. There is much to be done and you will be unable to return in the next year." Nodding, Kagome entered, feeling the warmth of the tree's aura wrap around her.

Inuyasha gave a small frown. It was unbelievable. He hadn't really had much to think on his dad in his growing years, so the idea of an inheritance was shocking to him. Apparently, his father had left the southern half of the western lands to him. It also housed the place his mother had lived. It was only a small section but then he also had claim to the central lands as well. Hiroki and Sesshomaru had both spoken to him of his duties as a Lord and had accepted him. It was a strange feeling. Of course, he felt accepted with his group but that was just with his friends.

"Inuyasha." Looking up at Hiroki, he brought his attention to the conversation at hand. The question was would he take up his inheritance? Dropping his head, he shoved his arms into his sleeves. Could he become a lord? His mind flickered to Kikyo and Kagome. What would the two of them say? They were after all the two that meant the most to him. Finally lifting his head, he gave an abrupt nod to an unsaid statement.

"I'll do it. I'll do it my own way though." Inuyasha studied Hiroki and Sesshomaru. For a moment, he thought he saw pride flash in his brother's eyes before they were blank. Hiroki had a grin on his face.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Hiroki nodded. "That is good Inuyasha. Consider us allies from now on."

"Hn." Sesshomaru's agreement to the statement caused Inuyasha's ears to perk forward in surprise. Perhaps one day he would be able to call Sesshomaru brother. The feeling brought bittersweet hope through him.

Sango and Kikyo had arrived back at camp to find Shippo and Rin sitting side by side and playing with some rocks. Settling, the two leaned against each other. It was then that Sango noticed Kagome was missing as well as Arie. "Where's Kagome?"

Kikyo spoke up, gently holding Sango's hand. "She said she needed some time away. Apparently, she woke up while we were bathing."

Zia suddenly appeared out of the trees and nodded her affirmation. "She will return."

Moving to sit by Sango, Zia took her other free hand. "She will return." After a few moments, Arie appeared, tired and worn out. Moving to the girls, she curled up by their feet. In moments she was asleep.

Shippo and Rin continued playing their game, but their attention was focused on the females. Both were worried about Kagome, but they knew that everything was okay if she had contacted Kikyo. Rin shifted silently. "Brother, will you tell me about youkai customs?"

Shippo glanced at her in surprise before smiling happily. "Certainly Sister." It felt good having a family with a sibling. Even if Rin was human, it didn't really matter.


	35. Chapter 35

Year: 1536  
Month: March

Sesshomaru moved through the trees. Hiroki and Inuyasha had gone back to camp but he found himself unable to return. He felt restless. "The woman is not within camp." Sesshomaru tossed his beast's comment into the back of his mind. The woman was nothing. His mind of course moved to the girl. She had changed since the first time he had come across her within his father's bones. She had changed more than he could imagine possible. She was no longer a mortal. Everything his eyes and senses informed him of, she was no longer even human Of course with her eating of the mermaid flesh, death would not touch her, but she should still smell human.

"Hn." It didn't matter. She would answer him, and it would be after the battle with Naraku. There was to be no more delays. He would find out what she was exactly, even in the beginning before she became what she was. She had simply become more since then.

"She could become a powerful adversary. Perhaps even a worthy mate." He could hear the disgust at the mention of her becoming their mate from his beast. It appeared his beast did not even like that idea.

'You mention her becoming our mate when it is clear you do not wish her to be so. Do not mistake her power as worthy of this Sesshomaru.'

He heard his beast snarl and felt it pacing. "The woman's power is her own. She disgusts this one in her blatant disregard of that power. She flaunts it and does not fear us." A soft scoff escaped Sesshomaru. He had no doubt that until the girl returned, his beast would be continuous with its outbursts.

Kimi could only stare at Naraku. He was serious then. A dainty frown appeared on her lips. This was preposterous. They were indeed not mating but they had somehow made a bond. Focusing on the male before her, she studied him. "You will die soon." He nodded regally. If it weren't for the fact that he was a half breed, she could have possibly viewed him as an ally before she had had her eyes opened. Her eyes slid closed.

She could feel Kagome's place within reach of her mind and yet it was sealed off to her for the time being. She did not know why. It was as though the inner sanctum was sealed away even though she could reach the outer reaches. Peace filled her. After a long moment, she opened her eyes and nodded her head to Naraku. "Very well then." Naraku rose and held a handout to her. Taking it, she moved next to him upstairs to the bedroom. If that creature was correct, perhaps she would be given another chance at giving birth to another child. Deep within, her heart soared with hope. She would name it Izayoi if it was female.

It was sudden as the vision took her. She watched the female Kagome call out to someone in a flower field. She turned to view who it was she was calling for. Her breath caught in her throat. Two children rushed from the trees. They were both pure Inu Youkai. One had silver hair and the second had black hair. "Kimiko, Izayoi. You mustn't run off like that." Both children flew against Kagome.

The one called Kimiko spoke up, her golden eyes blazing. "Sister, we are sorry."

Izayoi spoke up. "Yes sister, we won't go far again."

She watched Kagome kneel and take both children in her arms. "You know I worry about you two. Mother isn't here to watch over you. You are my family, my pack."

Kimi watched Kagome rise. Suddenly, all three turned to look at her and they smiled. Kimiko and Izayoi grinned brightly. "Mother is seeing us!"

She watched Kagome's face turn sad as she executed a small bow. "Mother, I will always watch over them. They will not be destroyed or harmed. I promised you once and I mean to keep that promise. Soon we will meet but that time will not be overly pleasant." Draping an arm over each of the girls that appeared to be only 4 years old, she looked down at them lovingly.

Izayoi lifted her eyes. They glittered brightly with sky blue eyes. "Thank you, Mother." Kimi could feel herself being drawn from the vision.

Kagome shook her head. "Go Mother. I will be with you soon. You will bring me." Glancing down at the girls, she gave a small laugh. "I named them for you. Izayoi and Kimiko. One for your dearest friend and one in honor of you."

Kimiko spoke up softly. "You have 4 months…"

Izayoi continued "Until you give birth mother. Sister helps us into the world and protects us against the things that call themselves Kami."

Kimi gave a harsh breath as she realized she was back in her body. She glanced at Naraku. He was next to her on his bed, watching. A pregnancy for her kind usually lasted five months. She would give birth early then. Looking to Naraku, she gave a small nod. Now that she had seen them, she wouldn't give them up. Naraku nodded.

A young man moved with the rest of the tribe. They had traveled far. Still more had joined them. They had spread the word to the other tribes and the youkai counterparts had come to them with supplies and belongings. Looking up at his father, who was only slightly taller than him, he tilted his head. "Father, I don't understand. Why did we leave?"

His father looked down at him, a grin on his lips. Around his waist, the ebony kitsune tail twitched happily. "We came because we have no choice. Our God has started to turn from us, and it is not his fault before you blame him. We are the offspring of his enemies. He has poisoned the blood from them and in turn it is killing us. There is someone where we are going that will save us and allow us to live. Do you understand Dorian?" The young ebony fox nodded heavily. He didn't fully understand but his father had never led him or their tribe into a trap.

Glancing behind him, Dorian studied the different faces. There were so many races. Some he had never seen. They were very different. Glancing around, he saw the children of the different tribes running around in the center of the mass exodus. A grin made its way to lips. He appeared to be around 15 but as a kitsune, he still held the heart of a child. "I'm going to go play father." His father nodded. Taking off, he ambushed a youkai that he vaguely remembered being called a cheetah. He wound up landing on the ground, the female giggling by a lion. Dorian grinned.

Rin grunted as she found herself on the ground. Shippo stood above her, looking down at her with a grin. "You're mated again Sister."

Growling, Rin rose and fisted her hands. If this kept going, she would be mated to one of the weaker youkais. She knew that as time progressed, youkai nobles would begin to offer their sons for a mating to unite their lands and troths with the Western Lands. She did not want to become a weakness to her father figure. "Help me become stronger Shippo, please!"

Shippo tilted his head to the side and settled on the ground in the lotus position. "The only way I can see you getting stronger is if you had youkai blood running through your veins."

Rin frowned. "How can we do that though?"

Placing his chin on his fist, Shippo's eyes glazed over. "The only two ways I know how to do that is to get a youkai mate or have a youkai officially adopt you into their pack."

Rin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like with me and Kagome. We exchanged blood and shared our auras when we were traveling alone. Over time they melded, and Kagome became my mother in truth."

Rin's eyes lit up. "What if I asked Sesshomaru-Sama?" Shippo paled at the thought but then became pensive. "That could work. Maybe we should wait and ask mother to do it when she gets back though."

Rin tilted her head, a smile on her lips. "Okay, it's settled. We will wait for mother to return and ask her. If she says no, then I'll ask Sesshomaru-Sama." Shippo nodded carefully. That was a good idea. Rin rose and got into a fighting stance. "In the meantime, I want to train." Shippo grinned.


	36. Chapter 36

Year: 1536  
Month: March

Kagome stepped out of Bokuseno daintily. She felt far more graceful now than she used to be. Turning back to Bokuseno she bowed. "Thank you Bokuseno-Sama for the training once again."

The tree chuckled softly. "Go now and return to your friends Kagome." Kagome turned to leave but then she paused and glanced back.

"Bokuseno-Sama, I almost forgot something."

"Yes child?"

Kagome fidgeted looking down. "In my time there were no youkai. I could feel nothing at all. Chi has informed me that they are being poisoned slowly over time. A friend of mine came here seeking help and I told her I would. Do you know a place where we could all be safe?"

Kagome waited with bated breath. The silence seemed to last forever. Finally, Bokuseno spoke slowly. "There is a place that has been long forgotten by time. No doubt the creatures within this land has become terrifying. I remember this place from when I was but a sapling. My own people hail from this land." Kagome gasped softly. Bokuseno rustled his branches until finally a small seed dropped from his branches. "Go to this land and take this. It contains my essence. It is my child."

Kagome dropped to her knees and lifted the seed reverently. Reaching within, she drew on her youki and surrounded it in a barrier. "Where is this land sensei?"

"Travel east over the great ocean for twelve moons. In the ocean, a barrier will be alive. It will throb with the essence of the elements. This place is known only as Eternus Solum. There you will all be able to find a peace without the hatred of the humans. There are many dangers there though that are beyond anything you have dreamed. This land will span the width and length of the place you call America, but it will be unknown to all outside. Once you entwine your energy, others will be able to locate it to find refuge in the coming war."

Kagome bowed her head. Kneeling once more, she brought some earth into her hand and held it up to the seed. It slipped inside the barrier to float within. "Your son will know of you Bokuseno-Sama. I will personally inform him of all you have done for me." Bokuseno's leaves rustled before his face faded away. Turning, she tucked the seed within her kimono before transforming into her canine form. It was the only form she knew how to change into currently. She would need to learn the other forms in time. Taking off, she went in search of her friends.

Sango and Kikyo had been the first to welcome Ayame back with open arms. She had received the hug with a blush. Arie and Zia then moved in for their hug. They had been seated around the fire for a time now, watching the children playing nearby. They were relaxing. Finally, Sango asked the question on their minds. "How did it go Ayame?"

Ayame tilted her head a little and smiled. "Unfortunately, I will be unable to fully become a part of the pack."

Kikyo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Turns out, they want me to be Alpha. They didn't force a mate on me either. The wolves acknowledge the fact that my mate is dead and will not pressure me to find a mate as I already carry heirs." Ayame giggled a little. "I informed them that I would not be residing with them for a long while yet, but they didn't mind. They know we are going to be going against Naraku and know that I will seek vengeance for my mate's death no matter my condition. I suppose since they know I am with Kagome, they don't mind." Arie and Zia laughed softly. Kikyo and Sango grinned.

"Keh, what are ya'll gossiping about?"

Kikyo smiled up at Inuyasha as he slid in behind her. "Ayame gets to keep her pack. They are willing to follow her."

Inuyasha huffed. "Guess you should know I'm taking up my inheritance then."

Ayame instantly smiled. "I'm glad Inuyasha."

"Why is everyone so happy?" The voice had everyone turning to it with smiles.

"Kagome!"

A very human looking Kagome stepped out of the trees. It was in an instant that Rin and Shippo were at her side, hugging her. She chuckled down at them. "Before any of you ask, I went to see Bokuseno-Sama. Now, what are you all talking about?"

Ayame spoke up. "I became the alpha of my pack." Kagome grinned and hugged her gently. "I'm so happy for you! Now, what about Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears went back and he looked away. "Keh." He didn't like all this attention.

Hiroki moved forward, gently tapping Kagome one the head. She glared up at him in humor. "He is taking up his inheritance."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "What's that mean?" The others stared at her blankly. Shrugging, she settled on the ground and proceeded to tear into a rather raw piece of meat.

Sango decided to be the one to speak up. "Inuyasha is gaining his inheritance from his father and mother and he's decided to accept it and become Lord of the Central Lands." They all watched Kagome flinch and a shadowed look pass through her eyes before they became bright and sunny once more.

"I'm glad Inuyasha! You'll be a great Lord!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her comment. "Whatever wench. At least now I can tell you to back off my ears."

Kagome grinned. "Nonsense. I'll still play with your ears. Nothing will stop me. Although I'm wanting to play with your tail more."

Inuyasha frowned in confusion. "I don't have no tail woman!" They watched a stricken look appear on her face. Only Inuyasha and the children missed it.

"Oh, oops. Sorry. I think I was thinking of Hiroki-Sama's tail. It's so fluffy!" Suddenly Kagome was there rubbing her face in the northern lord's tail. They all stared in shock. Was she alright?

Kagome moved into the forest away from camp. It had been three weeks since she had returned to the group and they had set out. She had yet to inform them of what Bokuseno had informed her nor had she revealed the stone to Inuyasha. She wasn't even sure how to release his power. Sighing softly, she leaned against a tree. She could feel Arie nearby but not too close. Reaching in her kimono, she pulled the stone out gently. She could feel Inuyasha in there. His power practically thrummed there beneath the surface. She wanted to give it back to him but found herself hesitating. He had finally accepted who and what he was. She didn't want him to hate his mother for doing what she had done. Sighing softly, she stared up into the sky.

She almost didn't hear the buzzing. Blinking, she frowned, staring into the darkened sky. Her eyes widened slightly. "Arie…" Instantly, her shadow was there. Taking the stone and the seed from her kimono, she handed them to her. "Guard these with your life." Suddenly, movement made her eyes dart forward. She stared at the woman before her. It was InuKimi and Byakuya. The two stood side by side. Glancing toward Arie, she gave her a soft smile. "Give the stone to Yasha. It belongs to him. Give the seed to my son and inform him my sensei released it into my care."

Arie frowned in confusion. "Kagome…"

Kagome gently nudged her. "Go. My children need you. When you return, take the blood that has been spilled and give it to Rin." Arie nodded mutely. Kagome knew of Rin's wish. She hadn't asked her yet, but she had the same look that Shippo had had. She would take Rin as her own whether Sesshomaru wished it or not. She was hers now.

Feeling Arie slip away, she faced the two standing before her. Byakuya moved forward. "My father wishes to speak with you."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. They had never called Naraku Father. "Why do you call him father when you never have before? He is a monster." Kagome's eyes had narrowed at this point.

Byakuya shrugged. "He set us all free. He knows that his time is coming. He seeks your presence with or without your consent." Kagome scoffed. It didn't matter. A lot of innocents had died. She had found out about Miroku a few days after her return.

"You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming."

InuKimi sighed heavily. So, it would be true then. She shouldn't have wondered. Already she could feel the life within her moving. "So be it Kagome." She watched shock appear on her face. Before Kagome could do anything, InuKimi had moved and effectively knocked her unconscious, causing a cut on her cheek. Byakuya formed a feather and lifted them into the air. Turning back to the ground, she caught sight of the group appearing below her. Her eyes remained fixed on her son. Then they were gone with no trace to their scent.

Everyone simply stared. Finally, their gaze moved to Sesshomaru. They were all stunned. His mother had joined Naraku simply to do away with the girl. It was unreasonably impossible and yet their eyes told them a different story. Sesshomaru's eyes were stonier than usual. He simply turned. "We rest and find Naraku." Everyone nodded. He had Kagome now.

Once everyone left, Arie knelt to the forest floor, gently soaking the blood that had spill from Kagome. Closing her eyes, she grimaced at the pain of separation.

Kagome groaned as she awoke. Lifting a hand to her head, she looked around. She was in a rather nice room. She could feel seals on the doors and windows though. "I see you have awoken."

Whirling, Kagome's eyes widened drastically. "You're… You're alive!" The young man rose with a laugh, allowing Kagome to wrap her arms around him.

"All is well Lady Kagome."

"Miroku… How can you be alive? The wind tunnel…"


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy BDay to me! Special gift for yall.

Year: 1536  
Month: March

Dorian paused as he heard arguing. This wasn't anything new considering there were so many different breeds of youkai. This sounded off though. Frowning, he followed the voice. It was a female and it sounded vaguely familiar. Leaving the children, he glanced up to see it was still bright out. No doubt they would all be stopping within a few hours. They usually stopped for camp when the sun was almost down. Glancing behind him, he saw his father heading towards the council. It consisted of the leaders of each continent. The ones from Turtle Island had a total of 5 leaders, the land to the south had two, Africa has a total of 3 and his father and another male consisted of Ireland, Scotland and Europe. Shrugging, he continued his search.

Dorian's father, Richard Williams, sighed as he listened to his companion Alec Douglas. Their land had been in great turmoil for the whole year before. His human counterpart, Henry VIII had up and removed the pope from the church of England in January of the previous year. It was all because of the greed of the humans that their country had started falling apart at the seams. Henry had already begun to kill off the youkai in the land secretly by the end of the year. Richard had already started gathering the youkai of England when word had reached him that Spain and France had begun to excommunicate the youkai in their lands. Angry over the entire situation, he had begun seeking an answer.

That answer had come unexpectedly when his scouts had told him of strange ships landing in a hidden alcove. Going to meet with them, he found himself curious about these people. They found an answer to his prayers. He learned that they were going to a strange land called Japan. They informed him that a savior was there. There was someone that would help save the youkai that were worthy. In that moment, he had made his decision. With his counterpart Alec, King of the youkai in Scotland and Ireland, they had gathered what remained of the youkai tribes, even going so far as to visit the gypsies. Not all of them joined him but he was ever grateful that most of them did. With the events of his land being greeted by rumors from the humans, he was ever grateful. The fact that Catherine had been killed had been a blow to begin the mass exodus. Once she had been beheaded, Henry had begun the killing of the youkai out in the open, daring them to retaliate.

A hand on his shoulder caused Richard to glance behind him. Alec grinned at him, revealing his solemn nature. Alec was usually on the boisterous side. "Calm yerself Richard. All is well. We be leaving those humans behind that refused ta accept us." Indeed, they had. They had allowed the humans that wanted to journey with them to do so. Only a few hundred humans had come from their own lands.

"Papa!" Richard watched Alec turn and lift his daughter. Alec was a Wild cat. Their kind were very rare but very protective. Alec's mate was a human. To be honest, Richard still found himself surprised with Alec. Most of his kind were gone. The ones alive had agreed to join them but even now tended to stay on the outreaches of their group. Alec was different. Surprisingly, he spent quite a bit more time with his human mate than most of his kind. He always hovered right nearby his mate, only going out to patrol his territory. When his daughter had been born, he had been ecstatic.

Drawing himself back, he watched Alec's mate appear and gently take their daughter. He had missed the conversation. Alec glanced over at him and grinned. "Come on fox. Let's go find the other council members. I heard that we are to be expectin' more ta join us. Word has reached me that more youkai is coming from Africa and the leader of Russia is journeying toward us. From what I hear, they will be meetin' us within a fortnight." Richard nodded.

Dorian blinked in amazement at the woman before him. He vaguely remembered this girl from court. Frowning, he tried to come up with a name. After a moment, it came to him. Ayano Akiko Boleyn. She was the daughter of Lord Kaito Boleyn and had a younger brother named Hayate. If he remembered correctly, they were distant cousins to Anne Boleyn, the current human queen. Ayano was currently yelling at a wolf youkai. He frowned in confusion. Then understanding rushed through him. Her little brother was nearby with a couple of scraped knees.

Moving to where Hayate was, he kneeled by him. "Hey, you're Hayate right?"

The boy looked up in surprise which instantly turned into a respectful gaze. "Prince Dorian! Please, call me Yate!"

Dorian grinned. Looking at his knees, he tilted his head. "What happened to your knees?"

Hayate scowled unhappily. "That filthy wolf pushed me down and started mocking me about being human."

Dorian frowned. "If you aren't human, what are you?" Hayate grinned. "I'm an elemental youkai." He said it proudly. Dorian instantly understood. The elemental youkai was almost extinct.

Inspecting Hayate, he studied him. The boy only appeared to be 8 years old in human years. His hair was odd as well. It seemed to shimmer between gold and red. His eyes were light blue. He didn't appear too muscular, but he could see the hidden strength within him. Hearing something hit the ground, he turned and saw that the wolf was on the ground. Ayano was growling darkly at him. Rising, he helped Hayate to his feet. At that moment, Ayano turned around.

Upon seeing Dorian, she instantly bowed low. "Prince Dorian." He waved it away. He really didn't like all the court stuff. Studying Ayano, he smiled. She had even more coloring to her own hair than her brother. White, orange, light pink and red shimmered within. Her eyes were different as well. She had light blue coloring on the outside but on the inside, they were violet. She appeared to be about 17 years old. He glanced at the wolf that was now slinking away.

"What happened?"

Ayano smiled serenely. "That stupid wolf was picking on my brother." Ayano's eyes darkened briefly. That wolf had insulted her family. Just because their human counterparts had gone and done such an unspeakable thing did not mean her family were traitors to the crown. She stared at the prince calmly.

Dorian chuckled. "There is no need. At the very least he was taken care of." Ayano nodded.

Hayate pranced in place. The wounds on his knees were already long gone. "Hey Prince Dorian, do you want to eat with us?"

Ayano smiled, setting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure he has other plans."

Dorian shook his head. "Actually, I would like that a lot!"

Ayano glanced at him in surprise. Finally, she nodded. "Alright, follow us your majesty." She led the way to their camp.

Richard scowled as the sun dropped. Thankfully, their group had paused for the night. They had gone hunting and had managed to bring back a good amount of food. At that moment, the council was arguing. Food was beginning to become just a little bit scarcer and there was even more youkai joining their group by the day. He wasn't all too sure how to fix these issues. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly.

Somewhere far to the south in the lands of an endless desert and drought, a young woman lifted her gaze to the sky. The hazel eyes glittered eerily in the setting sun. Straight black hair flowed softly over her shoulders, revealing elf like ears. (1)"شقيقة هي لكم التوفيق?"

Turning, the woman gave a small smile to her younger brother. "Brother, I am well." Turning her gaze back to the sands shifting around them, towards the east, she seemed to become lost in them. Her brother Amun Ari slipped a hand into her own. The siblings, so far apart in age stared across the desert.

"The place won't be ready when we arrive…"

Glancing down, she gave him a distant smile. "No, it will not. When we arrive, we will have to make a stand against them all." This disconcerted Amun.

"We will not be as we are now then, Amunet?"

Shaking her head, she looked back up with a smile. "We will remain the same. We will no longer be forced to follow something that isn't quite… real."

The two turned as one suddenly and waited as the messenger reached them. He bowed. "High Priestess, Pharaoh has demanded your presence." A flicker of distaste appeared in her eyes, but it faded away. Many of the youkai left in their land had fallen prey to the monster that called himself pharaoh. Nodding regally, she watched the messenger flee in fear.

Glancing to her brother, she nodded to him. "Go to the council and tell them we leave now." Amun nodded and took off into the desert. She herself would free the youkai that remained bound to the humans in the city. It was only thanks to her power as a seer that protected her and her brother from that same fate.

As she walked back to the city, she closed her eyes, feeling her way with her youki. Within, her beast purred quite happily thinking of decapitating the man that now ruled. With the Ottoman rule, the land had become… rather barren. She would end this Khissru Pasha's reign. Her mind moved to the youkai on the edges of the land. They had been freeing the youkai slowly over time for centuries now. Her power had mostly protected the youkai thus far, but it was straining. Already most of the other youkai were prepared to leave. By the time she finished her task, the rest would be as well. They had supplies ready.

Arriving at the gate to the city, she released her full aura out on the unsuspecting city. She could instantly feel the acknowledgement of the hundreds of youkais within. It also removed the collars that had been forced on their necks to fall to the ground useless. She walked through the streets as the scent of blood grew. The humans that were with the youkai had already been removed from the city. All that was left were cruel masters. Even the young that had been kind had been removed. They would repopulate the city. Only a select number of humans would journey with them.

Screams echoed through the streets and she smirked, fangs flashing brightly in pleasure. She didn't bother with the dead bodies. As soon as the enslaved were done with the murder of their masters, they fled the city to the now blatant aura of her brother. As she reached the palace gates, she paused to stare at the guards. There was still one within that would need to be taken with them and she herself would ensure the girl left with her people. She was the only daughter of that monster. She had always helped Amunet out when it was needed.

Not bothering with the guards, she killed the more adamant ones that attacked her. The rest fled but were cut down in the streets. Stepping into the throne room, she lifted her chin. She would not bow before that monster. A dark chuckle caressed her ears. "Ah, little priestess… You have come."

"Your time comes now." She immediately sent a bolt of lightning for him. At the last moment, he pulled a chain causing her dearest friend to stumble into the bolt. Her heart stuttered in shock and pain. No, it wasn't fair. His laughter grew. Growling softly, she brought her hands before her and began to pray.

"That does nothing woman. You will be the one to die this day." He rose and threw the remains of his daughter to the side. He didn't notice the wind picking up. As he reached her, he expelled some of the darkness within him to surround her. Vicious, sightless, invisible beasts began to lash out at her.

It was sudden when she rose. Wind billowed around her, forcing the darkness away. "You die now!" Lifting an axe from her back, she swung it heavily down, the steel slicing quite willingly through the man.

He stared in shock. "But… they said…"

She spat on his body angrily. "They were wrong." Turning, she moved over to the burnt body of her dearest friend. Lifting it gently, she saw her hands were clenched. Opening it gently, she saw a key attached to a dagger that had once been stolen from her people. Within the dagger was the ability to kill the gods. Taking it gently, she tucked it into her sleeve and rose.

Going to her bedroom, she followed the scent of her friend to a wall where a single keyhole rested hidden among the decorations. Opening it, she followed the path until she reached the bottom. To her shock, she saw the youkai that sat huddled and waiting. They rose immediately and bowed. These were the other shrine keepers that had long ago been thought to have been killed. She nodded to them. Their leader moved forward and offered armor of the royals. Smiling, she allowed them to dress her. Once the shimmering iron armor rested on her form, she watched them leave. The last to leave pointed to the back of the room. They had all had their tongues removed and seared so that they would not regrow.

Moving to the back of the room, she stared in awe at the pair of children within a reed basket. She watched their eyes open to reveal bright golden eyes. One was human looking while the other looked more like a desert cat. Lifting both, she studied them. Both were extremely solemn. Their black hair was fuzzy on their heads. Then she saw the mark on their neck. It was the same mark her friend had had. A sad smile appeared. "Come little ones… we go on to a new home." Turning, she exited the underground secret.

Arriving at camp, her brother studied the babes quietly. He didn't ask. He didn't need to. Both were seers after all. They knew. They knew not of their exact future, but they knew some. The past was much clearer to them than the future. Moving forward to the head of the thousands of youkais, she nodded and began walking. They walked to their future and away from their pasts. Only those who had turned the humans to their side turned back to wave goodbye to their once masters. The humans left behind waved until the multitude could no longer be seen before heading back to their city to try and right what had been taken away.

شقيقة هي لكم التوفيق = Sister, are you well?


	38. Chapter 38

Year: 1536  
Month: March

As the sun rose in a small village in Edo, Kaede rose with it. She stretched as much as she possibly could, feeling her joints creak and groan. After a few minutes, she pulled herself to her feet slowly and headed outside into the wee morning hours. Moving into Inuyasha's forest, she began the task of gathering herbs that she needed.

After a few hours, she moved back to the village. The sound of the children's laughter reached her ears and a smile touched her lips. Lifting her face to the sun, she gave a soft sigh of pleasure. She really did enjoy these morning hours. Soon enough the children found her. "Lady Kaede, will we be able to receive a story this afternoon?" Kaede chuckled. "I will be happy to young ones. Run off now to your parents and help them in the fields." The children nodded and took off.

Looking at the village, she was pleased that the small village had grown over time. Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha had dubbed this their home, their small village had become known as one of the safest in the land. This had brought many to the village. The new arrivals had been surprised to find that the village did not discriminate and welcomed all peaceful youkai. In fact, quite a few hanyou's had taken up residence, helping in the fields and protecting the village. Already, some partial youkai children ran around with the young ones. Surprisingly, a tribe of kitsune had even come to live within Inuyasha's forest. Oddly enough, word had reached the village of the central territories changing and thriving. Already, word had reached them that an exodus of the youkai towards their village was coming, peacefully. The rumor was that they were coming to swear fealty to the new lord of the central lands.

Humming softly, she finished putting away her herbs, a few female kitsunes having arrived at her hut to help her. They usually helped throughout the day with her tasks. It was their sudden stillness and attentiveness that had Kaede pause in her work. They helped her to her feet and outside the door before they melded into the woodwork and fled towards the forest. A sense of foreboding sent a chill down her spine. She watched the other villagers coming in from the fields, confusion evident on their faces. She watched quite a few of the hanyous grab their young and take off to the forest.

Lifting her voice only slightly, she calmed the humans. "Return to the fields and continue on. It is obvious that something is coming. Ye all know the secrets that must be kept." The villagers nodded and headed back to work. Working her way to where the new apprentice mikos resided, she flared her aura. Instantly, three young teenagers appeared. These three were in fact hanyous but their youkai had been purified enough that they appeared strictly human and their youkai senses were duller than the others. "Girls, go to the forest and erect the barrier. Something is coming." The girls nodded gravely and hurried to the forest. She gave a few of Kagome's and Kikyo's ofudas to help with the barrier to one of them. It never failed to keep the youkai safe.

As she reached her hut, the sound of hoof beats echoed. Immediately some of the men ran forward, surrounding Kaede. She moved to the edge of the village. As she reached the edge, she watched horses spill out of the opposite side. They were prepared for war. That much was obvious. She waited as a man on a brown stallion moved to the front. "Where is the head miko of this village?" Kaede shuffled forward and bowed her head. "I am she. What can this old woman do for ye Milord?" The man sneered. "You can beg for mercy youkai lover." He pulled his sword and let out a roar. Instantly the men at his side let out a resounding cheer. Before the sword could come down on Kaede, one of the men put himself in between them. Kaede instantly flared her aura, a barrier instantly separating the men from the villagers. As one, the villagers began to flee towards Inuyasha's forest. Kaede knew her barrier would only last so long. She was old and her power not as powerful as it once was. She would die with honor.

As the villagers ran into the forest, a few of the children paused and cried out. "Lady Kaede! We have to go back for her!" Almost as if by magic, a kitsune appeared and kneeled by the child. It was the mate of one of the kitsunes that helped Kaede. "Hush young one. Our mates are already awaiting the time to retrieve her." He rose and turned to the humans. "Come, we have a place of safety for all of you." Instantly the humans flocked to follow the kitsune that had appeared.

Kaede watched the man growl down at her. "You will die woman. We will find your villagers and cut them down one by one for harboring the filth that youkai is." Kaede snorted. "You will not survive the forest. Know ye not of the protector of this forest and village?" The man scoffed. "This will not matter. Already armies are forming to rid this land of youkai and the traitorous humans that lie with them."

Suddenly the barrier flickered. Instantly, the men pressed forward. The leader swung the sword he held. At that moment the barrier flickered, and it managed to swipe Kaede across the shoulder and neck. She dropped to her knees, the blood pouring down her chest. She felt her power give out as she fell unconscious.

As the barrier dropped, two blurs darted out of the shadows and took her body, fleeing into the forest. A wall of fox fire dropped between the forest and the men. The leader growled. "Ride through!" After a moment, they charged forward through the fire. A portion of the men stayed and began to ransack the village, destroying everything in sight. The rest headed into the forest.

As the two female kitsunes arrived at the Goshinboku, they moved to the back side and opened the hole in the ground. Goshinboku had allowed this of the kitsune tribe. The tree itself had taken to protecting the area more so recently, feeling the turmoil. He had already given many of his seeds to the kitsunes to plant in the new home they would be journeying to in the future. Once in, the tree sealed off the opening completely.

The moment they were underground, their mates took the form of Kaede and hurried her to the apprentices. Once there, many of the youkai began to help to stem the flow of blood and started the process of healing her. They were all indebted to her in some way. The humans watched on with worry and fear for their beloved miko. Fear coursed through them. The youkai had already sensed something amiss going on and now that the humans were revolting against the youkai was even more troubling. No doubt when they left, they would hear tales and possibly begin to receive more refugees. They only hoped that they would be able to stand against the onslaught that was coming.

It seemed months passed in their underground chamber when only a few weeks passed. The kitsune talented in the earth brought forth food to help feed youkai and human alike. The children spent their time playing quiet and small games, trying to stay out of the way of the adults. A group of youkai and humans ensured Kaede's health remained progressing. The three priestesses in training took turns healing Kaede's wounds. The people remained silent, waiting for their freedom.

After two months, the kitsune feeling the land, the humans were all gone. The opening of their hideout brought a hushed joy to those underground. Kaede, now able to move on her feet with help led the way. As the villagers returned to the village, a hushed silence filled them. Everything was gone. The land had already started to take over their village. Kaede stared at this with a grim look. Finally, she turned to the kitsunes. "Draw on the land to envelop this village completely. It will remain this way. We cannot let this happen again. We will live as one with the land." The humans frowned in confusion. Turning to the headman, she smiled at him. "We will revert to the ways of youkai. The land will provide." Understanding swept through the humans.

As one, the kitsune moved forward. Their hands began to weave their spells. Within seconds, the land began to grow. Water rushed from the ground forming a stream throughout the area. Trees and shrubbery began to grow high, thick and tall. Within half an hour, what was once a prospering village was now nothing more than a thick forest. A few of the kitsune moved farther forward. These ones were either black or white. They began to weave their own spells. Seeds were sent from their hands to make a perimeter around what was once the village. Plants began to grow quickly but these looked far more dangerous than anything anyone had ever known or seen.

Kaede looked to their leader. "What are those?" The youkai grinned. "Consider it our new protection. We will build a single shrine at the top between the Goshinboku and the well. Between the two, it will protect the building against anything that should get past that line of defense." He turned to the rest of the humans. "We will begin to train you so that you will know how to bypass these defenses." The humans nodded.

As they moved across the ground back to Goshinboku, the forest kitsune began to take down the trees. The land would give them the wood needed. The two female kitsunes kept close to Kaede, leading her to Goshinboku to rest. The three Priestesses moved to take the children, two of them having come with the kitsune clan, to teach them how to bypass the foliage and train. They would need to know how to fight and survive now.


	39. Chapter 39

Year: 1536  
Month: May

Kagome whirled as the sound of a familiar pair of footsteps reached her ears. In the time she had been here, only one of Naraku's children had fallen victim to her group. Byakuya had been arrogant and foolish. She snorted. She had never liked him to begin with honestly. He had made it a point from day one of her arrival to get on her nerves.

Turning, she glanced behind her and watched the pregnant form of InuKimi moving along the hall with Naraku next to her. She had never once thought that she could like the two of them and yet once they had revealed the truth to her, she had been able to somewhat get past her initial hatred. She and Miroku had managed to make things work here for the time being. InuKimi was the one that surprised her the most though if she had to think about it. The woman had kidnapped her and then sought her forgiveness and cared for her as a mother would for their daughter. She had informed Kagome of many things, including the new circumstances surrounding Kagura, Kanna and a few of Naraku's other children.

A chuckle made its way past her lips at the thought. If Sesshomaru ever found out that his mother had done a blood adoption with them, he would most likely throw a fit and since they were all now marked as pack, he couldn't kill them. He would have to protect them. She watched InuKimi smile at her. "Little one, how often must you laugh at the expense of my son?" InuKimi knew her so well now.

Kagome gave a small shrug. "Mother, I find it entertaining that he cannot kill one whom used to be his most hated enemy." InuKimi chuckled softly. Naraku's eyes glimmered in humor as well.

Kagome suddenly looked chagrined and shifted on her feet. She and Naraku were not exactly the best of friends as she definitely did not approve of everything, he had done to the people she cared about most, but she no longer hated him with a vengeance. As if sensing her thoughts, he held up a hand. "No Kagome. I made those choices and thus must take the punishment. I welcome it."

Kagome gave him an awkward smile. "Um, I suppose I should go. I promised Miroku and Kohaku to go to the gardens today." InuKimi nodded. "Go along little one."

Kaede shifted lightly as she watched. Already the kitsune had proceeded to create homes for their village. These were unlike the usual ones though. The youkai had split in half. The kitsunes had veered off to create homes for the villagers and the other youkai that weren't proficient with nature had begun to clear the trees for the shrine. It would extend to encompass both Goshinboku and the Bone Eaters Well. Already, the land was cleared, and they had begun to build the shrine itself. Many of the humans and children had either stuck around to help with the building or go into the forest to gather food. Some of the humans had started an area in the back of where the shrine would be for growing crops.

Smiling, she found her way to the edge of where the old village used to be. She gazed sadly down into the now wild area. Here and there, huts could barely be seen, broken and torn apart. In the center, a group of stones stood. Monoliths to those that died in the destruction of the village. Flaring her aura, she moved to them and kneeled by them. Her hands clenched her pants as she dropped her head. Her two shadows, the female kitsunes, manifested next to her, each placing a hand on her shoulder. "They died with honor Kaede-Sama." "Do not feel sad. They died to protect what they loved."

Kaede nodded. "Yes…"

Dorian stared up at his father in speculation. His father was standing with Lady Ayano as they spoke with the Elders. Lady Ayano had taken to the task of one of the council members. At least she would become heir to one of the council members. Already the others had taken in their heirs to their position. She had been introduced as Dorian's right-hand person on the council.

He suddenly found her gaze on him, humor showing in her eyes. He grinned, a light blush on his face. Focusing back on the events before him, he studied the group of people before them. A large group of youkais had appeared from the south. There were many with dark skin. Some looked almost completely black. He tilted his head in wonder. There were so many. Now they would really have a problem. The ones standing close by appeared to be the leaders. There were three of them.

Ayano studied the three before her. One was a female that stood tall and commanding. On her left was a young youkai that resembled her in appearance. On her right stood a man that looked somewhat odd. He looked extremely brown. His hair was pitch black and cut short. He had a small mustache on his upper lip. He was extremely tall. He stood about 6'5". He was muscular and yet lithe. She watched the woman step forward and speak in a heavy accent in English. "I am Amunet, leader of the Egyptians. This is my brother Amun, leader of the African people. This is Nagarjuna, chosen representative of the Indian people. We have come to join your march."

The Indian man stepped forward. "You may call me Juna."

Ayano glanced at Richard and saw him studying the trio. Finally, Richard spoke. "We have trouble keeping what grouping we have fed as well as secretive. We cannot possibly bring more." A couple of new arrivals let out angry noises. The woman Amunet raised her hand, causing the anger to subside.

"Enough." She focused on Richard. "It will not matter soon. A war is being called on. The humans have set their focus on youkai and will set out to destroy them all. A time is coming that will see us all struggling. This last leg will draw out the strength of all."

Nagarjuna eyed the group behind the council. "You should leave the humans." His voice was harsh and cold, disdainful. There was anger evident in his tone.

Richard growled. "They are our people as well. We will do no such thing. How can you know of the future witch?"

Amunet gave a small shrug. She was eyeing Nagarjuna warily though. Suddenly, she tensed her hand going to the dagger on her hip. Instantly Richard and Ayano tensed up, waiting. They were surprised when suddenly Amunet lunged by them for Nagarjuna. He was already moving toward them, his fangs bared and poison dripping from them. She instantly swiped his side and threw him into the ground, creating a crater.

Amun watched his sister carefully. He really didn't like this youkai. The snake youkai had been nothing but trouble since he had joined them. He was nothing more than a nuisance. His eyes narrowed angrily. He had been a simple Hunter. Because his extreme mood swings, his sister had taken to having him around her almost all the time. Crossing his arms, a growl slipped past his lips.

Amunet looked up, hearing her brother growl. A grin appeared on her face instantly. Once again, her brother was jealous. She could scent it on him. Her gaze turned serious as they dropped back to Juna. Her lips pulled down into a frown. The damn snake was a great warrior and extremely loyal, but these mood swings were ridiculous. She'd had to keep him close just so no one else would be hurt. In fact, he had threatened the humans often enough. The youkai just seemed to avidly hate humans' period. Yet at the random times, he could be found playing with the human children in their group. He was perplexing and yet infuriating.

Ayano turned to Richard. "Sir, if I may say a word." She watched him nod while his gaze remained on the foreigners. "It might be wise to allow them to join us. We can split into smaller groups to travel on ahead."

Suddenly she was clapped on her back. She stumbled, coughing a bit. "Very good Lady Ayano. Come, we will speak within my tent."

Amunet shook her head minutely. "I am sorry, but I cannot leave him here. My brother shall go with you to sort out the details." Richard gave a surprised look but then motioned for Amun.

Moving forward, Amun sent his sister a weak glare. She merely grinned at him conspiratorially before reaching down and lifting Juna's body to take him back to their tent. Stupid snake. His gaze landed on the boy standing nearby and his eyes lit up. Perhaps he would be able to find a friend. They didn't know what being a priest truly meant to the Egyptian people.


	40. Chapter 40

The night she was born was a night of mystery and magic. Upon this night, a celestial anomaly happened. The full moon had been bright in the sky. Now with her mother going into labor, the moon began to slowly vanish into darkness. As it completely covered the moon, her cries rocked the small hut. After seconds, her cries became silent and she became watchful, brilliant green eyes watching. Her small patch of black hair was almost as dark as night. Both of her parents, members of their people's council stared down in awe. Upon her forehead rested a symbol that was said to contain the sign of one of great power. It was passed down only to those whom would change the world.

The next night, she was brought before the council. She had yet to be given a name yet. Worry filled them all. Finally, it was decided to bring a seer in. Upon the seer's entrance, she fell to her knees in agony as she pressed a clawed hand to her forehead. Her youki flared around her angrily. "She will bring great turmoil and fear. Be rid of this child this night before the sun rises lest your clan be shattered to the four winds." In that moment, she fell unconscious.

The council floundered about for answers. Finally, her father spoke, albeit his voice was strained in agony. "I and my mate shall remove her to the wilds of the east. She shall be abandoned there to die." They could not intentionally kill their own child. Immediately the council surged to life with angry voices. In that instant, her mother snatched her into her arms fearfully. Her father stood before the two of them. "Run my mate…"

As she fled the chamber, she heard the roars of battle begin. She managed to make it to the edge of the village before she was being chased. Tucking her child close to her body, she fled. Brambles tore at her skin as the shouts reached her ears. It was as the sun peeked that her body gave out. Tumbling to the ground, she gave a cry. "No!" She could hear her pursuers coming close. "Please… don't let them have her…" Her cry was lost to the falling darkness.

As the sun rose, a new scent appeared before her. Lifting her head, she caught sight of an old woman. She wasn't a normal human though. The woman's magic coursed through her blood. Her mother grimaced in agony. A witch. Glancing over her shoulder, she shuddered. It would be better for her daughter to go to the witch than the council. Looking back, she saw the old woman staring at her in fascination. "Please, save my daughter. She is a child of prophecy. Protect her please…" A coughing fit took her.

The old woman stared idly at the strange human before her. She appeared completely human and yet she could feel the youki within her aura. Dropping her gaze to the child, she hummed softly. A child of prophecy. If she was indeed one, she was born on the night that the full moon was hidden. Mentally she smirked. So that had been where that specific star had gone. Reaching down, she lifted the child into her arms. "A name woman?"

Her mother gave a weak smile. She could feel her life draining. "Thank you…" She gave another shuddering breath. "Midoriko…" After a moment, her breaths stilled. Turning from the body, she moved into the trees. She watched the woman's clan enter the clearing and grab the woman's body after checking the clearing. So, they wanted the babe. It was a shame they didn't know the qualities the child would possess.

Once they were gone, the old woman moved deeper into the trees. The child had been silent this whole time, simply watching. Coming to rest on a rock, the witch studied the child. "Midoriko." The child's green eyes studied her. Already her hair had grown longer. Touching the child's cheeks, she studied her. Finally, she began to speak softly although it was more like a tune. "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine." She watched the symbol on her forehead began to glow brightly as markings appeared on her face. She was appearing to look more like a youkai. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." As she finished, the glow encompassed them both.

When it died, no longer was she an old woman. In her place sat a young woman, no older than 20. Inspecting her hands, a smirk appeared. "Midoriko… you shall become my child…" The child remained solemn. Rising, she moved off. She would enjoy her new little flower.

12 years later

The witch watched as her daughter moved through her katas. She had begun training the girl as soon as she was able to walk. She aged as a human would but somehow, she knew deep down that she would stop aging soon. Perhaps it was her race. Elemental youkai tended to do that after all. She had been training her with magic and physical fighting. She had progressed rapidly, and she found herself proud of her daughter.

"Midoriko."

Instantly, said girl turned and rushed over. "Yes mother."

"I have decided it is time to go out to the villages. It is time to share your gift with the humans." Instantly, Midoriko's face lit up. They would randomly journey to villages to get supplies and such, but they never stayed long. "Gather your belongings."

Midoriko ran inside their little hut and began to gather clothing and weapons. She placed her daggers on her body, hidden just in case and took her bow. She stared at it for a moment. Her mother had made the bow for her with her magic. It had once been a simple bow but now it no longer was. It was a divine bow now. Her mother had even made some arrows to go with it. It called the arrows back to her.

Rushing outside once she was finished, she waited patiently. Her mother still appeared to be that of a 20-year-old woman. She knew it was thanks to her special power. Looking up at her, she smiled. "I'm ready mother." She watched her mother nod, pride etched into her eyes.

Weeks later, they had managed to enter most of the villages in the Eastern Territory. Human villages had begun to thrive after their arrival and their song. It was usually performed in the dead of night so that none would see the effects it had on Midoriko. They were about to cross over into the northern territories when they were attacked. They managed to win but not without injuries. Midoriko came out unscathed. Her mother however sustained a large wound in her side.

Midoriko set up camp quietly while her mother rested. Once everything was set, she settled by her mother. "Ready mother?" Her mother reached out but found nothing. Nodding her head, she leaned back. ""Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

In the middle of the song, the witch's head shot up in fear and horror. She felt the massive amount of youki. It came from 4 youkai. They stood just outside their clearing. As the words died from Midoriko's lips, she couldn't see due to the bright light. She knew the others would be unable to see as well. She clutched Midoriko tightly to her. As the light died down, she shot to her feet, pushing Midoriko behind her. Raising a hand, she formed a barrier. Midoriko shuddered fearfully. "Mother?"

The witch watched as 4 dragons stepped out. They were watching Midoriko with greedy gazes. The witch lifted her chin. "You shall not touch her."

The dragon's chuckled as one moved forward. "I am the Lord of these lands woman. You will hand the child over."

Midoriko watched her mother fist her hands. She softly growled. She could feel others nearby, but they felt different. They felt more like herself. "Mother…"

"Hush child. Do not let them have you." The dragons snarled angrily and dove forward. They bounced off the barrier but came at it again, slashing it. Midoriko let out a soft cry of fear. "Fight child."

Midoriko set herself for battle. "Yes mother." She pulled her bow immediately and strung an arrow.

The battle itself was brutal. Blood reigned supreme. Midoriko wavered on her feet by a tree. All but one of the dragons had been killed. She let out a cry as she watched him bury his claws in her mother's chest, pulling out her heart. "Mama!" She had nothing left to fight with except a single arrow. The bow had been broken. Darting forward in desperation, she threw herself at the dragon. In that moment, her power exploded from her body. The dragon was sent across the clearing, smoking. She dimly watched him get up as she slumped by her mother's body. "Mama…"

Her vision faded in and out. She was certain it was a dream. She saw other people enter the clearing and run the dragon off. She watched the strange people gather her mother's body. She thought she felt someone lift her body. She watched trees pass by. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally woke up.

Looking around, Midoriko frowned. Where was she? She was currently in a room. It looked amazing. It seemed as if wherever she was, it was rich. Moving from the bed, her gaze took in her surroundings. Suddenly the events of the fight shot through her mind with clarity. "Mama!" Almost instantly the door opened, and a strange man entered with a uniform on. He bowed.

"Miss, you are awake at last."

"Where is my Mama?" Midoriko's hands were fisted. She reached for a dagger but couldn't find them.

The guard took note of her actions. "Your weapons are there on the table Miss."

Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she did indeed see this. Keeping a wary eye on the guard, she moved to the table and grabbed her daggers hastily. She could still feel the faint magic of her mother on them. As her hand touched the bow, she turned hastily. Tears appeared in her eyes. It was broken. Lifting the pieces, she clutched them to her chest.

"Miss, I'm sorry we were unable to save her."

Turning to look at the guard, she sniffed. "Where is my Mama?" He motioned for her to follow him. Moving forward without putting the pieces down, she followed him throughout the halls closely. Finally, they came to a stop before a large door. He opened the door.

Moving into the garden, Midoriko's eyes remained focused on the sight before her. Her mother rested on a stone with flowers around it. Moving next to it, she plucked one of them and laid them on her chest. "Goodbye Mama. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Closing her eyes, her chin dropped. She had failed her mother.

"Child." The voice caused Midoriko to turn. It was an older woman. "Come, we will burn your mother tonight and you will take your place in the ranks of our trainees."

Midoriko tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

The old woman smiled. She didn't smell human though. She smelled like herself. "You are an Elemental child. Now come, it is time to prepare for her burning." Midoriko took the woman's hand and glanced back over her shoulder until the garden doors shut.


	41. Chapter 41

Year: 1536  
Month: April

The expanded Inu Tachi slumped as night fell. They were tired. They had been searching high and low and yet they had yet to find anything to lead them to Naraku. Kikyo was curled next to Inuyasha with Ayame and Sango. Sango had oddly become silent and brooding. Already the youkai of the group had acknowledged the fact of the growing life within her belly. They had been basically forcing her to care for herself. Shippo had been the main one to ensure she took care of herself.

Currently, Shippo was doing katas before Sesshomaru, keeping a close eye on Sango's form. He would not allow her to wallow out of his sight. Kagome counted on him to take care of her. A sharp prick entered his chest, but it faded away. He had been using Sesshomaru's youki to help him continue his growing since his mother wasn't around.

Hearing a grunt next to him, his eyes slipped to Rin. She was doing katas as well. A smirk appeared. She had grown so much since the very beginning. She was growing into her beauty. He'd have to keep a close eye on her once she became of age. Not only would they have to please Sesshomaru, they would have to please him. Sesshomaru had accepted Shippo as Rin's brother which had eased the strain of having Kagome gone. Focusing back on the task at hand, he began to speed up some. He needed to get stronger.

Hiroki continued to run his claws through Zia's hair as she slept next to him. He had asked her to allow him to court her and she had agreed. He was grateful that her kind was very similar to his own that they had multiple mates. He was currently watching Shippo and Rin as Sesshomaru worked with them, fixing their stances every now and then. His gaze remained hovering on Sesshomaru. He had seemed different lately. He seemed harder and crueler. It was as if the fact that his mother had taken Kagome had insulted or betrayed him in some way. Mentally shaking his head, he laid his head back to rest against the tree.

Arie had been hovering in the shadows the whole time. She hadn't exactly been hanging closely around the group. She had taken guard over them. Kagome would have wanted her to. Closing her eyes briefly, she pushed the pain of their separation away. She had gotten used to it by now. Turning from camp, she headed a bit away from the camp. As she began to move north, she froze. The bond had reacted. She had momentarily felt Kagome's joy. How was that possible though? Her eyes narrowed. She had a direction at last. She would alert the other Lords and then get some rest. It was now only a matter of time.

3 Months passed. Naraku stared into the sky to the south, his gaze brooding. He could hear InuKimi's pants from the side room. He could also hear Kagome's soft voice soothing her. Tomorrow would be his end. All that was left was himself and the few that remained. Kohaku would flee this night. It was the least he could do. Miroku had already accepted his role. His death. Kagome had spent many nights with him, preparing him.

As the door opened, Naraku turned. Kagome stood there, two bundles in her arms. "They are females." He moved forward and peered down at them. They were perfect. The only thing revealing who their father was, was the miniscule spider mark on their right thigh. One had silver hair and the other had black hair. One had golden eyes and the other had blue eyes.

"Did she name them?"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Kimiko and Izayoi. I will take care of them and raise them as my own."

Naraku bowed his head in gratefulness. "You don't have to make me that promise. I am not worthy."

Kagome shook her head. "I promised Mother." He smiled awkwardly. Kagome turned away. "Do not make him suffer Naraku." Naraku nodded. He watched her retreat with the twins before turning back to the window.

Kagome entered Miroku's room quietly. He had been meditating all day. "Miroku."

"She has fallen then." Kagome nodded.

"Yes, she passed. They took her from me before I could heal her. They almost took these two as well." Miroku glanced over and gave a strained smile. Kagome settled the children on the bed. "I named them for her and for Izayoi, her dearest friend."

Miroku chuckled. "It seems fitting. She will be unable to raise her children and I will not be able to have children."

Kagome hesitated briefly before touching his arm. "She had a vision before the birth. You will have a son."

Miroku's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, Sango is pregnant. I'll make sure you have enough time to talk to her before your death." Miroku nodded.

It was all planned out. Naraku would pull Miroku out of hiding and stab him. It was the only way to allow the others to fully tap into their own strength and forge the weapons to defeat the Kami. Miroku's blood would seep into Naraku's body to unite with the blood given to him by the minor goddess. Kagome would have offered but it would have left her drained. The fallen ones would have stepped in to destroy her then. Miroku's blood was the only way.

Kagome had already planned to hold Miroku's soul until he got to say goodbye and name his son. It was the only way to create weapons that would kill celestial beings and protect the rest of them. Sighing softly, Kagome sat across from Miroku and began to meditate. It was time to say goodbye.

The group sat along the edges of the border of the castle. They could taste Naraku's miasma here. As they had gotten closer, Sango had begun to move of her own accord. It appears she had gained new life. They had finally told her about the child.

Ayame was settled nearby with her pups. She had given birth. She had refused to leave though. Instead, Hakaku and Ginta had arrived to help her. They would remain with the pups while she fought. Everyone was preparing their weapons.

Shippo paused as he cleaned his blade. His ears twitched as he sniffed daintily. "Sango." Instantly, Sango was on her feet. The others glanced over at Shippo in confusion. He rose after a moment as Arie settled a hand on his shoulder with a small secretive smile. He grinned.

Settling back on the ground, he chuckled. "Sango, Mother sent you a present." Sango blinked in surprise. After a few minutes, Inuyasha lifted his nose, his eyes widening. He cursed softly. Immediately Kikyo jabbed him in the ribs.

Watching the full youkai begin to rise, Inuyasha shook his head, a grin on his lips. He should have known Kagome would have managed to do something like that. Even if it meant she was in danger, she always thought of her pack first. "Sango, best sit down."

Sango was staring at everyone in confusion. What was going on? Her gaze went to Kirara but the fire neko was sitting daintily. She seemed to be laughing. Kagome had sent her a present. What was… Her gaze had been drawn to the trees and now all her thoughts came to a halt as her heart pounded loudly against her ribs. "Kohaku…"

"Sister!"

Dorian stood proudly at the edge of the sea. He held back tears. Amunet had been correct about the humans. They had lost many of their humans on the way there. They had also lost many youkais. His father, his father's friend and all the elder members of the council had died due to the attacks. They had managed to finally break through to the sea. The Russians had reached them about a month prior and their help had been greatly appreciated. Glancing to his left, he saw Amun standing next to him with a foreboding look on his face. He had learned to take his friend's visions to heart. Nearby, Amunet was talking with Ayano. She had lost pretty much all her family to the attacks. All that remained was her brother Hayate. Sighing softly, he jumped on a log and spoke loudly.

"Alright, listen up. We got to get some ships built immediately."

"There is no need Lord Dorian."

Dorian turned to Amunet with confusion. She pointed out to sea. Turning, his eyes widened. Dear God, what was that? Rising out of the sea before him, there were a mass of swirling scales and fins. "What are they?"

Amun spoke up softly. "Your people call them dragons. They are the serpents of the sea. They will form a bridge. We must be quick. All supplies must be carried as well as the humans. Only youkai will be able to freely travel and even then, it must be quick. Doing it this way will only take 5 days to cross the sea to the Island."

Dorian gulped a little. "I can assume hanyou are welcome to travel it as well?" Amunet gave him brilliant smile and nod. Letting out a deep breath, he watched as a part of the mass rose from the sea to meet where they stood.


	42. Chapter 42

Year: 1536  
Month: August

Kagome, Miroku and Naraku met at the gates of his palace. They studied each other carefully. Glancing behind him, Miroku mused, his gaze serious. "You have help?"

Naraku nodded silently, glancing behind him. Behind him in the halls stood creatures of unearthly origin. They had been a gift considering the only incarnations he had left, he had freed. The fact that the wind tunnel was now gone had eased some of Miroku's mistrust of Naraku but at the same time it was hard to get rid of the hatred. "Yes, she sent them to us. They will allow the battle to be real and at the same time it will give us the time needed to get things prepared."

Miroku nodded as Kagome touched his shoulder, her eyes bright with tears. On her back rested the twins. Naraku glanced at her carefully. She gave a distant smile. "They will survive. This I promise." She surged her energy to reveal the invisible barrier on her back protecting the two. Naraku nodded.

Facing the doors, the three stepped out into the courtyard. The sun had yet to rise but they could see the beginnings of the sunrise. Kagome reached over and took Miroku's hand in hers. "Make it convincing Miroku. They can't know. They must not know the truth."

He snorted. "What of the fallen ones?" Kagome sent him a smile at his awkwardness. "They could tell the others afterwards."

Kagome shook her head. It was Naraku that answered. "No, they won't because to do so would reveal their true selves to them and the world. Even now they most likely seethe because we have come together for my destruction."

Naraku's voice was bitter. Kagome sighed and hesitantly went to him, gently touching his shoulder. "It won't be your destruction. You'll be given a new life in your rebirth." Naraku looked over at her frowning in disbelief. Kagome gave a small laugh. "I believe it."

"She is correct Naraku." All three turned in surprise to see Kono-hana. Immediately, Naraku moved to her to take her hands.

"Hime… what has happened?" She gave a weak smile as she slumped to the ground. It was obvious that she was in pain and she appeared to be burning slow.

"They have discovered my hand in this. As I speak now, my true body is being burned. I do not have long. Naraku, for once you have found the true correct path. You will be given another chance. There is one that will come to this place in 6 days. I have requested that they send your souls to another."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kono-hana gave a weak smile. "She and her brother have come from overseas. They come from the land of Egypt. They are both Priest and Priestess there and hold power. With them will be two children. Their souls are not complete. By choosing this path, he will live on and survive in a life that will heal and nurture to atone for the sins he has committed. He will give them a true chance at life. One will receive Onigumo's soul and the other will receive Naraku's soul. At the end, you need to hide his body priestess. I have come to place the sealing spell on his soul's so they cannot be taken. If his body endures, it will be safe."

Kagome hesitated. "What if…"

Kono-hana gave a sharp shake of her head. "No, once given, it cannot be taken away. Just ensure to hide his body My Lady."

Bowing her head, Kagome sighed. So be it. "Yes Hime."

Kono-hana gave a small smile. "Good." She raised her hands and began to speak in a different tongue. As she finished, she fell to the ground, her form almost completely sees through. "Battle well. Miroku, though you die this day, you will be placed among those that reside next to his son. You will be honored."

Miroku's expression darkened. "I would rather be with my wife." He sighed then. "If I must, I will."

The trio watched the minor Goddess fade away until nothing remained but a single sakura blossom. Miroku and Kagome watched silently as Naraku kneeled and tucked the bloom into his hoari. Turning to them he nodded and headed out.

Kagome looked to Miroku and gave him a strained smile. "It's time." He nodded and gave her a fierce hug, holding her to him tightly before he moved off to the side to settle back in wait. Kagome moved to the center of the clearing and placed her hands on a pole in the center.

Naraku moved next to her and chained her hands to the pole, ensuring they were tight. He gave her a distant smile that Kagome returned. Let it begin then.

The group arrived at the entrance to the castle and were surprised to see nobody within except for two people. One they instantly recognized as Naraku. The next person, it took only a moment before they recognized her as Kagome. Immediately they moved forward.

"Ah, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. So glad you could make it." Naraku smirked darkly as he watched them. He had to play his part well. Lifting his hand, he snapped his fingers. Instantly, a fake Naraku appeared. They began to double until there was enough for each person. He went easy on the kids though and only made one for them. "I see that the time has come to end your existence. I do hope you put on a good show." As he finished speaking, his phantom army suddenly appeared, hundreds for each fake Naraku. Forming a barrier around himself, he felt Kagome inject a little of her own into it. They couldn't make it easy after all. This was a training exercise for the real battle that lay ahead of them.

The massive hoard as well as the fake Naraku all charged at once, blocking out the image of the real Naraku and Kagome. The group immediately surged forward to face the oncoming opposition.

Inuyasha grunted as Tetsaiga met the blade of his first opponent. He easily swiped their blade aside and tore them apart with his claws. He grinned. So far, the plan was going well. Kohaku was in wait near the entrance to step in should the need arise. He, Hiroki and Sesshomaru fought side by side while Ayame, Zia, Sango and Arie protected each other's back. They had split into the two groups to allow room to move. Kirara remained close, not actually fighting but protecting Sango. Whirling, he sliced through another of these strange demons Naraku had sent at him.

Sesshomaru continued destroying everything in his path. His intent was to reach Naraku and end it once and for all. That filth had dared to lay hands on his mother. It would not be tolerated. It didn't matter that Kagome was in that direction. He would free the girl and ensure she survived to the end of the battle. He'd yet to pull Bakusaiga for this battle and he did not intend on doing it anytime soon. These youkais were nothing more than low class youkai that were in his opinion nothing.

Hiroki grinned as he lit another youkai on fire. This was extremely fun. He hadn't had this kind of fun in years and it was all thanks to the woman that was currently chained to a pole by the real Naraku. He'd discovered these past months thanks to Zia that he'd follow the strange miko to the ends of the world to ensure her goal was met. All she ever wanted was for youkai and humans to live. She did not want the bloodshed. Whirling, he brought his claws down on a youkai while pulling up an illusion, causing another youkai to start screaming in agony.

Sango's eyes were fierce. Yes, she was in the center of the females, but she was still able to get a few hits in every so often. Feeling Kirara transform, she back flipped on top of her back and then let loose with Hirakotsu. It surged through the crowd, knocking out demons left and right. He would pay for taking her monk away from her. Catching Hirakotsu, she briefly rested a hand on her stomach before letting it fly once more. She would do anything and everything to ensure she lived as well as her child.

Ayame huffed as she took out a youkai with her claws. This was almost boring. These were nothing more than scum. Of course, Naraku would use something like this. At the same time, her mind was distracted. Where were the incarnations? Kohaku had informed them that he had been running around for quite some time so he had no idea where they were and could only assume, they still were alive. She'd not seen hide nor hair of any of them. It almost brought a chill down her spine.

Zia growled as she pounced on a youkai, her teeth tearing its throat out as she slashed at another nearby. Her movements were quick and efficient, a cat hunting its prey. She grinned, blood pouring down her chin. Oh, this was so much fun. A giggle escaped as she pounced on another, taking two down at the same time.

Arie swung her blade, cutting off one of the youkai's head. A feral smile appeared. Swinging her short blade with one hand into a youkai's neck, her teeth tore into the shoulder and neck of another. She would get to Kagome if it was the last thing she did.

Shippo and Rin had remained standing near the back, but this hadn't stopped the hoard. Kohaku had hastily joined them upon noticing. The three stood, their backs facing each other as they cut down one after another. Rin had been given a short blade by Sesshomaru that had been infused with his youki as well as Shippo's. Between the three, they were making short work of their part of the hoard.

Kikyo grunted as she watched. She had climbed a tree nearby and was calmly taking out youkai with her bow and arrows. Once she ran out, she would join the fray with the children. Her gaze kept moving to the location of Kagome. She seemed to be talking to Naraku. A grin appeared. Most likely she was yelling at him. She attempted to reach out but found nothing. The link was blocked. Perhaps it was the chains that prevented it.

Within the first few minutes of battle, Kagome had grimaced. It was brutal. "Did you need so many?"

Naraku chuckled. "Think of this as a training exercise for the real battle to come."

Kagome shrugged. "I guess. You better not kill any of them. This is already costing me one of my pack mates."

"Yes, yes, I know. I was thinking of dragging this out for at least most of the day."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course Naraku would find this humorous. After all, he hadn't exactly been on his best behavior until just recently. "Yeah, yeah." A sudden idea popped into her head. "Why not drag it out for more than a day?"

Naraku gave her a dark look. "You tempt me miko."

Kagome sighed. "No, I mean, if this ends today, I'm going to have to expend energy to hide your body. Why not drag it out and end it on the fifth day?"

Naraku paused in this. It would help Kagome survive once the battle was over. Not to mention it would make it easier for his soul to go where it was needed. Nodding briefly, he looked away. "So be it. I cannot guarantee that they will be unharmed in this case." Kagome gave a slight pause before nodding.

Miroku watched the battle calmly. He wanted to help them. He knew however that he couldn't do it. He had to wait. Suddenly within the shadows, a puppet appeared. Glancing over, he tensed. "Is it time?"

The puppet remained silent. "It has been decided to continue the battle for five days."

Miroku gave him a confused look but the puppet merely pointed to Kagome and the real Naraku.

Suddenly understanding filtered through his mind. This would help Kagome in the end. Looking to the puppet, he frowned. "What shall I do in the meantime?"

The puppet gave a dark smirk and motioned him to join the battle. As Miroku took a step toward it, the puppet suddenly reared back and sent a tentacle at him.

Miroku grinned in relief. Good, he wouldn't have to pretend to go against his friends. He had no doubt this was Kagome's doing. She would allow him time to spend with Sango. Even if it was in battle. Pulling up his staff, he blocked the tentacle and immediately began a chant, pulling out an ofuda. Throwing it, he watched as the fake Naraku began to burn. As it twisted in agony, Miroku took off at a run to the others.

As the battle raged, the sun climbed into the sky without their knowledge. Above the battle, the Kami's watched the battle. They were grinning happily. Soon it would end. That half breed would fall and not soon after so would the miko. Once she died, they would be able to remold her form and spirit to their purpose. "Inform Lilith that she will be needed soon." A messenger bowed, shaking, before sprinting off to the realm of Earth.

Even farther from the seat of the Kamis, a single entity was watching the battle. There was sorrow that filled it. "Michael."

Suddenly, a brilliant light appeared although it did not outshine the entity. "Yes, My Lord?"

"You will take a legion to this battle. Protect them all against outside interference."

Michael moved away but paused. "What of the monk?"

Sorrow filled the entity. "His destiny is at hand. Ensure that he and his love have their time. Upon his death, bring him back with you. He is to be seated at my table." Michael immediately moved away, gathering the legions.

As night reached the group, the humans found themselves weary of the battle. Suddenly, a familiar voice reached them. Inuyasha whirled, almost getting his head sliced off. Back handing the youkai, he jumped over. "Miroku! You died!"

Miroku merely gave a weary smile. "I thought I did as well. I found myself captured instead. I managed to escape with all the madness out here." Miroku let out a rough laugh. "Tell everyone to pull back, we need rest. I can form a barrier around us to protect us from the onslaught."

Inuyasha nodded. He paused a moment in battle to thump Miroku on the back. "You get started then. By the way, Sango has something to tell you."

As Miroku reached the others, they were flabbergasted. Suddenly, Sango was next to him, hugging him tightly. "Miroku! You died!" Miroku swung his staff, purifying the youkai in an instant.

"In a moment my dear." Whirling his staff, Miroku began a chant and then slammed his staff into the ground. Instantly, a barrier appeared around the females. Turning, he pulled Sango to him. "Before we begin our talk, will you be so kind as to retrieve the children Sango dear?"

Sango hesitated a moment. Did she want to endanger their child? Already, she had numerous gashes on her arms and legs. At that moment, Arie spoke up. "No need, I will retrieve them. Ayame, will you be a dear and get Kikyo? I am certain I see the boys headed towards us now." Ayame gave a grin before bounding away.

When Arie reached the kids, she smiled proudly. All around them were mounds of youkai. Currently, the three were facing the fake Naraku. Leaping next to them, she gave a cocky grin. "Want a little help?"

Rin instantly smiled. "Arie!"

"Actually, I think you will need help little mermaid." Arie whirled and caught sight of another of Naraku's fakes. She growled darkly. Her hand absently drifted to her shoulder. The bastard had managed to pierce her shoulder so far.

Shippo, Kohaku and Rin glanced at each other briefly. Oddly enough, the youkai around them had drifted off, leaving them alone to face the puppet. They'd been so in tune with each other that they now knew what each other was thinking. Moving forward, they each attacked separately, moving so that it was surrounded. The tentacles kept coming at them.

It was far too late for the puppet to realize what they were doing. Suddenly, Shippo let loose a large blast of fox fire, singeing the tentacles and making them flop to the ground. Almost instantly, Rin and Kohaku darted forward swinging. Their weapons sank into the flesh of the puppet. It let out a screech of agony but before it could escape, Shippo darted forward, his weapon burning with his fox fire and buried it in the puppet's neck. All three watched as it disintegrated, a wooden doll collapsing to the ground and disappearing into dust.

The three grinned triumphantly. Turning, they hurried off after Arie. "Arie, let's get back to the others!" Shippo's voice was happy. In an instant, the trio watched Arie throw a wave of water at the fake Naraku before catching up with them and picking up Kohaku. Shippo tossed Rin on his back and the two ran to the barrier.

Ayame had never had so much fun dodging the youkai. As she reached Kikyo, her eyes widened. Kikyo was facing off against a puppet. Darting forward, she landed next to the puppet and sliced it with her claws. Instantly, the puppet darted off to the side, cursing at her. Ayame grinned. "Hey Kikyo, it's time to get back to the others." Kikyo gave a rough nod. Upon seeing her pained face, she saw a wound in her side.

Ayame almost heard when Naraku attempted to attack Kikyo again. Instantly, the both went into a battle stance. Kikyo pulled an arrow and shot it, Miko energy surrounding it. Ayame darted forward and slashed with her claws. The two pushed the puppet back, not letting up their attacks, not even giving it a chance to form new tentacles.

As one, the two reached the puppet and made the final blow. They'd received a few new bruises, but they were still moving. Kikyo slammed her bow into the puppet's gut as Ayame removed the puppet's head. As they watched the wooden doll disintegrate, they suddenly realized that there wasn't any youkai around them now.

Moving to Kikyo, Ayame grimaced. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

"Yes, I think that would be best." Kikyo grunted in pain.

Lifting Kikyo into her arms, she darted back to the group.

As the girl's returned with the others, the guys were back. As they all entered, Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga and stabbed it into the ground across from Miroku's staff. Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga and did the same in another corner. Hiroki pulled his own sword that been left untouched during the battle and stabbed it into the ground on the other side. Instantly, the barrier strengthened and just in time as the youkai began to attack the barrier aggressively.

Miroku moved to Kikyo and instantly began to inspect her wound. Everyone else had some light wounds so he knew they would be okay. Most of the wounds on the youkai had mostly already healed. Kikyo's was the worst. Inuyasha hovered protectively. Once it was bandaged, Miroku inspected Rin and Kohaku.

After everything was done, Miroku settled. "I know that you have questions. I will tell you my story. That night, my wind tunnel was acting up. It was towards morning that I could feel my wind tunnel shift. I left, thinking it was the end."

Inuyasha growled. "Why didn't you tell us that your damn wind tunnel was acting up monk!"

Miroku sighed. "I didn't realize it was imperative. Either way, my wind tunnel exploded, and I blacked out. When I woke, I found myself in Naraku's castle. My wind tunnel was no more. I believe he was pulling his energy in for the final battle. I managed to escape the castle in all this madness."

The others remained silent. Suddenly, Sango was in Miroku's lap crying. "You are never allowed to leave me again Miroku!" Guilt stabbed through Miroku. Soon he'd have to leave her for good.

"Not if I can help it." He murmured his reply as he rubbed her back.

"Miroku, there is something you need to know." Miroku waited, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm pregnant."

Miroku instantly grinned widely, kissing Sango passionately. "We will name him after your father then."

Sango looked up in surprise. "What if it's a girl?"

Miroku chuckled. He decided to humor her. "It will be a son. It is my family line coming into effect." Sango scowled but then laughed. Miroku looked at the others. "Shall we rest and eat something so we can fight in the morning?" The others nodded in agreement.

Kagome watched as a fire lit in the middle of the youkai. A pained smile appeared. Looking back at Naraku, she sighed. "So, it's just us then."

Naraku nodded, settling on the ground. "Shall I light a fire?" Kagome shook her head, her gaze going to her family.

The two settled back staring at the distant fire. Both got lost in their memories and thoughts of the future. Suddenly, Kagome turned to Naraku. "Do you think I will be able to recognize your soul?"

Naraku gave a small shrug. "I have no idea."

As the silence fell once more, both witnessed a phenomenon. Before their eyes, orbs of light landed on the earth around the battlefield. They watched as the lights formed into strange beautiful creatures with wings. Chi suddenly spoke, having been quiet for this whole time. "They are angels. My Lord sent them to protect us from outside forces. The leader is Michael." Kagome spoke to Naraku of what was said. As the moon rose, the small groups had a restful sleep in the midst of the battle.


	43. Chapter 43

Year: 1536  
Month: August

The cry of the babies was what woke Kagome from her slumber near dawn. Glancing over, she saw that the fight had dwindled quite a bit against the barrier. She could dimly see that her youkai friends were watching their location. She could almost feel Miroku's gaze. "An illusion please…" Her voice was rough and soft. Naraku gave a small nod, lifting a hand. When she was certain it was in place, she disconnected her hands from the chains and pulled the twins from her back. Naraku kneeled next to her, offering a bowl of milk.

Taking the bowl, she began to feed them quietly. Naraku watched with sadness and pride. "What will you tell them of me Miko?"

Kagome glanced up at him in surprise before looking back down at Izayoi and Kimiko. "Of you, I will tell them of how you became a lost soul that soon found his redemption. How you were honorable within your death and took on the punishment that was your due." Kagome kept watching the two silently. "I will tell them that their mother was misled and confused as well. I will tell them that she loved them enough to fight to claim them but in the end her enemies took her away."

Naraku gave a small nod. It was fair enough. As the two newborns finished eating, Kagome slipped them back in their pouches and placed her wrists once more in the chains. As the sun rose, she gave a determined nod. Naraku rose as well and suddenly the hoard rushed in once more. Kagome spoke up. "Send someone for Ayame's pups. Bring them to me." It hurt her to say that but she wanted to place a protective spell on them so they wouldn't be used against her soon. Miroku would place the protection spell on Sango himself.

The rush on the barrier woke the ones that had slept. Miroku had remained awake, watching over Sango and enjoying his time with her. Only Sesshomaru and himself had remained awake and watchful. As everyone surged to life, Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha. "Time for some more cleanup." He grinned. Inuyasha let out a chuckle and a nod before taking Tetsaiga in his hands. Sango jumped on Kirara, smiling down at Miroku. He gave her a small smile himself. "Stay on her and keep an eye on us. You can help us from the air if we get into any tight spots." Sango nodded. As the barrier fell, the others surged outward in a wave as Sango took to the air.

As the sun rose over the battle, three more of the fake Naraku's were defeated. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Hiroki each defeated the one sent for them. Oddly, as they defeated each Naraku, that part of the army vanished. All that was left was four of the fake Naraku's. The others banded together to help the others out.

As the afternoon was waning, there was a sudden screech and cackle. Ayame had been on her own but this had drawn Inuyasha and Zia to her side. Before her, there was a fake Naraku holding her pups. The pups were squirming and whimpering in his hold. Zia immediately moved to Ayame's side, holding her in place. Inuyasha let out a roar of anger. He couldn't very well attack the puppet due to the pups being there. The fake Naraku gave a sinister smile. "I think my own captive could use the company of these little ones."

Inuyasha moved to intercept the fake Naraku as he moved to where Kagome and the real Naraku was, but a purifying arrow shot by him, almost catching one of the tentacles. Looking back, he saw that Kikyo had arrived next to Ayame's side with Arie. All three females were standing near a livid Ayame, their eyes lit with a fire that he never wished to be turned on him. Transfixed, he missed his chance at the fake, having caught sight of Sango's descending form, her own eyes matching that of the others.

As the fake Naraku arrived, it dropped the pups next to Kagome's form. She moved her hands and gathered them close to her. She smiled softly whispering soft nothings to them to soothe their whimpers. Lifting her head, her gaze crossed the battlefield until they touched upon the eyes of her sisters. The five of them were focused completely on her. Raising her chin, she gave a small nod. They would come to no harm with her. Dropping her chin, she nuzzled the pups and proceeded to introduce them to the little girls on her back.

As one, the females began to move, effectively cutting down the hoards that were advancing toward them. The guys made certain that they were nowhere near them as they could feel the surge in their power and intensity. It made all of them wary.

As night fell, the group met up again in the center. As they began to doze off, Miroku glanced toward Kagome and Naraku. His gaze was worried. He really hoped that nothing would happen too badly.

The next two days passed in this way. The opposing sides fought during the day, slowly taking out the fake Naraku's and resting at night. Only Kagome and Naraku witnessed the protection given during nightfall. The two watched as creatures began amassing outside the perimeter of the guardians. The creatures were unlike anything they had ever seen before. It was as though the gates of hell had been opened, releasing the monstrous things within its depths. They stared and hungered, focused on them all, waiting for their release to attack.

The morning of the final battle came swiftly. It was quick for the final fake Naraku to fall. The groups stood on either side. The finality of this battle weighed heavily on them all. Inuyasha had suffered a heavy wound in his shoulder from being pierced with a poison sword. Most everyone else had minor wounds except for Kikyo who had a wound in her side. The group now surrounded the real Naraku, ready to begin their final strike.

Naraku rose to his feet, glancing at Kagome. She gave him a strained look. "Please make it swift. Don't make him suffer."

"Of course, Miko. I can feel them coming, it will soon be over, and you will have your own war to face after this."

Kagome gave a heavy sigh, dropping her chin. "Yes…"

Naraku kneeled and lifted her chin, making it seem almost loving to the others around him. They could both hear the angry snarls the action caused. "You are no lowly woman Kagome. Never bow your head before anyone ever again. I will see you again. Both of us will. In the meantime, you must be strong and stand in the face of the future that is to come. After all, they are all coming because they believe that you can save the youkai races so that a future without them will not be. "

Chi suddenly surged to the fore. "The costs of these battles must come to an end at some point in our lives. Let us hope that this will allow for the process of the end of them to be made clear. Remember, you are not truly dying just yet. You will be able to honor us in the end as you wish to do and help defeat them once and for all once your forms are full grown."

Naraku gave a sharp nod before rising. "It has been an honor Lady Chi." Turning, his form began to shift, tentacles shooting from his body. During the chaos, Kagome tucked Ayame's pups and the twins close to her, prepared for her own part to soon play out.


	44. Chapter 44

Year: 1536  
Month: August

It wasn't entirely clear who attacked first but in just a moment, it was a free for all. The group was attacking as one, defending off the attacks left and right. The only one who wasn't truly fighting was Miroku. He was praying that his end would be painless knowing that the moment Naraku took him within his body, that was when the end of the battle would come. His eyes kept moving toward Sango's battling form near Kohaku, Rin and Shippo.

On the Western beach, Amunet and Amun stood watching with Dorian, Ayano and Juna as the remainder of the hoard set foot on the beach. They were all weary and tired. The humans were drowsy and weary, the youkai almost the same. Turning to Dorian and Ayano, Amunet gave a small smile. "Take the people to a village in a place called Inuyasha's Forest. I have been alerted that they will welcome all there." Dorian gave a small nod, glancing toward Ayano. She'd been by his side since the death of his father and many more of their people. He counted on her quite a bit now as his advisor. Ayano gave a sharp nod of understanding before leading Dorian away to tend to the people.

Juna glanced at Amunet with a raised brow. "Where will we go Priestess?" Amunet gave a small smile, motioning for her brother to go collect their belongings. It didn't take long. With him, he brought the twins. Juna glanced down and gave a small sneer. "You bring the halflings…?"

Amunet immediately lashed out, smacking him on his forehead. "You will not call them as such Juna. You will be coming with us so we can retrieve the other half of their souls. It will take us some hours to reach the location." Amun huffed at Juna before following his sister as they stepped into the trees.

Dorian and Ayano moved about the people. Many had died already but there were many with them still. They moved about the groups, helping to set up a small camp in each of the groups to allow youkai and humans to eat and rest. As the day began to fade, a new feeling began to fill the air around them. Even the humans could feel the ominous feeling. As the sun finally set, something shocking lit the air.

Dorian stood with Ayano, watching the eastern sky as the phenomenon happened. They watched as the moon was lit with fire that burned as bright as the sun while the sun was completely smothered in darkness. This caused an eerie glow to cover the land. Stars began to flicker out of existance. Dorian turned to Ayano, quivering. "Ayano?" Glancing down at him, she gave him nothing more than a small smile before taking his hand lightly and squeezing it.

Leading him away from the sight, Ayano kept her focus on the task at hand. They needed to start moving the others away from this place and towards Kaede's village. The chill at the back of her neck was even more nerve wracking than it usually was. Glancing down at Dorian, she gave a pained smile and turned ahead. She had taken to Dorian quite a bit since the death of the rest of her family. During the China crossing, her father and brother had been massacred. She'd taken to Dorian as he reminded her of her brother quite a bit.

As they moved between the small camps, she made sure to alert the youkai to keep the humans silent. What little animals they had successfully brought with them were even silent, acknowledging the darkness in the air. As they finished packing up, the group began to move silently into the forest. The shadows of this new world that had descended danced all over the people of Japan. It taunted and corrupted the minds with their own fears. It drew out these fears and tempted them to become real and alive.

In the new village, Kaede stood at the doorway of the shrine, looking out over the land toward the location of the battle. Behind her stood the rest of the villagers, youkai and hanyou included. They all found themselves watching, holding their breaths in hope and fear. A pair of claws placed themselves on Kaede's shoulders. Looking back partially, she caught sight of her two companions. Both kitsunes were staring ahead, their expressions solemn.

At that moment one of their mates came forward and spoke softly. "Lady Kaede, word has reached our ears through the trees and plants. We will be having guests arriving here shortly from across the seas." Kaede frowned momentarily before her face cleared.

Turning away, she moved inside the temple and carefully knelt. There was nothing in place that provided an object of worship to the kami's. This specific room was empty. The only thing within was a bell that looked ancient. Candles lit the walls of the room, flickering in the odd gloom. "Ready the villagers. Send out guides to bring them within our reaches." One of the females bowed and exited the temple. The other moved into the shadows, awaiting Kaede's call.

Within the battlefield, nothing could truly be seen of the center. That was where the maelstrom began. Light, the color of the blue sky and the color of the darkest night, spiraled in the midst, lashing at everything within the battlefield. Creatures small and large had long ago fled from the area, the amount of power coming from the occupants within scaring them within. None really knew where the light had originated from.

The ending of the battle was solid in their memories. Naraku in a last act of desperation had managed to grab Miroku and had taken him within his body swiftly. He had proceeded to call upon the monk's spiritual power but the warriors in their anger, struck swift and sure. Even as his body fell, the young ones and the women continued to stab into the deceased body. Only Arie, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Hiroki had witnessed the chains falling from Kagome's form. Only they had witnessed the heartbreaking, guilty expression that covered her face before the light had been released from thin air.

Kagome remained in her seated position as the power swirled next to her. Closing her eyes, she gave a tearful farewell to Miroku as she felt his soul continue into the afterlife. She would miss his wisdom in the days to come. It had been a necessary sacrifice otherwise the rest of her friends and family would have died with him much later. Taking the children from the sling on her back, she kissed their foreheads gently. She gave a small smile. "Go on to your sisters and brothers. I will come for you soon." The crescent marks on their cheeks glimmered with mystery as her power wrapped around them, removing them from her arms. Turning to Ayame's pups, she gave a small smile and gently kissed each of them on their foreheads before her power wrapped around them and they were transported to Ayame's clan members. They would be protected there.

"Rise, filth." Kagome raised her gaze, Chi sliding easily into the forefront of her mind. They were perfectly melded together in this moment. She watched as a strangely beautiful woman stepped into view out of the light. She appeared purely human and yet there was something more about this woman that set Kagome on edge. The woman inspected her nails briefly. "You may have lured away one of my favorite daughters, but your taint will end here in this moment. You will not be allowed to live."

"Who are you to come to demand this satisfaction? It is not as if Mother was of your blood." Kagome's voice remained neutral, Chi's voice sliding smoothly in tune with her own, so it sounded as though they were both speaking at the same time.

The woman gave an impressive snarl before she composed herself. "Foolish girl. She might as well have been my daughter by blood. I suppose it is only fair to know the name of the one that will destroy you. I am Lilith, first woman, degraded by humankind because I would not submit and mother of all that are youkai."

Kagome tilted her head to the side as Chi immediately filled her in. Finally, she snorted out loud. "You are prideful and foolish yourself to allow yourself to be controlled by beings that do not wish harmony. It matters not who you are, you will not succeed."

She watched Lilith's eyes blaze. "The disrespect! Even that wolf acknowledged his heritage. A shame he had to be used as he did."

This brought Kagome to her feet, her eyes blazing. "It was you!"

"Of course. Did you really think your Naraku would kill the wolf prince? His blood was needed to bring my daughter back."

Kagome clenched her hands angrily, unable to really move just yet. The anger made her body quiver with the rage. It was sudden when she felt a presence, and someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She lashed out immediately, but instead of singeing the person, it seemed to wrap itself around them. She jolted a little, recognizing who it was instantly. It was Sesshomaru. Before she could speak, she felt a hand slip into hers. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arie. In another heartbeat, she felt a brush of soft tails wrapping around her waist. Looking at the other side, she saw Hiroki. Finally, a flash of silver and red blurred into existence in front of her, fuzzy ears shifting on his head. Inuyasha.

Kagome felt a smile threaten to break out on her face. They had made it to her. Not surprisingly, it was Inuyasha that spoke. "You won't harm her bitch. You must get through all of us to get to her. Between the four of us, you don't have a chance."

Lilith gave a dark scowl. "Typical that a half breed would fall prey to a charlatan like her. As for the rest of you, you are a disgrace to your kind. I have half a mind to strip you of everything that makes you youkai."

Kagome moved next to Inuyasha, remaining slightly behind him, knowing he wanted her there. "Try it and you will face my wrath. They are their own, not yours. You cannot take something that was never yours to begin with. Tell them to come. Tell them I will be ready and so will my friends and allies." Kagome's voice was hard.

Within seconds, Lilith was gone from view and the strange power that had formed had vanished completely. Kagome wavered on her feet. Right before darkness claimed her, she felt the presence of youkai right outside the battlefield. She felt Naraku's soul surge to life, separating and suddenly becoming whole once more as separate entities. She felt one of the youkais brush her mind with warmth and a smile. They would meet face to face soon. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.


	45. Chapter 45

Year: 1536  
Month: August

Amunet moved gracefully within the village that had now grown far beyond what it was before. There were no buildings or a village center like most of those that had come were used to but it was welcoming. The village termed Kaede's village had welcomed them wholeheartedly. Glancing down, she watched as two little boys stumbled along with her. She couldn't help the smile. No one had yet to recognize the souls within the boys and that worked well. It simply wouldn't do if those supposed Gods managed to sniff out their identity. Besides, they had a destiny to uphold.

Glancing up, she caught sight of Amun, Dorian and Ayano walking ahead of her. Now that they were safe for the time being, the three had practically become inseparable. Unfortunately, those three would have their own destiny to take into their hands before long and would become separated. Sighing softly under her breath, she took the twins hands. "Come Hestat, Sutat. We must catch up to everyone else. The Lady Kagome will be awakening today and we will wish to meet her at last." The children looked up at her, their now pale grey eyes eerie in some way as if they weren't really even all there in that world. Being a cross between Nether Youkai and desert cats, it was almost expected.

Deep within the now larger village, Inuyasha was pacing at the shrine. His soon to be mate, Kikyo was watching him worriedly. Finally she could stand it no longer. "Inuyasha, calm yourself. She will awaken soon. I just know it. I can feel her conscious starting to return." Inuyasha let out a soft growl. Nearby, Arie rolled her eyes, her hands rolling the small stone Kagome had given her. It belonged to Inuyasha and yet something inside her demanded that Kagome be the one to give it to her.

Arie opened her mouth to berate the hanyou but Sesshomaru beat her to it. "It is unbecoming of a Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shot a glare over his shoulder. Sesshomaru may have finally accepted him but the years of hatred between the two was hard to put aside. "Keh, I don't have to listen to you. Kagome is my friend. It's almost been a full month. If she doesn't wake up soon, Sango won't even try to continue." Everyone fell silent. Sango had become melancholy and depressed. None of them had been able to break her of it. She barely ate anymore, only eating enough to survive. The youkai could tell the baby was suffering because of her malnourishment not to mention the fact that Sango wasn't taking care of herself. If not for Kirara, she would have long before died. Miroku's death had been the hardest on her.

Inuyasha of course had his own reasoning for wanting to Kagome to wake up. He still remembered that expression before that strange looking bitch had showed up. He just knew that she had something to do with Miroku's death and even still, that Miroku had known about what was going to happen. He couldn't explain it himself but he would get answers.

Inside, Kaede and Zia were working tirelessly over Kagome. They did not trust the healers of the other tribes and nations to allow them anywhere near the shrine. In the corners, Kaede's helpers worked tirelessly to provide the materials needed. Suddenly, Zia paused in her work, halting Kaede. "Hold…" Her voice was almost non-existent.

After a few moments, eyes opened and before their eyes, they watched Kagome's humanity fade away completely. Before them was a stunning youkai, more beautiful than any they had ever seen before. Within her eyes was the spark of power that they only associated with the Gods before the truth had come to them. Her skin glistened brilliantly.

Kaede gave a small gasp, causing Kagome to look toward her in confusion, the purple swirling deep within them, drawing all who stared too long into them. "Kaede? What happened?"

Zia kneeled next to Kagome and placed a hand on her cheek. "You passed out Kagome. Rise, I believe you should see your appearance." Even Zia was confused by the sudden change. Kaede retrieved a mirror so that Kagome could inspect herself. Once she had a small hand mirror that Kagome had once given her, Kagome inspected herself.

They expected shock and fear, not the frown that appeared, nor the sigh. "Well shoot. Apparently that cloak won't survive me passing out. Did I revert to this immediately?" She seemed worried about it, which was actually right on the dot.

Zia spoke carefully, trying to retain her level of understanding of Japanese. It came almost fluently to her now but in this moment, it was attempting to escape her. "You appeared human until just before you woke."

Kaede moved forward. "Ye are not shocked by this change Kagome?"

Kagome gave Kaede a small smile. "No, I've been this way for some time now. I simply had a spell covering my true form. Well, not exactly the truth. I have multiple forms now and one of them happens to be my human form." Kagome gave a small shrug. She wasn't quite sure how to explain it but she had basically become the embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. She was a mix of full youkai and yet she was also full human due to her own humanity as well as Midoriko.

Shaking her head, she focused and allowed her human guise to fall over her. She felt rather than heard Zia stiffen. Glancing over she gave her a small pained smile. It would take some getting used to definitely. Her soul was fully complete now. It was just a matter of time before she would go to reclaim her full power. Even still, the little bit she had now would make most youkai shiver in fear. She was almost on par with Sesshomaru after all in her opinion. "Well, shall we go see the others?" The other two nodded.

The silence was deafening when Kagome stepped out. Inuyasha was the first to be by her side, followed soon after by Arie. Kagome frowned as she inspected him. "Inuyasha, why aren't you a full youkai yet?"

Inuyasha gave her a bewildered look. "What do you mean? I've always been like this."

Kagome glanced at Arie whom promptly placed the stone in her hand. "I couldn't do it. It felt wrong for me to be the one to do it."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She raised the stone before pausing and motioning for Kikyo. Kikyo moved next to her cautiously. "Kikyo, this should be up to you to present. You are after all his mate to be." Kagome's eyes were twinkling as the blush took over Kikyo's features.

She inspected the stone before frowning toward Kagome. "It feels like…" Kagome gave a secretive smile and a nod. Kikyo's eyes widened in shock. Turning to Inuyasha, she studied him. "If you could be full youkai right now, would you want to be Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared between Kagome and Kikyo with confusion. Crossing his arms, he looked away, his ears flickering back and forth on his head. "I don't need to be no damn full youkai. Besides, it might actually make me more like them stuck up bastards." He pointed a finger toward Sesshomaru and Hiroki who were standing nearby.

Kikyo nodded her head before looking down at the stone, studying it. She knew of these stones and how to put them back. It seemed Inuyasha had passed the test as well. He was happy with who he was. This was his though and it belonged to him. Taking a deep breath. "Inside this stone is something that was lost to you. Apparently Kagome found it. It is yours again my love." Her hand began to glow pink and she slammed the stone inside his chest.

Inuyasha stared in shock and agony. She was betraying him again! She was going to kill him. Before he could lash out, Kagome was there blocking his claws. He brought his claws down but it felt as though they simply bounced off of her skin. This caused his anger to grow. The stupid bitch had no right to step in. He would punish his mate.

Kagome could see the anger and knew instantly where Inuyasha's mind was going. It was the reason she stepped before Kikyo as she did. She knew that Inuyasha's claws would be unable to hurt her. At least until the change fully took hold of him. By then, she hoped Sesshomaru and Hiroki would step in. It wouldn't do to have Inuyasha kill his mate in misunderstanding.

Kikyo stood behind Kagome watching the change take place. Arie was holding her close, protecting her just in case Inuyasha got past Kagome. Suddenly Arie thought of something. "Kikyo, subdue him." She watched Kikyo's eyes widen. She had apparently forgotten that little bit of information.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha's body crashed to the ground. Kikyo subdued him a few more times to make sure. Finally, it seemed his anger had subsided and he was staring up at her in agony. "Why?"

Kikyo kneeled. "I simply gave you back something you had lost. It will end soon, I promise."

Everyone watched tensely as his ears slipped down his head to become pointed human like ears. He seemed to grow a few inches and his markings appeared on his face. The last thing to really change was the tail that formed and surrounded his body around his waist. Finally the pain was over and Inuyasha grimaced. "What the hell was all that?"

Kagome gave a large smile. "Your mother asked me to give it to you. She regretted taking it away but in her mind, she was thinking more of revenge at the time rather than you."

"You speak of something you have no knowledge of woman. Do not fill his head with lies."

Kagome whirled on Sesshomaru and scowled. "I'll have you know that I heard all the sordid details. Izayoi and your mother plotted and planned Inutaisho's demise because he played them both for a fool and then attempted atrocious things. Your mothers were actually the best of friends and no doubt you will find proof of letters written to Izayoi and vice versa in Mother's home!" Her last sentence had been directed toward both Taisho brothers.

Sesshomaru's face had turned even stonier. "She was not your mother human and you have no affairs in the business of this Sesshomaru's mother."

Kagome gave a small growl before smiling down at Inuyasha. "Apparently when a youkai mates a miko, a full youkai is born that is supposed to be immune to reiki. That was the reasoning behind your conception and anger of your mother. She had been used. Just don't be a horn dog like your father." Her eyes laughed at Inuyasha. He gave a sheepish nod. He was full youkai! He honestly couldn't blame his mother. If Kagome had said she regretted it, he believed her. Kagome had never lied before. "By the way, where's Sango and the kids?"

This is where no one wanted to speak. Kaede spoke up. "They are in another room of the shrine. She is unwell." Kagome's eyes gleamed with tears. "Take me to her."

Kaede nodded and began to lead the way. Kagome moved after her but paused at the door. "I'll be getting some guests soon. They will be foreigners. Do let them through with the children." Then she disappeared inside.

Moving through the rooms, Kagome could feel the sickness in the air. There were numerous other scents like sorrow and hatred but the sickness was the most potent. Arriving, she watched the three beings in the room. It was Sango, whom was lying down, Shippo and Rin, whom were sitting next to her. The kids were trying to get her to eat. Moving inside, she motioned for Kaede to close the door. "Let me try."

Shippo and Rin jolted at their mother's voice. Obviously Sesshomaru had agreed to adopt Rin as his own when the suggestion was brought up. Arie had kept her word in giving Rin her blood to adopt her as well. There was now a mixture of both her and Sesshomaru that was revealed in Rin. The two hastily ran to her, hugging her.

"We tried to make her better mama but she is really sad."

Kagome smiled down at Shippo. "That is alright Shippo. I'm proud of both of you. Why don't you step out and get something for yourself. I'm going to wake Sango up and get her to eat and then we will join you okay?" The children gave hesitant nods but obeyed, following Kaede out.

Once Kagome was alone with Sango, she changed into her youkai form, folding her wings gently behind her back. Kneeling next to Sango, she consulted Chi. 'How do I heal her exactly?'

'Just focus on her body. You should be able to determine what needs to be healed and which needs to be healed more quickly. I would start with the child. She is close to miscarriage. Her mind should be cleared as well.'

Kagome shook her head. 'I won't erase her memories of that. She deserves to know.' Chi gave a mental shrug. Focusing on the task, she watched healing light take over Sango. Sango's body welcomed the boost of healing, immediately closing any and all visible wounds. Chi had been right in the sense that the baby had been in danger. Kagome strengthened the baby immediately, filling the womb with nourishment that would only be temporary. Food was necessary. Kagome's focus continued, healing Sango. When she got to her mind, Kagome almost reeled back at the darkness within. That's what Chi had been talking about then. She sent a burst of light, clearing away the darkness and began replaying the good memories of Miroku within Sango's mind, pushing the dark ones into the back of her mind. She found the memory of the two of them talking about the baby and placed that forefront in her mind.

As she finished, she felt the arrival of her guests. A smile appeared as Sango opened her eyes, clear for the first time in a while of darkness. "Kagome, you're awake!" Kagome nodded.

"Come in!" She looked at Sango, her smile strained. "Yes, I'm awake. I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better sister." Sango was about to retort when the door opened and a tall foreign woman with two familiar looking children stepped inside.

Sango's eyes darkened. "They look like Naraku…"

Kagome raised and hand and stopped Sango. "No, you have a child to think of for now. Peace won't last for long so allow peace. They have his souls and you will not harm them. Think of this as their redemption for the suffering they caused. Please trust in me Sango, they are not the same as the monster that had been created." Sango gave Kagome a heavy looked before she sighed and nodded. If it was one thing in her life that never changed it was her loyalty and trust toward the woman that had become like a sister to her. She settled back with a bowl of soup and began to eat, watching this strange woman, the children and Kagome.


	46. Chapter 46

Year: 1536  
Month: August

As Amunet entered, she gave a small bow to Sango before she turned to Kagome. Her bow was likened to a servant bowing before its master. It was obvious the woman greatly respected and cherished Kagome even though this was the first meeting. "Lady Kagome, it is truly an honor to finally meet you. With me are Hestat and Sutat." The children gave their own bows to Kagome, their curiosity and wonder shining brightly in their eyes.

Kagome stuttered, trying to shift away from the trio before her. She still wasn't used to all this fuss that came with her new status. She heard Chi chuckle softly in her mind and she almost rolled her eyes. Motioning for them to seat themselves, Kagome spoke softly. "Please, just call me Kagome. I don't like all that Lady stuff. I'm just a regular girl that wound up being gifted with something much better." Kagome didn't really believe it, but she was happy with her current life. She would be able to remain with her son and she would have her friends for a time.

Amunet gave a small nod. Once she and the boys were seated, she focused on Kagome. "Kagome, we have come to alert you to the things that have taken place in the world. I am one that will willingly be one of your council. You have already started choosing those of your council and I wish to simply offer myself as well."

Sango decided at this point to speak up. "What do you mean by council? You act as if suddenly Kagome is some great and powerful Lady of the Lands, no offense Kagome." Kagome gave a small nod and a small smile at Sango. She knew what Sango thought of her, so she wasn't hurt by what was said. She was also curious about this council of hers that she supposedly had and why she had it?

Amunet gave a small smile. "Sutat, please use your gift."

The little boy rose gracefully, the smaller of the twins. Lifting his hands, he formed something like a silver puddle before him. Within the puddle, it began to show figures. The two females watched as one by one; their close female companions appeared.

In the process of the revealing to Sango and Kagome, outside the others were arguing. Near Goshinboku, a younger figure stood watching the arguing between the pack. Her near crimson locks fell to her ankles while her bright blue eyes calculated her chances at entering the shrine. Rather than revealing the curiosity that burned deep inside her being, her eyes were hard and distrustful. The only one who could reveal her true nature had unfortunately been taken down in a battle on the way over. They had tried to leave him behind but with the fact that it was only her and him now, her parents having been killed, she had refused to allow that. Thankfully that Egyptian woman had accepted the fact and brought her brother along. He now rested in a small home that they had been given to reside in as she was considered old enough by standards of the humans to live alone.

She appeared fully human except she wasn't. Her mother, although human, had married a hanyou. The Irish Wolf Hound in her came out every so often, especially when those she cared most about were in danger. The only other sign of her heritage was the fact that out of all hanyou, she was able to turn into her more instinctual form even though it was the size of a normal wolf hound.

Seeing her opening, she darted forward but unfortunately, she had not been wise to the fact that two of the members had not been involved. A hand reached and grabbed her collar, lifting her off the ground. Turning her gaze, her eyes dove into bright golden eyes that were dispassionate and uncaring. A growl escaped her lips in anger. "Pup, you would do well to hold your tongue."

"Let go of me you stupid ass."

At that moment, the rest of the group turned their eyes to the events happening. Inuyasha gave a short chuckle which earned a glare from the girl. Dropping her, Sesshomaru stepped back, leaning back against a tree. "Hn. Foolishness." The girl turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru.

Kikyo moved forward, speaking softly and sweetly. "Are you okay? What do you need?"

The girl straightened her spine, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't have to tell you nothing."

Inuyasha growled angrily when the girl threw away Kikyo's arm causing her to cry out in surprise. "Kikyo! Hey brat! Don't do that kind of stuff." Inuyasha cradled Kikyo to him as he inspected her arm. It was bruised badly.

"Ah, is the stupid mutt offended?" Inuyasha whirled and without thought darted toward the girl. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome's voice was sharp and strong in the air, causing everyone to turn to her in surprise. They hadn't even heard her arrival. "Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice was soft and shamed.

"How many times have I told you not to attack children!" Kagome stormed over to him, her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing.

"She attacked Kikyo first!"

"That doesn't matter. She's just a kid. Now, why are you attacking my friends?" Kagome had turned her gaze at last on the girl. The girl instantly looked down, fidgeting.

After a moment she lifted her chin proudly. "I'm Aoifi Alexandrov and you're going to help me!" Aoifi grabbed Kagome's wrist and attempted to yank her down the steps of the shrine. Unfortunately, she wasn't expecting a very human looking Kagome to have greater strength than herself.

Kagome raised a brow at her companions. Everyone simply shook their heads in confusion. Looking down, Kagome studied this girl. It was obvious that she was one of the foreigners that came. Her mind hovered briefly on what was spoken of with Amunet. Her council. She wasn't the only one that would need one as well. Rin was going to need a council as well. Shippo was indeed her heir but it would be Rin that would take the reins of the youkai and human world by storm. She would need to be guided. Shippo would become Rin's shadow in this.

Finally, she spoke, interrupting the girl's grunts. "Perhaps if you ask nicely you will find me far more receptive to your wish for help Aoifi."

Aoifi tilted her head, fighting back the brief blush. She bowed her head, thinking it over momentarily. "Please come with me." Her voice was rigid and harsh, and she refused to look Kagome in the eye.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips at Aoifi's plea. It sounded so Inuyasha like in his younger days. "Come along then Aoifi, lead the way." She watched the momentary softening of her features before they hardened once more. Taking her hand, Kagome allowed Aoifi to lead her away.


	47. Chapter 47

November  
1536

Sango grunted as she moved around. Looking up, she eyed the skies warily. A storm was brewing. Everyone was saying it. Resting a hand on her belly, she gave a small sigh. It would be soon. The only ones left in the village was her, the children and Kagome. Arie was of course there as well. Inuyasha and Kikyo, whom had finally mated, had taken off to the Central Lands to take over there. Sesshomaru had returned to the West, leaving Rin at her pleading to remain with Kagome. Ayame had to return to the East to take care of matters there. Zia and Hiroki had journeyed back North to take care of matters. Kagome would be joining one of them in the spring.

She herself had decided to rebuild the slayer village in the old location of Kaede's village. Surprisingly, there were many that agreed. She hadn't lacked for help. Kohaku had taken an initiative and had been on a mission the whole time trying to get it built before the first snow. They were now cutting it close and all that was truly needed was a short section of the wall.

"Sango!"

Turning, Sango caught sight of a familiar figure skipping toward her. Kagome was still the same as she once was, and she was happy for that. Trailing after her was her now familiar entourage. Rin and Shippo were talking animatedly about something. Next to them were the twins Izayoi and Kimi. The two Inu Pups were forever revealing a wisdom that far surpassed their years. Damien and Ayano, two very determined foreigners. Lastly was the girl Aoifi. Ever since Kagome had woken the girl's brother, she had almost become inseparable. The only time she was away was when she was with her brother. It reminded her of herself in some ways when it came to Kohaku.

"Kagome! What's going on?"

Kagome grinned as she came to a stop. "I came to check on you. It's just about time you know. You should be inside resting."

Sango shook her head, exasperated. "I'm fine. Besides you yourself said it was good that I moved around and exercised in these last stages."

Kagome shrugged before glancing over at the wall. "So, it's almost done. I'm glad. That storm is going to be a big one. We can't afford to worry about the soldiers coming in here."

They had been attacked numerous times leading up to the present from soldiers claiming that youkai and human interaction was an abomination. Thankfully with the traps in place, everyone usually managed to get away.

"Yes. How is Kaede doing by the way?"

Kagome shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid she won't last the winter. It's too dangerous to send someone for Kikyo as well. Just as well, Kaede doesn't want to uproot Kikyo from her new life." Kagome's voice was filled with pain at the thought.

Kaede hadn't been feeling well and now with cold weather setting in, her age was finally starting to show. She'd contracted a dangerous flu that wasn't releasing Kaede from its grip. Everyone was saddened by it but Kaede had ordered them to continue.

A sudden surge from Sango's stomach had her hissing in surprise. Kagome instantly moved next to her. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

Sango closed her eyes and felt the wetness running down her leg. "I think so."

In a heartbeat, Kagome was yelling orders. A couple of Hanyou's nearby came over and gently lifted Sango, carrying her swiftly to the shrine. Kagome trailed behind them, still calling out orders. The children dispersed immediately, knowing their presence wasn't needed now.

At the shrine, Kagome made sure Sango was comfortable. She could feel the thrum of the storm echoing in the air. The first snow of the winter would bring this child into the world. A soft cry from Sango had Kagome pause to count. She didn't know much but she knew enough from her days in Sex Ed about this kind of stuff.

Relaxing somewhat after her counting, Kagome prepared the bedroom for the birth. Not soon after, a few of the midwives they had entered. Each were very different and yet they worked together like they had done so for years. There was a human, a Lioness Hanyou and a hawk youkai. The three nodded in gratitude to Kagome before beginning their work on Sango.

Shippo and Rin moved quietly near the Goshinboku, settling under its branches. Their topic of conversation happened to be over the best way to handle their current situation. Rin was interested in Damien and Shippo was not happy about it. "I'm not a kid Shippo. I'm old enough to get married if I wanted to."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Yeah and what would your papa say in this. Let alone Mama would throw a fit. You're 14 years old Rin!"

Rin snorted, tilting her chin a little in stubbornness. "I don't care Shippo."

At that moment, something barreled into Rin, knocking her to the ground. It had been Izayoi. "No fighting Rin!" The demanding toddler didn't have that much of a commanding presence, causing the two elders to break down in laughter.

"Aunt Iza! We aren't fighting."

"You fighting. Iza and I heard."

Turning, they saw Kimiko move regally next to them, giving them a censuring eye. It was strange having Aunts that were younger than you but also fun at the same time.

A snort caused them all to look up to see Ayano there as well. Both Rin and Shippo grinned. It was Shippo that spoke up. "I thought for sure you would have headed off to the wall to check up on it." The two had both seen the way Ayano had stared longingly after Kohaku. The girl was infatuated.

Ayano turned a bright pink. "And miss watching you stumble all over yourself Lady Rin? I find that you provide all the entertainment I need."

Rin immediately began to blush a bright pink. "Hey Rin, are you okay?" The moment that Damien spoke, Rin's blush became brighter and she instantly looked down. Shippo merely rolled his eyes before moving slightly in front of Rin.

"Hey Damien. I thought you were going to check out the wall?"

Damien shrugged. "That storm is coming in quick and I don't want to get lost. Might as well stay close to where my house is."

Shippo grumbled under his breath. He really didn't like it when Damien hovered around Rin.

It was instantaneous. As Sango gave a scream as her labor really started, the storm broke with a wild fury. The kids instantly ducked down against the onslaught. Shippo grabbed hold of Rin and Izayoi while Rin grabbed Kimiko's hand. Leading them, Shippo got them inside the shrine. Right nearby them, Ayano and Damien appeared. They paused only momentarily inside wishing them luck before darting back out into the storm for their own hut.

Within seconds, Amunet appeared before them cradling the other set of twins. These ones grew more like humans than youkai. "Come along children. Let's get you warmed up and something hot to eat." All four eagerly followed the youkai inside to one of the spare rooms.

Most of the council members wound up living in the shrine. Juna, Damien and Ayano were the only ones that lived in huts outside within the shrine property. Amunet and Amun lived with the twins inside the shrine with the other children. Sango and Kaede were the only other ones besides Kagome that lived there as well.

The storm raged on through the night. For a brief hour though, the storm completely stopped. This was followed by a single cry announcing to the world that Sango's baby had arrived. After the hour of silence, the storm began again at a slower pace, coating the village and their world with a blanket of white.

Sango gave the baby boy a small smile. He was beautiful and he looked exactly like Miroku. "Mamoru Higaurashi. That is okay, isn't it, Kagome? If I take your last name? I never had one and neither did Miroku."

Kagome gave Sango a weary but loving smile. "Of course, that is okay. You're my sister. It's only fair that we have the same last name. Mamoru is a strong name."

"It's what Miroku wanted and I know he would consider it an honor to carry your last name."

The two females shared pained smiles before Kagome quietly left the room. Leaning back against the wall, she gave a heavy sigh. "Oh Miroku, I'm so sorry…" Silent tears fell down Kagome's cheeks as she moved away from the birthing room to her own room.


	48. Chapter 48

November  
1536

Kikyo huffed as she stared out the window. Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, she moved back over to the fire to warm herself. It was a shame really. It would have been perfect. It had looked as though the weather was going to last out until after the harvest festival, but it was not to be. The storm had swept in unexpectedly and swiftly, destroying any real hope of having the festival in the village.

Settling on a mat near the fire, Kikyo hummed softly in thought. Inuyasha was currently working on something downstairs. It had to deal with him being the new lord of the Central Lands. They didn't consist of a large territory, but his position was extremely important as the Lords of the other lands would come here for meetings. Not to mention Inuyasha would be the tie breaking vote if it ever came down to things.

Ever since they'd arrived, they had been busy with their own things. Inuyasha attempting to sort everything out between ruling and finding his generals and men for his army. She herself had been busy directing the youkai that were building their home and getting the household staff worked out as well as keeping up with her training.

Tilting her head to the side some, she lost herself in the flames of the fire. Ever since the defeat of Naraku she had felt so much different. To a point she felt stronger. There were other things as well such as feeling extremely young and she didn't bruise or get hurt very easily but she attributed that to mating with Inuyasha. She just felt overly different from how she used to be.

Her mind slipped to the others. She hoped that Sango, Kagome and Kaede were doing well. Her mind settled on Kagome. That was another frustration. Every part of her conscious screamed at her not to trust that other side of Kagome. Chi. There was just something about that side of her that didn't seem… right. She couldn't guess the word that should be used.

Her entire life she had been taught one way and it had served her well. Things in her life had gone bad but they had also been good. Just because Chi claimed what she did it didn't mean that she herself had to fall into it right away. Rubbing a hand over her arms, she fought the chill that raced down her spine.

At that moment, Inuyasha stepped into the room. He slid the door closed quietly before moving to seat himself behind her. Wrapping an arm around her stomach, he buried his nose in her neck, inhaling softly. "You seem to have something weighing heavily on your mind woman. You going to tell me?"

Kikyo suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at Inuyasha's brash ways. "I'm fine Inuyasha. I was just thinking that the harvest festival won't happen now."

Blinking, Inuyasha glanced toward the window. There was already a small mound of snow piling up by the open screen. Rising, he brushed the snow out before sliding it closed. As he turned back, his eyes glittered with mischief. "I was actually working on that. Come on, I got something I want to show you."

Kikyo rose and tucked the blanket closer around her shoulders, a small frown on her lips. As she followed Inuyasha down the hallways to the staircase, she prayed silently that he hadn't done something foolish. As they made it downstairs, he led her to the dining room.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head in bashfulness. "I know you were really looking forward to tomorrow, so I thought I'd make sure you get to go." Turning, he opened the door to the dining room to reveal his masterpiece.

Kikyo gasped in shock. She had not expected this of Inuyasha. He'd been gruff, high strung and downright rude in the short time they had been here. She knew it hadn't been because of her but it had still hurt somewhat. She had almost forgotten this side of her mate. She had stepped into the room to view what he had done during this time but now she whirled around and practically leaped into his arms. "Thank you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink but he managed to wrap his arms around Kikyo. His voice turned rough and partially crude. "Keh, it's just a stupid festival." Lifting Kikyo into his arms, Inuyasha didn't bother closing the doors to the dining room. He promptly marched back upstairs to their bedroom to spend some time with his mate. Inside the dining room, the room sat innocently waiting for the morning with it decorated quite tastefully for the Harvest Festival.

In the Northern Lands things had been getting fairly… tense. Hiroki was beginning to go into his heat cycle, but Zia wasn't at that point yet. The two had bonded very closely but the fact of the matter remained that they were two different species and their heating cycles, while close, were not simultaneous with each other.

Hiroki growled low in his office, his eyes bleeding red every so often. Zia had once again flounced out of the room to go running of all things during this blizzard. That was indeed what it was too. In the short time that the storm had started, it had already built up at least knee high. Zia had started getting restless the moment she had tasted the scent of this specific storm. Hearing a snap, his gaze turned to his claws. He'd broken off a corner of his desk. That was lovely, now he was going to have to have it replaced.

Outside, Zia was in her beast form bouncing through the trees. It reminded her of home to an extent. Lifting her gaze to the sky, she inhaled deeply. She had needed this. Being cooped up in the palace had driven her mad. She wasn't used to living indoors after all. She had grown up living in the woods. She had found small caves and dens to sleep in and sometimes share with other tribes.

Catching movement in the corner of her eye, they sparkled with delight. Moving silently through the snow that she padded across easily, she watched the small mouse seeking out nourishment. It was just a simple mouse. She'd forgotten the thrill of the hunt it seemed.

As she pounced, she wound up sinking into the snow a little. Purring loudly, she tore into the mouse eagerly. She hadn't lost her touch at least. Once she finished eating and cleaning herself, a sound caught her attention. Jumping out of the hole and climbing a tree, she moved quietly through the storm.

She paused as the scent of unwashed humans flooded her senses. She almost fell out of her tree in shock from the stench. What was it about these humans and not bathing? Huffing, she moved forward, placing a paw over her nose once she got close enough to see the humans. There were soldiers. A group of twenty or so. They looked tired, cold and weary. They also looked angry.

"We never should have left!"

"Keep your mouth shut. General told us to scout out this area up here."

Zia tilted her head in confusion. She'd been hearing about humans gathering and trying to unite the other humans and kill off the youkai. Many of the foolish ones had already been killed off by the dozens. Low level youkai with some smarts had allowed their instincts to help them stay away from human settlements, only attacking traveling peasants for food if they absolutely needed to.

There was a small dim fire with some tents scattered around in the small clearing. They were arguing about their purpose on why they were there.

"Hey guys never mind that. Why don't we bring out our treat to help keep us warm?"

Suddenly, the expressions on the men turned snide and lustful. They all whole heartedly agreed to the prospect. Tensing, Zia watched as a girl was yanked out of one of the tents. She appeared to be no more than 13 in human years. It also seemed that she was a Miko. The tattered robes were shredded and mutilated. Anger shot through Zia. These humans had harmed one of their own and to make matters worse she was a priestess.

As she struggled, the human that acted as leader began to untie his pants. Zia's claws came out, scratching the bark. This human wouldn't dare defile a priestess… She could hear the other men calling out. They all wanted turns after their leader. One of the men holding the girl tore away the bottoms of the priestess.

As the young girl screamed in pain and agony, Zia reacted with her own scream of anger and rage. The men seemed far too focused on what was going on before them to really hear it. Leaping to the ground and allowing herself to return to her larger size, she stormed into the clearing. The leader was still grunting, blood pooling around the girl. Another man had lowered his pants and had proceeded to thrust into the girl from her rear, pinning her between the two men. Two more were fondling her breasts roughly and slapping her occasionally, while they pleasured themselves with their own hands.

At this moment, the other men noticed her presence. "What the hell is that?"

She darted forward in a swirl of snow, her paws landing lightly. Her claws tore down the first three that stood in her way. The entire platoon was in the way of the men desecrating the priestess like they were. She was silent as she ripped out another human's throat. Blood coated her fur, staining her chest and the snow around her.

In a matter of moments, she had reached her targets. She tore through the man's back that was closest to her. The men that had been roughly touching the girl's breasts had grabbed swords, but she dodged them. The man that had taken the girl from behind fell in the snow in pain. The leader threw the girl from him, causing her to hit a tree hard.

The men didn't last long. Zia took her time in tearing apart the men. She then took great satisfaction in eating them. The leader she left alive long enough for him to feel his pain as she ate him. Once she was finished, her blood lust sated, she turned to the girl. Her fur was stained crimson from the blood, but she took no notice. Lifting her nose to the sky, she inhaled deeply. She could catch a faint whiff of a fire a way to the east. Crawling under the girl, she lifted her onto her back carefully and began to move silently.

After a time, the girl woke up in a daze. She gave a small whimper. Pausing, Zia looked back at the girl over her shoulder. The girl gave a small cry before pushing herself off her back. Sighing, Zia returned to her humanoid form. "Youkai!"

Zia tilted her head and kneeled where she stood. "I will not harm you little one. I am taking you to a village so you may heal."

The girl shivered and looked around her. "What happened…?"

She appeared lost and confused. Turning away, Zia spoke softly, her eyes flashing red in her anger. "Those humans took you and then…"

"They raped me… I am no longer a Miko…"

The girl's voice was weak and sad. Zia turned and moved cautiously to the girl. She remained slumped where she was. Lifting her chin, Zia gave her a small smile. "You are still a Miko little one. Purity of body does not make a Miko. It is the purity of the soul that does so. You will find peace with what has happened, and you will be stronger for it."

The girl blinked, the tears silently falling. "Why are you helping me? You're a youkai. I'm… human."

Zia chuckled softly, leaning back. "We are very similar. I grew up with humans in my homeland. Humans and youkai should work together, not fight. Youkai tend to follow animal instincts more than humans do. That is the only difference."

The girl stared at Zia as though she were strange and odd. Moving forward, Zia lifted the girl carefully into her arms, careful not to disturb her wounds. She tensed but remained silent. Zia gave the girl another smile. "Have no fear, we are almost to a village."

As they reached the outskirts of the village, Zia paused and set the girl down gently on her feet. "You go on ahead, I will watch from here. I do not think they will be accepting if they see me."

The girl moved a couple steps forward, nodding. Suddenly she turned back. "What is your name youkai?"

Zia tilted her head, her eyes twinkling. "I am Zia."

The girl smiled and gave a small bow of her head. "Thank you for rescuing me Zia-Sama. I shall not forget the deed nor the words you have given me this night."

Zia watched the girl move gingerly into the sleepy village. Her soft voice called out for help. Not a few minutes later, a couple of men stepped out and upon seeing her, rushed to her aid. Once she witnessed the girl being led into a hut with the sound of women inside, she turned away.

Deciding that she had spent plenty of time out and about this night, she decided to return home. Returning to her beast form, she loped through the trees, eager to get back to the palace.


	49. Chapter 49

December  
1536

Walking through the empty halls of the Western Fortress, for fortress is exactly what Sesshomaru's home was, the current Western Lord was moving silently toward his study. It had been silent in the time that Rin had been with the Miko. Or at least with that woman. He couldn't define her as a simple Miko anymore. He didn't know what she was and that burned like a flame flickering in the wind. He needed to know what she was. She did not seem inclined to inform him of that answer in the first place.

Arriving at his study, he slid the door open, moving inside to settle himself at the low table. A fire flickered nearby even though it was not truly needed. The trappings of a Lord could be a nuisance at times but even still it was necessary. Some of his advisors were not as tolerant of the cold as others. Even he needed the warmth on occasion.

Focusing on the papers on the table, he placed himself in seiza and began to meticulously sort through the paperwork. Most were requests for aid against the unnaturally cold winter they were having. Even though he despised humans, he did work with Daimyo's in the Western Territory whenever a human village had need of something. He refused to fail in his father's shadow.

The silence seemed stifling as he worked throughout the day. He could hear the almost nonexistent sounds of his servants moving about their business and working. Ironically, he found himself soon distracted by this stifling silence. Usually Rin would come to the study after a time to read or to simply pester him. He had thought he would enjoy this peace and quiet so that he could finally put a dent in one of the piles of paper on his desk.

As supper time arrived, a servant appeared to alert his lord. To his surprise, he found his Lord staring off into the fire with a very strange look upon his face. It almost looked… contemplative. It was within seconds that he witnessed the ice draw a veil over his Lord's eyes. "Speak."

The servant hastily bowed, lowering his forehead to the ground and tilting his head in submission in the Inu way. "Supper is prepared my Lord." The servant witnessed the flick of his Lord's fingers to depart and did so with haste. He did not want to know what made his Lord this way. It was in its own way frightening. He really hoped that the young Lady Rin would return soon so that things would return to normal.

Sesshomaru didn't bother staying in the study long after that. He moved silently out of the study and went to the dining room. Viewing the court members that were awaiting his arrival silently, he mentally sneered in disgust. They were weaklings and yet he found himself unable to break from this tradition of keeping court members within his home.

Settling himself at the head, the only seat empty lying to his left and right, he proceeded to take the first bite. Once he did so, the rest of the court members began to eat as well. His mind drifted off back to his contemplation. The woman. She cursed his thoughts. He could dimly hear the conversations around him, light and shallow. That woman would probably find this humorous.

"The insect persists to taint our thoughts…"

His beast once more needing to speak its mind caused a flash of irritation to shoot through him. His beast had never expressed such an intense and deep irritation of a creature before now. Even before these new occurrences with the woman his beast had distinctly disliked the woman.

'Silence yourself. The woman matters not.'

Turning his attention to his plate, he proceeded to eat, relishing in the taste of the fresh kill. Once he was finished with his meal, he rose, dismissing those that had long finished their meal. Moving through the halls, he found himself moving through the gardens silently. The snow sparkled in the dying sunlight.

Outside the fortress, a group appeared on a feather. They descended at the edge of the village. Once they were settled, they checked their appearance. After all, they were visiting the Western Fortress. Once they were content, the small group moved into the village. Youkai paused in their return to their huts to watch this regal looking group move through their village. None missed the obvious crescent moon on the forehead of one of the girls.

"Kanna, they are staring…"

Kanna glanced down at Hakudoshi with a small smile. "It is because we have Mother's markings. No one else but Sesshomaru-Nissan has her mark."

Hakudoshi gave a small nod, moving slightly closer to Kagura as she held Akago in her arms. Kagura gave Kanna a small smile in return.

"You will be okay Kagura?"

Kagura gave a small nod and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "Perhaps once I could have thought of him as a possibility for my future, but Kagome showed me there is much more to this world than what lies here in Nippon."

It was indeed true. Since their freedom, Kagura had taken to traveling across all of Nippon and exploring places that had once been forbidden to her. She never strayed too far but now her sight was set on seeing the world. Before she could begin her travels, they had to come to Sesshomaru to request his approval of the journey as well as making sure that her small family would be watched over.

As they reached the walls of the fortress, a single guard moved to halt their progress. Kanna moved forward, her chin lifted in defiance and regality. "You shall let us pass."

The guard eyed all of them with distrust and suspicion. Finally, he spoke softly. "I would have your names and association."

Kagura released Hakudoshi's hand and reached for her fan but Kanna merely raised a hand to stop her. "You speak with the Lady of the Castle in the Sky, Lady Kanna and her family. You will stand aside lest judgment be swift and true."

The guard could scent no deceit. Motioning with a hand, he brought over another guard. This was a kitsune specifically trained to inspect guests. A wave of power washed over the small group, revealing nothing out of the ordinary. The guard immediately bowed in response. "Forgive me My Lady. I was just fulfilling my job."

Kanna narrowed her eyes as she looked at the guard in disdain. "See that you remember our faces and scent because the next time I will not be lenient." Moving past him gracefully, Kanna couldn't help the small smile of triumph that graced her lips. Her mother would be proud of her.

They soon made it past the village within the fortress walls and entered the courtyard which was housed within a mountain. This is when things began to get extremely difficult of course. Guards moved before the door, refusing them access whatsoever. Kagura began to play with her fan idly in irritation. Hakudoshi was quivering next to her in anger and frustration. His hand kept clenching around the small whistle that would summon Entei to him. Kanna refused to allow her own emotions free access, her eyes only narrowing. Only Akago seemed oblivious to the tension in the courtyard. He was still giggling happily, reaching up to bat at Kagura's hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your attention is required in the courtyard!"

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes taking in the quivering servant. Deciding that it wasn't worth it, he moved past the servant and headed out front. He could clearly hear the soft sigh of relief that escaped the servant's lips.

As he reached the courtyard, for once shock was reflected in his actions. He froze on the steps, staring down at the group before him. They had lived…. Raising a hand, he summoned his whip to take care of them. He watched the wind witch move a little, bringing her fan up defensively. Before anything could be done, the mirror child spoke.

"Sesshomaru-Nissan. We have come for your inspection."

Kanna moved forward, lifting her chin so that he could clearly see the crescent mark on her forehead. He studied it for a few moments before turning stiffly away. "Come."

The guards moved back; tension still visible. At the very least, they would get to speak their piece. Moving swiftly after Sesshomaru, Kanna ensured that Hakudoshi was able to keep up. After moving through many twists and turns, they finally arrived outside a room. They moved inside to view the study.

Sesshomaru almost slammed the door to his study open. Moving to his table, he settled himself in seiza and watched as the attachments did the same. Obviously, the mirror child was their leader now. How she had received the mark on her forehead, he intended to discover. "Explain."

Kanna bowed her head in submission. In her time spent at their mother's castle, she had been taught the ways of the Inu Youkai. Speaking softly, she began to tell her story about how they had come to be.


	50. Chapter 50

April  
1537

Blue eyes studied the map before her. Something just wasn't adding up right. She had been busy but there hadn't been any reason why she shouldn't have received the missive from Uesugi. Matsuyama Castle was one of the more notable of her daimyo. The winter itself had been relatively hard so it could be possible that no messages had been able to make it through to her.

Hearing noise at the door, she turned and focused. "Enter." A young wolf entered and bowed. Trailing behind were the pups. A smile appeared instantly. They were growing so big. Kouga would have been proud. Turning her thoughts from darker ones, she moved forward.

"Lady Ayame, a messenger has arrived." Nodding, she patted each of her pup's heads, lovingly looking on the marks on them that had been inherited from Kagome.

"Where is this messenger and from whom is, he from?"

The wolf looked uncertain for a moment. "The man did not say from whom he was from Milady. He carries no marks upon him, and he is human. He waits in the cave entrance."

Ayame gave a small nod. "Are the rooms prepared for Lady Kagome?"

The wolf instantly smiled; all apprehension gone. "Yes, My Lady. The other rooms in the family caves have been aired out and prepped for her arrival. Places have been made amongst the nursery for the children as well."

Ayame nodded briskly, kissing each of her pup's foreheads before leaving the maid behind. This messenger interested her. Usually the humans tended to not come to her location, often making her go to their homes. It helped them to be surrounded by their own kind when dealing with youkai.

Arriving at the cave entrance, she witnessed the human standing awkwardly, his wary gaze on those that moved in and out of the cave fortress. It was obvious that the human wished he could be anywhere but there in that moment. Inhaling gently, she could tell that he hadn't washed and if anything, it seemed that he had ridden extremely hard to reach her. She could practically taste the exhaustion that permeated his scent.

Sighing heavily, she straightened and moved quietly forward. Making sure to make enough noise to attract the human's attention, she watched his reaction. He appeared startled and if anything, a bit shocked. "Come, you've come quite a way. You need to settle yourself and have a drink."

The messenger bowed low, his voice low and strained. "No Milady. I don't mean to be rude, but I cannot stay. I cannot rest until my message has been delivered."

Ayame gave him an annoyed look but turned and motioned for him to follow. He trailed after her after a moment of confusion. Once deeper in the mountain, it grew quieter and the human began to relax a little more. Entering her study, Ayame settled on her mat and watched the messenger settle across from her. "State your message."

The messenger hesitated. "I was told to relay it only to the Lord of these lands Milady."

Ayame let out a low growl causing the messenger to shiver in fear. "There is no Lord of these Lands. Speak your message lest I lose my patience."

The messenger shivered once again in fear. "Forgive me Milady. I come bearing a message from Hosokawa-Sama."

Ayame narrowed her eyes. Why would the Shogun be seeking her out? No doubt it had something to do with her lands. The Shogun was currently the only link between the youkai government and the human government.

"Continue."

Ayame's voice was tense and a little on the irritated side. She did not need this now. Kagome was to be arriving at any moment.

"Hosokawa-Sama is requesting a detachment of soldiers in order to end the conflict at Matsuyama Castle. The Hojo clan has successfully taken the castle."

"No."

Ayame's head shot upward as the messenger whirled to glare at the person that had spoken. Standing in the doorway, Kagome appeared to be the very image of the Warrior Priestess of legend. Ayame glanced at the messenger and could tell he was struggling to remain quiet. She smirked in humor, leaning back.

"You have my answer Messenger."

"You would allow a lowly Miko…" Thankfully the messenger caught himself and bowed stiffly. "Forgive me Milady. I misspoke. I will deliver your answer." He bowed once more before exiting, throwing a nasty glare at Kagome.

Once he was gone, Kagome came into the room, hugging Ayame tightly. "The pups?"

Ayame chuckled. "They are well and growing quickly. Why now am I not aiding the Uesugi Clan in the keeping of their stronghold?"

Kagome gave a small shrug as her eyes twinkled. "Let's just say I have a feeling that if Uesugi failed in keeping the Castle, it is meant to be."

Ayame simply laughed lightly. "Come, no more of this talk then. Allow me to get you settled into your rooms. Where are the children?"

Kagome hummed softly. "Oh, Shippo took Izayoi and Kimiko to go to see the pups. They were overly excited about seeing them."

Ayame frowned softly. "Where is Rin? The child was clinging to you as though she had taken you as her mother last, I saw."

Kagome chuckled. "Oh, she went back to Sesshomaru for a time. She was missing his presence. And she did adopt me as her mother. I adopted her as well."

Ayame snickered, earning a miniscule glare from Kagome. "What?"

"I just find it funny that you share a daughter with the icicle."

Kagome gasped and lightly smacked Ayame's arm. "Ayame!"

"What! He might as well be one! I think Inuyasha has always been right that he has one shoved up his…"

Kagome cut her off before she could finish the sentence by slapping a hand over the wolf's mouth.

After a moment, the hand dropped and Ayame held her hands up in surrender. "I give! Anyways, we have lots of things planned for your stay here. In three days, we are hosting a ball to welcome you to the lands where you will then be introduced as the 'Seer'. Then we get to spend the next month proving your legitimacy to the masses and that includes physical prowess as well as mental."

Kagome raised a brow. "All that within the first month?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. Yeah well that is just with the youkai that come to court. After that month, we spend the next 3 to 6 months traveling the eastern territories and visiting each human and youkai village. You'll be allowed a month to rest before we begin those travels though."

Kagome snorted. "Sheesh. That it?"

Ayame gave a small shrug. "That is just here in the eastern lands. The other lands may do things differently. Well here is your room. The children's rooms are next to yours. I put you in the family wing."

"To keep an eye on me?"

Ayame scoffed. "As if I can keep an eye on you. Trouble sticks to you!"

Kagome didn't bother responding past sticking out her tongue. Ayame chuckled and moved to the rooms next to Kagome. "This one on this side is Shippo's room and the other room on the other side is for the twins. Next to the twins are my pups and then myself. Your room is connected to their rooms."

Kagome grinned and hugged Ayame tightly. "It's so good to be with you again Aya."

Ayame responded in kind, making sure not to hug her too tightly. "I missed you too Kag. Now, why don't we go see my pups while the servants finish putting your things up appropriately. I also have a feeling that we'll be needing to make some more kimonos for you."

Kagome tucked her arm in Ayame's. "Please, no more! The village packed me off with more than I think is necessary. I alone arrived with at least five bags for myself. Each of the girls came with three bags and Shippo with two."

Ayame tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We will definitely need to get you some more kimonos then. You can leave them here for when you come to visit. After all, you are to become a great Lady, on par with any Lord of Nippon. It is a requirement to have a lot of clothing."

Kagome groaned softly as the two women opened the door to view a mass tangle of youkai pups playing.


End file.
